Surviving the Sea: the 60th Hunger Games
by Reader Castellan
Summary: 24 tributes went in, 1 returned. 23 lives were lost, falling prey to the arena, and to each other. Blood will be spilled, children will be torn apart, in this arena that threatens to suffocate all. This is the tale of the 60th Hunger Games. SYOT CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving the Sea: The 60** **th** **Hunger Games**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

 **I read quite a lot of SYOTs and decided to write one myself. It is my first Hunger Games story so I hope it is good. Please read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Hannah Hayden was really confused.

She was the head Gamemaker, this being her first year. She really had to design the best arena till now. Previous year's Games were a major success; Hannah wanted to make her Games even better.

She had a lot of ideas but could not really choose one. And today she had to tell President Albert Winter about her ideas and plans.

Hannah closed her eyes and thought about the last Games. It had been epic. The victor, Samara Elvin, had stabbed seventeen year old Luke at least forty two times, before beheading him. It had been after a very long time that a non career had won, and that too in such a gruesome way.

An hour later, Hannah was with President Winter, in his office. Winter was a young man, comparatively, with brown eyes and silver-blond hair. He spoke with a really sweet voice but Hannah was not deceived. She knew how ruthless Winter was. It was his ruthlessness that was partly responsible for every Games' success. Hannah smiled as she suddenly remembered Samara again.

"So Hannah, any ideas?" Winter asked.

Hannah was about to speak when her eyes fell on the aquarium in the corner. What if…?

"Hannah?" Albert asked.

"Sir, the arena of this year's Games lie right in your room," she said with a smile.

Albert followed her gaze to the aquarium then looked at her again.

"And where is it, Hannah?" he asked, a smirk already appearing on his face as he realised what she was thinking.

And when she told him, Winter could not help feel a bit excited. It would be amazing, watching those little bugs struggling in this arena.

The sixtieth Hunger Games will be one of a kind.

* * *

 **Sorry for making it so short. It is just the prologue. What do you think of it?**

 **Okay the form is here. I will be putting it on my profile as well. But before that, certain rules.**

 ***You can submit four tributes.**

 ***If you are submitting four tributes, I request you to submit at least one bloodbath tribute.**

 ***Submission by PM only, unless you are a guest, in which case you can submit by review.**

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **District (3 choices):**

 **Reaped/ Volunteered:**

 **Reaction/Reason:**

 **Appearance (Please be descriptive here):**

 **Face claim (optional):**

 **Personality (please be descriptive here):**

 **Background:**

 **Family and Friends: (No need for complete details, but I would like it if you give the names)**

 **Strengths (min 3):**

 **Weaknesses (min 3):**

 **Weapon of choice:**

 **Worst fear:**

 **Token (optional):**

 **Training score (Please be reasonable):**

 **Thoughts on games and the Capitol:**

 **Reaping outfit:**

 **Interview angle:**

 **Open to alliance:**

 **Other thoughts (optional, I will most probably not write romance though, I am slightly uncomfortable there):**

 **I know you will submit great tributes! Thank you for reading. Waiting for your tributes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

 **Firstly, I want to express my gratitude to whoever has submitted tributes to this story. All of them were amazing characters! Thank you!**

* * *

She sat motionless in the balcony, staring ahead into the void. Her face was blank, her thoughts fuzzy. There was an aura of intense sadness and pain around her, the sadness and pain that were in her heart, marked on her soul. That which she, or anybody, could do nothing about.

"Sam?"

A voice came from the room. A friend's voice. Her only friend's voice. The voice belonged to her elder sister, Tiara. It snapped her out of her thoughts and she went inside to meet her.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Tiara asked.

"Yeah," she replied. Both of them knew it was a lie.

Tiara sighed. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking.

"Sam, there was no other option. You had to come back. To me."

Samara Elvin, the victor of the fifty ninth Hunger Games, looked up into her sister's dark eyes that so matched her own. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face.

"I didn't want to, Tia," she sobbed, "He did not deserve it. Luke did not deserve it. I didn't want to be a monster…"

Tiara pulled Samara closer to her in an embrace. The last Games had been very violent. Even Tiara could not help but shudder at Luke's fate. Whatever had happened there had broken Samara. She had fits. She was mentally unwell. She had too many mood swings. And all her friends had deserted her. She was too young for this gore, turning sixteen during the Games. Most of the time she was quite normal and stable. Other times… things were different.

Tiara released her and tried to give her an encouraging smile. It came out rather peculiar. "Calm down Sam. Tomorrow is the Reaping Day. You have to mentor the tributes. You have to be strong."

Suddenly Samara's eyes hardened and Tiara knew what was to come. "I am not training them," Samara spoke bitterly, her tears already gone, replaced by rage, "I'd rather kill them than send them in."

"You are powerless," Tiara said softly, "You'll have to do it."

Without a warning, Samara grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall, choking her.

"Sam let – let me- go!" Tiara panted as she tried to remove her hand from her throat. Samara gritted her teeth. "I am not powerless!" she screamed aloud in mad rage. Tiara hit her in the stomach with her knee and then punched her hard. She went sprawling on the floor.

Samara looked back at her sister, but all the earlier anger had dissipated. What remained was fear and confusion. "W-what did I – what did I do?" she asked, her voice quivering. Tiara's eyes were bleak now and she was panting hard for air. She knelt down in front of her sister and held her cheek.

"You did nothing," she said soothingly.

"No! I did something! Something wrong… What did I do?"

"You did nothing. You just tripped over."

Samara was crying again as Tiara helped her to stand. "I can't remember anything…"

"There is nothing to remember, Sam," Tiara said, "It's night now. You should go to sleep."

"Yeah, tomorrow is the Reaping Day. I have to mentor them."

Tiara remained silent for a few seconds then smiled. "Yes. Seven should have a victor again."

"You are right. I am tired. I just want to sleep…"

With that Samara lied down on her bed and was instantly asleep. Tiara stroked her forehead gently. Why? Why did this have to happen to Samara?

Tiara settled herself on the couch in the corner of the room. Tonight her sister might need her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this. All the feedback is really appreciated. Please submit! I've received some really great tributes! Also, a few bloodbath tributes will be required.**

 **To maliceismyname: Thank you for your review. I loved Devon! Thank you for submitting such an awesome tribute!**

 **To Guest: I'm feeling really bad to say this but… the female Career spots are already occupied so I couldn't place Bella there… I am really sorry for that because I really liked Bella… If you want I can place her in another district. Arcturus, however is in, and I loved him! He's really adorable. Thank you for submitting and I am really sorry…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

 **Reapings**

 **District 2**

* * *

 **Adela Dara Martins' POV**

I threw my knife effortlessly, taking a quick but sure aim. Bull's eye.

"Good," Chris said. I smirked at him and threw another knife at the dummy. Right on the eye.

"Adela," he said. I faced my trainer. "What is it? I have to practice before the Reapings, you know."

"I know. But District Two's volunteer should look at least presentable on this day. And if you don't go home now, you'll be late."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I said and ran out of the training centre. I had been so absorbed in practice that I did not keep track of time. Training is fun and it gives me a sense of power and strength. I like using weapons. I am quite good with a sword and axe and Chris had trained me really hard.

My home was quite close to the training centre. By the time I reached there, my father was already at the door, his brows raised when he saw me. "You'll be late," he said. "Come on dad," I said, "I was busy." He narrowed his eyes at me as I walked past him. I washed up and went to my room.

I opened my closet and rummaged through it to get some nice outfit. I was going to volunteer, I had to look good, and not like the mess I was. I put on a black T shirt, dark grey leggings, and bright blue canvas pumps. I braided my hair into two French braids and tied a matching blue hair tie at the end of them.

When I was done, I examined myself in the mirror. I had parted my straight dark brown hair at left to cover my scar on the right side of my forehead. Whenever I thought about it, I could feel a kind of pain there. I don't like thinking about it. I have a willowy build and porcelain complexion. I have a beauty spot right at the very left of my forehead. I am tall enough, standing at five foot seven. I admit that I am quite good looking.

"Looking good," I heard Elthea say. She was my younger sister, very cunning and annoying. This would be her first reapings, but she wasn't bothered at all. That may be because I was going to volunteer.

"Adela! Honey! Come down! We'll be late for reapings!" my mother, Esther called out.

"Coming mom!" I called back and exited the room, Elthea already running ahead. I was about to climb down the stairs when I stopped. The steps… I remembered the time when I had fallen down these steps. I was a little girl, around six. I was running down the stairs when I had tripped and fallen down these stairs, cracking my head. I was conscious for a few moments before I fainted but that had been excruciatingly painful. Too much blood loss. Later, mom told me that the doctors thought that I was lucky to have survived. The thought of being close to death was horrible. This is how I got my scar, a constant reminder that I could have died that day.

I clenched my fists and climbed down slowly. My parents were waiting downstairs.

"Come on Adela," my mom said giving me a hug. I returned it. "Let's go," dad said. I nodded and headed for the door, feeling excited. At last I would be going to the Hunger Games! I would bring honour to my district and my family.

"Adela," my dad said. "Yes dad," I answered, looking at him. He gave me a rare smile and patted my shoulder. "I'm really proud of you." He was very strict and I was really surprised when he said that. At last I smiled. "Of course. And the Capitol will have its best victor ever. Adela Dara Martins."

* * *

 **Devon Lark's POV**

It was a happy dream that got shattered when my mother woke me up.

"Devon, wake up honey," she said. I opened my eyes groggily, feeling angry. Why did she have to wake me? I was reliving history again in my dream; my knife, Damian and the cemetery. The knife was just a centimetre away from his heart when this woman had to wake me up.

I put on a smile though. "Good morning mom," I said brightly. "Good morning! Wake up honey. Today is the Reaping Day, and we have to be there on time, unlike last year."

Last year, I had arrived when the girl's name had already been chosen. I gritted my teeth. Was she mocking me? "No mom, today, we'll be on time. I'll go get ready."

"Don't worry, it won't be you."

I smiled at her. But that smile had a hidden meaning. Of course it would be me. I will volunteer. But I didn't tell my parents about that. They are too sentimental, more mental than _senti_ mental actually. My brother was killed a few months back and nobody knows who did it. My parents could not take it. Usually, they are normal but sometimes they can be quite unstable.

Only I know the truth of my brother's death. This is because I killed him myself.

Damian. Oh, how I had enjoyed stabbing him. That demon. I finished him. I hated him as much as anyone is capable to hate anyone else. Was there a reason? Yeah, he always got what I deserved. My parents always liked him more, trained him to be a volunteer, and favoured him. When I achieved something, they had no time for me. They neglected me. But when Damian was successful, it made them so proud. Damian was the apple of their eye. Devon was nothing. But I couldn't be 'nothing'. I decided to eradicate the cause of my misery, which so happened to be my elder brother Damian. I have dreams about it even now and relish it. After his death, my parents went unstable. But eventually, Jake and Clara saw that I was their only support, their beloved child. If only they had realised earlier, poor Damian wouldn't have to pay the price.

I patted my mother's shoulder reassuringly. She gave me a weak smile and left. I rolled my eyes. How pathetic these emotional people are! I walked into the bathroom to have a bath. I put on my tuxedo and looked at myself in the mirror. My blond hair were combed back, my blue eyes reflected back at me. I have high cheek bones and I have a slim physique. I am quite tall, six feet, and I take pride in it. Damian did not look half as good as me.

Satisfied, I headed down into the dining hall where my parents were having a conversation. They were getting emotional again when I reached them.

"Hello people!" I said cheerfully. "Devon…" my father said and hugged me. "It won't be you, son," he said softly. "Yeah, Samuel is going to volunteer this year," my mom added and steered me to the table where breakfast was waiting for me. I knew I had to volunteer before Samuel did. I am stronger and more skilled than him. Still, he was chosen as this year's volunteer. No, only Devon will go as the male tribute and come back victorious. That would be another blow to that Damian's pride. Damn Damian. I smiled. That was almost a joke.

Very soon I was in the square. I went to join the other sixteen year old boys and looked at the stage.

"It's great to be back in District Two!" our escort Hero said. She was a little less of a clown than the other escorts. Yes, I agree she was wearing an apple costume, but at least she hadn't painted herself in bizarre shades.

"So shall we start with the Reapings?!" she asked. There was an applause and Hero walked to the girls' bowl. She wasted no time in choosing and just pulled out a chit.

"Veronica Day!" she called out.

Before anyone could even blink a voice rang out. "I volunteer!"

I looked over at the seventeen year olds girls' section. A tall pretty girl started walking towards the stage confidently. I narrowed my eyes. I knew the girl. She was Adela Dara Martins, the one who was chosen unanimously by the trainers to volunteer as this year's tribute. I had heard she was really skilled.

"A volunteer! Wow! May I know your name, young lady?" Hero said, a big smile on her face. Adela took the microphone from her and said. "I am Adela Dara Martins. And this time, next year, I will be mentoring the tributes."

An applause broke out. "I love your confidence!" Hero said. She then went to the boys' bowl.

"So, let's see who this year's male tribute is, shall we?" She put her hand in the bowl and rummaged through the chits for a while. She pulled out a name and announced, "Samuel Reeds!"

There was a silence in the square. This year's volunteer had been reaped? Nobody would dare to volunteer. Samuel started towards the stage from the eighteen year old section when my hand shot up.

"I volunteer!" I said. Someone gasped. Samuel glared at me. "No you won't!" he barked. I winked at him and ran up to the stage.

"Well, well! Aren't you young? What's your name?" Hero exclaimed.

"Devon Lark. And you will see me again after the Games," I said and smirked at them. I was greeted by silence. Then someone clapped. And others joined in.

I shook hands with Adela. She looked at me as if trying to find out how good I really was. I smiled at her and she returned it.

I was taken to the Justice Building after that. No sooner did I enter than my parents barged in.

"Devon… why?" My mom was crying as she hugged me. My dad looked numb, almost as if he would faint. Ever since Damian's death, my parents had forgotten how much glory it brought to one who represented one's district in the Games. They just wanted me to be with them. Forever. I couldn't have that. I had to win.

"Mom," I said, smiling at her reassuringly, "I will come back. I did this for Damian."

My father's eyes were bleak as he took me in an embrace. My mom literally started crying. "How will we live without you?!" she sobbed. I patted her shoulder and hugged her. I wiped her tears and smiled at both of them. "I will come back. We will live in Victor's Village, with all happiness and comfort. Trust me."

"Try your very best," my father said, "I know you can do it Devon." My mother produced a blue scarf from her purse and gave it to me. It was Damian's scarf. My blood boiled at the sight of it but I smiled at my mom again. "Keep this as your token," she said softly. I took it. "Thank you. This is the best token ever," I said.

"Time's up!" a peacekeeper announced. My father pulled me and mom in a hug and then they left, wishing me luck. I looked at the scarf again. Suddenly, I was really glad she gave it to me.

"Watch Damian," I thought, "Watch as I return as the victor, and you are already forgotten."

* * *

 **Adela Dara Martins' POV**

"I'm really proud of you dear," mom said, smiling at me. "We both are proud of you," dad added, patting my shoulders lightly. "You should be," I replied, "Because you are soon going to be the parents of the victor."

"That's confidence!" Elthea cheered, "Here, I have your token." I looked at her and she grinned at me as she gave me my blue leather anklet. "Thank you, Elthea." "I know that's your favourite as it is blue," she said, "And made from leather."

"Use your skills well, Adela," my dad said, "You are good with weapons. Try to get a sword or axe or any other weapon you're good with."

"Marcus," mom said, "Our daughter knows what she's doing."

"Yes dad. Don't worry."

With that I hugged my parents and then embraced Elthea, who returned it as if she would never get it again.

"Time's up!" the peacekeeper announced.

"Good luck honey. Do your best!" mom smiled at me.

"Come back victorious." With that my parents wished me luck and left. I looked at Elthea, who looked sort of worried. "What happened?" I asked. "Try not to get killed, Adela," she replied and smirked. I smirked back and hugged her, after which she left.

I looked at my anklet for a while. Elthea knew why this token was good. Leather… an animal had been killed to make it. This would remind me that I have to kill in order to win, that killing is beautiful, that the death of the other tributes is what has to be my goal. Just like that animal had been killed to make this beautiful jewellery, I had to kill others to make my dream come true. A smile had already formed on my lips.

The Games awaited me, and I was ready to be the victor.

* * *

 **The Reapings have started at last! I thank The Tributes from Two and maliceismyname for these amazing tributes! It was fun to write them! Hope I have done an okay job.**

 **Please submit bloodbath tributes. I need at least seven of them or I will have to choose, which I really don't want to do because I like them all.**

 **To maliceismyname: Thank you for your review! Yes, Samara had it hard. I like Tiara as well. I don't know how she will manage it, but she will. Do tell me how I did with Devon in this chapter. He's great!**

 **To OddOrb: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Samara is quite unstable. You are right, stabbing someone so many times can result in insanity.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Reapings**

 **District Seven**

* * *

 **Edith Blackwood's POV**

"Wake up, honey," I heard my mother's sweet voice. "Five minutes mom," I replied drowsily, clutching the pillow to my chest. "It's the Reaping Day, Edith. You have to get ready."

"I will get ready in five minutes. Please…" With that I closed my eyes. Sleep was about to embrace me when my mom started tickling me. I burst out laughing, tears making my eyes bleak.

"S-Stop! STOP!" With that I sat up straight and mom let me go, laughing along with me.

"Come on. Get ready," she urged. "Why?" I asked. I had already forgotten. That bed looked so welcoming…

"It's the Reaping Day," mom said. I did not respond, I was too busy thinking about how much more I could sleep and whether I really needed to sleep and why the bed seemed to lure me…

"EDITH!" my mom called out, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, startled. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I grinned. Mom sighed. "Go and get ready for the Reapings. I want you to have a good breakfast before we leave."

With that she gave me a hug and left. I dragged myself to the bathroom, all the while hoping that I don't get reaped and at the same time thinking how I would finish my homework, there was too much of it. My chances of being reaped were less; I had not taken any teserrae as I was pretty well off, my father being the head of the department responsible for sorting the spruce wood. Nah, it won't be me.

I still could not understand what the point of the Hunger Games was. It was cruel… I mean, didn't it hurt the Capitol to make young innocent children try to kill each other? Why did they have to use children to establish their rule and fear?

I hadn't realised that I had left the tap open and had been staring in the basin for a while now. I quickly washed up and closed the tap. I looked at myself as I combed my hair. I will not say I am very beautiful but I am quite pretty. I have my mother's long blond hair and my father's green eyes, which is an uncommon combination in my district. I am slim but not muscular, with a decent height of five foot eight. I have been told that I have sort of sweet and childlike features, but I don't find my face to be very memorable.

I put on my knee length red satin dress and twirled, looking at myself. The dress was my favourite; it was a gift on my birthday from my best friends Pamela Jorgenson and Ruth Whales. We are a sort of trio, with Pamela always causing trouble, Ruth always being innocent and calm, and me being a daydreamer.

I went to the dining hall where my parents were setting the table. "Good morning Edith!" my father said, "Come here." I ran up to him and he took me in a loving embrace. "My princess is looking so beautiful," he said softly. I laughed. "Our princess always looks beautiful," my mom said with a smile, stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes at that and abruptly my thoughts went to the Reapings.

"What if I am chosen?" I thought. "I won't be," I thought after that, "And even if I am, I will bang their heads with my axe." "What if it kills them?" "Then I will hit them with the handle." "But what if I die?" My brain went silent at that. I did not want to think about death now. Maybe after a hundred years…

"Edith?"

I opened my eyes and saw my father looking at me anxiously. "Nothing dad. I was debating with myself on whether homework should be banned or not." I replied and took a bite from my apple.

"That is pretty lame."

I saw Pamela and Ruth walk in, Pamela grinning mischievously and Ruth wearing her sweet smile on her face. They were dressed in dresses just like mine, Pamela's was blue and Ruth's was green.

They greeted my parents and walked up to me. "Looking good," Pamela said. I grinned at her. "We all are looking good." With that I finished eating my apple and moved on to the cereals.

"We'll be late," Ruth spoke softly. She's usually the silent one in our group and when she speaks, it is always in a soft sweet voice. "Yes, let's go," I said.

I was about to head for the main door when my father placed his hand on my shoulder. "It will not be you, Edith. It will not be any of you girls."

"Yes dad, it won't be me," I replied and smiled at him and mom. "Yes sir, it won't be any of us," Pamela agreed and flashed a grin at everyone. Ruth frowned. "I wonder…"

* * *

 **Tyler Axton's POV**

I sprawled on the floor as his fist hit me. Blood spurted out of my mouth and the world seemed to have turned upside down. I staggered to my feet and saw blurry images of my sister, Dawn, running in front me to form a barrier and desperately writing something down. She showed it to Gabe. His eyes narrowed as he read every word.

"The Reapings saved you boy," he spat and pushed my sister aside. I reached out and took hold of her and both of us were supporting each other to stand. Gabe left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I sank to floor, holding my jaw. It was too painful. Dawn brought the first aid kit and set to work.

She looked at me, tears streaming down her face, as if asking me why I did it. "He slapped you!" I roared, "How could anyone dare to hit you?!" she looked at me sadly, opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. I don't know whether she even understood what I said or not. Fate has been cruel towards my sweet sister, giving her neither the power to hear or speak. She never wronged anyone and yet…

She helped me to stand up and sit on the bed. Making sure that I was slightly better she wrote ' _You shouldn't have yelled at father'._ I took the paper and wrote down ' _He slapped you. I couldn't stand it.' 'He hit you really hard. I am sorry.'_ With that she started to cry and I hugged her, holding her tightly. I wiped her tears and tried to smile at her. I couldn't. Dawn was my only family and my only friend. My mother had died giving birth to me, and my father Gabe… he was a shame on every father of the world. He abused both of us. Many a times we were left bleeding, sometimes we were left without food. He only kept us at his place was because I was his source of income. I had a fair job at the lumber place and I had to give all my earnings to him. I had refused to do so once. As a result he had hit Dawn so hard she had fainted right on the spot. After that, I kept out of his way, giving him my earnings and hoping every day that we would not have to face his wrath. I had no friends, I couldn't trust anyone. Dawn was all that mattered to me. Gabe was the reason of my sadness and pain, of my anger and hatred. His abuse taught me to keep my emotions under control. But whenever anyone says anything about Dawn, it my blood boils and I make sure that they need to go to a hospital. I didn't want to be angry, but Gabe had snatched away all my other emotions.

Dawn brought a plain blue shirt and grey jeans for me from the closet. She squeezed my shoulder and gestured towards the bathroom and then the clothes. I had to get dressed for the Reapings. I cleaned my face and put on my Reaping outfit. I was about to go out when I spared a glance at myself in the mirror. My dark brown spiky hair refused to stay down as usual. I have brown eyes and a childlike face with quite a sharp nose, like Gabe's. I am tall, standing at five foot ten, and I have an athletic build due to all the running that I do. I did not really care about what I looked like, but I did look as good as I could so I headed out to meet Dawn. She was waiting for me with some bread and cookies, which I guess she had not told Gabe about. Her eyes seemed to shine when she looked at me and she smiled. I smiled back at her. She tried to give me all the bread and cookies but I shook my head, insisting to share. At last she gave up and the two of us had breakfast together in silence. This could be my last meal with her.

The Hunger Games. I clenched my fists at the thought. Those good-for-nothing clowns deserved to be burned to death. I loathe the Capitol and their stupid Games. Cowards, that's what they were, using children to show their strength. They did not have any strength apart from emotional blackmailing and threats. We needed an uprising. Personally, I would be glad to join any such rebellion. It could result in Dawn getting harmed, which always made me hesitate in even thinking about rebellions. However, if the need arose, both Dawn and I would join the uprising.

After breakfast the two of us headed to the Square. I joined the other seventeen year old boys and looked at the stage where our escort, Beatrice was about to start the Reapings. Her whole skin was painted in green and brown and she was dressed in the costume of a bush. She was pathetic.

"It's great to be back here, in District Seven! Shall we begin with the Reaping?!"

She was greeted by silence from the audience. Clearly annoyed, she put on a smile though and said, "Let's begin with the boy!" She put her hand in the bowl and rummaged through the names for what seemed like an eternity. At last she drew out a name and called out with a grin too wide, "Tyler Axton!"

Her words were like thunder bolts on my ears. I… was reaped? My body started shaking with rage, I clenched my fists, my eyes bleak due to anger. My lips were quivering. How dare they?! The Capitol will pay the price!

Beatrice called my name again. I slowly started walking towards the stage with stiff steps. If I didn't go now, they would hurt Dawn. I could not let that happen. I climbed up the steps to the stage and stared ahead, glaring at the camera.

"Well, young man, do you want to say anything?" Beatrice asked. I glared at her angrily and she took a step back hurriedly. "L-Let's move on to the girls now!" I scanned the crowd when suddenly my eyes fell on last year's victor, Samara. She looked sadly at me, as if trying to tell a horrible secret.

"Edith Blackwood!"

I looked at the sixteen year old girls' section, from where a tall and pretty girl was making her way to the stage. She was obviously trying not to cry, trying to put on a reassuring smile. She climbed up the steps and stood beside me.

"Do you want to say anything to your District?" Beatrice asked. Edith shook her head.

"Okay! So here are this year's tributes! Tyler Axton and Edith Blackwood!"

There was no sound from the audience at her words or even we shook hands. I remembered this girl. A fight had broken out between us once and I had pushed her really hard. She didn't seem to remember that though as she was completely focused on trying not to cry.

I was taken to the Justice Building after that. As soon as the door closed, it opened again and Dawn ran in, taking me into her loving embrace. I hugged her back. We sat there for a while silently. She released me, sobbing hard, and placed a necklace into my hands. I looked at it. It was my mother's, a simple chain with a crystal. But it meant the world to both of us.

"Thank you…" I whispered. She seemed to understand what I said and hugged me again. She wrote quickly _'Try to win brother.'_ I wrote back ' _I will. I will come back.'_ She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled at her too when a peacekeeper came in. "Time's up," he said. Dawn understood. She patted my shoulders and left. I sat down and let my face fall in my hands. How would I survive the Games? And what would Gabe do with Dawn?

I punched the wall hard furiously. I would have to return. For Dawn.

* * *

 **Edith Blackwood's POV**

"Mom…" I sobbed in my mother's shoulder as she held me tightly. I had been reaped? How? I tried to hold back my tears and then smiled at her. I wiped her tears and looked at both her and dad. "I will try to come back. What has been done, is done."

"You are good with an axe and knife. Get into an alliance and-"

"Dad," I cut him off, "I will return, okay? Why don't you guys tell me how much you love me?" "We do love you Edith," mom sobbed, "You are our life." "Calm down Evelynn," dad said, squeezing her shoulder, "Our daughter will try her best. Right, Edith?"

"Yes dad," I replied, "I will try my best."

"Time's up!" a peacekeeper called out. I frowned. So soon? My father took the two of us in his embrace. We stayed like that for a while till the peacekeeper had to drag them away.

As soon as they left, Pamela and Ruth came in. Ruth was crying and Pamela was looking furiously. She grabbed my shoulder and shook them. "We know you can do this," she said, "Try your best, okay? Return or I will kill you."

I laughed. "Sure Pam. I'll return. Don't want to be slaughtered by you."

"Edith…" Ruth said. She gave me a charm bracelet. I put it on. "My token?" I asked. She nodded and then hugged, her tears wetting my shoulders. "Relax Ruth. Calm down," I whispered. Pamela joined our embrace when the peacekeeper again told them that they had to leave. They wished me luck and left. The door closed and I was left alone.

I let the tears flow.

* * *

 **Thank you WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper for these amazing tributes! I loved writing about them! Hope I did not mess up…**

 **To WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper: Thank you for your review! I like Devon too and he really is very brutal. I respect your opinion of Adela and hope I am able to write her better. Do tell me how I did with Edith and Tyler in this!**

 **To Mistycharming: Thank you for your review! Devon is really brutal, right?**

 **To Sakura-Fiction: Hmm… they really are interesting and brutal. Even I am waiting to find out how they perform!**

 **To 20: I have reserved the D6 boy for you. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **To CreativeAJL: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad you liked Samara. We will see more of her. I like the tributes a lot too. It could be awkward but a D2 girl should preferably be a bit brutal, right?**

 **To maliceismyname: Thank you! I am glad I was able to write him well. I like Adela too. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **To hopefuldreamer1991: I am really sorry, and I really liked her, but the SYOT is already closed… and there were no girl spots left. I am sorry…**

 **To OddOrb: Yes Adela really is interesting. I am glad you liked the part of the stairs. I will try not to make Devon mary-sue. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Reapings**

 **District Four**

* * *

 **Virgo Ryans' POV**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was dawn now, and everyone else was asleep. Everyone except me, as I had my thoughts to keep me awake. I knew I needed to sleep but I just could not. It was an important day. It was Reaping Day.

I turned my head towards the window. The sky was pink-orange kind, with birds soaring high. I turned back to look at the ceiling. The birds reminded me of what I had to do. I was going to volunteer for sixtieth Hunger Games. It was decided a long while back that I would volunteer. My father was the victor of the twentieth Hunger Games, and my mom won the twenty first. I had to volunteer to make them proud. I had to keep up the reputation. I closed my eyes at the memory. It was so fresh in my mind…

 _Three year old Gemini was pulling at my hair as I cradled my newly born brother Leo. She scratched at them and pulled a few, getting an angry look from me._

 _"Go away!" I chided her, my voice having the shrillness that a five year old child's does. Gemini stuck out her tongue and laughed. Seeing Gemini so happy I laughed too. Leo grabbed my face and pulled it, looking at me with large eyes full of curiosity._

 _"Virgo," my mom called, a smile on her face, "Daddy is calling you dear." I beamed at her and turned to Leo. "I am going. Don't you trouble mommy!" He looked at me with a sort of bemused look and abruptly burst into tears when I gave him to mom. "I'll be back just now!" I told him, stroking his head. He calmed down just as suddenly as he had started crying, and started sucking his thumb._

 _I ran over to my father, who was in his room. He smiled at me and lifted me up as I came to a stop in front of him. He set me on his lap and I looked into his emerald green eyes that so matched my own._

 _"Listen Virgo, I have enrolled you in the training centre. You have to train so that you can volunteer for the Hunger Games in the future. You have to be the best. This will make both your mommy and me very proud."_

 _My five year old brain did not understand what he was trying to say. Volunteer…? I did not even know what that meant. But I understood that it would make him proud, and thus happy. And to me, all that mattered was their happiness._

 _"I will be the best!" I replied and grinned at him. He returned my smile and took me in an embrace._

 _Two years later…_

 _I was ecstatic. I got to play new-borns again! My brother Scorpio and my sister Pisces were born only a week or so ago. And it was the first time that I had seen twins! I loved playing with them, with all my siblings. Gemini was getting even naughtier and Leo spoke nonsense but I found it really endearing. Sometimes, I would think of the Hunger Games and the thought of not being with my siblings was unbearable. Now I knew what the Hunger Games were, what volunteering meant and why I was training. I already performed rather well in my group. But I wanted to be the best. The best was what would bring pride and happiness to my father._

 _He called me again that day. "Yes daddy?" I asked. "Virgo," he said, looking slightly worried and hesitant, "I know you love your brothers and sisters a lot. I know you are working really hard at the training centre. But you have to be the best in order to volunteer. And if you don't volunteer, one of the children would have to. You understand, right?"_

 _I had watched the Hunger Games. I knew what that could mean. I would lose them forever. I could feel tears brimming up in my eyes. I fought them back and replied, "They won't need to. I will be the best. I'll make you proud."_

 _My father smiled at me and patted my shoulder. But I could already feel the weight weighing me down…_

I trained really hard after that, becoming the best of all the girls and one of the best among the boys as well. I was quite good by the age of sixteen, the best at the centre actually, but I abstained myself from volunteering last year. I wanted to enjoy just one year with my siblings, play with them. I trained more so that my chances of winning would get even better.

My alarm clock started ringing, bringing me back to the present. I swung my legs off the bed and went to get ready, before my mom could come to wake me up. I trudged over to the bathroom and washed up. I put on a strapless emerald green dress that came down to my knees with a golden ribbon around the waist, which complemented my emerald green eyes with golden flecks and my tanned complexion. I was quite short, only five foot one, but that did not mean I was weak. In fact, I could use my short stature to use a knife skilfully. My wavy bronze hair came down to my waist and I had a few freckles on my face. I was the prettiest person around, but I looked good enough.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. The volunteer, and hopefully the victor, for the sixtieth Games from District Four didn't look bad at all. My smile ceased when I thought of the Games. It was cruel, all of it. How could they be so merciless and heartless to do this to young children? I sighed. As long as none of my siblings were in there, I guessed it should not matter much.

When I went down I saw that everyone was still asleep. It was quite early. I raided the fridge for breakfast and helped myself to it. "Maybe I should go and meet Nate," I thought. I liked Nate and he reciprocated it. If I came back, which was quite possible, I would settle in with him, get married, lead a happy life. I blushed at that. I was thinking too far ahead.

I walked out of the house, towards the district. I saw a few people running towards me.

"Hey!" I called out. They were my friends, Hannah, Bree and Isaac, and Nate was with them. "Lovely," he said, looking at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and gave him a hug and then turned around to face my friends. "Look, our volunteer is so excited," Bree smirked. "Yep," Hannah and Isaac agreed together. I ignored their comments and turned to Nate. "I was coming to see you. How come you're up so early?"

"I wanted to speak to you. Virgo… think again," he replied softly, his brown eyes looking into my green ones anxiously. "There's nothing to think on, Nate," I replied with a sigh, "Somebody has to volunteer. It'd better be me. I can't let the children go in there. Besides, I really want to win. I've worked really hard. I want my efforts to pay off."

He nodded slowly. My friends looked at me with a reassuring smile. "You will definitely win, lady," Isaac said. I nodded and joined in the group embrace.

* * *

 **Cress Woods Jr's POV**

I saw him walking towards his home from the training centre. Charlie Thomson had been chosen as that year's male volunteer. I hated that guy. He was too arrogant, too clever and too popular. "Hey Josh," I muttered to my friend, "Want to have some fun?"

Josh gave me his signature smirk and gestured to go ahead with what I had planned. There was a trash can nearby. I grabbed as much garbage as I could and hurled it at Charlie's face. It seemed to move in a slow motion, moving round and round in the air until it hit him square in the face.

"Hahaha!" I laughed, tears actually appearing in my eyes. It was so funny! Josh joined in as Charlie wiped his face and glared at us as if he would murder us. That would have been the case had we not run away. "I want to punch him," Josh growled. He was always the violent one of our group. His sister Rosy was no less; she found everything beautiful to be disgusting and could turn people inside out, as opposite to the nature of our other friend Jaylee. The two would be somewhere together, playing pranks.

"Wish I could capture that moment!" I replied. We ran towards our home on the outskirts of the district, where everything was rusty and dirty and everyone was poor. Sometimes I would remember my old lifestyle and it always brought a sadness to me.

I had grown up in a wealthy family, had everything I could ask for. Except for someone who would understand me. My mom Beil and my dad Cress Woods Senior were loving, yes. Kind, very true. But understanding? Not so much. Nobody understood me. I started playing pranks to get attention. I got into trouble so that they could focus on me a bit. Gradually, I started enjoying the troubles I created; the more the people were annoyed with me, the better. I grew disobedient, teased others, threw things at them, which I still do a lot, taunted them and created as much trouble as I could. Soon the whole district started despising me. I was okay with that. People yelled at me and scolded me, but it did not affect me. Being yelled at was actually fun; the person shouting would have the most comical expression on his or her face, and in the end it wasn't my fault that I laughed. People told me what I was doing was wrong; I told them they hadn't seen anything if they thought I was being bad.

However, my doings really ruined the reputation of my family. They were respected for their work, their kindness and as one of the most loving families having good, innocent children. I destroyed that. My parents were really sad about, and I knew it, but they still kicked me out of the house. I could not live up to their expectations. I could not be a good son.

After that I went to live on the outskirts of the district. I made friends with Josh and Rosy Inguines, and later with Jaylee. We became a sort of family as we lived together, the other three like my siblings. My brother Johneese and sister Priscilia visited me sometimes. They loved me and could not really bear to separate from me. It was hard for me too, so we used to meet in secret, so that our parents did not find out. Priscilia was really beautiful and popular and she had a good nature. She loved me a lot and hated it when people talked nonsense about me. Johneese was really shy, never speaking to anyone apart from his family. But when he did say something, it was usually something important or valuable. I loved both of them but they did not seem to like my friends much.

Living in the poorer parts of the district, I learned to survive. And I continued playing pranks, troubling people; it had become a sort of addiction.

I was thinking of my old life when Josh said, "Here we are." I looked ahead. How did we reach home so soon? I shrugged. Who cared?

"Cress," Jaylee said as we walked in. She cupped her hands around my face. "Get ready for the Reapings, cutie little boy." Reapings…! I had totally forgotten about it!

I ran into the bathroom to wash up and change. I put on a red hoodie and jean jacket with short cut jeans having black leg sleeves and red high tops. I put on my dirty red and black fingerless gloves and smirked at the cracked mirror which showed my cracked image.

I had coloured my short straight hair white with black near the forehead. It gave me a cool appearance. My dark brown eyes blended with my black eyebrows. I had freckles on my nose and I had pink pouty lips.

"Looking good," I told myself and winked at the mirror. I was ready for the Reapings.

Personally, I found nothing wrong with the Games. They were fun and I really enjoyed them. What actually irritated me was the damned Capitol whose prissy little insects would hide behind their TV screens to watch the tributes fight. Why the hell didn't they join in on the action?

After a while I was in the square, standing with my fellow sixteen year old boys. I was really tempted to do something nasty to any one of them, maybe hit them with a shoe or something. I resisted it. Not now. Later.

Our escort Judy walked up to the stage and waved at us. I rolled my eyes. I honestly wanted to throw a shoe at her. She was ridiculous, dressed like a… I didn't even know what to call it. Princess? Witch?

"Hello District Four! It's really great to be back here. And I hope to have a victor from here!" her words were greeted by a loud applause from the audience.

"And now let's begin!" Another round of applause followed her words. She walked to the bowl with the girls' names and winked at us. "Let's begin with the girls." She fumbled with the slips for what seemed like an eternity then finally pulled out a slip.

"Jaylee Uubs!" she called out. I was taken aback. Jaylee?! How…?

Before she could even start walking to the stage a girl from the seventeen year old section raised her hand. "I volunteer!" she said in a clear voice and walked up to the stage. "A volunteer! How nice! May I have the name?" The girl took the microphone from her and faced the audience. "This is Virgo Ryans here and I will bring back the honour of my district by winning these Games."

The crowd applauded hysterically at her words. I raised my brows. She sure was feisty.

"No, let's move on to the boys!" Judy said and just took out a slip, without dragging the time last time.

"Cress Woods!" she called out.

Did she call out my name?

"Cress Woods, please come forward."

She did call out my name. A smile started to form on my lips as I walked up to the stage. I smiled at the camera and looked at Charlie. He was not going to volunteer or let anyone else volunteer. I saw a guy was about to do so but Charlie stopped him. He smirked at me. I smirked back. Little did the jerk know that I had training of my own. Not in a training institute, but to survive, I had to find ways. I could manage the Games, I knew I could.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" Judy asked. She was greeted by silence. She seemed a little disappointed by it, if only for a second.

"Judy, I want to say something," I said. She smiled at me and gave me the microphone. "You haven't seen the last of me, people. I'll return." There was a silence again. Every single person despised me.

"Well, here are this year's tributes! Virgo Ryans and Cress Woods!" There was a lot of cheering as we shook hands. She had a firm grip and she radiated confidence. She would make a good ally, I thought as I was taken to the Justice Building.

The door slammed shut and then it was opened with much force by my friends and siblings. "Cress…" Priscilia was actually crying, along with Jaylee. I hugged them both. "Oh that Charlie! I will make him pay for it!" Josh roared. "I'll gut him!" Rosy added. "Um, no," I interjected, "Just throw another handful of trash on his face."

That made them smile weakly at me, all except Johneese. "Cress," he said, "Make an alliance with that girl, Virgo. It will be really useful. Make flight your strategy instead of fight." I put an arm around him and grinned. "Sure kiddo," I said. It was amazing actually, how his siblings and friends had come to meet him together. "We love you Cress," Priscilia said, burying her face in my shoulder. "Hey…mom and dad… will they come?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes and shook her head. I did not show it but I was really hurt. Did they hate me? Or had they forgotten that I existed? The thought almost made me shiver. I didn't care what happened to me, but I shouldn't be forgotten.

"Try to win, okay?" Jaylee said, cupping my face in her hands. "Try to win? I _will_ win!" I said. And I really felt that I could. "Here," Rosy said. She gave my red and black fingerless gloves. It held a special value for me. I had received this when I had first become friends with them and formed a crew.

I hugged my friends dearly then my siblings when the peacekeeper came and told them to leave. They went after hugging me again and closed the door softly. I stared at it for a while, hoping that my parents would come in. They didn't. I slumped down onto the seat. It was fine if they did not love me. But I wouldn't let anyone forget me. They would remember me as the victor of the sixtieth Games.

* * *

 **Virgo Ryans' POV**

"You have made me really proud," my dad said, patting my shoulder. "Yes dear, we know you will keep up the family name," mom said with a smile. I smiled back at her. Scorpio and Pisces were looking at me with large eyes. I hugged them both and grinned at them. "You will return, right?" Scorpio asked. "Definitely kid. How can I leave you forever?" I replied softly. "Oh you will win!" Gemini said, "And you will return!" I saw that her eyes were bleak. She hugged me tightly and I returned it. Gemini did not want me to volunteer but there was no choice.

"Yes, I will win," I replied and I meant it. I had started training since I was five; I had an experience of twelve years of training. My efforts would absolutely pay off. Leo produced a silver heart shaped locket from his pocket and put it around my neck. I opened the locket and saw that there was a family photo in it. I beamed at my little brother and embraced him, and my other siblings joined in.

"Stay focused, okay?" dad said. I nodded at him. A peacekeeper came in and told them that the time was up. They hugged me one more and then left after wishing me luck.

As soon as they left, my friends ran in. "You will have to win!" Bree said. "Yeah, and show Panem the strength of District Four!" Isaac encouraged. Hannah hugged me and smiled at me. "We all love you, okay. And we know you can do this. So come back soon, preferably in one piece."

"That I will," I replied. I turned to Nate who was looking at me silently, worry etched on his face. "Do your best. I'll be waiting," he said softly and I hugged him, trying to memorise it. I pulled away and grinned at him and then at all of them.

Time seemed to have moved too fast. Their meeting time was up already. With a final embrace they left me.

I opened my locket and looked at the photograph of my siblings. It was really good of Leo to give me this; the presence of this locket would give me strength. It would remind me that I had to return at any cost. For my parents, my siblings, my friends, Nate and my family's honour.

* * *

 **Thank you Mistycharming and CreativeAJL for these amazing tributes! They were really good to write about and I hope I did not do a bad job.**

 **To WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper: Thank you for the compliment! I was really relieved that I did not mess up!**

 **To EverlastingImpression: Thank you so much for your kind review! I am glad you liked the characters. Yes, Tyler had a lot of tragedy in his life. I like Adela and Devon too and yes, Edith is too sweet to deserve it, but many people get what they don't deserve. I am glad you liked Samara.**

 **To KittyMae98: Thank you! Devon and Edith are really good characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **To Sakura-Fiction: Ruth did not foresee Edith being reaped, she had an intuition that it could be one of them. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **To Mystical Pine Forest: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **To CreativeAJL: Tyler had too bad a past, right? I feel bad for both of them. As to whether Samara and Edith have a similarity or not, we'll find out later. Thank you for your kind words! Do tell me how I did with Cress.**

 **To santiago. poncini20: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **To maliceismyname: I liked Tyler a lot as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Okay everyone, have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Reapings**

 **District Six**

* * *

 **Ciera Wheel's POV**

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I ran ahead. Joyce and Sofia ran after me to catch me but to no avail. I was much faster than them.

"Ciera! Wait!" Sofia called out. "Got to- catch my- my breath!" Joyce panted and came to a stop, her hands resting on her thighs. I turned around to face them. They were quite a long way away from me.

"Tired so soon?" I teased jokingly. "You know we can't run as fast as you," Sofia complained. I laughed as I jogged back to them. "If you two would only move around a bit!" I exclaimed. They grumbled simultaneously; their words making absolutely no sense to me. It was funny. I laughed.

"Stop doing that!" Joyce said. That was when my ten year old sister, Megan came running to me. "Ciera! Mom'scalledyouhomerightnowshesaidyouhavetobeontimefortheReapings," she said so quickly that I could not understand a single word, and then came to a stop to catch her breath.

"Um, Megan, I understood everything apart from what you said," I replied. She shot me an annoyed look, took a deep breath and repeated her words at a steadier pace.

"Mom's called you home right now. She said you have to be on time for the Reapings."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten about the Reapings! I looked at Sofia and Joyce and realized that they too had remembered just now. "I'll meet you guys later," I told them, grabbed Megan's hand and ran towards the house. I hoped it was not too late. My mind kept on shifting to whether I would be reaped or not. This made me have a sort of mental conversation with myself.

"No I won't be reaped," I told myself. "But if you are?" I asked. "I haven't taken the tesserae," I argued. "If it has to be you, it will be you. Not taking tesserae won't help." "Shut up, self!"

Megan looked at me with large eyes as if looking at a lunatic. It dawned on me that I had spoken the last sentence aloud. "He he!" I laughed and she shook her head with a sigh.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out before even opening the door. "Oh honey! Where were you dear?" my mom asked, her worried features becoming instantly relaxed as she saw me. "I was just playing with my friends," I replied, "It is a holiday after all."

"It is the Reaping Day," my father said softly, an anxiety and dread in his voice that I could just feel. "That's why it is a good day," I replied cheerfully, though I did not feel cheerful, "At least I don't have to go to school. Or test the wheel." I wrinkled my nose at my own words. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Yeah, no testing the wheel." I worked as a wheel tester after coming from school so as to make additional income for my middle class family. Daris, my younger brother, grinned at me. "You have to get ready," he said, "Go!"

"Don't you dare yell at me, young man!" I said in mock fury. He came and stood right in front of me. He was eleven, three years younger than me, and yet he was towering over me. Looking at him just reminded me how short I was, so I turned away from him and went to my room, his laughter echoing even there.

I cleaned myself thoroughly and put on a dark blue blouse, a black skirt and white leggings with ballet flats. Then I proceeded to examine myself in the mirror. I was looking decent enough; my clothes complemented my green eyes and long eye lashes. I had tied my auburn hair in a pigtail. I had freckles on my face, scattered here and there and I had really big feet. Not monster-big, but quite big.

"I won't be reaped," I told myself, "I'll spend the year with my family." I loved my family. We were not rich, but neither were we poor. We had enough to survive and be happy. I loved my siblings, Megan especially, and it was a joy to share everything with them. What if I didn't get to be with them? I shook my head. No, not at all. I would not be reaped.

Hunger Games. I clenched my fists at the very thought of it. I just could not understand how they could be so horrible. Sending in twenty four children, just to be slaughtered? And for what? Entertainment! I hated them, hated them all, hated the Capitol. But what could I do? What could anyone do?

"Ciera!" I heard Megan's voice. "Coming!" I called out, spared one more glance at the mirror and went out. "Wow! You're looking pretty!" my mom exclaimed as she took me in an embrace. "Yep! Ciera is looking pretty. Maybe for the first time," Daris said. I hit him lightly on the head. "Bad boy! Just wait and watch what I do with you tomorrow."

Megan laughed. "More! Hit him more!" And I obliged her, smacking his head again. "Not fair!" he grumbled and we laughed. However, our laughter did not fool anyone. The tension was still in the air and my father was visibly anxious. "Come on dad," I said finally, "Tomorrow, I'll be writing the Maths test to bring a zero." He smiled at that. "I hope you are here tomorrow to write that test," he said, "But don't you dare score a zero."

I grinned at that and we walked out of the house. My heart was racing. I hoped not to get chosen. How would I survive? What would I do? I didn't have any knowledge of any weapon, any skill of survival, any training. All I had was hope, and it wasn't the biggest comfort. I took breath. It wouldn't be me.

* * *

 **Carlor Carton's POV**

This was the last year. This would be the last year. And then I would be free.

This was my last year of Reapings. My luck had held till now but today I was getting nervous, frightened even. I did not show it and tried to be as cheerful as always. Somebody had to be happy to make others happy so I took it upon myself.

"Get ready, Carlor," Freight said in his typical nervous way. My brother was always depressed, maybe because we were poor or maybe for some other reason. "I'll be on it," I winked at him. He frowned. "It's the Reaping Day. How can you be so cheerful?" he asked. "So, should I be sad and nervous? How will it help?" I replied. My mother walked in just then.

"Oh you're up, I see," she said, "Get ready Carlor. We don't want to be late for the Reapings, right?" It didn't seem like it, but I knew she was ordering me to hurry up. My mother controlled everything in the house; my father was too carefree and relaxed and usually lived in his own world. "Yes mom, I'll be ready in a moment."

I went to the bathroom to have a bath. "Last year. This is the last year. I won't be reaped. I can't," I thought. I was scared of the Games, to be honest. I didn't know whether I would survive them or not if I was reaped. But even worse than that was the feeling that I might not be able to do anything to survive. Not doing anything scared me even more.

Nobody knew about my fears. I generally acted in a cheerful and happy manner, and with my talkative demeanour, it made me popular at school despite being in the clutches of poverty. I had many friends but my best friends were Apollo Wheel and Motor Candence. They were interesting people and a lot like me. They knew I was scared of the Games.

I put on my normal working clothes of the factory. There was no point of dressing up fashionably for something like the Reapings. I combed my short messy black hair, which just refused to look like a human's hair. I sighed and gave up. My black hair went well with my fair complexion. I had inherited my mother's dark eyes. I looked fine enough, not too good, and not too bad.

"Come on Carlor! The escort won't be waiting for you with a garland in his hands you know, to welcome you!" Kyva's voice rang out. My little sister was always being sarcastic. When I went to meet them, my mother threw her arms around me. "You are looking good," she said, "I just wish you could do something about that hair of yours." "Blame dad," I answered, "It's because his hair are always messy."

"Messy hair is good," my dad said sheepishly, "Makes you look cool."

"Yeah right," Kyva muttered, "Cool enough to freeze you." I wolfed down my breakfast and made for the door. "I'm going to meet my friends," I said. "No," my mom said firmly, "Stay here. We'll leave in a while." There she was, trying to control me again. "Mom, relax. I'll go to the Square with them." With that I ran off, she yelling after me to stop.

After a while I sort of bumped into Apollo and Motor. "There you are! We were coming to meet you," Apollo said with a warm smile. I grinned at him. He had light skin with sort of golden eyes, making him look really good. I was jealous of him. I did not mean his ill-will but I could not help but envy him. He was from a relatively rich family with everything he could ask for. Motor was also well off while I had to take tesserae many a times to fill our stomachs. That worried me even more.

That was when Aaren Mullings walked in there. My eyes widened at that, my face turned red. "Hey Carl," he said and we shared a hug. We liked each other and planned to live together after a soon. He was nineteen and was past the Reaping stage. I was happy for him. "Looking lovely," he whispered in my ear which made me blush.

He pulled away and smiled at Apollo. "Looking good, dear," he said and winked. I raised my brows. There have been a lot of incidences when I have felt insecure. It was usually when Aaren would speak to Apollo like that. My friend paid him no attention but Aaren's behaviour made me even more jealous of my friend. It was wrong but I couldn't help it.

Aaren linked his arm with mine and we started for the Square. The Hunger Games. The thought of them made me want to throw up. And the Capitol… they could very well go and drown themselves. I didn't care. It would be for everyone's good, in fact.

In no time we were in the Square. I went to join the eighteen year old boys with Motor while Apollo went to the seventeen year old section. That was when a young man came on the stage. He had lightning blue hair and had used mascara but there was no other sign of makeup. He looked quite good. Gold was our escort since last year and he was a friendly guy.

"It feels good to be back here," he said, "Without much ado, let's start with the Reapings, for I am sure everyone is eager to know who this year's tributes are." There was an applause at that but nothing too loud or enthusiastic. They were clapping because they had to, not because they wanted to.

Gold didn't waste time. He pulled out the girl's name and read it.

"Ciera Wheel!"

There was some agitation in the fourteen year old girl's section. Then, I saw a girl run away, the Peacekeepers chasing her. "Ciera come here!" Gold called out. The girl didn't stop. She just ran with all her strength. But the Peacekeepers caught her and started dragging her. She struggled in their grasp for a while but maybe she realised that it was in vain. She gave up abruptly and slumped back, letting them drag her to the stage. She stood beside Gold, her eyes blank.

"Ciera," Gold said in his calm voice, "Do you want to say anything to your district?" The girl didn't respond. Gold smiled at her weakly and patted her shoulder. "Let's move on to the boys," he said and went to the boys' bowl. I closed my eyes, hoping that it wasn't me.

"Carlor Carton!"

My eyes flew open. Did he… did he just…?

"Carlor Carton, please come on the stage."

I couldn't control myself. I burst into tears. I cried. But I knew the cameras were trained on me so I wiped my tears and took my steps to the stage. My feet felt like lead, my heart was beating against my ribcage, trying to come out. Gingerly, I climbed up the steps and stood beside Gold. "Do you want to say anything?" he asked me in that soothing way of his. I took the mic and said in a hoarse voice, "I'll try my best to return. That will happen if your good wishes are with me."

Gold smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "So district Six, here are your tributes. Ciera Wheel and Carlor Carton!" There was a weak applause at that and we shook hands, the girl still numb. We were escorted to the Justice Building. I sat there, waiting, staring at the door. It burst open and my family ran in.

My mom hugged me and wept her heart out. "You… how could you be reaped?" she sobbed in my shoulder. I hugged her and cried too. I didn't want to but I just couldn't help it. My father took me in his embrace. "Now what's done, is done," he said weakly, "Just try to do your best." "I will," I replied, wiping my tears and smiling at him. Freight put his arm around me. "We love you Carlor," he said, his expression giving away his thoughts. He knew I would not return. "Yes, we do love you. And unlike them, I know you can do it," Kyva said, grabbing my and squeezing it. I smiled at her and hugged her. "Thanks. And in my absence, don't you dare bother them. Okay?" She smirked. "I'll be waiting. Here, take this as your token," she said and handed me a small paper. My eyes turned bleak at it. It was a small family photograph, with everyone happy and cheerful, having no worry in the world. "Thanks sis," I replied, "This is invaluable."

"Time's up!" We cuddled in a family hug and then they left. I had never felt so alone. I glanced at the photo. I had to try my best to keep it the way it was. I would have to return.

The door swung open. My friends walked in, all of them looking shaken up. Motor hugged me. "You can do it man! I'm rooting for you!" he said and grinned at me, trying to lift my spirits. I smiled back. "I'll come back," I told him. Apollo joined our hug and he rested his head on my shoulder. "You are likeable and you know how to use a club. Get in a alliance and-"

"Oh come on!" I said with a wave of my hand, "Don't get all practical now." He smiled weakly. "Come back, alright? It won't be the same without you." I nodded at him and then turned to Aaren. He was silent all this while. "Aaren?" I asked. "Don't get yourself killed," he said and took me in an embrace, "You'll have to return or I'll kill you." I laughed. "Sure. I don't want to be killed by you."

The Peacekeeper came to say that the time was up. We had one last hug and then they left. I slumped back into my chair. I would have to return. There was next to no chance of that but I had to try.

* * *

 **Ciera Wheel's POV**

Megan and Daris cuddled against me, all three of us crying. I was reaped…? How? "You will come back, right?" Megan asked. I nodded. "I will, Meg. I will." Everyone knew I was lying. Daris sobbed harder. I pulled him tightly in a hug.

"Ciera, we love you, no matter what," mom said. Her eyes were bleak. So were dad's. "You are smart, dear," he said, "Use your wits in the arena." "Yeah," I replied, "I'll have to do something."

"Snap out of it!" Daris yelled. I looked at him, shocked. "You have just as good a chance as anyone else, okay? Being all shocked won't help! You have to pull yourself together so that you can be with us!" I stared at him. He was right. Of course he was right. I had to plan everything. I had to return.

"Just try your best," dad said. I wondered for a second whether every parent said the same thing to their child. But how many of them did make it back? Would I be able to?

"Time's up!"

Megan gave me a yellow butterfly hair clip. She held it out to me, looking at me with her large eyes. I smiled and took it. "Is this my token?" I asked. She nodded vigorously. "It's beautiful." With that my family took me in an embrace until they were dragged out by the Peacekeepers.

Joyce and Sofia came in after that. Joyce was crying and Sofia was trying hard not to. She grabbed my shoulders. "Come back victorious. And alive. Okay?" she said. "You have to," Joyce added as they hugged me. "I will try my best," I muttered. "You are fast on your feet, Ciera. Use that. You sense danger, you flee. You get it?" Joyce said, controlling her sobs. I nodded.

"We love you and we know you can do it," Sofia said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. It was too soon when the Peacekeepers took them away. The door closed and I fell on my knees.

Could I really do it?

* * *

 **I want to give my thanks to Mystical Pine Forest and Santiago. Poncini20 for such good tributes. I know I'll enjoy writing about them.**

 **To EverlastingImpression: Thank you for your kind review. Yes, I felt sorry for them too. Virgo loves her siblings a lot. Hope you liked this chapter too.**

 **To WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper: Cress is really good, isn't he? And I want to thank you for inspiring me to write this. Your story motivated me to write my own. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **To Sakura-Fiction: Thank you for your review. Everyone wants some tributes to struggle, so it's completely okay for you to feel that way too.**

 **To CreativeAJL: Thank you so much! I didn't think I would be able to write him well, and I am glad I did not mess up. Cress is a wonderful character. Yeah, Virgo's family members have interesting names.**

 **To Mistycharming: Thank you! Hoped you like this too.**

 **To Mystical Pine Forest: Thank you. Do tell me how I did with Ciera.**

 **To OddOrb: Thank you for your review. Yes, Cress has an interesting character. I respect your opinion of Virgo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **To Santiago. Poncini20: Thank you for reviewing. Yes, Cress is funny. Let me know how I did with Carlor. Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **To maliceismyname: Thank you. Yes Cress is a great character and I liked Virgo's selflessness too.**

 **Okay everyone, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

 **Reapings**

 **District Eight**

* * *

 **Amari Edison's POV**

"That Clay is so annoying!" Toulouse screamed.

I looked away from my drawing at my best friend. Her sister, Mariah, liked the school athlete, Clay, who reciprocated it too. That really annoyed me. I liked Clay! I wasn't into athletics or sports but I still liked him. However, whenever I tried to speak to him I got pulled to the side. He didn't know about it but still.

"He isn't annoying," I told Toulouse defensively. She glared at me. "Oh is that so?"

"Pretty sure."

She walked over to me and yanked the drawing from my hands. "Oh wow, you're painting Clay's portrait." Elissa and Marquise, my other two friends laughed out. They were sisters; one could tell just by looking at them. Elissa had straight flowing blond hair while Marquise's blond hair were curly. They had the same green eyes.

"Of course he will paint Clay's portrait!" Elissa said teasingly. I turned red at that and snatched away the drawing. "He should understand that Amari is the one for him," Marquise said seriously. "Yes he should," Toulouse muttered, "And he should also leave my sister alone."

"That would be for everyone's good," I thought but aloud I said, "It is more important to be happy. And they are happy." With that I returned to my drawing. I loved art, paintings, music, stories, everything related to Art. It was so beautiful. I was fond of fashion too. I could not understand why some people did not appreciate the Capitol's fashion sense, their clothing. It was so amazing, I loved it! My father had taught me how to use a textile machine at home but I had transformed it into a business. I made colourful, fashionable clothes that people loved. But they were nothing before the Capitol's designs. I wished I had enough money to afford all of it!

The thought of money brought me back to reality. It was the Reaping Day. And I had been chosen to volunteer. I needed the money that I could get if I won. It was a life and death situation.

I got up from my chair and placed the drawing in my cupboard having all my books. The girls got up too. "Guess you should get ready," Marquise said in a low voice. I turned to look at her and saw that she was crying. I felt like crying myself. I took her in my embrace. All the three of them were like my sisters. I did not want to lose them. Elissa and Toulouse joined the hug too.

"Do you really have to?" Elissa asked. "Yes. I have to," I replied quietly. Toulouse released me and walked up to my closet. She fished around for clothes in it and came up with a polo T shirt and black khaki pants. "Put these on. It will make you look good."

I smiled. The girls had themselves made those clothes for me. And they were certainly my favourite. "We'll leave you to it," Marquise said, "Get ready. See you in the Square." With that the girls left the room.

I put on my Reaping outfit. I wouldn't say I was the most handsome guy around, but I did look decent. I had quaffed black hair, hazel eyes which sort of looked good with my fairer tanned skin. I had a sharp jawline and slightly plump lips. I had painted my nails black. I put on some mascara that brought out the colour of my eyes even better. If Panem was going to have me as this year's volunteer, then they should see a pretty version of me.

I dreaded the Games. And hated them. I never hated anything, I always wanted everyone around me to be happy. But I truly loathed the Games. There was no point of this violence. I didn't hate the Capitol though. They had a good fashion sense and sometimes I wished I could live there. Maybe if I won the Games…

I wasn't volunteering for the glory or anything. I was volunteering for my father.

Recently, in district Eight, a deadly disease had spread among the people. We didn't know what it was exactly, but it was bad. Really bad. Hundreds of people were already dead. It took so long to take effect, two or three months, but the pain, the agony, the illness, the weakness and the hopelessness that it brought was like an inhuman torture. The cure was too expensive, there was a shortage of the medicine, and only the wealthy could afford it.

My father was infected.

He had around two months more to live unless he got the cure. I needed the money. I had to save him. My father was everything. My mother had died while giving birth to me; my father had been both a mother and a father to me. He mattered to me the most in the world. And I could do anything for him.

I went to the Mayor for help. Told him my father's condition, begged him for help, promised that I would repay him. He told me that he would give my father the medicine. He would help me. I was grateful to him. But then he put down the condition. If I wanted the cure, I had to volunteer for the Games.

His words were like thunderbolt on my ears. He told me he did not want anyone to be reaped, especially if they were young. The supply of the medicine was low and he couldn't just hand it out to anyone. In short, he had a deal for me, which I accepted. I could very well die, but if my death gave my father a chance to live, death was fine.

And so I was the chosen volunteer. I didn't tell my father about it. He'd never let me do it. But fate had decided it and who was I to change it?

I went to his room to meet him. He was sleeping but he looked dead. He was so weak and frail, he could not even get up. He was almost always sleeping. I suppose he did so to escape the excruciating pain. Two months. He had two months to live…

My eyes turned bleak at that. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow. I felt a hand wipe them away.

"Amari?"

I opened my eyes and looked at my father. He looked anxious and weak. So weak.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I am heading for the Reapings, dad. And I am getting late," I replied, avoiding the second question. I gave his hand a squeeze and stroked his head. At my touch, he closed his eyes and I knew he was asleep again. "I'll come back," I whispered. And I meant it.

* * *

 **Kinnie Duff's POV**

I didn't hate them from the beginning. Really, I never even thought about the Capitol. I lived a happy life with my family, made plenty of friends. My cousin Drina played with me, told me beautiful stories. She was my best friend.

And then such a sweet innocent cousin of mine was reaped for the Games. She died two years back in the Games. From that day onwards I hated the Capitol, the Games, everything about them. I became their foe. My cousin had grown up with my mom and step dad. She was my sister. The Capitol snatched away my sister.

I was brought away from my thoughts by mother's voice calling me. "Coming mom," I called back. I ran over to her in the kitchen. "Today is the Reaping day, dear. You should get ready," she said sadly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. I knew she was trying to be strong for my sake. I grinned at her. "I'll come back mom. Keep that tomato soup ready for me when I do." She nodded faintly and turned away.

"I'll go get ready," I said and went back to my room, slamming the door shut. I kicked the closet hard angrily. Why did I have to…! I yanked it open. It shook a bit, threatening to fall on top of me. I tried to find a dress to wear to the Reapings. That was the problem. I had only one dress, the same dress I wore last year. I didn't like it. I didn't like dresses. This silver dress belonged to Drina. It brought back painful memories.

I was a tomboy. I loved sports, running, causing mischief. I only owned boys' shirts and trousers and pants. It wasn't as if I didn't behave like a sweet little girl. I appeared to be quite innocent and shy but nobody apart from my dear ones knew how athletic and strong I was. I loved being funny and cracking weird jokes, always having strangest of ideas which were good in an epic way. And I loved myself the way I was. I was gentle, yes, and I loved making friends, but innocent and shy? Not so much.

I had short light brown hair which were always messy, and that was how I liked them. They went well with my pale skin. I had a dash of freckles on my nose. I had a pretty face that radiated innocence and harmlessness. I was too plain though but I was still pretty. People thought I was shy because of my soft and gentle voice. Maybe it was my face or maybe it was my voice that saved from being executed.

After losing Drina, I sort of went in a mad fury. I had to avenge her. I just had to. It just so happened that I became friends with Sabine, whose brother had also died in the same Games as Drina. Hearing her story made my resolve even stronger. The two of us joined a rebel group. We had one goal. To start an uprising.

We started at a small scale. A few robberies, messages in graffiti. Slowly we made progress. We moved on to vandalising shops and public properties. We stole from Peacekeepers. We threw stones at their homes. We threw trash at their doorstep. I continued to write the graffiti messages on the walls of important building. We blocked roads and caused chaos.

And then the leader decided that we should destroy the unused houses of the Victor's Village. I didn't want to take part but he persuaded me. And so all of us planned an attack on the houses.

Little did we know there was a traitor among us.

I did not even know him. He told the Peacekeepers everything about our plan. So when we arrived there, they were already waiting for us. We tried to flee but almost all of us got captured except four or five of us, who got away. Sabine was among them. She could have helped me. I was so close. But she didn't.

I saw all of my friends getting shot right in front of my eyes. I cried, I begged them to stop, begged for mercy, promised that we would never do any of it again. But it was in vain. When everyone was dead, one of the Peacekeepers put a gun against my head.

"Please! Please don't!" I pleaded with my soft voice. "Jordan," one of the Peacekeepers said, "Don't shoot her. She's young."

"She is old enough to know what she is doing," Jordan snapped. I knew he wanted to pull the trigger. The other Peacekeeper came up to me.

"She is an innocent little girl," he said, "You won't shoot her." With that he pulled Jordan away and said something to him. By the time he had finished, Jordan had a satisfied smile on his face. He walked back to me and grinned.

"You are young, yes," he said, "Okay girl, I offer you a deal. You stay alive, and we kill your entire family."

"NOO!" I screamed, "Please don't! They don't even know I was involved in all of this!" It was the truth. Nobody in my family knew. My little sister Floss suspected me but I had handled her.

"Relax, little girl. There is an alternative," Jordan said in a mocking way. He was enjoying himself. I wanted to slit his throat. But I couldn't do it. I was powerless.

"If you want them to live, you will have to volunteer for the sixtieth Hunger Games."

My voice refused to work. My ears went numb. My brain went silent. Volunteer for Hunger Games…? I fell to my knees. There were no tears in my eyes. Nothing. Just a silence.

"You have one minute to decide," he said, a smirk on his face. I could not let my family die. Especially not Floss. No, not her.

"I will volunteer," I whispered. The Peacekeepers looked as if they had won a war. "Good," Jordan said. They dragged me away and I decided then and there. I would win, return, and kill every one of them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I opened it and found Aymee, Robert and Fearn standing outside. They were my friends. They were all funny people, amazing to be friends with.

"Really?" Fearn said, "You are going there in a silver dress and… trainers?" Finding sandals was too much work. Trainers ruled. "What about your hair? At least comb them!" I put my hand on my head and ruffled my hair making them even messier than before. Aymee sighed.

"Come on people. It's time we went."

It took us a while to get to the Square. I took my place in the fifteen year old girls' section. There were fewer people present there and a loud silence prevailed. There was a disease in our district. Too many children had died because of it. I was glad I didn't have it.

"Welcome to the Reapings, people of District Eight!" Grace said. Even though he was an escort, he was pretty normal, wearing no makeup whatsoever apart from mascara. Grace was quite young, no more than twenty two with red hair and brown eyes.

"It's great to be here, really. And I really hope to have a victor from among you. Let's start with the boys."

No fumbling, no digging. Grace pulled out the boy's name without wasting a second.

"Jamie Jones!"

"I volunteer!"

There was a pin drop silence at that. Someone gasped. A tall boy from the seventeen year old section walked to the stage. He had a determination in him that told me he would be a valuable ally.

"A volunteer! Amazing! What's your name, you brave young man?" Grace said, a soft smile on his face.

The boy took the mic from him. "The name is Amari Edison. And I will win this thing!"

Grace clapped at that. "I hope you do. Really." With that he took to the centre of the stage. There had been no reaction from the audience at Amari's statement. "Okay, now, the ladies!" He pulled out a name and read it. "Sabine Hart!"

Sabine! She'd been reaped?! A part of me decided against volunteering. She had run away. Why should I save her? But then the thought of my family flashed in my mind. I had to volunteer.

"I volunteer!" I yelled and ran towards the stage. The place became even more silent if that was possible.

"Wow! Another volunteer! And that too so young! May I have your name?" Grace said. "I'm Kinnie Duff. Seeing my performance, you will see I am tough. I can fight things when situations are rough. And when I return, with pride your hearts will puff!"

What did I just say?

Somebody clapped at that. A few people joined in. They actually liked that idiotic stuff?

"So people of District Eight, here are our tributes! Amari Edison and Kinnie Duff!" I grinned at my district partner who smiled back as we shook hands. His eyes fell on my trainers and his expression became puzzled.

"Style, buddy. Style."

After that we were taken to the Justice building. I waited for my family to come in, or my friends. But the only person who came in was Robert. I looked at him quizzically. "They didn't allow anyone else to come in," he replied softly. I punched the wall angrily. Those Peacekeepers! How much I hated them!

Robert grabbed my shoulders and then hugged me. "You have to win, okay?" he said. "I'll try. But the Capitol wants me dead, Robert. What will I do?"

"Use that brain of yours," he said, "And use the fact that people underestimate you. I will be waiting, Kinnie. We'll all be waiting." With that he pressed something in my hand. It was a piece of crystal. "Floss sent this," he said, "As your token."

I squeezed the crystal and then put it in my pocket. I hugged him again. Suddenly the door opened and the Peacekeeper took him away. And just as suddenly Sabine ran in.

"I'm sorry Kinnie! Please forgive me!" she cried as she threw her arms around me. "I panicked! I didn't know what to do!" There was no point of being angry now.

"It's okay," I told her. Before she could say anything else, Jordan came in. he smiled at me evilly and sent Sabine out. "Congratulations, little girl," he said mockingly, "You have just volunteered for your own death."

* * *

 **Amari Edison's POV**

My father could not come to meet me. He did not even know. But the girls were here, crying into my shoulders. "You will have to return!" Toulouse said in a tone that suggested that she was chiding me. She put a necklace around my neck. It had symbols of a rainbow, a knitting kit and the number eight on it. I loved it. It was pretty artistic.

"Thank you…" I said and hugged her even more tightly.

"We'll look after your father, Amari," Elissa said, "And I'm sure you will return."

"I will," I told her. I could feel it. I could do it. I would meet my father on returning home. He would be fine. Cured.

"Amari," Marquise said, "I think you should become allies with Kinnie." My district partner. She was… weird. What she said on the mic, her dressing sense, everything seemed out of place. But I was sure she was strong.

"Time's up!" a Peacekeeper announced. I looked at all the three of them. "If anything happens to me," I said softly, "Do tell Clay that…"

"We will," Elissa said, "But as far I'm concerned, nothing will happen to you."

"And remember," Marquise said, "We love you brother. And we always will." With that we shared one more hug and they left. I sat down, suddenly very tired of everything. No matter what though, I had to return. Alive.

* * *

 **I want to thank OddOrb and Seahorse8 for these wonderful tributes! It was amazing to write about them!**

 **To WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper: I'm glad you liked Carlor! It is okay, one can't really like all the characters that one reads about, right? I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **To Sakura-Fiction: Thank you for the advice! I'm glad you liked them. Yes, it is pretty bad when your luck runs out like Carlor's did. Hope you like these too!**

 **To Seahorse8: Thank you for the review! Do tell me how I did with Kinnie.**

 **To maliceismyname: Yes, Ciera is a good character! I'm happy you liked her.**

 **To CreativeAJL: I'm really glad that you liked both of them. Yes, running away would be the most natural reaction. Poor Carlor… Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To Mystical Pine Forest: It's alright. I'm happy I was able to do her justice. Glad you liked Carlor. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Have a good day everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reapings**

* * *

 **District One**

* * *

 **Silver Cantello's POV**

I saw the fan moving, rotating in circles. It formed a pattern in the light of dawn. I had woken up at around four and was wide awake. I would not deny that I was quite excited. It was the Reaping Day. And at last, at last I would get the chance to go to the Hunger Games.

It was never a surprise when District One had volunteers. It was a glorious thing to be a part of the Games. And even more glorious was to have a victor in our midst. Victory in the Hunger Games ensured a person's successful and happy life. Of course, there were risks, big risks. But the reward compensated for everything.

I was going to volunteer for the Sixtieth Hunger Games. I had not really been chosen by the trainers as they said that Gold had already won and it would be fair to give a chance to someone else. Yeah, right. Fair. But it was my last year. I had to volunteer. I had to be a part of the Games. For the blissful feeling of fulfilment, for my own satisfaction and to have a successful and happy life.

I swung my legs off my bed and made for the bathroom. I relaxed as the warm water flowed down my being. I liked to keep myself clean. After having the bath I put on a plain white button down shirt and black dress pants. I gazed at my reflection as I combed my dark brown hair. They usually fell in front of my dark brown eyes, the same shade as my hair, but that day I combed them back. I had tanned skin due to training in the sun. The training had made me muscular and helped me to grow quite tall. When I was finally pleased with what I looked like I winked at my reflection and came out of the bathroom.

It was too early to get ready but I had other plans. I had Valerie before the Reapings, before others woke up. She had gifted these clothes to me especially for this big day, and wouldn't she want to know what I looked like? I strolled towards her house. The morning was cool. Birds were chirping overhead.

I reached Valerie's house. I was about to ring the doorbell but decided against it. Instead I whistled.

In about ten seconds the door opened and Valerie stepped out, a big smile on her beautiful heart shaped face. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I hugged her back.

"You look dashing," she said. I laughed. "So do you," I told her. She punched me playfully on the arm. "I look like a witch."

"You look like a princess."

She looked in my eyes and smiled and I smiled back. But then her eyes became distant and her smile ceased.

"Are you sure, Silver?"

"Sure about what?"

"About volunteering. What if something happens to you…?"

"Shhh!" I placed a finger on her lips and shook my head. "Nothing will happen to me, Val. I'll return and we will live happily."

"Why are you doing this, Silver? Is it because of Gold?"

"No. I always wanted to volunteer. Gold's victory only made it more important for me."

Gold was my elder brother, the victor of the fifty seventh Hunger Games. I always wanted to volunteer for the Games, and so did Gold. He had his chance three years back and he emerged victorious. My life was pretty ordinary before that. However, following his victory our whole family became famous, we became used to the spotlight and fame. Gradually, everyone expected me to volunteer. I didn't mind, I was planning to do so anyway. But I was scared, scared of not being able to fulfil my parents' expectations, scared of not returning home as a victor. I could not let my parents down, especially after Gold's victory. I couldn't do it.

"Silver?"

My chain of thoughts came to a halt and I was brought back to the present by Valerie's voice. She was still in my embrace so I released her. She did not like it but said nothing.

"Yeah?"

"Come back, alright? Preferably in one piece," she said.

I laughed. "You know, Mason was saying the same thing yesterday," I told her.

Mason Briggs was my best friend. A kind and funny person, he worried a bit too much about the people he loved. I loved him whole heartedly and cared for him. He was just like a brother to me.

"Mason would be fretting over your safety during the whole time of your absence," Valerie replied.

"They would be awake by now," I said, "I think I should go home."

"Okay."

I hugged her again and strolled back home. A few young children could be seen on the streets. I smiled. One of them tripped. I rushed to the kid and helped her stand up. "Thank you!" she said with a big smile but her expression was pained. She had grazed her elbow and blood was oozing out. I produced my handkerchief and wrapped it around the wound.

"You are a brave girl, right?" I said gently. She nodded. "Yes!" she replied enthusiastically.

I lifted her up and dropped her home after she told me where she lived.

"You will win. Deal?" she asked.

I laughed. "Deal."

With that I patted her back and left. When I reached home, I saw Mason coming too. "Good to see you!" he said and slapped my back. I flashed him a smile.

"You ready?" I asked.

He looked at me seriously. "Are you sure about this?"

I sighed. "Everyone is asking the same thing. And I can only come up with the same reply. Yes, I am sure. And now, come in and have breakfast with me."

We started walking towards the door. Mason turned his grey eyes at me.

"So, excited to be in the Capitol?"

"I don't know. I find the Games intriguing but the Capitol itself seems quite…shady."

He nodded. "I feel the same."

I opened the door and we went in. Crystal was standing there. She grinned at me.

"So brother, you ready?"

"Why is everyone asking the same thing?" I muttered then replied, "Sure. Come on, I'm hungry."

After breakfast I hugged my family. My father looked at me with a glint in his eyes. "Silver will do us proud, just like his brother."

I nodded and smiled at him. Gold winked at me. He would be mentoring me this year. I knew that my brother's support gave me a higher chance at winning. He was an excellent fighter, and after winning he had trained me too.

I put my arm around Mason and Crystal. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Carmen Diego's POV**

I was still quite surprised that the trainers had chosen me as the volunteer.

No, it wasn't about training or skills, I had plenty of those, but it was because of how skinny I was. I didn't look strong. But I had demonstrated my strength, I had the fire to win, and maybe that was the reason I had been selected. My colleagues were shocked when I was chosen, and the look on their faces was priceless.

My sister, Silver, ran into my room. I was sitting on my bed. I looked up at her as she entered.

"Get ready, will you?" she asked.

I grinned at her and pulled her towards me. After that, in a swift motion, I was tickling her belly. She laughed and begged me to stop. I obliged her.

"I am always ready, you little brat."

Bre walked in too. "Carmen!" she cried, "Here's your dress!"

My sister held up a long red ball gown. It was beautiful. I loved it!

"Thanks little sister!" I said, patting her shoulder, "Now move out you two!"

The two girls ran out, Silver sticking her tongue at me. I threw a pillow at her which collided with her round face. She hurled it back but I caught it. Before I could hit her again she closed the door.

I went into the bathroom and washed up. After that I combed my blond hair which fell down in curls till my shoulders. I had blue eyes that made a great combo with my hair. I was skinny but muscular and I was quite tall. I put on my gown and gazed at my reflection for a while. I smiled. I looked as good as I could, and that was quite good.

I raced down to have breakfast. My mom smiled at me. "You are looking beautiful, my baby," she said. I grinned at her.

"Panem should see a pretty volunteer," I replied. I had trained so hard for this day, spent my every waking moment to prepare for the games, waited for my eighteenth year for so long… I never managed to make any friends due to training all the while. I was pretty friendly, I liked helping people but they never liked me much. I didn't care, I had to train for the Games. The Hunger games were the best thing in the whole of Panem. I could never understand why people did not like them, but then the Outer Districts were weird. That was the reason they were weak.

I sat down to have my cereal. My dad sipped at his coffee. He raised his eyes and looked at me.

"I knew you'd make us proud."

I smiled at that. Of course I would! They would be known as the parents of the victor of the Sixtieth Games. After a while I was ready.

"Come on. Let us proceed!" I cried and stood up.

The Square was quite near our home. I was there in a few minutes. I waved at my sisters as they went to take their places. I proceeded to join other girls at the eighteen year old section.

I could tell I was late. Our escort, Martha, had already introduced herself and had headed to the boys' bowl. Martha was very small and cute. She had pink tattoos on her arms but her face had only pink eye shadow and lipstick.

"William Zevana-"

"I Volunteer!"

Two boys had volunteered at the same time. I looked at the screen which showed our chosen volunteer, Jason angrily shaking his fist at the other boy. This boy had a smile on his face though and while Jason was busy yelling obscenities at him, the boy ran and got to the stage.

Before Martha could do anything, the boy had taken the mic from her.

"I'm Silver Cantello, District One's volunteer for this year. And you guys can count on the fact that I will return. Victorious."

I giggled at that. The boy had a spark. I loved it!

Jason cried out, "I was CHOSEN!"

"You lost your chance," Silver replied calmly. Poor Martha was quite confused. She sighed and decided that Silver would volunteer because he reached the stage first.

"That was a lot of drama. Anyways, let's move on to the girls," she said and walked to the girls' bowl. She dug her finger to the very depths of the bowl. What was the point? Someone always volunteered.

"Valerie Harper!" Martha announced.

The colour seemed to drain from Silver's face. The girl in front of me started forward.

"I volunteer!" I cried and walked onto the stage.

"What's your name, young lady?"

I faced the audience and said, "Carmen Diego. That's the name of this year's winner!"

Everyone broke into an applause, chanting my name. I winked back at them and then shook hands with Silver, who smiled at me. I returned.

"So, here are your tributes! Silver Cantello and Carmen Diego!" Martha announced. The audience again clapped violently.

I was lead to the Justice Building from there. I did not have to wait long for my parents to show up. They threw open the door and came in.

"You radiated confidence," dad said, hugging me. Mom joined us, telling me how proud I had made her. I squeezed her hand.

"You will return, right?" Silver asked. I nodded.

"Obviously I will. Bre knows, don't you Bre?"

Bre nodded enthusiastically. "I believe in my sister!" she said wrapping her arms around me. I ruffled her hair. "See?" I said.

"You are strong. You have a chance at this," mom said.

"That's why I was chosen," I replied.

"Time's up!" a Peacekeeper said. I was confused. So soon?

"Good luck," my dad said and took us all in a hug. After that they left, leaving me alone.

I sat down on the seat and let my thoughts wander to my district partner. He was strong, I knew it, and he could be dangerous. I had to make sure he favoured me more in the alliance. I laughed. One way or the other, the games had begun.

* * *

 **Silver Cantello's POV**

My father patted my back and then my mother hugged me. Gold was grinning at me. Crystal was the only one who looked sad, who thought that there was a chance that I might not return. Well, she and Mason, who looked quite depressed with everything. Valerie had tears in her eyes but she said that it was because she was happy.

"I'll be a victor's wife," she said and smiled. I hugged her dearly. I'd return and after that, after that we would be man and wife. She gave me a promise band.

"Take this as your token. And don't you dare forget me."

I smiled. "No. won't even dream of it."

"I'll be mentoring you," Gold said, "And I'll make sure you return. Valerie, you don't need to worry."

That was when a Peacekeeper said that our time was up. Mason gave me a hug and I returned it. "You'll have to it, buddy."

"I will."

Soon everyone had left apart from Crystal.

"Well, good luck. And don't get over confident, Silver," she said and smiled. After that she left too.

I frowned. Crystal was right. It was not necessary that I would win. I had to think of a strategy then itself. And since I had some free time, I set my mind to work.

* * *

 **The last career district is here! I know this is really short and I apologize for that. I was drowsy the whole day... I want to epress my gratitude to We're All Okay and Mystical Pine Forest for giving me the opportunity to write about these amazing tribute! They were fun to write.**

 **To Sakura-Fiction: Thank you for the compliment! I know, two people forced to volunteer from the same district is a bit…uncommon. But it adds diversity, right?**

 **To WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper: I am so glad you liked them! They were good characters. The reasons were a little rare but it adds quite a lot to the story, I guess. And I'm really happy you liked Amari so much. Hope you enjoyed this too!**

 **To Mystical Pine Forest: I didn't see it that way. I'm glad you liked them. I will try not to make their details or history overused. Thank you for the compliment! Do tell me how I did with Carmen.**

 **To Seahorse8: I'm glad I was able to write her decently. She was fun to write! I'm also happy that you liked Amari. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **To CreativeAJL: Thank you! Yes, they had pretty tragic backgrounds. But I'm glad you liked them!**

 **To EverlastingImpression: Running would be a natural thing, so I'm glad you liked her. Wow, it's amazing you liked Carlor so much! He really is a good character. It makes me happy to know that you enjoyed the chapter and liked the tributes. You have the creator to give credit to for the plague idea! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **To Santiago. Poncini20: Thank you! Hope you like this too!**

 **So, have a good day everyone! Until we meet again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reapings**

 **District Twelve**

* * *

 **Coleen Mines' POV**

My father was lying on the bed, a sad smile on his face. I returned it. It was always painful to see him in so much agony. I just couldn't stand it. I needed money to make him well again. And there was only one way to get so much money.

I walked out of my house to meet my friend Abigail. It would be a good time to go out and hunt and I wanted my hunting partner with me. As soon as I stepped out I saw him coming towards me.

"Not today," he said as he came up to me, "No hunting today."

I looked at him, surprised. Abigail never refused to hunt. He saw my expression and said in an angry voice, "Today is the Reaping Day. You have to get ready."

I clenched my fists. The Capitol. The games. How I hated them both! My blood boiled at the very thought of them.

Abigail still had that angry expression. My friend was very rebellious. When we would go to hunt and stop to take a break, he would tell me how much he hated the Capitol. They treated us like toys, they were inhuman. If he could only get a chance to start an uprising, he would.

I reached out for his hand. He was well past his reaping age for which I was thankful. A smile appeared on his handsome face and he squeezed my hand back.

"Go get ready, princess," he said softly.

I smiled at him and went in. As soon as I entered I saw my mother sitting on a chair, looking at everything listlessly. Anger boiled inside me. That woman had deserted us. She was mad and useless. I had to fend off for my family, I had to hunt and provide food for everyone while she just sat there, refusing to move. I huffed and went to my own room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I combed my golden hair and braided them. I had blue eyes and I was quite fair, which was an unusual combination in my district. I put on a beautiful blue dress that my grandmother had given me. It still fit me and I looked quite good in it. After I was ready I walked out of my room and bumped into my sister, Rose.

"Wow Coleen! You're looking beautiful!" she said and hugged me. I beamed at her and returned the embrace.

"You have to get ready too," I told her, cupping her face in my hands. She looked confused.

"Why?"

"For the Reapings," I replied. She still looked confused.

Of course, I realised, she didn't know what the Hunger Games were! We never let her watch… And this year would be her first Reapings.

"Coleen?" she asked.

I sighed and, in a slightly trembling voice, told her everything about the Games, the Reapings, the tributes… everything. By the time I had finished her eyes were wide, tears brimming up, fear evident in them. She took a step back, shaking her head. I stepped towards her and hugged her tightly, saying soothing things to her.

"What if- what if I am reaped?" Rose asked, sobbing.

"You won't," I told her, "You won't."

I led her to her room and searched the closet for some good clothes for her. As I did so, my thoughts wandered off to that day two years ago. My father and I had gone hunting. We had caught three squirrels and were quite pleased with it. We were about to head home but suddenly my father was attacked by a bear. It crippled him, broke his bones, his legs. It was as if he would have died if I hadn't shot the bear with my arrow. Somehow, I brought my father home. My mother tried to treat him as best as she could, and she managed to save his life. But, she could not cure him completely. He was to stay in his bed forever. That broke my mother. She went slightly mad after that incident. The whole responsibility of the household fell on my shoulders.

And so I trained in the woods. I got better with my bow and arrow. I had to volunteer to win the money and with that I could save my father, get him cured. My mother would be healed too if that happened. I just had to win this thing.

I pulled out a red frock and gave it to Rose. She took it gingerly.

"Get ready," I said softly, "I'm waiting outside."

Abigail was waiting for me at the door. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Looking pretty," he said.

"Thanks."

That's when my eyes fell on the boy with brown hair and eyes. He was looking at me shyly. I knew him. He was Peter Merkant, a boy belonging to the merchant class family. I was suspicious that he liked me or something. He was always shy around me. No, he was always very sweet.

Rose walked out of the door and joined us. She was trembling with fear. I knew it was hard for her, she was so naïve. And she got scared very easily. I grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it.

"It won't be you."

* * *

 **Coal Telve's POV**

My younger brother, Evan, leaned against me as I told him a story. Nothing special, just a simple story as to why a prince would marry a girl with glass shoes who couldn't even handle them. Evan laughed as I tickled him.

"Stop!" he yelled and looked at me in mock annoyance.

I looked at him innocently. He raised a finger at me and said, "You are angrying me!"

"You are making me angry," I corrected. He huffed at that. Before he could say anything that would make the ghost of English Language haunt his dreams forever, I pointed at the wall behind him.

"That- what's that?! Help me!" I cried. Evan turned around and I ran away from there.

"You can't get away from me!" he yelled and started chasing me. I laughed. It was fun teasing him. He was so young and it was so easy to make him mad. I ran out of the house. The streets were buzzing with people but there was a dread in the atmosphere. I could feel it radiate out of every single person who passed by. Evan came to a stop next to me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just the Reapings. Come on," I replied and took him inside.

My eyes fell on a cracked up mirror. I had short brown hair and my eyes were the same shade. They went well with my fair skin. I would not boast or anything, but I did look quite good and I was quite strong.

My family was quite poor but we were not starving unlike many other families in this district. However, I did want to make the living conditions better for my family. I was eighteen and worked in the mines with my father but we did not earn enough to lead good lives. We had just enough to eat. I wanted more for my family.

They didn't know I was planning on volunteering for the Hunger Games. They would only try to stop me and I didn't want that to happen. I trained myself in the woods, away from everyone's eyes.

"Coal?"

I whirled around to find my sisters looking at me. My elder sister, Sarah, looked at me anxiously as my younger sister Evangeline ran forward and hugged me. She was only eleven, not old for the Games. I was glad about it.

"You want help with something, Sarah?" I asked. I liked helping people with everything.

She smiled. "No dear, just get ready, will you?"

"I don't need to."

"Your clothes are dusty," my mother said as she came into the room.

"I know but my clothes are grey anyway. Doesn't matter much."

"Yes it doesn't," mom said with a loving smile, "You look handsome all the time."

I grinned at her and patted Evangeline's head. She looked at me with her large eyes.

"It won't be you," she whispered.

My grin ceased at that and I ruffled her hair. My mind was made up. However much I hated the games and the Capitol, I had to volunteer and get the money. Maybe I could give my siblings a better life and my parents a reason to be proud of.

"Come on, it's time I leave," I announced. I left with Evan, talking all the way, my family following behind. I was talkative, I always wanted to talk and managed to find topics to bring up. It took us some time to reach the Square. In spite of being so crowded the place was silent. It was sort of frightening, the loud silence. I took my place among the eighteen year old boys.

Our escort, Lavender, skipped onto the stage. She lived true to her name. Her whole body had lavender tattoos, like the actual flowers, and her dress was of the same hue. She had too much makeup on. Frankly speaking, she looked weird.

"Hello District Twelve! This is Lavender, your escort for the Sixtieth Hunger Games! And I hope to have a victor from here!"

She was greeted by silence. Nobody said a word. Nobody believed what she said. This was because she herself didn't believe it.

"Starting with the girls," she said and walked over to the girls' bowl. She rummaged for a long time for a slip and then pulled it out.

"Rose Mines!"

"Noo!"

A loud scream emanated from the twelve year old section. A young girl was crying there, trembling hysterically.

"I volunteer!" a voice rang out from the group of eighteen year old girls. A beautiful girl walked up to the stage. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale. So beautiful.

"A volunteer?" Lavender said. She managed to catch herself and said, "A volunteer! Amazing! What's your name, young lady?"

"Coleen Mines," the girl replied.

"So, Rose is your sister?" Lavender asked.

"Yes."

"Beautiful. Beautiful. You are a brave girl, saving your sister. Little Rose, you are really lucky."

Coleen gave her a small smile. She wasn't even trying, but she was very charming.

Lavender had moved on to the boys' bowl. Her hand hovered over it for a while before she dug in and pulled out a name.

"Jamie Samue-"

"I volunteer!" I cried and ran onto the stage.

Lavender was shocked, her eyes wide. The whole district was shocked.

"Do we have… another volunteer?" Lavender asked.

I nodded. "Yes. The name's Coal Telve and I will try my best to return."

Nobody applauded or said anything. They looked at me as if I was mad. My parents were crying, I could see them do so. Lavender gained control of herself again.

"So these are this year's tributes! Coleen Mines and Coal Telve!"

We shook hands. Her gaze was hard as if weighing me. I grinned at her.

"Care to have an apple?"

She was startled by it. "What?!"

"Nothing," I replied and grinned.

I was lead to the Justice Building after that. The seats were too comfortable, I was not used to so much comfort. The walls had many paintings. After a while the door burst open and in came my family.

"Why?!" my mother wailed as she took me in her arms. My father took us in his embrace too. I wanted to stay like that forever, in my family's safe and loving arms. But then Sarah repeated mother's question.

"I want a better life for you guys," I replied, "I don't want to remain poor anymore."

"This is ridiculous," dad said.

"This is important dad. A better life for them. For all of us! A life in the Victor's Village!"

"Well then, make shoore you come back alive," Evan muttered.

"Sure," I corrected.

He narrowed his eyes at that. Evangeline hugged me.

"Win, okay?"

I smiled at her.

"Definitely!"

She produced a photograph from her pocket and gave it to me. It was a family photo, very old, but a family photo all the same. I hugged her and whispered a thanks in her ears.

A Peacekeeper came in to tell us that the time was up. My family hugged me one last time and then they left. I slumped back on my seat, hoping that I wouldn't have to regret my decision.

* * *

 **Coleen Mines' POV**

Abigail hugged me really tightly while my mother and Rose cried together. Their wailing was annoying me now.

"Stop it you two," I said. They became quiet but their sobbing continued. I sighed. Abigail handed a small arrow to me.

"You are a hunter," he said, "Always remember that."

I nodded and pocketed my token. I was hoping that I could alter my decision. However, it was too late now.

"Time's up!" a Peacekeeper came in and said. All of them hugged me again and left. Despite everything, I was glad that the ladies left. I could not handle the wailing anymore. I sat down and set my mind to work.

* * *

 **Before anything else, I request you, please don't kill me. I know Coleen has similarities with… someone we all know but there is a reason for that. It will be revealed later on. I want to thank Santiago. Poncini20 for these tributes. And 54 reviews? Wow, I never thought I would get so many. Thank you so much all of you!**

 **To We're All Okay: It's all right. Silver is a great character! I loved writing about him. It's great that you like Carmen too.**

 **To Mistycharming: I'm glad you liked him so much. Thank you for your review.**

 **To WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper: I love long reviews! Thank you! I am glad you liked Silver. And I was smiling too when I read that Gold won the Fifty Seventh Games. :)**

 **To Santiago. Poncini20: Thank you! I am glad you liked Silver so much! Here is D12, just as you asked for.**

 **To Seahorse8: Thank you for your review. I don't know how far they'll make it but I am glad you liked them both.**

 **To Mystical Pine Forest: Well Carmen is a good character. Glad I was able to write her without messing up. It's great to see that you like Silver so much.**

 **To Sakura-Fiction: Yes, the Careers are pretty good. Thank you for reviewing! I will write D5 soon.**

 **To EverlastingImpression: I was waiting for someone to say something about Silver and Carmen's sister, Silver! Glad you noticed. And thank you for the review, I really love long reviews! :) I am glad you liked them so much! Wow, Silver has gained a lot of popularity, hasn't he?**

 **To CreativeAJL: Thank you again for a long review. :) I am glad you liked him so much. As to how they will interact… hehehe. Wait and watch!**

 **Have a good day everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reapings**

 **District Five**

* * *

 **Avalyn Bellona's POV**

"You are looking lovely!" Jessica squealed.

My brother gave her a cold look and scoffed. Then, without a word, he left to meet Thalia. Well, Astreus wasn't one for social interactions. It made him uncomfortable; he hated it unlike me. I simply loved making friends.

Unlike most people of our district, Astreus was actually pretty attractive. He had toned skin which made him look quite good. He had dark brown hair which he kept in a windswept style. He had a scar on the bridge of his nose, which, according to me, made him look even better. And despite being such a 'strong silent type' person, he had a thousand watt charming smile. Just like me. Yes, that was twin brother!

Madison laughed as Jessica's grin ceased. Caitlyn sighed.

"You should learn something from your brother, Avalyn. He's ready for the Reapings. We're ready for the Reapings. But you…"

I rolled my eyes.

"I just have to put on my Reaping clothes. Oh I wish I was still in that coma!" I said jokingly.

My friends' eyes widened at that. Jessica's eyes became bleak. I sighed. It was always a touchy subject.

My aunt Kimelle was the victor of the forty third Games. My mom had been reaped but she was so broken, and my aunt loved her so much, that she volunteered. Fate was cruel though. My Aunt's District Partner happened to be my dad. My aunt didn't want him to dead, I just knew it, but the guy from Two killed him, and my aunt didn't do anything to save him. For that very reason my mom hated my aunt. She refused to move to the Victor's Village with her. Astreus and I were born when our dad was in the arena so we never knew him. Anyways, our aunt realised that our mother had neither the financial stability nor the mental stability to look after us, so she brought us to her house in Victor's Village. We still met our mom and we loved her. She reciprocated it too. But she refused to interact with our aunt.

Being quite rich, I had everything I needed, everything I wanted. I didn't like having things for free though so I worked in a few shops here and there, earned some money, donated most of it and gave my mother the rest of it. I didn't wrong anyone, people told me that I was very sweet, but some girls got jealous of me. And then it happened.

Thinking of that day sent shivers down my spine. I was walking home from school when, abruptly, I was attacked by a group of girls. I fought them with all my strength, struggled against them to no avail. They beat me, punched me, and kicked me. I screamed in pain, tears running down my eyes as I struggled. My mouth was bleeding. I coughed up blood. Struggled hard. They held on to me tightly. Pushed my head against the street again and again. Kept attacking, almost knocking the life out of me…

Well, unconsciousness was a relief. But the thing was, I remained unconscious for a bit too long. One year, to be exact. It was my luck, I don't know whether good or bad, that I woke up three months before the sixtieth Games. Why couldn't I be in my coma for three more months? It would be much better than _this_.

"Fine. Just wait here. I'll go get ready," I said and went upstairs to my room.

The walls were painted in the lightest of blue. Paintings of birds hung on the walls. There was a desk in a corner, next to the window, where I would sit and stare outside the whole, all the while pretending to study. I walked to my closet and fished around for some good looking clothes. I wasn't a fan of the Games, it would make a person appear fabulous, no doubt, if and only if they were not killed in the stupid fight to the death, but it was no reason for not dressing up well. Now Astreus, that boy put on grey slacks, a baby blue collar shirt and white tennis shoes. Completely casual. I put on a white lacy dress, beige vest with white flats with an orange bow over my chest. I went over to my dressing table and examined myself in the mirror.

I had a good height, standing at five foot seven. I had light tanned skin and I had quite a curvy frame with long legs, which enabled me to run quite fast. My dark brown hair had natural highlights. I styled them in low pigtails. My eyes were emerald green, just like Astreus, only a little brighter. I put some light blush and applied mascara that brought out the green of my eyes. I put some chap stick on my lips and smiled at my reflection. Perfect.

I hoped I wouldn't be reaped. Caitlyn had taught me a bit about strategy, she was as intelligent as her cousin Joey, but would it be enough? And the thought of fighting, of blood… it reminded me of that day. How would I cope with it?

I shook my head. It wouldn't be me. Nobody's luck could be _that_ bad.

At least I hoped so.

* * *

 **Astreus Bellona's POV**

Joey laughed at my joke. I joined him too. Thalia looked at the two of us in mock annoyance but I could see that her lips were twitching in an attempt to keep from grinning.

Yeah, most people thought I hated social interactions. I did. But I also had a few good friends. And I liked to joke. Hopefully, it wasn't much of a problem. If it was… well, I could not care less.

Joey adjusted his glasses and grinned at me.

"Seems you are ready," he said.

"You are dressed up too plainly," Thalia muttered. I shrugged. I'd wear what I'd want. It was a miracle that she and I fell for each other. She was feisty, sweet and overall everything I wasn't. I was silent, intimidating, and cold. And yet, how? She would often get mad at me though, when she felt that I gave Avalyn more attention than her. I could not do anything about it. Avalyn was my twin, we had gone through everything together. Naturally she mattered to me more than anyone else in the world. No, Thalia did not plan on separating us. She was just a bit of an attention seeker.

"Hey!"

I turned my head towards the source of the sound. Avalyn and crew were running towards us. Joey smiled at his cousin. Thalia's eyes narrowed. Please. No more of that girl drama.

"Okay, ready to go?" Jessica asked. We nodded and together we headed to the Square. It was a fifteen minute walk through the crowded streets. A nervous aura hovered around us. I wasn't worried. The Games were a way to bring honour to one's district. Yeah, yeah, people might thing that I thought like a Career but what was true was true. It couldn't be changed. Sure, training to volunteer was a bit too much but if reaped, why not give your best shot?

The Square was crowded with children but everyone was silent, staring ahead at the stage, expressionlessly. There was a nervous air around them too. Of course. Two of them would be going to their deaths.

It never occurred to me that Avalyn, I or any of friends were a part of 'them' too.

So when our escort, Lacy, who looked amazing by the way in her flowing black hair and blue eyes and without ridiculous makeup, pulled out a name from the girls' bowl, I was shocked. My blood turned cold. My thoughts about the Games dissipated. They were cruel. They were so cruel…

"Avalyn Bellona!"

I looked at the seventeen year old section. People had made a gap to let her pass. She looked shocked, devastated, so desperate… I had never seen her this desperate before. I knew her throat was dry, I knew she was scared. But she put on a brave face and got on the stage. She smiled at the camera, but the warmth didn't reach her eyes. She knew she was doomed. After that coma…

"Young lady, do you have anything to say to your district?" Lacy asked gently.

In her sweet, soft voice, Avalyn replied, "Your support is all I need. Give me your support, and I will try my best to give you victory."

Surprisingly, her words were greeted by an applause. I saw some of the girls smirking at my sister. I clenched my fists. I'd show them!

"That is really brave of you," Lacy said. Avalyn nodded at her with a smile but I could see how pained she was.

I was so absorbed that I did not even notice that Lacy had pulled out the boy's name.

"Adam Reeds!"

Before anyone could do anything, my hand shot up.

"I volunteer!"

There was a shocked silence. Avalyn looked at me with shock and grief, she was on the verge of tears. Her expression shouting at me _how could you?!_

I ran up to the stage. Before Lacy could say anything I spoke.

"The name is Astreus Bellona. And I promise you that this year, the victor would be from Five!"

I was greeted by silence. I saw Joey's pained face, I saw Thalia sobbing. And I saw Avalyn glaring at me, shaking her head. I wouldn't be the victor. Avalyn. Avalyn had to win. And her brother was going in only to ensure it.

We shook hands, her grip really loose. I gave her an encouraging smile. She gulped and then smiled back at me while Lacy talked of how I wanted to save my sister. Well, she was right.

I was taken to the Justice Building, not allowed to be with her. I couldn't even meet her. I sat in silence until the door opened. My aunt ran in and swept me in her arms.

"Why? What if I lose both of you?" she asked. I hugged her back.

"You won't. Avalyn will return."

"But I will lose you!" she cried. Tears were running down her cheeks. I wiped them and smiled at her.

"It's okay. One death is better than two. Because if Avalyn dies, I'll not be able to live."

She cried in my shoulders and told me how much she loved me. I patted her back and told her not to worry.

A Peacekeeper took her away. As soon as she left, my mother entered.

"Hey mom," I said, trying to sound upbeat.

She slapped me.

I looked at her in shock.

"I'll lose both of you. I'll lose both of you. Curse you! Why did you do it! You're just like your aunt!"

With that she stormed out, leaving me alone. I frowned. What was that? Why did she slap me? Did she have no faith in her children?

While I contemplated on that, the door burst open and in came Thalia and Joey.

"Oh Astreus that was brave…" Joey said.

"That was stupid!" Thalia yelled, "Why the hell did you have to do it? Would she do it for you?! NO! You just have to be a hero! What's so special about her?!"

"She's my sister! My twin! She's all that matters to me!" I yelled back.

"Who is more important to you? She… or me?" she asked softly, looking in my eyes. I scoffed.

"Answer me!"

I looked back in her eyes and said, "Avalyn."

Her gaze softened at that. She gave me a hug, her tears falling on my shoulders. Her lips were against my ears as she said those words.

"Try to understand Astreus. If you want to come back to me, you will have to let Avalyn die."

* * *

 **There it was, District Five. Thank you Sakura-Fiction for these amazing tributes! I loved writing about them! I couldn't help but feel a little emotional while writing.**

 **And now, thank you people for not hating me. I had not expected these reviews which were very kind actually. You all are so lovely!**

 **To Mystycharming: Thank you for not being mad at me. Colleen was not liked by many people. Well, we all know why. And no, that is** ** _definitely not_** **going to happen!**

 **To EverlastingImpression: I am glad you didn't yell at me. Thank you for that. Happy to know you liked Coal. And, oh God, I love your reviews! They are always so detailed. Thank you!**

 **To Sakura-Fiction: Yes, she has a very special purpose. I'll reveal it during the Games. I'm glad you liked Coal. Do tell me how I did with Astreus and Avalyn in this chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad…**

 **To We're All Okay: Yes, Silver is liked by almost everyone. I respect your opinion of both of them. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **To Mystical Pine Forest: Thank you for your review. Many people don't like outer districts' volunteers. Yeah, most people agreed that Coal was… better.**

 **To WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper: Thank you for not focusing on the… similarities. I am curious to know what you have predicted for her though. Well, no, I am not following the books. Read them a long while back. Don't remember many things so… and thank you for your review. Waiting to read your next update!**

 **To Seahorse8: Maybe he will join the Careers, maybe not. But if he does, it will NOT be for that purpose! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **To Santiago. Poncini20: Thank you for the review. And, well, you are the first creator who is so eager to have their tributes dead. Well, let's see!**

 **To CreativeAJL: You pretty much summed up Colleen. Thank you for reviewing, and not hating me. Coal has potential, yes. I am myself eager to know what happens to him.**

 **To theflowercrowns: Welcome to the story and thank you for your review. I am sorry for not being able to provide a spot to your second tribute. I hope you forgive me. But I did love the first.**

 **Have a good day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reapings**

 **District Three**

* * *

 **Halen Moon's POV**

I looked around the crumpled place I was at. Rats ran around the room but we were so used to them that it didn't matter anymore. My five year old brother Arou was actually holding one by its tail and giggling. He ran up to me and almost shoved it up my face.

"I got this for you!" he said with a big grin. Anyone else would have thought that he was pranking them, but I knew Arou. The kid genuinely thought that he had a good gift for me.

"Thank you Arou," I replied sweetly, ruffling his hair, "But I think it wants to run around and be with its friends."

Arou looked a little sad at that but he got over it soon. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he nodded and set the squirming rat on the ground, giving it a gentle push. Instead of attacking him, the rat scurried away, anxious to put as much distance as possible between itself and Arou.

That was when my mother entered the room. Every time she entered the place, her face had that sad expression. Many times I had heard her sobbing in the night because of the rats.

It had not always been like this for us. Four years ago, we were pretty rich. We had a bakery, we made fair money. We always had enough to survive and enough to be happy as well. My father was loving and kind, my mom really sweet and caring. Arou was barely a year old and he was like an angel to me. We were a happy family.

And then, one day, the stove set fire to the whole building. The walls, the roof, everything inside was engulfed in flames, fell down as ashes, cooled down to give debris. I could never forget that day. I was trapped inside, smoke filling the whole place. The door wasn't there, but fire blocked my way. I had nowhere to go. The smoke was suffocating me. I fell down to my knees, knowing my death had come. I just wanted it to get over quickly.

My father jumped over the flames to me. I couldn't believe it. He had come to rescue me! We would all be saved! He lifted me off the ground and jumped over the flames again, towards the open doorway. My mother was cradling Arou, encouraging my father. Suddenly I saw the roof move. I knew we couldn't be saved. It would fall on us and kill both of us. With all his strength, my father tossed me outside and at that very moment the flaming roof fell on him, crushing him instantly. And I was still alive.

We lost everything we had. We had nowhere to go. My father was gone. I remembered my mother's face, the shock and grief it held. I remembered Arou's cries, as if he had realised that he would never feel his father's presence again. And I remembered the utter hopelessness it brought to me. And the guilt… I was not responsible for his death. At least that's what my mother told me. But why could I never believe it?

Times were too hard after that. No home, no job, no food. I dropped out of school to do odd jobs at some shops here and there. My mother got a job at the factory, but it paid so low that it was never enough. We found an abandoned house with weak walls, leakage and rats. We made it our home, having no other choice. When I turned twelve I started taking tesserae. I had risked my life but at least it provided enough food to see another day.

"Halen," my mother said.

Her voice brought me back to the present. I smiled at her.

"Yes mom?"

She looked me with tears in her eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. It was the Reaping Day. It might be my last day with her.

"Get ready," she said, wiping her tears and smiling at me. I nodded and was about to head to another room when she grabbed my arm.

"You look like your father," she said lovingly and patted my cheek.

I could feel myself on the verge of tears. I fought them back and squeezed her hand. After that I left.

I put on a navy blue jacket with golden buttons and khaki pants. I had bought them last year after saving up my money for long. I had taken extra tesserae so that I could save the money to buy them. We were supposed to look good on Reapings. Even though the Games were cruel and inhuman, even if the Capitol was Hell itself on earth, we had to look good. Why? Because the poor kids would march to their deaths for entertainment. I shivered at the thought. How could they do it? Didn't they have any conscience?

"Halen, Oliv, Gami and Salin are here!" my mother called out.

"Coming mom," I called back and walked out of the room after combing my ruffled black hair. I had brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. I had a few freckles on my nose and cheeks and my front tooth was slightly crooked. It had happened when my father had hurled me out of that burning building. There was a scar on the edge of my lips. I was of average height, with a bit skinny and slightly muscular frame due to all the weights I had lifted to deliver them to other people's homes. Overall, I looked nothing too good and had basically nothing to boast of.

I ruffled Arou's hair and walked out of the house. My friends were waiting for me. Oliv gave me a smile. "Late, as always," Salin said, a smirk on his face. Gami raised a brown at him and then punched him playfully. I laughed. After everything that had happened, these were my only friends.

"Mom, I am heading for the Square," I called out to her. Before she could out, I jogged away.

I just could not bear to meet her eyes.

* * *

 **Brynn Elizabeth Stone's POV**

"Honey get ready for the Reapings!"

I had just returned home after selling my goods. That day I had made some profit. Hopefully, we could keep the food on the table for a few days.

"Brynn!"

"Yeah mom I will get ready! Just let me take a break for a few minutes," I called back.

My mom walked in then and I got up, propping myself on my elbows.

"Dear, you're getting late," she said softly. I could see the fear in her eyes though, even though she put up a brave façade for my sake. I smiled at her.

"Okay mom," I replied and stood up.

She ruffled my hair. I grinned at her and then I produced something from my pocket.

"Here's a gift for you, mom," I said and pushed it into her hands.

"What is it, Brynn?" she asked and then looked down into her hands. Her eyes widened. There was a small mirror in her hands. It was brand new and did a fine job. It had cost me a lot but I had really wanted to gift my mother something. We were very poor; we couldn't afford such luxuries.

My mother looked at me in wonder. I beamed at her and threw my arms around her, taking her in a warm embrace. She returned it, her face buried in my shoulders, her tears falling on them.

My mother was only twenty when I was born. A few weeks after that my father walked out on us. He simply abandoned her. He abandoned me. Jason was a monster. I never heard from him. He didn't care whether we lived or died. I hoped he was dead. That man deserved it for hurting my gentle mother. When I grew up I wanted to take up her last name and drop Jason's. Brynn Elizabeth Grace. No connection with Jason. My mother persuaded me not to do it. I never found out the reason but I guessed it was because she was still attached to him. She might have forgiven him for leaving but I would never do it.

I released my mother from the hug and gave her one of my dazzling smiles.

"Thank you Brynn. But why…?"

"Come on mom! You need to know how pretty you are, right?"

She let out a weak laugh at that and then gently pushed me.

"Get ready, princess. We have to be on time," she said and walked out.

I sighed and closed the door behind her. I ran a hand through my curly light red hair and tied them in braided pigtails. They fell to my back. I had light green eyes, a small but strong frame. I was good at running because of my long legs. I put on a simple light blue dress that came down till a little below my knees.

I walked out of the room and saw my mother in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, staring ahead. I put my arms around her from behind and said, "Mom!"

She laughed and turned to look at me. A loving smile had appeared on her face.

"You're looking lovely! Here, take a look!" she said and handed me the mirror. I glanced at it. Well, I didn't look like a zombie, more like a human in fact. My gaze hardened. The only day I dressed up well would be the Reapings. Why? Why were we being punished for something that people did back then? It was so stupid! So cruel! Sixty years, and we still had the Hunger Games? How long would it last? Would it go on forever?

I tore my gaze away from the mirror and handed it back.

"I told Jazmin and Brandy that I'd meet them in the Square. Got to leave now. Bye!"

"Wait-"

I ran out before she could complete her sentence. The road was unusually deserted. Of course everyone would be at the Square. The sound from the factories was absent. As I ran, I saw that not a single soul was around. Great, I was late.

By the time I reached the Square the mayor was done with his speech, our escort Miranda was already on the stage, and her hand was about to go into the boys' bowl. I joined the other sixteen year old girls, panting by the time I has stopped.

"You took your time," Brandy commented.

"Were you one more minute late, you would have been done for," Jazmin said.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Albert Kasy!" Miranda called out.

I didn't even realise when that happened. I saw a boy heading out from the thirteen year old section, trembling as he walked. He was about to get on the stage when a loud, clear voice rang out.

"I volunteer!"

I gasped. Who would volunteer? As if to answer that very question, the camera focused on a skinny boy who was making his way from the fifteen year old section to the stage. He was not stone faced, nor was he angry or anything. He had the look of the person who had accepted his fate and surrendered to it.

"May I have your name, young man?" Miranda asked. Her Capitolite accent along with her orange hair was so ridiculous! And she asked the question with such a nasal tone that I almost laghed.

"Halen Moons and I will try to make it back."

Miranda clapped hard at that. A few people joined in but the others just stared at him.

Miranda walked over to the girls' bowl and started fishing for a slip. She took it out, unfolded it, fixed her eyes on it, opened her mouth and the name was-

"Brynn Elizabeth Stone!"

Wait. What?! No, this couldn't happen! I started moving backwards, shaking my head. My life couldn't be that bad! I couldn't be reaped! No!

"Brynn, please come on the stage."

A Peacekeeper had walked over to our section. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me along.

"Wait! Wait! I'll go there," I told him and started moving. My legs felt like lead, my motions mechanical. My heart was beating too fast. This was a nightmare…

Soon I was shaking Halen's hand. He smiled at me sadly. I was confused. Why? What was happening? I- I had been reaped. I was about to die.

I was ushered to the Justice Building. The door opened. My mom and friends rushed inside. My mom swept me into her arms. She was sobbing. Why was she sobbing? I wasn't going anywhere. I was- I was right there! My friends were crying too. Brandy patted my shoulder and squeezed it. They told me to be strong, that I had a chance. Their words felt empty. Of course I didn't have a chance. I was about to die…

My mother gave me her wedding band. It was my token. That cleared my head a bit. Why was she giving this to me when she had received it from Jason? I knew it was not to torment me, but that was exactly what she was doing. I shook my head. It didn't matter. It was my mom's.

The Peacekeepers took them away too soon. And I was left alone, alone to head for my end.

* * *

 **Halen Moon's POV**

Arou was sitting on my lap, looking back and forth between mom and me. My mother looked at me with so much confusion, sadness and anger that I could not bring myself to speak.

"Why?!" she yelled at me.

"We need the money, mom," I replied.

"So you will march to your death for it?! We've been surviving for four years! Why did you do it?!"

"If I win," I felt my voice rising, "Arou will be able to go to school! We'll be happy, mom! And if I die, there will be one mouth less to feed."

She stared at me with dead eyes. Her lips were quivering. I felt terrible for talking to her like that but I held my ground.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Have faith in me," I told her calmly as I ruffled Arou's hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"A holiday," I replied.

"Take me with you!" he ordered.

"Later, Arou. Later."

They were asked to leave by the Peacekeeper after that. My mother gave me one last hug and they left.

My friends came in after that. Salin hugged me tightly.

"We won't ask you why you did it," Gami said, "We will just say good luck."

"Please come back," Oliv put in and joined in our embrace.

"I'll try," I replied, "Just look after mom and Arou, will you?"

"Definitely," Salin replied. He dug into his coat pocket and produced an old playing card. Ace of Spades.

"Be victorious," he said. I nodded as I took it and shoved it into my jacket.

They had to leave after that. We shared one last hug and then they left. I sat down on the seat. The building was too posh. I'd have to return to give my mother and brother something that good.

The only problem was that I had to kill.

* * *

 **There it is! D3! Thank you and theflowercrowns for these awesome tributes! It was fun writing them, really enjoyed it! Hope I did a fair job with them. I'll keep this short because I'm tired but thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad most of you liked the twins. Thank you again for the awesome reviews, they made me really happy! Hope you enjoyed this. Only three more left, right?**

 **Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reapings**

 **District Eleven**

* * *

 **Elphia "Elphie" Sharps' POV**

The sunlight filtered through the small window of the hut under which was my bed made of hay and heather. Not the most comfortable but good enough. Comforts didn't come easily here, in Eleven. Our family worked day and night on the fields to put together enough money to at least have the next meal.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up, staggering a bit, still sleepy. At least we didn't have to go to work that day. I hated work and so did my brother Arcturus. Arty's thought almost made me cry. I clenched my fists and dragged myself to where he was lying peacefully. But Arty was never peaceful or happy.

"Rise and shine, sweety!" I chirped. He was only two years younger than me but I treated him as if he were five or six. Arty didn't mind, in fact he loved it. I didn't want to wake him up but this year would be his first Reapings and I didn't want us to be late. The punishment was too severe, and I couldn't lose Arty. Not after Martin.

My little brother opened his cute big brown eyes and blinked. I hugged him tightly and ruffled his floppy brown hair. We looked quite alike, with our toffee skins, brown eyes, pouty lips, short and thin stature and the obvious lack of baby fat due to being underfed. Still, my brother was the sweetest boy in the world.

"Arty, get ready for the Reapings," I whispered.

He started trembling at that. Eyes moist and lips quivering, he cuddled up to me and shook his head. I stroked his head, trying to calm him.

"It won't be you," I said, trying hard to mean it. I wasn't sure though. Both of us had taken a lot of tesserae. If one of us had to be chosen, I hoped it would be me and not him. I could not volunteer in his place and that worried me a lot. We had gone through a lot of tough times but Arty had suffered the most.

I remembered that cursed day when it had all started.

Our elder brother, Martin, who was only thirteen, committed a crime. No, he didn't kill anyone or something drastic like that. All he did was to steal a pair of night vision glasses. The next day he was caught by the Peacekeepers. Our parents pleaded, begged, even offered to be bonded labourers. Martin was crying hysterically, begging them to forgive him. I could never forget the crazy look in the Peacekeeper's eyes, his smile when he had produced his gun, his laughter when he had shot my brother in the forehead. His blood had sprayed like a small fountain, his eyes glazed over, and he fell to the ground.

We were not even allowed to go near his corpse till the Peacekeepers were there. They made an example of Martin, threatening everyone that they would meet the same fate lest they did anything of the sort.

Arcturus had seen it happen. A young boy of nine, with an even younger mind. He couldn't take it. After seeing Martin being shot and hearing the Peacekeepers' sadist laughter, he never spoke again. I didn't know what was wrong, whether he was scared or in a state of shock but I was certain of one thing: a part of him had died with Martin that day.

That was three years ago. Even now, Arcturus refused to speak. Whatever anyone did, however much we tried to help, it was all in vain.

The boy pulled at my arm and I looked into his eyes. His eyes wandered to a corner.

"Okay," I replied.

There was a notepad and a pencil there. Arty always carried them with him because few people understood his sign language. Even this stationary was expensive but we had to make arrangements for Arty.

When I gave him the notepad and pencil, he scribbled furiously at it.

 _Where are mom and dad?_

"They had to go and work on the fields. Mom told me yesterday," I replied.

He nodded and scrambled to his feet. He blinked at me and wrote.

 _We have to get ready._

I nodded and found a small brown tunic top and much worn grey trousers for him and a grey faded dress for myself. We couldn't afford shoes, so when he came back in his Reaping outfit after washing up, I gave him dried leaves to tie around his feet. I did the same. They weren't comfortable but nothing could be done.

I grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the Square. I prayed for our safety for another year. Hunger Games were so despicable. Panem was so despicable. They snatched away both my brothers, one's life and the other's voice. I could never forgive them. My only dream was to see the fall of the Capitol.

* * *

 **Ayra Redgrove's POV**

"Hey girl! Watch where you're going, you witch!"

I glared at the boy who yelled at Rosa, who seemed to be scared him. There was no reason to be, I was there with her to protect her.

I grabbed the boy's collar and shoved him so hard he fell down on his back. I cracked my knuckles and growled.

"If you dare do that again, trust me, you will not be able to see the sunrise tomorrow."

The brat was foolhardy; he was pretty grazed but he still couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Wh-what will you do? Kill me?"

I smiled sweetly at him and kneeled down beside him.

"No dear. I will just take out your eyes and play with them."

The boy scrambled to his feet hurriedly and fled with all his might, yelling about mad girls.

"Ayra! He could have hurt you!" Rosa exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders. I grinned at her.

"Nobody messes with people I love, Rosa. And especially not with my beloved."

Rosa blushed violently at that. I laughed. We had to keep these feelings of ours a secret from everyone. If they found out, we'd both be disowned.

The only good thing about the reaping day was that we didn't have to work. It was boring to be in the orchards, picking apples and then taking them to the factory to be processed. It was tiring and risky too. Yet, my little brother Seyon had to work in the factory, despite being only seven. I had tried to stop him once, it was only last month. The punishment was too painful. My back still hurt when I remembered the floggings I had received. I did not tell them to stop though, and they continued till I had fainted.

Later my parents told me not to intervene. If I repeated it the Peacekeepers would kill me and my family. I didn't care about myself, life was more rotten than a rotten apple anyway, but I couldn't risk the safety of my family. So I did not say anything again.

My house was a small complex of two shacks with occasional rats running here and there. Rosa's house wasn't much better. She lived quite nearby and frankly speaking, she was my only friend. I could never get along with anyone, I always ended up fighting them or yelling at them. It was a wonder how Rosa and I became friends. And more.

"Well, see you at the Square," she said and winked before leaving. I waved at her and then walked towards my house. My parents had left for work, they didn't get a day off, and so I was left with my four siblings.

Meya came running up to me, two year old Zarra cuddled in her arms.

"Ayra! Zarra was missing you! You have to get ready! We have to transport those apples tomorrow! You-" she began.

"Calm down!" I exclaimed, "What's the hurry?"

Before she could answer, my brother Malcolm came there too. He was only nine, too young to be reaped, but he had a maturity that even elder people did not have.

"You have twenty three minutes to reach the Square and not be punished," he said with a frown. I was ruffling Seyon's hair with Zarra on my shoulders. I looked up at Malcom.

"Twenty three minutes!" I cried, putting Zarra carefully in Malcom's arms and dashing indoors to change.

I combed my black hair and did them in tight braids and ponytail. I had dark skin and dark eyes, angled, with thick eyelashes. I had full lips and an oval shaped face with hollow cheeks. I was quite tall and I had a big forehead. I might have been quite pretty had I not been so poor. I put on a threadbare dress and then ran out. Meya was the only one old enough to be reaped apart from me, so the two of us made a dash for the Square.

I wished her the best of luck and joined the other seventeen year old girls. I looked toward the stage, where Tamara had taken the mic in her hands. In her very high pitched voice she welcomed us. I pressed my hands to my ears. Her voice was so irritating! It matched her ridiculous attire though. I mean, who would dress up as a tomato? The Capitolites were weird but Tamara was the boss.

"Let's start with the girls!"

I kept my fingers crossed. Not me, not Meya, not Rosa, not me…

"Ayra Redgrove!"

What?! What did she say?!

"Ayra Redgrove, please come up!"

I saw Rosa's hand starting upwards, her mouth was opened and she began.

"I-"

Before she could utter it, I yanked her hand down and clamped my hand against her mouth.

"What are you doing?" I growled and started for the stage, shooting angry looks at everyone. How could I be reaped?! I tried to keep my expression neutral but I was sure my expression was a furious one. I felt devastated, almost completely sure I would never come back. I hoped that Rosa would find someone else if I didn't make it back. Her happiness was of utmost importance.

I considered knocking off Tamara and making a run for it. I clenched my fists. I couldn't do it. My family would be hurt, I couldn't put them in danger. My siblings' safety was my responsibility.

"Will you like to say anything?" Tamara asked sweetly. I glared at her and snatched away the mic.

"What would _you_ say if you were at my place?" I asked in a soft tone, completely opposite of what I felt.

"I- I-" she began, trying to find words. But she wouldn't be able to. How could she? She would never be in my place.

I smiled at her and said, "Well, people of Eleven, I'll try my best to return. Keep rooting for me!"

With that I tossed the mic towards Tamara, who clumsily caught it just because it got stuck in her dress.

"Now," she said, trying to get everything under control, "The boys!"

She did not waste a single second in pulling up the guy's name. I smirked.

"Arcturus Sharps!"

"Noo!" a scream emanated from the fourteen year old girls section. I saw a young girl run towards the twelve year old boy's section, where a boy, I presumed her brother, had curled up in a ball and was crying silently. The girl hugged him and looked at the Peacekeepers with pleading eyes.

"No! Please no!" she cried. One of the men pushed her away and carried the small boy and threw him on the stage.

The boy did not move at all, just trembled as he sobbed, still curled in a ball. I felt really sad seeing him, he was so young…

Tamara knew that the boy would not say or do anything. He was in a bad state of shock. He refused to say anything.

"So here are our tributes! Ayra Redgrove and Arcturus Sharps!"

No one clapped. The whole Square was filled with a silence. We didn't shake hands; the Peackeepers had lifted him up and were carrying him to the Justice Building.

All the while when I was taken to the Justice Building, I couldn't help but wonder about the boy. He was a bloodbath, I was sure of it. But I hoped he would make it far.

* * *

 **Arcturus "Arty" Sharps' POV**

How could this be happening? How could I be reaped?

When I had calmed down, I found myself in the Justice Building, mom and dad had me in their embrace. Elphie was crying hard. Her sobs were scaring me. The Games…no! I couldn't register what they were saying. Elphie had given me a clay horse which she had made herself. I wrapped my arms around her and cried.

I would never see them again! Never. I was gone. Nothing could be done! Nothing!

They were taken away so soon. I wished I could say something to them. Just one word, how much I loved them. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

After their departure, unconsciousness came as a welcoming relief.

* * *

 **There it was, D11! Thank you Guest and ChocolateChipHomicide for these amazing tributes! In case anyone's confused, the tributes are Ayra and Arcturus, not Elphia, though it was fun to write from her POV. And thank you all of you wonderful people who reviewed the previous chapter! They really motivate me to keep writing this story! Thank you so much! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Have a good day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reapings**

 **District Ten**

* * *

 **Misaya "Misa" Despain's POV**

August stood in front of me, arms crossed. I looked up from my fashion magazine and raised my brows at him. My brother's gaze hardened.

"Misa, you have to be ready for the Reapings," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please," I said, "I'm always ready."

"You have to leave now. It's your final year. After this, no more of this threat," August said.

I sighed in stood up, looking in his eyes.

"Reapings are a threat for these insignificant beings, brother dear, not me," I replied sweetly, "And I am a model for the Capitol. They wouldn't want to lose their gem girl, would they? I have nothing to worry about. You are a Victor, and quite love by the Capitol too. They wouldn't do anything to offend you."

My brother had a defeated look on his face. He was the Victor of the fifty third Games. He had everything; popularity, money, a safe life. And yet, he was always sad and serious. He had nightmares, he hated killing. Sometimes he even had…episodes. I didn't get why. He had killed only five people, nothing too great, and if he hadn't killed them someone else would have. There was no reason to be upset all the time.

His victory had been beneficial to me. They saw how beautiful and talented I was and immediately signed me as a model. I, on my part, loved the Capitol. They were all so cool! Their dressing sense, their style, and their demeanour, everything about them radiated a classiness.

I didn't mind the Games as much as August. All those people had to die someday anyway. They didn't have a purpose in life. The maximum they could do was rear livestock. Insignificant people.

I was different. I had a goal, a dream, a proper occupation. Everyone loved me, I was beautiful and I had the looks of a model. I was tall, with long blond hair and green eyes. I wasn't muscular but that was fine. Being pretty was more important.

From as long as I remembered, I had everything I could ask for. New toys, new clothes, new everything. My parents treated me like a queen, and they were right to do so. Ever since August won the Games, they stopped working. His and my earnings were sufficient for the family though. Money could buy anything, money was power, and I had it. Nothing could go wrong.

"August, I am ready," I said. It was true. I was dressed in a beautiful flowing black dress and red heels. Many people couldn't even afford it. Good enough, one should always be different to be successful.

August nodded at me and went inside. I shrugged and resumed reading the magazine. I was on the cover page in a long blue gown. The best stylists had made it for me. How could I ever be reaped?

I could not say the same for my friends though. Of course they were not really my friends. I had no choice. Teal, Natalie, Lexia… they were stinking rich. They had a class. They were not anywhere as good as me, or as pretty as me, or as talented as me, but they were the closest to me in status. And it was always advisable to be friends with people of your own status.

I closed the magazine and slammed it down, glancing at the clock. Half an hour for the Reapings to start. Lazily, I picked myself from the sofa and strolled out of the house. I was crossing the ranches when I saw a boy with a herd of sheep. One of the sheep broke away from the herd and started coming towards me. A collie ran after it and barked aloud, leading the sheep back. I was disgusted. That thing had been so close. Yuck!

"Sorry for the trouble," the boy said politely, and a smile matching his tone adorned his face. The smile did not reach his eyes though. I glared.

"Keep your dirty sheep away me, you little twerp! I have to reach the Square for the Reapings, and I think you do too."

His smile didn't falter. In fact, it became even wider.

"I will leave after getting them to the ranch," he replied and brought his hand forward. I knocked it away.

"I am not your friend, boy! Now get lost! Don't waste my time!"

With that I pushed him away and continued. I hoped he would be reaped. How dare a commoner like him even thought he could be my friend?! He deserved a gruesome death.

* * *

 **Jasper Wool's POV**

As soon as her back was turned, I smirked. Stupid girl. She just insulted me because I was not of her 'status'. Little did she know that the Games did not take a person's wealth into account, for them the girl was no more than the dust of the shoes of the Capitolites, just like me.

The Hunger Games were… irrational. Killing children for sports? What did that mean? I had absolutely no interest in them, I never paid any attention to them ever, but still. It was all so weird and stupid.

I could never understand human beings. I was better with animals. I loved animals, they were more reliable than humans, friendlier as well. My family owned a ranch and I had pretty much grown up with my sheep and my collie. She was my best friend and I confided everything to her. Now if I would tell a human my secrets, I could bet my entire earnings on the fact that my secrets would be leaked. With animals, they were always protected.

Ever since I could remember my father had expected me to be responsible for my siblings. He taught me to be polite, to obey him without question, to give up my life for my siblings if required. He taught me to take responsibility and my every action had to be taken considering the family.

I could never do that. Just to put up a kind façade, I treated my siblings well. Whenever there wasn't enough food, I gave my siblings all I had. I tried to help them whenever I could. But just as I said it was a pretence. If I didn't do it, my father would throw me out. I didn't care whether they starved or not.

This pretence had given me my polite nature. I didn't give any reaction even if provoked, apart from an apologetic smile. People gave funny reactions when I did that. It was quite cool.

I left Fly, my Border collie, to herd the sheep and went into the house to change. I didn't know what I'd do without Fly. With her and my staff at my side, I fiercely protected my sheep from predators and kept them safe. My sheep and Fly were my life.

I put on a plaid shirt, jeans and shirt. My hat was already on my head. I always wore my hat, we were never separated. I examined myself in the cracked mirror, hoping I looked okay.

I was muscular and tall, with green squinting eyes and wavy brown hair that were quite long. I was dark skinned due to working in the sun for long hours. I was a bit pudgy and I was often told very rudely by my sister, Jane, that I had an intimidating presence. I looked fine. Adjusting my hat I walked out of the house.

I had six siblings, Jane, Endira, Alberto, Ernie, Shep and Doris. All of them were very diverse in their nature, and apart from Doris, I didn't think I liked anyone of them much. Doris was a good kid though, and I didn't mind doing a few things for her. She was only four and didn't cause much trouble.

I ran out and bumped into Danny Dirt. He was my only human friend, the butcher to whom we took our sheep. My poor eyesight often led me to bump into things… or people.

"Hey Jasper! Hurry up!" he said.

"I beg your pardon, Danny. I had no intention of pushing you," I said and smiled. He grinned back.

"Come on buddy! We're getting late!"

Grabbing my hand, he ran towards the Square with me in tow. I hoped I wasn't late.

But I was.

By the time I reached there, Julie, our escort who always coloured her hair in violent shades of red, had pulled out the girl's name. I ran over to the fifteen year old boy's section.

"Our very favourite!" Julie exclaimed, "Misaya Despain!"

A startled gasp escaped from the group of girls. The screen showed the face of Misaya. I raised my brows in amusement. It was the girl from before, whom I had met earlier. The wealthy girl. I could see the shock in her eyes, wondering how anyone like her could be reaped. But then, as if realising something, she put on her smile and started walking from among the eighteen year old girls. She was trying so hard to be confident but she couldn't buy her way out of the Games with her money.

Misaya got onto the stage and flashed a very plastic kind of smile at us.

"People of Ten," she said, "Your love has made me what I am. And I will be back, I'm the Gem of the Capitol."

A few people clapped. I smirked. The idiot was in a danger just for saying so.

"And now the boys!" Julie squealed.

She fished around in the bowl for what seemed like an eternity. I was getting irritated now. Why couldn't she just get over with it?

Finally, she chose a slip and opened it.

"And our lucky tribute is- No, first tell me, any guesses?"

I gritted my teeth. What the hell was she doing?

"No?" she said, "Okay, let me tell you. Our male tribute is Jasper Wool!"

No…no! Why me?! It couldn't be me! My jaw dropped. I shook my head. How…?

Then I saw my own image on the screen. I put on a tough exterior, looking only a little offended and grudging and yet a bit amused. Yes, it was perfect. I felt like crying but now was not the time. I could not appear weak.

Misaya was glaring at me when I mounted the stage. I smiled at her.

"Why did you have to be my district partner?" she muttered in a low voice so that only I could hear.

"I have no idea, madam," I replied, "In fact, I am myself sorry for this situation."

Her nostrils flared at that and she clenched her fists. I smiled at her again.

"Jasper, do you want to address the people here?" Julie asked.

I grinned at her.

"Thank you ma'am, for your kindness, but I don't have anything to say except that I will try my level best to give a victor to Ten," I replied and nodded at her. She laughed.

"You have a sweet nature, honey," she said and then turned towards the crowd.

"District Ten, I give you this year's tributes. Misaya Despain and Jasper Wool!"

A few people applauded. I shook hands with Misaya, who was holding mine so hard I thought she was trying to break my bones. It was not very unlikely but what she got in return was another smile. She pushed my hand away and stormed off to the Justice Building.

I smirked. I had a really interesting district partner. Oh, training with her would be so much fun.

* * *

 **Misaya "Misa" Despain's POV**

What the hell?! How dare they sent me to the Games?! I was a model, a model for the Capitol! They loved me! How could such an important person as myself be reaped?!

"Look, Misa, you are popular. Use flattery to gain sponsors. Make an alliance with your District partner-"

"No!" I cut August off, "I won't. Not with that disgusting thing!"

"Misa! I have experience. Listen to what I am saying and-"

"Shut up, August!" I cried, "Shut up! The Capitol will help me, alright? They love me, they won't let me die. You got it?!"

"You mean nothing to them!" August yelled, "Why don't you get it you stupid girl! You need all the help you can get!"

"The only ones worthy enough to be my allies are the Careers," I snapped, "No one else matters."

My poor parents were looking at me then him, then me again. I matched their gaze.

"I will come back, okay? So don't cry!"

August opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him.

"And don't lecture me!"

He glared at me and I was surprised that I had not burned down under his gaze. When the Peacekeepers told them to leave, August did so without a word. He looked back once from the doorway and looked as if he wanted to say something. He decided against it.

My parents hugged me and told me that I could do it. Sensible fellows. They were asked to leave and they complied. Now nobody was there apart from me and my thoughts.

I laughed. I was safe. The Capitol would never harm their gem.

* * *

 **So, how was District Ten? I want to thank WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper and EverlastingImpression for these amazing tributes! I really enjoyed writing this! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you everyone who reviewed the previous one. Two chapters in a day, I think that's the fastest I have ever updated. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **Have a good day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reapings**

 **District Nine**

* * *

 **Roland Stewart's POV**

"Mummy!" I called out as I ran into the kitchen. My mother wasn't there. I was confused. Where was she?

"Mummy! Mummy! Where are you?!" I called out.

Suddenly I felt a movement behind me.

"Boom!" my mother exclaimed as she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, scaring me. My expression must have been amusing because she laughed.

"So Roland? What do you think? Only you can surprise me like that?" she asked teasingly.

I grinned. The previous night, I had jumped in front of her like when all there was around was darkness. She had bumped into me and was really scared. My laughter had given me away. Well, she avenged herself.

I threw my arms around her and looked at her lovingly. She smiled her beautiful smile and ruffled my hair.

"Why were you calling me?" she asked.

"I- I wanted to tell you-" I paused.

"Yes?"

"Tell you that-" Another pause.

"Speak up kiddo!"

"That I am really hungry."

Mummy's shoulders slumped at that and she rolled her eyes.

"What was that? I thought you had something important to tell me. Sit down, I have made pancakes for you," she said. She ruffled my hair and went to get the breakfast. I sat down on the chair and smiled.

It was the Reaping Day but I wasn't worried. I had taken tesserae once or twice but it was a big place. There were thousands of chits and my name being chosen was quite unlikely. Or so I hoped.

I had never paid much attention to the Games. Why would I? I wasn't going to be Reaped. I never pondered much on them or the Capitol. People around me talked about injustices of the Capitol. Maybe they were right. But talking wasn't going to help. And anyway, I was too busy in my own world to let these negative thoughts disturb me.

I was quite an ordinary boy. No dramatic past, no stressful situations. I was very childish, and that was what I loved about myself. Everyone matured too fast in Panem. Childhood was fun though. I could make all the weird jokes and no one would look at me as if I was weird. I could rant, cry, yell, whatever, and it was all okay if you were a child. If an adult would do the same things, it would seem odd.

When my mummy brought in the plate, the contents had vanished in less than five seconds. She looked at me in awe, as if I was everything in the world to her. She got me another plate, which also disappeared as quickly as the one before. Mummy chuckled.

"Oh sweety, you're so cute!" she said, patting my cheek. I closed my eyes at that and smiled sheepishly at her. She laughed again.

"Guess you are really hungry," she said.

As I saw her leave, I let my thoughts wander to my chances of being reaped. Nothing too great. I smiled to myself, relaxed. After finishing the third helping of my breakfast, I decided I had bothered mummy a lot. So, I told her that I was going to get ready and left for my room.

I wasn't the best looking fellow around. In fact, I looked really childish, way younger than my fifteen years of age. I had short brown hair, eyes of the same colour and a dash of freckles on my nose. I had a small frame, about five feet four, and I was very thin, lacking all the muscles. I had a really childlike face and mummy and papa often told me that I looked really sweet, like an angel.

My hair were so short I did not even bother combing them. I put on a blue shirt and khakis and then wiggled my eyebrows at my reflection. I laughed. I looked so funny!

I was done in a few minutes so I raced out and went into the living room, where my father was sitting, reading something. He tried so hard to keep himself together for the family, to never let the worry show but I could always see it on his face. His worries were quite evident. I sighed. One of the reasons for his anxiety was me. He thought I was too immature and he was right. But I didn't want to grow up. It wasn't fun.

I put a smile on my face and snuck up on him from behind. I pressed my hands against his eyes and then, in as manly a tone I could muster, I said, "Tell me. Who am I?"

"Uh," he said, "Hemlock? Is that you?"

I withdrew my hands in mock anger and said, "Papa! It's me! You can't even recognize your own son?!"

He looked at me in an apologetic way.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty," he said, "But I would say that the reason was your own excellent way of changing voices."

I did something between a giggle and a chuckle and then wrapped my arms around him. He returned the embrace and told me I was looking good.

"I always look good," I replied.

He smiled at that and stroked my cheek. I returned his smile and told him that I was going to meet Jeremy and Hemlock before the Reapings. Before he could say anything I ran out, yelling "Love you!" over my shoulder.

Jeremy and Hemlock were my best friends, both my age. Jeremy was quite matured but Hemlock was just like me: childish, fun loving, sweet. I didn't know whether I was sweet or not but everyone always told me so that must be the case.

The two were waiting for me at the corner near the grocer's place. I was panting by the time I reached there. When I had caught my breath, Hemlock gave me a high-five and Jeremy just smiled at me. We were the same age but I always felt that he was my elder brother. I liked their company a lot and they were really good people.

"Hey Roland!" Hemlock said, "What's the plan for later?"

"Homework!" I answered with a sigh.

"After that?" he prodded.

"Lunch."

"Then?"

"Study."

"Then?"

"Dinner."

"And then?"

"Then. Then…uh… yeah! Sleep!" I replied.

Hemlock had a defeated look on his face and I beamed at him. His expression was priceless.

Jeremy, who had been silent all this while, said, "That's a good plan. Anyway, we have to go for the Reapings now."

I tried to keep my expression aloof but I was scared. Fear had grabbed me by the throat. I started walking towards the Square, all the while praying that it wasn't any of us.

* * *

 **Jessika "Jessi" Bowers' POV**

"I'd be blarsted if I were like you!" I yelled.

Stan glared at me. He was tall and seemed to tower over me. I held my ground. No way was that good-for-nothing brother of mine going to intimidate me.

"And you wonder why no one likes you!" he said in an exasperated tone.

I gasped, my eyes wide, unable to believe it.

"What the bloody hell are you blabbering about, you shank?!" I cried.

"Language!" he chided.

My eyes widened even more, my breathing became ragged. How dare he spoke to me like that?!

"Language my foot! If you care so much about it then you can go -"

He looked at me so furiously that I thought I would burn down under his gaze. He had no right to scold me for using slangs. He did that all the time himself around his friends.

"Alright that's enough!" Max said, stepping in. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so that I was facing him.

"That's no way to talk to your elder brother," he said sternly, his gaze bearing me down. I opened my mouth to say something but he clasped his hand against it. Shaking his head in warning, he withdrew his hand and told me to get ready for the Reapings.

I huffed angrily then stormed off to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. Every wrong thing that happened was my fault. Stan and Max never made any mistake. I was crying by the time I entered the bathroom. Nobody understood me. Nobody except Brioni, not even my own family members. My mom had died when I was young. I missed her so much. Tears were cascading down my face and I was weeping.

I was the only girl in the family, and the youngest child. It was really hard. My brothers were never the friends I needed; all we did was argue. They felt they were superior and I felt s too. Why else would they have so many friends and I had only one? Why else would dad shower all his affections on them but never had time for me? Why! What could be the reason that everyone liked them and believed everything they said? I knew I was loud, I yelled a lot. I had to. It was not something I took pleasure in but it was the only way to ensure that I got my part of the love and attention. I couldn't handle being neglected and lonely anymore. I needed company, friends, family.

I wiped my tears and washed my face well. I glanced at the shiny new mirror. I had large blue eyes, which were slightly puffy from crying, and strawberry blond hair that fell down my back in curls. I had a small but slim frame. I wasn't bad looking, or maybe I was. Could it be the reason my brothers treated me this way?

I tied my hair with a purple ribbon and put on a frilly dress of the same hue. I twirled. Giggling I put on my heels and proceeded to do a bit of makeup. Okay, I was a girly girl, I admit it. But what would a girl be like if she were not like a girl?

I went down to see Max and Stan having a conversation in low tones. I stopped and hid before they could see me. Was there a secret? I almost giggled. If there was a secret, I had to know it!

I moved in a bit closer, trying to make out what they were saying.

"Jessi is an annoying little git," Stan said.

Max smirked and then in a very girly tone he said, "Oh Stan! How dare you say that? You blinded, good-for-nothing boy!" And then he faked weeping. The boys laughed at that.

I could feel the tears brimming up in my eyes again, making my vision blurry. Didn't they love me even a bit? What kind of brothers were they?!

Crying aloud, I ran past them.

"Wait! Jessi! I didn't mean it!" Max said but I didn't stop and ran out of the house.

I had no liking for being outdoors, I liked staying in my room. Outdoors meant getting dirty or maybe even wet, with a lot of energy wasted in work or even walking. But now, anything was better than that - house.

I went over to Brioni's house. She was just stepping out of it when I threw my arms around her, sobbing into her shoulders.

"Hey hey! It's alright," she said in her soothing voice, stroking my head. I looked up at her. Crying had made my throat raw and it was getting difficult to get the words out. Eventually I told her everything though. She hugged me tightly and let me cry and yell till I could do neither of it anymore, then smiled at me.

"They are fools!" she said, "Don't know a gem when they see it."

I smiled at that.

"Yep! Those damned shanks wouldn't know if there was a diamond right in front of their sorry excuses for eyes!"

We had a chat for a while and then Brioni reminded me that we had to reach the Square very soon. I pouted. Why, oh why?!

The Square was quite nearby and we strolled at a leisurely pace, talking about random stuff. We had arrived just in time. Salvia had just got on the stage. She introduced the mayor, an old man of seventy, who gave a speech so long I almost dropped down asleep.

Salvia didn't waste time. In a comparatively less ridiculous accent, she announced the boy's name.

"Roland Stewart!"

There was a lot of shuffling and disturbance in the fifteen year old boy's group. The camera found the Reaped boy. He had burst into tears and was trembling violently. He looked up and saw that the screens were showing his face so he quickly tried to compose himself… and failed miserably. I felt very bad seeing him as he walked to the stage, taking shaky steps.

"Calm down, calm down," Salvia said, "Do you want to say something, young man?"

Roland shook his head and turned his gaze down to the floor. Salvia patted his shoulder and smiled encouragingly at him then proceeded to choose the girl.

"Jessika Bowers!"

What! No! What the bloody hell was this scoundrel saying?!

"Jessika Bowers, please come here on the stage!"

This couldn't be happening! I was thirteen. Thirteen! I hadn't taken any tesserae! This was all so unfair! I stood rooted to the spot, tears streaming down my face. Then someone prodded me and I started walking ahead with heavy steps. I felt really dizzy. How could this happen…?

Moving in a mechanical way, I reached the stage. Salvia asked me whether I wanted to address the crowd. I took the mic from her and said, "Hopefully, you are all going to - see me again!"

Salvia smiled at me but I knew I had just told a lie. No way was I returning alive. I was so weak, no one would be my ally… I was done for. There was no escape.

"So District Nine, here are your tributes! Jessika Bowers and Roland Stewart!"

There was a mild applause at that and it really put me on edge. Most probably we wouldn't even return and these people were applauding?! I opened my mouth to yell something but then I saw Roland looking at me, his expression betraying how defeated he felt. How he had already surrendered.

We shook hands. I smiled at him reassuringly but that only made him more uncomfortable. His lips were quivering a bit too much and he was on the verge of tears. I wanted to say something comforting to him but then we were taken away to the Justice Building.

All the while only one thought stayed with me. Would any of us return here alive?

* * *

 **Done. Done! DONE! The Reapings are over! Yesssss!**

 **Thank you WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper and Seahorse8 for these amazing tributes! It was amazing to write about them.**

 **And, oh God, hundred and four reviews! Really! Wow, thank you all of you lovely, wonderful, amazing, fabulous people! I never thought so many people would read it, and that's the maximum number of reviews I have got. Ever. So THANK YOU!**

 **Now, that we are done with the Reapings, I will put up a poll by tomorrow. The only thing I have to say is to read the question carefully. I won't ask you for your favourite tribute. And please, please don't vote for your own characters. I know, it is very tempting. But please don't. That's the only request I have.**

 **Thank you once again and may you have a very lovely day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Capitol**

* * *

 _Ashes, ashes. Ashes all around._

 _Not a laughter, not a scream. Devoid of all sound._

 _Mindless slaughter, cruel laughter. Every moment spent in fear._

 _How could all this slavery they bear?_

* * *

The room was huge, with ambient lighting, expensive furniture, soft bed. A lone figure was sitting on the sofa, thinking about the Capitol, the districts, the Dark Days, Panem and all the other things he shouldn't care about. Being only nineteen years of age, one would expect him to be ignorant of everything around him. He was a Capitolite, extremely rich and the son of a very important person. Why would he care about any of it?

Everyone treated him like a celebrity, which he was. He didn't like it. In fact he hated it. He hated many other things too, and out of the public eye, he was rewarded for his hatred by things that were not only insane but also inhuman.

The Capitol was not all fashion and joy. Who knew what happened in houses, behind closed doors, in a lonely corner? Was it always true that just because a family lived in the Capitol they would see their loved ones again?

Despite all the luxury the boy was angry. His soul was broken and there was nothing left of him except a fury, a fury so strong it was driving him slightly mad.

No one knew what he had to face. His father was not particularly fond of him; he actually hated him. There was always a mad glint in his father's eye, and the son knew the thrill that his father got when hurting him. Behind closed doors the boy was often flogged, left bleeding and not provided any assistance till he fainted. Many times he was bound to a chair and was doused with icy cold water, only to be electrocuted after it. Once he had even poured acid on his arm. The boy's screams had been blood chilling but the man had only laughed.

He was the only child. Earlier there had been a girl, his sister. Jennifer was a bit too sweet and innocent. When she found out what her father did, what Panem and the Capitol were all about, when she realised the full horror of the Games… well, her father knew that it could be dangerous. Proclaiming her as a traitor he beheaded her.

Right in front of her brother's eyes.

That had been a lesson to the boy. The incident had broken him completely and he lost all his freedom. Jennifer's death exposed him to a new level of emotion. Too much pain. Too much.

But it did a lot more than that.

The boy was estranged not only from his father but also from the Capitol. His focus shifted to the Districts. The whole horror of the Hunger Games, the Capitol's reign dawned on him. When he was so heart broken by his sister's death what about the Districts? Every year twenty three families lost their children. What did that mother go through who could never see her child again? Or the father whose children were murdered in gruesome ways for the entertainment of a few people? The little kids who watched the Games with anticipation, only to find out their siblings and friends would never return. The fear that lived in the hearts of the citizens of the Districts sent shivers down his back. He knew fear very well. The feeling of never seeing the next day, the fear of losing someone whom he loved, the fear of falling and losing.

The boy understood the plight of Avoxes too. What crime was big enough that justified the snatching of power of speech, loss of dignity and the enslaving of the accused? Why were the people of Panem so blind?

The boy tried to stand up. The moment he was on his feet, they buckled and he fell down. The previous day his father had hung him upside down and then whipped him with a hot iron whip. He had fainted during the ordeal and was glad of it.

All that this torture did was to harden his resolve. Every time he went through that excruciating pain, he knew it had to end. He wanted it to end but that was not it. He wanted to be the part of the Capitol's destruction, a part of the struggle of freedom, a part in reshaping the history of Panem.

His shirt was grazing his wounds so he slowly took it off, wincing. He wished his mother were there, with him. She had gone into a state of shock after Jennifer's death. Now, she never moved from her place, just sat still, staring at nothing in particular. The boy was very lonely, and this loneliness was slowly driving him insane. There was no one he could confide in. Except one.

Just as he somehow managed to scramble to his feet, the door opened. He started but relaxed when he saw it was his only friend.

Alan was from District Five. A young, rebellious boy of seventeen, he had got on the bad side of the Capitol. Presumably he said something that Peacekeepers presented as controversial, provoking as well as treacherous. He had his tongue cut off as a punishment and his family members were killed. Every one of them. Not even his three year old sister was spared.

Alan had been assigned to the boy. At first he had seemed scared and sad, as if he had accepted his fate. Slowly, very slowly the boy got to know Alan well. Alan, on his part, was aware of the boy's thoughts. He knew that the Avox was only pretending to be weak and that his miserable past did not put an end to his rebellious streak. In fact, now he had nothing to lose so he was completely devoted to the cause. Neither of them knew when it happened, but very soon they were best friends. They were planning things together now. The Capitol had to be overthrown.

The boy's legs gave way again but Alan caught him before he could fall down. Gently, he helped him lie down on the bed and sat down beside, holding his hand tightly.

"Thank you Al," the boy whispered weakly and smiled at him. Alan returned it.

He wrote something down and gave it to the boy.

"Yeah, the Reapings are done. And I will have to watch it," the boy said sadly, his tone coated with a calm rage. Alan sighed. Regal didn't deserve it, the boy was too good. Alan doubted he would have survived so long without him.

"Alan," Regal said, his voice a bit hoarse, "The time has come. We have to do it during the Games. This would be the last Hunger Games. No one will be subjected to such inhuman torture now."

Alan nodded encouragingly at him. He wrote something again.

Regal read it. As his eyes went over each word, a smile was tugging at his lips. His eyes met Alan's. Alan smirked. The news seemed to have healed the boy a lot in just a moment. Soon he was sitting up and gave Alan a hug.

"You mean it? She has agreed to help?"

Alan nodded enthusiastically. Regal had a genuine smile on his face. Well, if someone hated the Capitol as much as him, it had to be her. She would be there the next day and Regal couldn't wait to meet her, invite her to the group. Yes, the boy had made a large group of rebels. There were many people who hated the Capitol, the Games, everything about them. So many of the previous victors, many of the Gamemakers, and many common people too. Gradually they were stocking weapons, and their numbers were increasing by the day. Regal clenched his fist; the time had arrived. Only a few days of torture and then he would be free.

He often considered committing suicide but his death wouldn't serve any purpose. And he wanted his life to have a purpose. Jennifer would be avenged, the Districts would be avenged.

There was a fireplace there and Alan burnt the papers in the flames. They couldn't get caught now, everything had to go according to plan. Alan was certain he would be hanged but he didn't even want to imagine what those people with Regal. Alan didn't have the strength to lose another friend.

Regal heard the sound of footsteps. With an entire change in demeanour he commanded Alan to give him a glass of water and leave. Alan nodded and went back to pretending to be a servant and not the boy's friend. He handed him the glass and left, eyes down. Regal downed the water and then looked up at the person who had entered.

A shiver ran down his spine. His eyes widened in fear and he clutched the blanket tightly, holding it over himself. He averted his eyes and stared at the shoes of the man.

His father was looking down at him with a smirk.

Regal hated looking at him but what he hated more was the extent to which he resembled him. They had the same silvery blond hair and the same brown eyes. The only difference was that Regal's held a kindness, a humanity whereas his father's eyes betrayed his cruel nature.

"Oh my boy! Are you feeling well?" he asked in his sickly sweet voice. Regal trembled again. He just couldn't stop himself.

"I have no idea why but the Gamemakers are insisting that you meet the mentors," the man said as he sat down next to him. His hand went to his son's face and caressed it, a smile on his face.

"But don't be naughty, okay?"

With that the man grabbed his throat and squeezed. The boy started gasping for air, thrashing around in vain.

"Do you understand?" the man asked.

"Y-yes!" he choked.

The man released him and he started gasping for air. There were red marks on his pale skin. The man smiled at him again.

"Good boy. Because if you do anything, then you will be facing not your father but the President of Panem."

Albert Winter ruffled his son's hair and left, slamming the door shut.

Regal couldn't stop it. He let the tears flow.

* * *

 _Tears, tears. Tears scattered everywhere._

 _Happiness here was very rare._

 _Little hope, and it fell._

 _And life seemed to be worse than hell._

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter! So the boy had a little dramatic past, didn't he? Regal is a very important character so I thought it would be the best time to introduce him. What did you think of him? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget to vote in the poll!**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Train Rides**

* * *

 **District Four**

Virgo found the boy sitting next to her very amusing.

The time when they met on the train, the first thing Cress did was to try to trip her. But Virgo was trained and Cress' face sort of revealed how mischievous he was, so she had anticipated the move and escaped from being the subject of the boy's humour. Cress had laughed at that and instantly Virgo had taken a liking for him.

Cress, on his part, felt as if he had known her all his life. She was the only person he had met, apart from his friends and siblings, who had greeted him with a smile that looked completely genuine. He was usually uncomfortable with talking to people in general, and especially to girls, but there was something about Virgo that relaxed him. It felt as if he was talking to Priscilia or Jaylee. They had been waiting for their mentors for a while and Cress had filled her in about all his adventures. The time when he had given someone a rose, only to have water sprayed on her face. The time when he had climbed up to somebody's window and thrown a stone on his head and disappeared. The time when he had scared a small bunch of kids in disguise of a ghost. The innumerable times when he had watched people fall due to the banana peels he had thrown.

Virgo was a little upset by that. There was no reason to unnecessarily trouble people. However, she knew that Cress took pleasure in pranking people. She was still confused as to why the chosen male volunteer had decided against doing so. But when she found out, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh God, Cress!" she exclaimed, "Remind me never to show attitude around you!"

"I won't do that to you, don't worry. You are nice. I don't trouble nice people," Cress replied, grinning widely.

Virgo's smile faltered. Was she nice? She was about to kill twenty three other children, including Cress, if she planned on returning home. How could that ever be a quality of a nice person? And she was worried. She hoped she wouldn't have to face any young child because then… she might hesitate just a bit.

"Oh when will these darned people come?" Cress groaned. He was itching to watch the Reapings, strategize, do something. Talking to Virgo was fun, especially because she was a patient listener, but he wanted to get over with all the discussion now. He picked up an apple and started playing with it. It was at that moment when the door slid open and two people walked in. Cress smirked and then, making it all look like an accident, hurled the apple at them. It hit the girl on the stomach and she caught it. The two looked at Cress sternly, the girl's eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing?" Virgo whispered, "They are our mentors!"

"It happened by mistake!" Cress whispered back.

Virgo looked at him with an 'Oh come on!' expression.

"What?!"

The man cleared his throat and the two children went silent. "Hello Cress and Virgo. I am Ivan and this is Hailey," he said and smiled warmly at them. Hailey still looked a little miffed with the events but shook hands with them anyway.

Virgo knew about them. Ivan was twenty years old, a charming young man over whom the ladies swooned. He had won his Games by killing eight people. He was famous for his poisons; Ivan had mixed many poisonous juices from their fruits, made darts out of wood, coated them in poison and then threw it at the enemy when they weren't ready. The deadly poison would penetrate into their blood and kill them instantly. Hailey had won the fifty eighth Hunger games, at the age of sixteen. She had been one of the youngest volunteers chosen by the Training Academy and had six kills to her credit.

"So," Ivan said, "The first thing I want to know is whether you want to train together or separately?"

Cress looked at his partner for a second, who nodded at him. "Together," they said in unison.

Hailey frowned. She hadn't expected it. She did notice that the two seemed to be getting along too well. She got to the topic.

"Cress, the thing is, you were Reaped. There is a chance that the Careers will not take you in their alliance. I am sure you have skills but they may view you as weak. So-"

"No."

All the pairs of eyes trained on Virgo. She had a determined expression and asserted in a firm voice, "Don't worry Cress. They will take you in. I will make sure of it."

With that she smiled at him. Cress looked at her in awe. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been so nice to him. Someone who would make a stand for him. And there seemed to be hypocrisy in Virgo; her statement was genuine.

A smile broke on his face and he almost hugged her. Almost. Something told him to hold back.

"Thank you Virgo!" he said.

"How will you do that?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan, Cress is amazing with survival skills. He is a fast runner and not too bad with a few weapons. And he is a good climber."

"How do you know all of that?" Cress asked. He hadn't told her.

Virgo laughed.

"Your stories revealed a bit too much about you. I will just advice you not to let anyone else know about your… endeavours."

Before Cress could say anything Hailey began.

"Okay, that's fine. But if they don't take you, I'd recommend allying with people younger than you or the same age as you. And I want you to stay in the background. You have not received any formal training so rely on stealth."

"And Virgo," Ivan asked, "What are your strengths?"

"I am good with a knife and archery. I am quite fast and am decent with other weapons too," Virgo replied.

"What was your motivation to volunteer?" Hailey asked.

Virgo hesitated. Was she ready to tell them? Would they view her as weak? Would Cress try to use that fact against her?

"For the glory," she replied without conviction, "I want to bring glory to my district."

Ivan understood that Virgo was hiding something. He was certain that glory wasn't the only reason, that the other reason had to be personal. He just wished it wouldn't prove to be a weakness.

"Okay," he said, "We'll devise a strategy after watching the Reapings," he said. Hailey switched on the television. Cress snuck a glance at Virgo. Something was bothering her, he was sure of it. And something was bothering him too.

Pranking, joking, causing trouble was different. But did he want to kill?

And the biggest question was: did he have it in him to kill?

* * *

 **District Eight**

Amari watched the girl pacing the room in front of him with something that was a mix of concern and fear.

Kinnie was extremely furious. She had found out from her District Partner that he had been forced into volunteering too. This had infuriated her a bit too much. The Capitol had so many ways to destroy one's life! What was Amari's fault? All he wanted to do was to have his father cured. The mayor had used his helplessness against him. They were all cruel monsters!

"Uh, Kinnie?" Amari asked. He was a sweet boy with a weird fashion sense that kind of matched the Capitol's. His District partner, unlike him, had told him nothing about why she volunteered. She just became cross when he told her about his life and started pacing the room.

"Yeah?" Kinnie asked, coming to a halt.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Kinnie sighed. Being angry wouldn't help anyone. She sat down beside Amari, tapping her foot lightly as she waited for their mentor to arrive.

It wasn't long before he came in. Amari stood up to greet him. He had heard of James Edwin; he was a young man of thirty years of age. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin that matched his dark eyes. Amari hoped James would be able to help them. He was sure that he could win the Games if he tried hard but he knew he needed guidance. His thoughts wandered over to his father and his shoulders slumped. He had to return. He just had to.

James shook hands with both of them and then introduced himself. Their escort, Grace, was smiling at the tributes.

"I am sure you got to know each other well," he said, "But what you did out there… that was really very brave."

"So," James said, "Both of you volunteered and I am sure both of you knew what you were doing. I won't ask you for the reason. I just want to know whether you want to be trained together or separately."

Kinnie glanced at Amari. The boy seemed to be good and she knew that he would prove to be a valuable ally. She was certain that he wouldn't kill her in her sleep. She had to get him to ally with her.

Amari thought more or less along the same lines but he didn't trust her. What did he know about her anyway? Now couldn't be the time to make her an enemy though.

"I am fine with Kinnie," he replied.

"Same here," Kinnie added.

James smiled at them.

"Perfect," he said, "What do you think, Grace? An alliance would be good?"

"It is essential," Grace replied, "I think being allies will make their chances better."

"Well you heard him," James replied, "I want you two to be allies."

Unsure of what to do, the two nodded. James added a nod of his own then said that it was time they watched the Reapings. Grace switched on the television.

District One gave two promising tributes. Amari was surprised when two boys had volunteered at the same time. One of them was angrily shouting something while the other ran up to the stage and got his place. He radiated confidence. Kinnie saw that he wasn't arrogant or a jerk but someone who commanded attention. Amari blushed a bit when he saw the boy from close up. The girl was another typical Career. She was very confident too and looked a bit too cheerful. Kinnie and Amari knew they were threats and the boy was going to have a lot of sponsors because of his looks.

District Two was again the same. The girl who had volunteered was way too pretty. She was confident too but did not look vicious. At least to Amari. Kinnie was sure she had seen a sadistic glint in her eyes and smile, as if she was going in the Games not for the glory but for the deaths. The boy volunteer was surprisingly young. He told the people that they would see him again and smirked. He didn't look like a typical Career though. He looked like a nice person, like someone who was doing it because he had to, not because he wanted to. Amari and Kinnie were not deceived though. They had noted them as threats, especially the girl.

District Three showed up another volunteer. Amari was surprised. The boy was young and he had a much surrendered looking expression. But there was a calmness about him, and a determination, which didn't let Amari write him off as bloodbath. The girl was reaped and she was in so much shock that Kinnie felt sorry for her. She and Amari exchanged glances. Definitely a bloodbath.

The girl from Four was another volunteer. But, just like Silver, she did not seem like a monster. She looked determined and Kinnie knew that her training would be beneficial to her. However there was something about her that made her think that the girl was a little weaker than the other Careers. Something about her behaviour. Much to their shock, the boy was Reaped. Instead of being shocked or sad, he had a mischievous smile on his face, as if he was certain of his return. Kinnie didn't write him off as bloodbath and Amari felt that they really had to watch out for him.

The girl from Five looked very desperate and devastated. She was trying to be brave, and was quite successful at it, but Amari still noticed her fear. She said she would try her best to return and she sounded as if she really meant it. The two were surprised again when they saw that the boy tribute was a volunteer again. Apparently he was her brother. There was something intimidating about him which told Amari and Kinnie that he was a big threat.

District Six gave some tributes that seemed to relax the two. The girl was young and she had tried to run away. She was caught by the Peacekeepers and dragged to the stage. Amari declared her to be a bloodbath. Kinnie was not so sure. The boy, when Reaped, had burst into tears. He had wiped his tears after that and had tried his best to show some confidence by saying that he might return but Mari and Kinnie saw through it. Neither the boy nor the girl stood a chance.

The boy from Seven did not look shocked or sad. In fact he looked so furious that Kinnie backed away, even if he was just on the screen. His eyes were bleak due to rage and his lips were quivering slightly. He glared at everyone and Amari and Kinnie decided that they needed to watch out for him. The girl seemed to be weak though, trying hard not to cry and putting on a smile. Amari was sure she didn't stand a chance.

The boy from Nine had started crying after being Reaped. He was shaking violently and seemed to be trembling. He was an innocent looking child and Amari felt very bad for him. But he was also sure that the boy couldn't last in the arena. The girl was shocked. She acted in a mechanical until she addressed the crowd. Kinnie scowled. The girl had cursed! But she knew that the girl, though very young, was determined. They agreed to look out for her too.

The girl from Ten was famous. She looked shocked for just a moment then she was smiling in a very fake manner. Amari didn't like her. She seemed fake and a jerk and pampered a bit too much. Kinnie thought she was a spoilt brat, and a very foolish one. The boy who was Reaped put on a tough exterior and looked only slightly offended. Kinnie labelled him as a threat and Amari couldn't help but agree.

The girl from Eleven was gutsy. The escort was taken aback by her question. She looked so angry and so strong that Amari was certain that she would make it far. Kinnie didn't think so. She thought that her anger could be used against her. The two felt very upset to see the boy. He was only twelve and had curled up in a ball. He had to be literally carried everywhere. As bad as it was, the two decided that the boy was definitely a bloodbath.

Surprisingly, District Twelve gave a volunteer too. The girl was very beautiful and charming. She had volunteered in place of her sister. Kinnie thought she would have lots of sponsors. Their shock knew no bounds when they saw that the boy was a volunteer too. He seemed to be confident but a little sad at the same time. The two volunteers had left the whole District speechless. Amari had to watch out for them. There was too much competition.

Grace turned off the television. Kinnie and Amari looked at each other and shook their heads. This was not good.

"What do you think?" James asked. Kinnie replied.

"We are in a lot of trouble."

* * *

 **District Seven**

Tyler wished there was one more guy with him.

He was surrounded by three girls and all three of them were epically weird. Beatrice was constantly babbling about the fashion of the Capitol, even though nobody was listening to her. His District partner Edith was strangely naïve and annoying and a bit of a dreamer too. She would start a topic then leave it halfway and start thinking about something. Tyler had given up on her now. But th one who annoyed him the most was his mentor.

Samara had come in forty minutes ago. Edith and Tyler had watched the reapings before she came and were eager for any strategy. However in the past forty minutes Samara had done nothing other than type something on her laptop. She hadn't even greeted them properly, just a curt nod, and then started doing whatever she was busy with. Edith had tried to start a conversation with her.

"Uh, Samara. The other tributes-" she began.

"Watch the Reapings," Samara replied without looking up.

"We have watched them," Edith pushed.

"Good. Now, devise a plan."

Tyler scowled. Why did they get such a weird girl as their mentor? Edith had tried a bit more but was always given such strange answers. Ultimately, she admitted defeat and went back to dreaming. She couldn't understand why their mentor was being so bad towards them. Wasn't it her job to ensure their victory? That had been thirty minutes ago. After that the only sound heard was Beatrice's babbling.

Tyler was frustrated now. He might be marching off to his death and the stupid girl was passing time on her laptop?! He banged his fist on the table.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled angrily, getting to his feet. Edith's chain of thoughts was broken and she looked at Tyler in fear.

"Calm down Tyler," she said.

Tyler glared at Samara, who looked at him with her brows raised.

"What? You talking to me?" she asked.

"Well I think you need glasses. Because, from what I can see, you are the only mentor over here."

"Okay," Samara replied calmly, "Tell me. What do you want?"

"You, lady, are supposed to be working on how to bring us back alive! So do something!"

Samara stood up and looked at him evenly. Edith hoped that a fight wouldn't break out. It was a bad situation. She tried to calm Tyler again but the boy simply ignored her.

"Listen, sir," Samara replied, "Had I thought you could return, I would have helped you. This girl here is a bloodbath and you are a hot-headed fool. No way are the two of you going to make it back alive. So, let me utilise my time in doing things that can work."

Edith gasped. Did she just write her off as a bloodbath?!

"You are wrong!" she cried, standing up too, "I am not a bloodbath!"

"Is it so?" Samara asked, "And how will that happen? You are going to cast spells on them? Or are you counting on the help from a wizard or something, princess?"

Edith was on the verge of tears now. How could any person be so mean? Why did they get such a horrible mentor?!

"Enough!" Tyler said, his tone very low and dangerous. He was staring daggers at her. Samara smiled at him.

"Okay. Fine. But what will you do, Tyler? Kill me? Doesn't matter. I am sure you will not see that crazy sister of yours again."

Edith did not see Tyler's fist moving towards Samara; it was so quick. However, their mentor grabbed his wrist, twisted him around, hit him, forced him into kneeling down and held a knife to his throat.

"I'd rather kill you myself than see you both die in the Games. Sadly, that will be harmful to me as well. So, I can't really have the pleasure," Samara said.

Beatrice cried out but Samara shot her a deadly look and she went silent.

Tyler struggled to get free but the girl had an iron grip. Edith ran over to him and tried to pull away Samara's hand.

"Stop! Please stop! You're hurting him!" she cried. What was happening?

Samara let go and then helped Tyler stand up. The boy stepped away from her, rubbing his wrists and throat. Did she just try to kill him?

Samara put down the knife and smiled apologetically at them.

"Sorry," she said, "But it was necessary."

"Yeah? And what could be the reason for such an insane action?" Tyler growled. Samara's eyes hardened at that but she kept herself under control.

"Tyler, you just found your weakness. You can be provoked very easily. You'll have to learn to keep your anger under control. Your demeanour reveals a lot about your anger issues. The enemy might use it against you," Samara replied, "I was waiting for forty minutes for you to do something Edith. You need to be more persistent. You're too oblivious to everything. When I told you to make a strategy I wanted you to do it. I won't be there in the games with you. I want to be sure that you can think up something to keep you alive. Sadly, both of you did just what I had expected."

"So," Edith asked, confused, "You did it on purpose? Even hurting Tyler?"

"Yes I did. And I have made a plan for you."

"How will you train us?" Tyler asked, trying to be calm.

"Together. I want to know whether you're going to be in an alliance or not."

"No," Tyler replied before Edith could even open her mouth. Edith stared at him in shock. Why did he refuse? Was she so bad? Bad reminded her of the time when she had gotten on the bad side of her mother. That was the only time she had been angry with her. Edith was very young, six or seven years old, and she had stolen something from her classmate. The scolding she had received knocked out all the bad habits from her.

"Edith?" Tyler asked.

And there was another time when her father had yelled at her. It had turned out to be his mistake in the end.

"EDITH!" Samara yelled.

"Yeah?!" Edith exclaimed, startled.

"I am telling you, girl, your daydreaming is going to cost you heavily. I am warning you," Samara said in a soft but angry tone. Edith nodded; the girl was scary one moment, friendly the next, and murderous some other time. Edith was really afraid of her.

"Tyler has said that he won't be forming any alliances. So you have to find allies for yourself. Look for the younger ones, okay?" Samara said. Edith nodded.

"I am sorry to do this, but I was having a look at your family backgrounds on my computer. The thing-"

"What?!" Tyler roared, "How dare you?! You have no right to breach our privacy! Why did you do it?!"

He was very, very angry with the girl. It was taking every ounce of strength to keep his rage in control. But enough was enough. She couldn't do something like that.

"I couldn't care less about your 'privacy'. Especially when breaching it can help you stay alive. So shut up, sit down and listen to me."

Tyler took a step towards her but Edith stopped him.

"Don't do it. Please," she said in a pleading way. Maybe because her face was so childish or maybe because it wasn't her fault, Tyler stopped and sat down, as far away from Samara as possible. He was older than her and yet she talked to both of them as if they were foolish kids.

"Tyler, your father seems like a jerk. And believe me, your irritable attitude will reveal everything about you," she began.

Tyler wanted to strangle her.

"I know I seem like an insufferable witch and you want to strangle me. And maybe you are right. But won't it be better you strangle me after you return? Anyway, don't tell anyone about Dawn. They'll manipulate you really badly if you do. And however smart you think you are, I assure you it will be very easy to make you do something not beneficial to you.

"Edith, wake up. You are going into the Games. Beware and stay alert. I know you are very close to your friends. Let me tell you, you can be targeted in their name. It doesn't matter whom you choose as an ally, you will not say a word about your family or friends to anyone.

"Now, both of you, tell me about your weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes Beatrice, weaknesses. They should know about themselves well. Come on. Edith, you tell me."

Edith was a little confused. What was her weakness? She closed her eyes to think and almost fell asleep. Tyler shook her hard and looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah weakness. Um, I am not the best at fighting," she replied sheepishly.

Samara looked at her with a smile.

"Is that so? Only one weakness?"

"Um, I am told I am naïve."

"I wonder why."

Tyler couldn't help it. He gave a light chuckle. "Wow! You know how to laugh?" Samara asked. He sneered. "Yes, I do."

Edith didn't understand why Samara said that to her or why Tyler laughed. What was so funny?

"How about wonderland?" Samara asked, a grin on her face. Edith realised what they were talking about and turned red from embarrassment.

"Just stay observant, okay? And don't get lost in thoughts all the time."

Tyler spoke up when she looked at him.

"I'm rubbish at archery."

"Well said."

"I'm impulsive, act without thinking."

"So true."

"I'm very rash."

"You've turned wise in a moment. The effects of my company!" Samara said and grinned at him.

Despite himself, Tyler gave her a small smile. Maybe she wasn't that bad.

"I'm glad you know what the problem with you is. You can work on it now. Just remember, everyone is going to provoke you. So keep your anger in check, stay in the background, and- EDITH!"

Edith's eyes had been focused on something in the distance. She was thinking about her family. And had missed the whole conversation. She looked at Samara and Tyler apologetically. Her mentor didn't say anything, just shook her head and tilted it towards Tyler.

"I guess we should talk about tributes," he said. She nodded.

"I think the Careers are dangerous, along with the boy from Five, Twelve, the girl from Eleven, the boy from Ten and the pair from Eight," he said. Edith nodded her agreement.

"Good," Samara said, "But don't underestimate anyone, alright? Not even that small boy from Eleven."

"I'll keep it in mind," Tyler replied.

"Edith? Did you listen or do we have to repeat again?"

Edith groaned at that.

"I'm not always dreaming, Samara!" she said.

"Glad to hear it," Samara said and winked at her. She stood up, grabbed her laptop and went to the door. It opened and she turned back.

"Oh and Edith. There's a caterpillar on your shoulder."

"Where?! Where?!" Edith screamed, jumping up and down and beating at her shoulders. Samara chuckled and left.

"What? Where is it Tyler?!" Edith cried.

"She fooled you," Tyler replied, the corner of his lips twitching from the effort of not smiling. Edith's eyes widened and she groaned again.

"Why me?!"

* * *

 **District Two**

The boy may fool the world, but he wasn't going to fool Adela Dara Martins.

Devon appeared to be a very sweet boy, talking with courtesy and acting as if all he cared about was glory for his District. Adela saw right through his façade. There was a malice in his eyes, an insanity too, and that worried Adela. If Devon was a fool, then there would have been no problem, but she knew that the boy was extremely cunning.

She kept her interactions with him as friendly as possible. There was no need to make him a foe, and he might actually prove to be useful… if she knew what to do.

Devon smiled at the girl. He noticed how she looked at him, as if she was a scientist and he an interesting specimen. Devon planned on getting rid of her soon. He found her to be annoying, too annoying. For some reason he had a dislike for every person who was chosen to volunteer. They were all like Damian. And their lives were just a burden on the earth.

Jonas and Monica sat in front of them. Adela had hoped for better mentors. Jonas had won because of a stroke of luck, having killed only two people. Monica… she won by mistake. Three people were left in the end. The other two got in a fight and killed each other and Monica was all that remained. So she won. Adela groaned to herself. The two of them were pathetic.

They had watched the Reapings. Devon had taken a special notice of the boy from Four. There was something about him, something he could use. He had to become his friend. The boy was Reaped but Devon knew that he couldn't underestimate him. No, he would have to manipulate him. And he knew he could. Devon was sure that Cress would be a valuable ally, someone who could ensure his survival.

"I think the boy from One can be the leader," Jonas said.

"No," Adela and Devon said together. The two looked at each other, trying to figure out why the other said so. Devon realised it and said, "The leader should be someone strong, and someone who can ensure our victory. I think Adela would be the best leader for the Careers."

Adela looked at him, perplexed. What was going in his mind? He had something planned and she didn't plan on playing right into his hands.

"Why not you, Dev?" she asked, her tone sugar coated.

Devon was itching to slit her throat. Nobody, _nobody_ called him Dev! He put on a childish smile and said, "Because you are much more trained! And it will put our District in a better position. We can win it!"

Adela raised her brows.

"We can win it or… you can win it?" she asked softly.

"It could be any of us."

"Of course."

"Adela has a chance too," Monica said, "You will have to try. But I'm just telling you. The girl from One can be a contender for the leadership too."

The tributes nodded.

"Together or separate?" Jonas asked.

"Separate," Adela said.

"Together," Devon said.

Both of them said it at the same time. Devon looked at Adela as if he couldn't believe she wouldn't want to train with him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just want to have a few tricks," Adela replied, "And I am sure you don't want to show me everything as well."

Devon smiled at her but clenched his fist. The girl was smart, too smart for his liking. Adela returned his smile then turned towards Jonas.

"I hope it isn't a problem?" she asked.

"No. No problem at all," Jonas replied.

"Shall we go over the tributes?" Monica asked. The children nodded.

"Who, do you think, is an obvious threat?" Jonas asked.

"Silver, Carmen, Virgo," Adela said, "The pair from Twelve, the girl from Eleven, the boy from Ten, both from Five and, though young, the girl from Six too."

"You forgot some of them," Devon cut in, "The boy from Seven. The pair from Eight, and I'll say the girl from Nine too, even though she is very young. The boy from Three can become a threat. And Cress."

"He was Reaped," Adela said.

"That's why he is dangerous. There must have been a reason for which nobody volunteered for him. And it should be a good reason. We need to watch out for him," Devon replied.

"Cool!" Monica exclaimed, "Nice. I guess you guys know what you are doing."

"I want you to pick skills with survival. You both have trained with weapons all your life. But you should be ready for anything," Jonas said.

"You are right," Adela said, "Maybe something with medicine and herbs."

"Or knots and traps," Devon added.

"Try recruiting some people in your alliance," Jonas said, "Maybe the ones from Twelve?"

"No," Monica said, "Not them. You can get the girl from Eleven though. She seems strong."

"We'll think about it," Adela replied.

"Okay then. Stay here. We'll come in a while," Jonas said and he left with Monica in tow.

"Dev, why did you volunteer?" Adela asked.

"For my brother," the boy replied sadly.

"Your brother?"

"He had trained all his life, Adela," he replied, "And, I don't know how it happened, but someone killed him. He didn't get an honourable death. I had to carry out his last wish. I am sure he wanted to bring glory to the District. So I will try my best to do it."

"Were they caught? Your brother's murderers?" Adela asked.

"No, they weren't," Devon replied. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Adela kept her expression sympathetic but she understood that Devon had a hand in his brother's murder. She needed to be alert, much more than before. She didn't trust Devon not to kill her in her sleep. No, she would have to do something about it.

Devon wiped his tears away and smiled at her.

"I hope you lead us," he said, "Because I'm certain that then we will be formidable."

And he meant it. Why not? That was the reason he wanted her to lead. It would make his job much easier.

"Yes, then we will be formidable."

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I was really happy to read them and glad to know you liked Regal. I know I have made D7 and D8 longer than others. D7 because it was revolving around three characters, and D8 because they were watching the Reapings. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of train rides! Oh, and I will be doing chariot rides in third person POV too. Hope it isn't a problem.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Train Rides**

* * *

 **District One**

Silver knew that the competition was tough.

Carmen was a strong tribute. He had noticed her at training even though they never spoke. She fought like a demon and was skilled. Silver was sure of himself but he kept overconfidence at bay. It would do nothing but thwart his chances and he wasn't going to let that happen.

They had been waiting for their mentors to show up. Carmen was getting slightly impatient. Why so long? They should have been there by now and the delay was only irritating her. She glanced at her District Partner. Silver was a well-behaved and matured boy. He was calm and friendly and showed no sign of restlessness. Carmen sighed.

"Silver, do you know my sister's name is Silver too?" she asked. A smiled on her face.

Silver looked mildly surprised. "Really? I share my name with a little girl?"

Carmen laughed. "Yep! Except you are better. That girl is a demon!"

"My sister is a sweet girl," Silver said, remembering Crystal. He smiled. He was already missing her so badly.

A few moments passed. Carmen broke the silence.

"Shall we watch the Reapings? I am really very bored right now."

Silver looked at the door. There was no sign of Gold and Opal. Maybe they could watch it. And anyway, Gold wouldn't tell him off. He grinned. At least his brother would be there with him. With Gold's guidance and his own talents, he could make it very far.

Seeing her District Partner nod at her, Carmen started the recaps. She wanted to analyse the competition. She knew Gold would favour Silver a bit more than the norm so she had to be ready. She was certain that Silver would have a pool of sponsors. He would be a formidable foe. But that would come later. For now, he was a valuable ally.

Silver was much fascinated with the boy from Two. He had observed every single tribute very carefully but he kept on replaying the Reapings of District Two. Devon Lark was a big threat in his mind.

Carmen shrugged it off when he told her. "He's sixteen," she said, "Not as experienced as we are. You don't need to worry." She was right. What was the need to worry? She was more concerned with the girls from Two and Four. The boy from Four seemed pretty weak. Most probably he wouldn't even be in the alliance. If Carmen would have her way then he certainly wouldn't.

"Who stood out to you?" Silver asked.

"Adela. Virgo. The girl from Eleven. The pair from Twelve. The boy from Five. What about you?" Carmen replied.

Silver frowned slightly.

"Devon. Cress. Tyler-"

"That angry kid from Seven?" Carmen asked. She didn't even expect him to last more than a couple of days.

"Yes. Him," Silver replied, "The boy from Three too, even though he's young. Avalyn. I think she is more dangerous than her brother."

Carmen raised her brows. Silver was naming all those tributes whom, in her mind, she had already written off as bloodbaths.

"What about Jasper?" she asked. He was huge and Carmen wanted to take him out as soon as possible.

"He won't last long," Silver stated. There was something in his voice that Carmen couldn't quite place. She nodded.

"Okay. What about our alliance? I think we should take in the boy from Twelve," she said.

"You are right. Even the girl, if possible."

Carmen was about to say something when she heard movement behind her. She turned around and saw their mentors walking in. Gold resembled Silver a lot. He was charming and strong and had a friendly behaviour. Opal, however, was monstrous. Carmen remembered her Games. She didn't remember the year she had won. What Carmen did remember was the way she had won. She had killed eleven people in all, which was a record. She had burned five people alive, beheaded her own District Partner, literally ripped apart three tributes with her bare hands, poisoned a boy and lastly cut the last standing tribute to pieces. Yes, she had been that gruesome. Carmen was glad. They needed a ruthless mentor. Opal ha even brought back Gold and had actually helped increase District One victors.

Gold grinned at them. "Well, I am sure you have watched the Reapings," he said.

"That's why we weren't here," Opal added, "Wanted to give you some time to figure a few things out. You analysed the tributes well."

"You were eavesdropping?" Carmen asked.

Opal's blue eyes lit up as she smiled slyly.

"Yes we were. Just to find out a bit about you. Anyways, let's plan out things. Sit down."

"So, together or separate?" Gold asked.

Carmen glanced at Silver. If she trained with him, she would know everything about him. His strengths, weaknesses, how good he really was and how he would be beneficial to her. Silver wasn't a kid though. He knew exactly what Carmen was thinking. He couldn't let her know about himself. He was not planning to be used. He didn't trust her. Let alone trust, Silver was sure Carmen would turn on her the moment she had the chance.

"Separate," he replied before Carmen could say anything. She looked at him in surprise. Why did he refuse?

"It will just be better for both of us," Silver said gently. Carmen smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe you are right," she said, trying to sound optimistic of the whole situation. She did not really feel optimistic though.

Opal whistled.

"Very rarely does it happen that tributes from One don't train together," she said, "How interesting."

Gold looked at Silver in confusion. He had clearly told his brother to be friends with Carmen, that it would be helpful for his survival. Silver shook his head slightly. Gold nodded. He believed that his brother to take the correct decision.

"Anyway," he said, "Carmen, what are your strengths?"

Carmen replied confidently, "I am fast and can swim quite well. I am good with a machete."

"What about survival?" Opal asked.

"Who needs that?" Carmen said.

Gold sighed. This wasn't good.

"You will pick skills with survival at the training, okay?" he said. Carmen nodded.

"So Silver," Opal said, "What can you do?"

"I am trained well," he replied, "So I know about combat. I am decent with a sword."

Gold smiled. He knew what Silver meant with 'decent'. The boy was just trying to be modest.

"I think you two are good," he said, "Carmen, come with me. We have to discuss strategy."

Silver wanted to pout but he resisted it. Why couldn't Gold mentor him? He sighed. Opal would have to do.

Carmen got up and gave him a smile. With that she followed her mentor out.

* * *

 **District Five**

Astreus still couldn't believe that his mother had slapped him. Or that Thalia had even thought he could let Avalyn die. For that matter, he couldn't get over the fact that Avalyn was Reaped and that he had volunteered.

The moment he met his sister on the train, she slapped him hard too.

"What were you thinking?!" she yelled, grabbing his collar and shaking him. "Why did you do it?!"

Astreus had never seen his sister so angry, or even yell, but now she was doing both. He just didn't get it.

Avalyn released him and refused to speak to him. Why did her brother have to do it? Tears were streaming down her face incessantly. She had never felt so weak, so helpless. Ever. She wished she was still in coma. It would have been better than this. She wiped her tears and clenched her fists, it didn't matter that Astreus had volunteered to defend her. She would make sure that he would be the victor. And she was ready to anything, cross all limits, to do so.

The door opened and the mentors walked in. Lacy, their escort, beamed at the tributes and said, "They will be training you. Rosaline and Max."

Avalyn flashed them her charming smile. How she wished she felt half as confident as she appeared to be.

"Hello Rosaline," she said, extending her hand towards the woman.

The woman laughed. "No dear. I'm Max. _He's_ Rosaline," she said gently. Avalyn's smile was wiped out from her face. Astreus jumped to his feet and looked at the man. He had a muscular build, strong jaw, broad shoulders, and beard. From nowhere did he look like Rosaline!

Avalyn was quick to recover. "Hello Max," she said and then greeted the man.

"Hey Rosaline."

The man nodded at her and Astreus and gestured them to sit down.

"Firstly, Astreus," he said, "What you did was truly brave. It is a big thing to put your life in danger to save someone you love. It takes courage, which you have demonstrated. That's what you need for the Games too."

"It is so brave," Avalyn said harshly, "That it is foolhardy. All he has done is risk his life for a goal that cannot be achieved."

Max rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Child," she said, "There are some things that people do without any gain. They do it out of love. Respect their feelings for that."

Avalyn looked at her brother. She was still mad at him for taking such a risk for her. But in her heart she knew she would have done the same.

Rosaline grinned at Astreus. The boy frowned. He didn't like talking to strangers, especially to such strange strangers. But he needed their help to get his sister out alive. He was determined. It didn't matter what Thalia said. In fact, he was so angry with her that he wished that she had been Reaped. She would have deserved it. How dare she talk about his twin like that?! He had known that she disliked Avalyn, but this? This was a bit too much.

"So, what do you think of the tributes? I assume you have watched the Reapings," Max said.

Astreus nodded. They had, or rather he had, watched the Reapigs alright. Avalyn had been looking away from him stubbornly and had been sobbing silently. Astreus felt bad for her but he couldn't help it. She was his life. And he knew she thought of him the same way. Anyway, he had watched the Reapings and was certain of a few things.

The Careers were very dangerous. He would have to protect Avalyn from them. The girl from Two actually looked kind of bloodthirsty, as if killing was what she lived for. Maybe that was the case, Astreus thought, those people trained day and night to kill. Sure, he agreed that victory in the Games brought honour and glory but actually being drilled since childhood to become killing machines? What was this? The girl from One seemed to be like that as well. The boy seemed to be a decent guy but Astreus knew he wasn't decent. He was a Career and all Careers were monsters. Most of the Outer District tributes appeared to be weak, with the exception of the girl from Eleven, the pair from Twelve and the boy from Ten. Astreus was also certain that the pair from Nine and the boy from Eleven were bloodbaths. Avalyn could win this, Astreus thought, the competition wasn't that tough.

Avalyn said, "What would be the best strategy for us?"

She was really anxious and depressed but was trying to conceal it. She had to be strong for her brother's sake. What had happened, had happened and she had to make the best out of it.

"I think you should find allies," Rosaline replied as he stroked his beard.

Astreus scoffed. Avalyn frowned. Her brother was a bit too unsocial; he would never make allies with his reserved personality. It came down to her now. Well, it would be easy. Making friends was easy for her. If they refused… well she would simply resort to manipulation. Avalyn was pretty good at that too.

"We'll find allies," she replied confidently, "I will try to get the ones from Eight in our team. They seem strong. Maybe even the pair from Six."

"Seems good enough," Max said.

"Okay now, I assume you will train together-" Rosaline started.

"Obviously," Astreus muttered.

"-So let us know your strengths. What are you guys good at?"

Avalyn bit her lip. What was she good at? She had no weapon knowledge, well apart from gauntlets, and she didn't expect to find some in the arena. She decided to tell them anyway.

"I think I am fine with gauntlets," she replied, "And I can fight a bit if it is a one on one battle. And I am able to make friends easily."

"That seems good," Max said, "Maybe we do have a contender this year."

She tilted her head towards Astreus. He sighed.

"I don't know," he replied, "I am usually clear-headed and take quick decisions."

"That is actually pretty important," Max said, "Just be alert all the time and I think you will do well."

Avalyn glanced at her brother. She knew he was strong and had the potential to win but he underestimated his opponents. That was his biggest downfall. She shook her head. She would be there for her brother. She would get him out alive.

Now, she just had to work out a plan to do so.

* * *

 **District Six**

Carlor had been trembling all the while. Ciera was worried. Her District Partner was shaken up pretty badly. She gently grabbed his hand.

"Hey," she said soothingly, "Calm down. Everything will be okay."

Carlor felt strange that a girl four years younger than him was comforting him. She looked so collected, so calm while he seemed to be breaking apart. What would hold him together? Was there any chance of his return? He tried to be optimistic, usually, but now all his positive energy seemed to be fading.

He looked a Ciera and smiled, stroking her hair. Ciera grinned. She was scared, yes, but now was not the time to mourn her fate. Now was the time to gather strength and support. She felt very bad for Carlor. She squeezed his hand.

"It was my last year," he said, looking at her with utter sadness, "My last year. Aaren…"

"Cheer up!" Ciera said, "If it is your last year, look at the positive side of it. You have a higher chance of winning."

Carlor gazed at her for a while. The little girl was trying to do what he had been doing for years now. Holding everyone together. Making them all happy.

"Thanks," he said, flashing her a smile. Ciera beamed at him.

"Hey, do you know who our mentor is?" she asked.

"Six has only one living mentor," Carlor said, "Of course it's her. I hope she will be able to help us."

"If you cooperate, then I may be able to help you."

Carlor stood up and he and Ciera looked at the door. A middle-aged woman with kind brown eyes and dark hair was standing there. She smiled gently at them.

"I am Sara George," she said, shaking hands with both of them.

Carlor didn't remember which Games she had won but he had heard stories about her victory. She had not killed a single tribute, which had created a history. Not a single kill. She had not formed any alliance, survived alone and had won just because the last two tributes were Careers who ignored her very existence. Both of them had died fighting each other and Sara was the only remaining tribute left. Nothing very memorable.

"So, dears, will you like to say something about yourselves?" she asked.

Carlor and Ciera looked at each other for a second. There was nothing to say. The two looked back at Sara and shook their heads. Ciera was feeling very nervous around the woman. She hoped that she would be able to help with something, find some talent in her.

"Well, okay. So, have you watched the Reapings?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Carlor replied. Now that he had met his mentor, his competitive nature was taking control. He had to win the favouritism of their mentor. He must have some chance.

Ciera tilted her head towards her District Partner. The boy seemed to be much more confident all of a sudden. However, she did notice his clenched fists and that he was swallowing hard. Carlor was afraid but he was trying his level best to put up a brave face. Ciera admired that. She looked back at Sara.

"Anyone who stood out to you?" Sara asked.

"The Careers," Carlor replied. If he could only get in with them…

"Those huge boys from Seven and Ten," Ciera added.

"I'd suggest to remain alert. Even the small boy from Eleven could be hiding some secret. Beware of everyone. Both of you will do well in an alliance and-"

"No," Carlor cut Sara off.

Ciera turned her eyes on him. They were wide with shock and hurt. Why didn't he want to be her ally? She wasn't that bad! She was fast, she could help them both.

Carlor did not even glance at Ciera. "I'd find allies my own age. Small kids will only slow me down."

Ciera's jaw dropped. Fury took over. She jumped to her feet and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You want to say that being allies with me will slow you down? Mister, I don't need you as well. I am pretty fine on my own! Anyways, who would want to be allies with an eighteen year old boy who burst into tears?! Not me!"

"SHUT UP!" Sara yelled.

The two tributes became silent but kept on having the war of looks. Ciera's glare was so intense that Sara thought Carlor would burn under it. The said boy gave Ciera a cold look, cold enough to freeze. The two glared at each other for a few more seconds and then Ciera stood up.

"Well, good luck, Carlor!" she spat and stormed out.

"Ciera! Wait!" Sara cried. The younger girl did not stop.

Carlor looked at Sara with a puzzled expression. "It wasn't a matter big enough to show such temper. I just voiced my opinion," he said. Sara gave an exasperated huff and left too, in search of the younger tribute.

Carlor just shook his head and leaned back, closing his eyes. He was frightened, he knew in his heart he was a coward. He couldn't his fear. He would try to get into the Career pack. It wouldn't be easy, in fact it might not even happen. But he had to show skills so that they take him. If they wouldn't, then the boy from Ten would do just as well. Not the girl though, not the girl. She was too famous and he was sure she was a spoilt brat. And Carlor could not tolerate spoilt brats.

He relaxed, or rather, tried to relax. He could win this thing.

* * *

 **District Twelve**

Three times. Three times Coleen had grabbed the knife. Three times she had been tempted to stab the man in front of her. And, unfortunately, three times she had kept it back.

Coal watched it all with slight amusement. He had been talking incessantly for around twenty minutes, with no one to hear his words apart from the walls. He had become quiet when he saw Coleen grab the knife the first time. Coal wasn't one for getting angry on people older than him but the man in front of him was annoying. He had been drinking from that bottle of his, his eyes giving them a once over and then gazing fixedly at the bottle in front of him.

Apparently, Coleen had had enough. She grabbed the bottle and tossed it on the ground where it shattered into pieces. She glared at the mentor with intense rage. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to her.

"What did you do that for?!" he yelled.

"You are a mentor! You are supposed to be helping us! So do your job!" Coleen yelled back.

"I can't do anything for you," he retorted, "Neither of you has any potential."

"You are wrong," Coal said, "I wouldn't volunteer if I thought that it was hopeless."

Their mentor looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, right. Let me tell you boy, there isn't any hope for either of you. And you, girlie, are going to pay for this."

Coleen grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Shut up. Okay?"

Her voice was coated with bile. Coal winced. The girl was scaring him. She shook the mentor. He only grinned.

"Okay. Okay," he said, giving up. That goofy grin was still on his face.

"So you will help us?" Coal asked.

Their mentor nodded. "The first thing that I'd say is… don't get killed."

Coleen laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah? We were planning to dig our own graves," she said.

Their mentor frowned at her. "Your overconfidence can doom you," he said then, turning to Coal he continued, "What are your strengths, young man?"

Coal bit his lips. What was his strength?

"I have trained myself in the woods," he replied, "And so am quite good with a spear."

The mentor nodded then looked at Coleen, who just shrugged.

"I am a hunter," she replied, "I am good with archery."

Their mentor whistled. "So! We have a boy who's good with spears and a girl good with archery! Well, nice. Except that it isn't enough."

Coleen raised her brows. Isn't enough? She was the best archer in Twelve! She got many kills, and she was good with dealing with people too. What would he know about dealing with Peacekeepers!

"So, what do you suggest?" Coal asked softly. Now that their mentor was more willing to help, his earlier annoyance had evaporated. What left in its place was the desire to strategize and make a plan. And to do so, they needed his help. Coal's thoughts wandered to Evan and Evangeline, to Sarah, to all his family. He sighed. He wanted to see them again. He was feeling so desperate.

"You can focus on survival," their mentor replied, "That would be pretty good."

"I know about snares," Coleen added.

"Well then, pick up some skills with medicine. I'm sure you have little to no knowledge in that field."

Coleen scowled. She hated anything related to healing. Her mother was a good doctor but she herself could not bear to be around any kind of injury. It terrified her. Rose would have done well there. She missed rose, Abigail, her dad. She was doing this for her dad. She had to be strong.

"You are right," Coal said, "If we could heal our wounds, half of our troubles would just end."

"Is there anything else you are good with?" their mentor asked lazily as he produced another bottle from nowhere in particular.

"Well, I am a hunter, as I said before," Coleen replied, "There might not be many food issues for me."

Their mentor didn't even glance at her.

"You both should get into an alliance," he said.

"I was thinking the same," Coal replied, "An ally can be really helpful. That will be our best shoot."

"No," Coleen said, "I don't need any allies. I can do it on my own."

"You think you will be overpowered?"

"No, I just don't want to."

With that Coleen stood up and walked out. The mentor and the male tribute looked at each other for a while.

"Who would be a good ally?" Coal asked.

"The Careers might want to take you in, with that build of yours."

Coal nodded. His mentor did not show any emotions but he hoped they would make it far. Well, at least Coal. He wasn't fond of the girl much; she was too confident. She had even smashed his bottle. But he did see some hope for the boy.

He just wished he wasn't wrong.

* * *

 **Thank you all of you for your kind and inspiring reviews! They make me really happy! I am honoured to have such wonderful readers as yourself.**

 **I am sorry if it is short. I feel really drained. My exams are going on, so the updates might be a little irregular for some time. I am not giving up, that much I can assure you of.**

 **As to why I have not mentioned any name for the mentor from Twelve… well it is for you to decide who it is. I didn't mention Haymitch because I will never be able to write his character well.**

 **I have put up a new poll. Please vote! And read the question very carefully. These polls have a lot of importance. Some of them are for deciding the finalists, some for those who will die early, some who will make it far. And I won't tell you the purpose of each question. Just vote honestly and please don't vote for your own tribute.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Train Rides**

* * *

 **District Ten**

Jasper wished his sheep were with him. He missed Fly, his collie, dearly. He had never been from either of them for this long, and though he was optimistic of his return, or tried to be optimistic of his return, he still couldn't help feel a tightening in his chest. He hoped his friends were alright.

His silence and worry were quite unnoticed by the girl pacing the room. Occasionally she shot him ugly looks, as if he was the most disgusting thing in the room, which was the case. Misaya flicked her hair and then glared at the boy.

"Why did I get Reaped?" she cried angrily, "It's for commoners like you to be Reaped, and die! I am too important!"

Instead of being angry or offended, Jasper was only slightly amused. The girl had been cursing and glaring at him ever since they got on the train, and, to be honest, Jasper found it all very fun.

Meanwhile, Misaya couldn't understand her situation. Sure, she was going to be a tribute but she was so very confident of her victory. The Capitol loved her, and rightly so, they would definitely help her. Even kill other tributes if possible. Yes, they would ensure her victory. Then Misaya would tell August how silly he was to worry about her and always be depressed. The only problem Misaya had right now was that she would have to get dirty in the arena. Roaming around in a forest, covered in mud from head to toe only to get even dirtier from a dead tribute's blood was something really despicable according to her. She sighed. Well, that was the least she could do for the Capitol. If they wanted to see their Gem in action, why not? Anyway, nobody apart from the Careers stood a chance against her. And she would take care of the Careers.

At the present moment her only misery was the horrible boy sitting in front of her. He was so oblivious to everything! Neither did he pay any attention to her nor did he mourn his fate. Did he not realise that there was next to zero chance of his survival? Who could win besides Misaya? On top of that Jasper did not accept that he was a commoner, not anywhere near as special as Misaya. When she glared at him, he only smiled. When she yelled at him, he only smiled. For every insult he had only one response. Smile.

"Hey," Misaya said, "Switch on the TV. I want to watch the Reapings."

Jasper didn't move. He was wondering how Fly would cope with his absence when Misaya spoke. Jasper hated her. He just did not show it, for it was not in his nature to be impolite, but in his heart of hearts he knew his desire to hear her cannon at the bloodbath.

"Start it you imbecile!" Misaya shrieked.

He looked up at her. She appeared to be a bit blurred. That was his biggest problem, his poor eyesight. He hoped he would get a pair of glasses before going into the arena, though contacts would be better.

"Madam," he replied sweetly, "The remote is right in front of you. Why don't you switch it on yourself?"

Misaya's eyes could have been balls of fire. She stormed up to where the boy was sitting and looked down at her.

"Did you tell me to do it?!" she cried. Jasper smiled at her.

"Sweet lady," he said, "You can see that I am a bit traumatised. You are liked by the capitol and have an advantage in the Games. Can't you at least spare a boy, a traumatised boy at that, to reflect on his own life, to which he might never return?"

This simple statement pleased Misaya. She scoffed.

"Fine, you dirt boy. Take it as a gift," she replied and switched on the television. Jasper smiled slightly. He had figured out one of her weaknesses. And it was worse than his eyesight or overweight problems.

Misaya's problem was that she was stupid. Not only stupid, her head was empty of everything apart from her ego. Well enough. He could use it, yes.

Smiling to himself he leaned back and turned his attention to the Reapings.

* * *

 **District Nine**

"Oh those _!," Jessika spat.

Roland pressed his hands against his ears. The little girl had a really foul mouth. Ever since they had got on the train all Jessika had done was curse. Roland hated cursing. And she was a child! Children were not supposed to use those words! He thought about how much his mother would have scolded him if he had used that language. His mummy… Instantly tears started rolling down his eyes. His lips quivered and his already puffy eyes turned even redder. Mummy…

He would never see her again. He was scared, so scared and there was no one to whom he cuddle, no one to tell him everything would be all right. Nobody to hug him and listen to him. Nobody. He missed his family. He wanted to see them so badly. What was his fault?

Jessika stopped her rant and looked at him. She felt very bad seeing the boy in tears. He must be missing home. She sighed. After she had been Reaped, both Max and Stan had visited her. They had swept her in their arms and apologised between sobs for their bad behaviour. They told her that she was the best sister in the world and they were sorry excuses for brothers. They had refused to leave even when the Peacekeepers came and begged them for five more minutes with her. The men had literally dragged them away.

Jessika was really moved by that. She had never expected her brothers to be so loving. Maybe she was wrong about them from the beginning. Maybe they had always loved her. She broke out into a series of choice swear words aimed at the Peacekeepers, at the Capitol, at everyone. Then she had calmed down and slumped back in defeat.

She grabbed Roland's hand and squeezed it. She was never good with comforting people but she had to try.

"Hey, you have a chance too, to win these _ Games," she said in a soft voice, which was really unlike her.

Roland looked at her with large eyes.

"Why do you curse so much?" he asked.

"Sorry?" Jessika asked. She was trying to help the boy and he was telling her to mind her language! So mean! How dare he!

"My mummy would have scolded me a lot if I used that language," Roland replied. He looked at her so sadly that her earlier anger dissipated and what was left was gloom.

"My mom died when I was young," she replied, looking down. Roland stared at her. How horrible would it be for her, never even knowing her mother? Roland considered himself lucky in this respect. He had got to know his mummy, the most amazing person in his life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Jessika asked, "You aren't responsible for her death, are you?"

"I don't know. I could be. If a five year old kid can cause a person's death, that is."

"Five year old kids can cause a lot of deaths," Jessika replied, "Those _ just play innocent. They are really horrible! Ugh!"

Jessika was glad of his response though. She was glad of anything that could distract her from thinking of her mother. It was always sad to think about her. What was even worse that Jessika did not remember what she looked like.

Roland wrinkled his nose at another usage of the swear word.

"At least spare the little kids," he said.

Jessika stood up and poked his chest with her finger, her other hand on her hip.

"Oh you idiot! Why does everyone tell me off for language?! What is _ wrong with it?!"

"Nothing. The whole world is stupid. That's why," Roland put in sweetly but that sweet tone didn't hide his sarcasm. Jessika, unlike herself, laughed. Roland managed a weak smile too.

"Well," a voice boomed, "I see you are getting along well."

The children stood up and looked at the newcomer. He was their mentor, Magnanimous. He was just like his name, generous. He was so generous that he always cooked for his allies in his Games and gave them everything. In fact, due to his generosity nobody doubted and they were all very surprised when they found that his cooked food was poisoned. Yes, no one could not help trusting Magnanimous.

The tributes shook hands with him and then Jessika said in that loud voice of hers, "Magni, you're training us together. We're allies."

Roland looked at her. She grinned encouragingly at him. A smile broke on his face. She wanted to be allies with him…

He was glad that he would have at least one friend with him.

* * *

 **District Three**

Brynn had not spoken a word since she was Reaped. She was still in shock. How could she be reaped? Why was she chosen? What would her mother do now? Brynn was stuck with two strangers. The boy, Halen, was pretty calm about the volunteering thing. And then there was their mentor, Candle. Weird name in all honesty but Brynn did not care. They were both strangers. She didn't know how to speak to them. Whenever she opened her mouth she closed it back shyly. She wished someone familiar were there with her. Would it just not be better that she were not Reaped? The Capitol just couldn't stand their happiness or peace of mind.

Halen, meanwhile, was thinking whether he had made the right choice or not. He could die quite easily. Would it be helpful? If he won then life would be much better for his family. Arou would go to school. He had a thirst to see his family happy. After his father's death he tried to be like the head, to hold the family together, to ensure they didn't starve. All he wanted was his old life, before the fire. Before his father's death. He clenched his fists.

"Listen both of you," Candle started, "We need to figure out a plan. Now answer me. Should I train you together?"

Brynn looked at Halen, wondering what he would say. She nodded at Candle. She needed allies, she would be lost without them. For that she would have to become friends with her District Partner for which she needed to give up on her shy nature and open her mouth to speak.

"I am okay with Halen," she said, her voice soft. This was the first sentence she had spoken ever since she got on the train. Halen smiled at her.

"Sure, I'll train with her," he said.

"Good. You can both be allies," Candle suggested.

"I will think on that," Halen interrupted.

Brynn raised her brows. Think on it? What did he mean by that? If he was going to be in an alliance then the best choice would be her. She was his District Partner after all.

And that was maybe the reason why Halen did not want to ally with her. He did not have it in him to betray someone's trust, especially the trust from someone from his own District. Halen valued loyalty and he didn't want to backstab Brynn. The girl seemed sweet, a bit too shy, but sweet nonetheless. He didn't want to kill her. He didn't want to kill anyone.

Candle nodded. It was completely understandable. He had himself refused to be allies with his District Partner. Sadly, she had died first in the games.

"Okay, fine. Now, neither of you has any training, which is very obvious. So, I'll recommend learning how to use a small weapon. You know, like a dagger, slingshot, knife, gauntlet. Something like that. I'd suggest learning about survival the first day, weapons the second and both of them a bit on the third. You can also find some suitable allies. I think you can get in with the girls from Seven and Eleven, maybe? Or the pair from Eight? They seem to be quite good. A larger crowd will help," Candle said.

"It helps initially," Halen said, "After a certain stage a large alliance can be pretty lethal."

"He's right," Brynn said, "We might as well start fighting like the Careers. A small group will be better."

"If it is a small group," Candle said, "Then try to ally with stronger tributes. Not like the ones from Nine or something. Or the boy from Eleven."

The boy from Eleven. Halen sighed. He felt very sorry for the boy. He doubted he would be able to kill him if it came to that. Arcturus reminded him a lot of himself. He had been so devastated after that fire… Halen did not want to target the little boy. He was ready to ally with him if required. Something told him he wasn't be as weak as everyone thought he was.

Brynn agreed with Candle. Strong tributes. Maybe the pair from Twelve? They seemed pretty good to her. She sighed. She would have to bring out her ruthless side to win.

And that was what she wanted to avoid.

* * *

 **District Eleven**

Ayra felt bad for the little boy but she could not let it get in the way. The boy, only twelve years old, was still curled up in a ball and sobbing. Ayra didn't bother comforting him. It was not her forte. She could not do anything for him apart from sparing him at the bloodbath. She would do that for the boy reminded her of her little siblings, but not anything more.

Arcturus had a rough time accepting his fate. The Games… What would he do? He was reliving the sight of his brother's murder. The Capitol was cruel, they would do the same thing to him. He was bound to die. After Martin's death Arcturus never spoke a word. He just couldn't. Earlier everyone had thought it was because of the shock but now nobody was certain. He stopped crying. He felt weak due to all the loss of water, that's how much he had cried, and now he silently rocked back and forth, waiting for his end. In one way maybe it was good. He would be with Martin again. Arcturus missed him so much and he could never tell anyone. Sometimes he was desperate to seek a glance of his brother, the boy who would never return. However, if he died, Elphia would be so lonely. He was torn between the two. He wanted to return alive, back to Elphia, but a part of him believed he would find Martin in afterlife.

Ayra stood up when she saw their mentor, Eda, walk in. Eda was older than most other mentors; she had won thirtieth something Games. Ayra remembered how she had won. She was alone from the beginning, forming no alliance whatsoever. She was ruthless in her Games and had four direct kills and one indirect kill, she had shoved a girl down the cliff by accident, to her credit. Ayra smiled to herself. Alone, people had a better chance. When they had allies… it endangered both of them a bit more. Ayra was determined to win this by her own accord. She wasn't much for social interaction. She had few friends, she got on the bad side of everyone. There was not one person apart from Rosa and her family who liked her. Ayra didn't mind. She got a bit too attached to people if they did like her. The lesser one was attached to others, the better.

"Hello," Eda said warmly, "I'm Eda and I'll be mentoring both of you. Please sit down."

Ayra sat down in front of her and looked at Arcturus, who was still rocking back and forth.

"Uh, child?" Eda said.

Ayra grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his knees and forced his face up.

"Your mentor is talking to you, kid. Stop being so weak and listen to her. Not that you have any option, mute boy."

Arcturus, maybe for the first time, glared at her. He shot to his feet and continued glaring.

"Arcturus, calm down dear," Eda said, walking over to him and gently squeezing his shoulders. "I am here to help you."

Arcturus looked at her in confusion. How would she help him? He was going into the arena! He was only twelve! He was definitely doomed. He sighed and brought out his notebook and pencil. He scribbled furiously at the paper and almost shoved it into Eda's face.

 _Tell Ayra to not tease me. And you can't help me. No one can._

Eda felt a fondness for the little boy in front of her. He looked starved and nothing more than ten. He didn't deserve this. He didn't.

She ruffled his hair and then turned to Ayra.

"You won't tease him," she said firmly, "You both are from the same District. You should look out for each other."

Ayra sneered.

"Yeah?" she said mockingly, "Well, we can't do much of 'look out for each other' when only one of us can return home. That is the best case scenario. And the worst case in which neither of us makes it back. And come on Eda, you betrayed your District Partner. How can you talk about all this?"

Arcturus' jaw dropped and his eyes were almost bulging. That was not the way to speak to the mentor! Ayra was mean, he was sure of it. Why, oh why was he stuck with this girl?! He wouldn't be surprised if she murdered him before the Games. He shuddered at the thought. Death… no!

Eda pursed her lips at the comment. She took a deep breath and replied, "Well, yes. But I didn't tease him. Fought him right in the arena. So save your hot temper and attitude for that."

Ayra's eyes widened and she clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. Eda turned to Arcturus.

"Look, both of you. Whatever has happened is in the past. Now it's up to you to see whether you have a future or not. Either of you can win, I assure you. Ayra, I think it will be better that you don't ally with anyone. With that demeanour of yours, people might backstab you quite readily. Arcturus, you need allies. That is the only way you can make it far. Good allies, probably the younger ones. Maybe they'll be able to understand your problems. But have faith in yourselves. If you try hard you can do it," she said.

Ayra clapped thrice at that.

"Great. We're all bloody inspired," she said. Arcturus pouted and stomped his foot. He just didn't like his District Partner. And now, he was disliking her even more with every passing second.

He just hoped that he would be able to find allies. It would be tough; after all, who would benefit from allying with a twelve year old mute boy?

* * *

 **Yes! The train rides are done! I know it is short but I really wanted to post it and not make you all wait forever. And thank you for all the reviews! You all are amazing! Hope you like this too.**

 **Okay, now, I have put up a new poll. Please vote! This is the last one for now; I will put up the next in the Final Eight. I know the questions are strange and don't make sense but they are very important. So, choose wisely.**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Chariot Rides**

* * *

 **Tiara Elvin**

Tiara sighed. Being a stylist was tough. She had to think of so many different designs for the tributes but she was confused as to which one would suit them. She had to personally meet them to figure it out. They'll be there soon with Samara.

Tiara was good with designs. She was innovative and a hard worker. Often teased by others that she should have been in District Eight, she could not help but agree more. She was a talent with designs. However, that was not the reason she accepted the proposal to become a stylist for her District. She did it for Samara.

Her sister was mentally unwell. Usually acting in a cheerful spirit, if something reminded her of her time in the arena she went hysterical. Sometimes she would laugh in a cold, demonic way. Other times she would break down like a tortured and helpless damsel. And there were a few times when she would start a rampage. Tiara could not leave her alone. Her sister needed her.

Chariot rides were approaching. Tiara had to go to meet a friend of hers. Not exactly a friend, but they had mutual interests.

Tiara had watched the Reapings and knew that there were many contenders that year. She was deep I thought when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

A boy of around seventeen entered the room. Unlike other Avoxes, he held his head high. His dark, intelligent eyes shone with determination. He held out a letter to her. She recognized him now.

"Tonight?" she asked. The boy nodded.

Tiara opened the paper. It was empty. Of course, it would appear empty to anyone so that no one could read the contents. She produced a lighter from her pocket and lit it, holding the letter close to the flame. Soon, words appeared and then a clear message.

 _Meet me at midnight by the bridge._

Tiara smiled. It was time. And it was an impressive idea, writing with lemon juice. A very old but effective way of hiding messages. She burnt the paper and turned to the boy.

"Tell him I'll be there," she said.

The boy nodded and left, a smirk on his face. Tiara smiled too. She had been waiting for long to meet him.

* * *

 **Alan Aquila**

"Look Al, just stay here. I'll be okay!" Regal said, grabbing Alan's shoulders. Alan pouted and pushed him away. Alan showed him a fist and made an angry face. Regal laughed.

"You look like a clown," Regal exclaimed.

Alan sighed. Why didn't his friend understand that he was not well enough to leave the mansion? All Alan wanted to do was accompany him but Regal shook him off. Only yesterday, the boy was not even able to stand on his own feet. Regal smiled at him slightly and took him in an embrace.

"I know you are worried," he said softly in his ears, "But Alan, this is important."

He released him and the younger boy frowned. Everything was always important to Regal apart from his own safety.

"Meanwhile," the older boy said, "Sit down, watch TV and eat crisps."

Alan turned to him with an exasperated glare. His expression clearly yelled out, _"Really?!"_

"What?" Regal asked innocently.

Alan pouted again while Regal switched on the TV.

"Enjoy the chariot rides," he said. Before Alan could do anything, Regal ran out. Alan's shoulders slumped.

It was after another hour that the broadcast of the rides began. Alan stopped pacing the room and sat down, his interest aroused.

"Welcome! Welcome to the Chariot Rides of the Sixtieth Hunger Games! This year we have got some promising and dazzling tributes. Now let us welcome Carmen Diego and Silver Cantello representing District One!"

Alan leaned forward. He was dying to know who the tributes were. He and Regal didn't have time to watch the Reapings so he had looked forward to, and dreaded at the same time, the train rides. When the District One tributes were screened, his jaw dropped.

Carmen was wearing a long white sleeveless gown on which a design was made with studded gems. Red rubies, green emeralds, blue sapphires and the bright diamonds dazzled everyone. Her hair had been left loose and she wore diamond armlets and necklace. Silver was wearing a similar kind of tuxedo. His attire sparkled in the ambient lighting. Silver's hair had a left parting. The two had a big smile on their faces and they had linked their arms. The crowd screamed their names and showered flowers on them.

District Two showed more of an intimidating side. Devon and Adela both were in long purple togas and armours. Both of them were holding a sleek sword. They had medals on their chests and resembled old Roman warriors. Adela's hair was tied in a single long braid. Devon's was more like a military cut. The two stared ahead with a serious expression on their faces. No smiling, no waving. The people loved them and cheered them on.

District Three made its entry to much applause. Both the tributes were grinning. Brynn looked stunning in a black dress that fell to her knees and Halen had on pants and a jacket of the same colour. However, there were codes written on their costumes. Not ordinary codes, they were programming codes that seemed to be appearing line by line on their costumes then wiped out completely then reappeared. Halen waved at the crowd with both his hands and Brynn just smiled shyly.

District Four was much awaited. The crowd hollered and cheered them on. Cress looked adorable. He had a button-less aqua blue jacket on along with sparkly blue pants. He wore a blue bandana on his forehead and his trademark mischievous grin. Upon close examination Alan realised that were some small pearls on his clothes that shone like ice balls in sparkling water. Virgo was wearing a blouse of the same fabric and a long, flowing skirt that seemed to give impression of waves moving. She had a pearl hip girdle and a pearl tiara. The two were holding hands and waving at the crowd; Virgo smiling in a charming way and Cress grinning like a naughty kid.

When District Five came in, everyone was momentarily blinded. Their bodies were shining when the light reflected on their clothes. Both Avalyn and Astreus were in identical figure hugging black shirts and pants. The thing that was dazzling everyone were small little mirror like objects that were on their clothes. Alan raised his brows. Those mirror-like things were replicas of solar panels. Avalyn's hair was tied in a bun and Astreus' had been spiked up. Both of them grabbed each other's hands and raised it up. The audience went crazy at that. They cheered and chanted their names. Neither Avalyn nor Astreus smiled or waved; they kept a neutral expression all the while.

District Six was next. When the chariots came in, the crowd fell silent for a while. Then they erupted in a roar of cheering and chanting of the tributes' names. Alan smiled. Both Carlor were dressed as bikers. With black leather jackets and pants and red T-shirts. Carlor was wearing a black bandana with a few spikes on it and both were wearing similar black wrist bands. Ciera's hair had been left loose. Both of them were wearing steel chains. They were not the exact definition of elegance but they were very cool. Ciera kept one hand on her hip and smirked at the audience whereas Carlor had a knowing smile on his face, his head tilted a bit to the side.

District Seven was beautiful. Edith was in a simple light green full-sleeved gown. Dark green vines went down in spirals on the sleeves. Her hair were swept over her right shoulder. A tiara made of flowers and leaves rested on her forehead. Tyler was wearing a suit of the same colour, with vines forming stripes on it. He was holding a wooden staff which was adorned with the spirally moving vines. Edith had linked her arms with Tyler's left one and was leaning against it, waving and smiling at the audience. Tyler didn't do anything of that sort and just kept a polite smile on his face.

Amari and Kinnie were in costumes that were… colourful. It was a black fabric but it seemed as if first red, then green, then blue, yellow, pink and so many different colours had been sprayed on them to paint a picture. The colours had actually pained two pictures. On Amari's shirt a beautiful portrait of a small village was there, in which two figures were drawing water from a well and one figure was sewing clothes. On Kinnie's dress, which fell to her knees, a three figures were working in a factory, trying to process cotton. The beauty of their clothes was that both the images were three dimensional and gave the illusion that the figures were moving. Both of them were grinning in a goofy manner at the audience, who gave them the loudest applause and cheering.

District Nine was pretty wheatish. Roland and Jessika both were in a plain white shirt and pants with a jacket each. The jackets had rows and rows of wheat on it, as if they were made of it. They were wearing hats too, which were also made of wheat. Jessika had her hair tied in a pigtail. She had a pout on her face which made her look adorable whereas Roland was grinning from ear to ear. Nine was a cute little pair. The crowd aw-ed and ooh-ed at them.

The screams were deafening when District Ten arrived. The tributes were in a cowboy's attire with white shirts, brown pants and hats and a dark brown jacket each. The two looked smart and gorgeous. They even carried gun in the holsters attached to their belts and on the other side a rope each. Alan knew the guns were fake but the two had grabbed the audience's attention. Especially Misaya, who smiled at them and waved in a very model-like way. "MISAYAAAAAAA!" the crowd yelled. The girl was very popular with the Capitol. Jasper, meanwhile, had a calm composure and seemed somewhat detached. He had a polite smile on his face as he watched the crowd.

Ayra and Arcturus were completely in contrast to each other, not in costumes but in behaviour. Ayra glared at the audience, her hands folded across her chest whereas Arcturus smiled timidly. People squealed at that. Ayra was in a white dress shirt with apples on it and black pants. Arcturus was wearing the same thing except that he was carrying a basket full of ripe apples. Their outfit wasn't that simple though. The apple prints kept changing their positions after every two seconds. Their print was three dimensional too and their motion increased when they moved. People cheered for them and someone threw a rose at Acturus, who caught it and smiled shyly.

District Twelve was met with an over enthusiastic audience. They were wearing completely white clothes, Coleen in a white sleeveless frilly dress and Coal in a white suit. However it seemed as if soot had rained down on their clothes. Different sketches were drawn on their outfits with soot and charcoal, of miners in their mines mining coal, people sending it for export. It was a lot like Eight, just that Twelve used coal to draw the images. Coleen looked charming and she smiled confidently at the audience. Coal grinned at them too. The audience clapped and roared. The tributes radiated confidence.

Alan switched off the television. The tributes looked strong. He felt very sad though. Twenty three of these children were about to die. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away furiously. If the plan worked, things would be different next year.

* * *

 **Regal Winter**

Regal leaned against the wall of the bridge. The night was very dark. Lights shone in the distance and he knew that the chariot rides must have got over now. He felt a tightening in his chest. So many children would die again. For what? Entertainment? His eyes were moist due to rage. He told himself to calm down and glanced at his watch. She would be there soon.

He heard light footsteps approaching. Casually, he turned towards the direction of the sound. A slim figure was walking towards him softly. He could only see the silhouette in the dark but he knew it was her. He leaned back and waited for her to close in the distance.

The figure had a mask pulled over her face which covered her head and mouth, revealing only the eyes. Soon it was standing in front of him.

"I was eager to meet you," Tiara said softly.

Regal smiled. "Same here, madam."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I want your help. I want your help to overthrow the President."

"Why? He's your father."

Regal chuckled humourlessly. "Father. Right. The man who has only used me to take out his frustration and satisfy his bloodlust. It is better to be an orphan than to have a father like that. Believe me," he replied, his voice shaking.

"I can only give you a few numbers. Just fifty or so people…would it be enough?" Tiara asked.

"Every single rebel will count. An army… I have a small army. But I want more people. I want funds. And I want arms."

"I can't provide you with arms. I am a stylist not a weapon-dealer."

"Tiara, believe me. I just need funds and men. Our people are trying to create as many weapons as possible. We have a lot more than you would think."

"Okay. If you want I can help you with a plan."

"That will be good."

With that Regal pulled his hood over his head an started walking away.

"Regal! Wait!"

The boy stopped and turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you involving the Districts?" Tiara asked.

"The Districts? They are weak, Tiara. They are weak. Disorganised. Afraid. Helpless. If we involve them, our plan has a greater chance of failure. What if, out of fear, they reveal everything about us? What if we fail and the Districts are punished more severely than they already are? Can't have them getting in any more trouble, can we? It is better the uprising starts at the centre of control."

"When will we do it?"

Regal smiled at that.

"During the Games. Everyone will be distracted. We can use it to our favour."

After a pause he asked, "What is your motivation, Tiara? Is it only your sister?"

Tiara remained silent for a few seconds before replying.

"Samara is definitely a reason. They ruined her life, killed her soul. But I am tired Regal. Tired of being afraid. Tired of obeying the Capitol and living as if they own us. I am really tired. I just can't handle it anymore."

With that she readjusted her mask and walked away, blending into the shadows. Regal watched her retreating form for a whole minute then walked away too, humming an old tune.

* * *

 **Done with chariot rides! The costumes were pretty boring actually and I don't have much confidence in them. Ah, I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry if they were lame.**

 **And thank you so much for your reviews! You all are so nice! Thank you!**

 **We're almost on training. Just want to get to the Games now… Oh and if you all want to read a nice SYOT story you should check out CreativeAJL and WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper. They write in beautiful ways and do the plot, the characters, everything justice. Wizard's story actually inspired me to write this. Also, if you want to read a new book, I recommend Artemis Fowl series and The Power of Five series. Both are epic!**

 **So have a good day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Training Day One**

* * *

 **Arcturus "Arty" Sharps (12) D11M**

I tossed and turned in my bed. It was too luxurious, too soft, too comfortable. I was in the habit of sleeping on straw mattresses so this was a bit too much to take. I couldn't sleep at all. Gradually, I fell asleep at around two in the morning but woke up again at five, drenched in sweat. I had a dream. It was fuzzy when I woke up but I knew it was a horrible nightmare. The Careers were there, then Martin being shot and then something happened that I didn't remember. Now, it was six. Tired of kicking at my covers, I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. Today was the first day of training. It sent shivers down my spine. What would I do? I couldn't even speak! How would I get allies? I was so scared that I started trembling. I grabbed the bedstead for support and told myself to calm down.

I wasn't up as early as I had thought. When I went to have breakfast after shower, which was a luxury unheard of back home, I saw that Ayra and Eda were already there. I scowled. Ayra was always being bad to me. I nodded at Eda and sat down beside her. She was a nice woman and talked to me in a loving way. She kind of reminded me of mama, even Elphia. Tears welled up in my eyes. I hoped I would be able to see them again. And then I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like after death. Would I meet Martin? Would I meet some other people who were flogged to death? I didn't know and for the time being I didn't want to either.

"Arty," Eda said kindly, "Have some breakfast dear. Otherwise you will get weak."

Ayra snorted. "Weak, right. Eda, people don't weaker than that."

Eda and I both glared at her. She glared back at me.

"What is it, kid?" she asked roughly.

If only I could speak! I would have given her a nice smart reply that would shut her up.

"Ayra, you're not teasing him," Eda said firmly.

"Yeah you're right. I shouldn't do that," she said, "Teasing a boy destined for bloodbath is wrong, I guess."

My jaw dropped. Did she just…?! I got to my feet, tears making my vision blurry and pointed a finger at her.

"Ayra stop it!"

The older girl pushed away her plate and walked off, hands in pockets and whistling.

"Make it quick, little boy! We have to go for training."

I wolfed down some fruits and cake. They were…bliss. I had never anything like that before and I was soon craving for more. That's what I did. I dug in and half the food on the table disappeared.

In the elevator Ayra did not even spare me a glance. I was okay with it. I wished I had a better partner. But the enclosed space was scaring me. I felt trapped. So when it came to a stop I was quite glad.

When we got out of the lift and into the hall, I froze.

There were Peacekeepers there. My heart started racing, I felt I was suffocating. Martin's death flashed in front of my eyes. I shook my head and started backing away slowly. No, not them!

Ayra glanced at me. Her expression softened.

"Why are you afraid?" she asked.

I shook my head and kept on stepping back. The Peacekeepers… they would kill me. They would kill me the way they killed Martin. They might even kill Elphie.

Ayra followed my gaze and saw the Peacekeepers. Realisation dawned on her expression.

"Kid," she said, in as soothing a tone as she could muster, "They are only here to make sure that the tributes don't fight and hurt each other. They won't do anything right now."

I looked up at her. She nodded at me and beckoned me to leave for a station. I tried to gather my courage and nodded at her.

I thought for a second where I should go. I was good at climbing, very good actually. I decided to head for the slingshot section. It might be a good weapon for me. It was small, just like I was, and I supposed it wasn't that tough to use. So, trying to ignore the presence of all those Peacekeepers, I trotted towards the slingshot station. I saw quite a lot of tributes there, though everyone wasn't there. I passed the boy from Two, who smiled at me. I was wary of him so I fixed my sight at the wall behind him. I was shy and I had the habit of of fixating on something when strangers talked to me. Devon laughed lightly and walked up to me.

"Hey kid!" he said, ruffling my hair. I turned my eyes fearfully to look at him. He seemed nice though, with a friendly smile and twinkling eyes.

"Going for the slingshot station, eh? Well, focus hard!"

With that the huge boy walked away to where his District Partner was.

At the slingshot station I found that the boy from Ten was present. He was wearing glasses now, which he didn't have during the reapings. The trainer showed me how it use the slingshot. I tried using it. It was nice and comparatively easy. Jasper was trying hard too. He missed a lot though, even with his glasses. After some practice I got a hang of it. I hit the dummies almost near the target. It wasn't that bad. Jasper too was doing better now.

After some practice with this I planned on visiting the archery section. Maybe I would be able to do that properly too.

* * *

 **Virgo Ryans (17) D4F**

I wanted to smack Cress after I had the shower. The reason? That boy stole a purple hair colour bottle from the prep team and mixed it with my shampoo. Naturally, when I washed my hair they turned completely purple. My beautiful hair!

I confronted the boy about it later and he, in a very unabashed manner, admitted it. He even laughed! But then he saw my gloomy face and told me it wouldn't last more than a day. I decided to reply to him in his own style and rubbed all the cake on his face. He grinned impishly.

"We're even now," he said. I laughed. He looked so cute then!

When we reached the Training Hall, most of the other tributes were already present. They looked at us when we arrived and a few even laughed.

"Stop laughing. Purple is cool!" I said defensively. Still grinning, they returned to whatever they were doing.

I saw the other Careers near the sword station. Carmen and Devon waved at us. I waved back and then walked up to them.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Oh Virgo! I was eager to meet you!" Carmen said and threw her arms around me. I was a little surprised at that but laughed all the same.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but… what happened to your hair?" Silver asked. I rolled my eyes.

"My little friend here loves playing tricks," I replied, flashing him a smile.

"Hi Cress?" Carmen said, looking at me questionably. I nodded at her.

"He'll be with us," I said in a determined voice, "He's a Career too."

Adela, who had been quiet all this while, spoke up.

"Are you sure Virgo?"

"Yes," I replied.

They exchanged glances with each other, all except Devon. The boy beamed at both of us and pulled Cress in a bear hug.

"Of course he is in!" he declared, "What good is a group if it doesn't have a nice lively kid who makes everyone smile? And it will be a relief for me, having someone my own age."

Cress grinned at him. "Thanks man," he said, "I didn't think you guys would have me."

"So yeah, who's the leader?" I asked.

All the good mood was thrown out of the window. Silver and Adela glanced at each other.

"Undecided for the time being," Carmen replied, "We're thinking that the one who has the highest score should be the leader."

"Yeah. I thought that would be the best way. I mean both Carmen and Silver are competent. And Adela is boss. I am sure you have a lot of skills too, Virgo. And we need a skilful leader. So that's why we've kept it that way."

"What if _I_ get the highest score?" Cress wondered aloud.

Adela smiled. "Well then, we'll follow your word."

"Don't worry. You won't get the highest score," Carmen said, "I assume you don't have much knowledge about weapons?"

Cress shook his head. Girls made him nervous and the way Carmen was looking at him… my partner had to be careful around her.

"No worries!" Devon said kindly, "I can teach him how to use a sword or spear. I am not the best here but not the worst either."

I looked at him closely. Devon seemed to have not even a trace of the ruthlessness that tributes from his District usually had. It seemed as if he genuinely wanted to help.

"Yes, we can all help you," Silver added with a smile. Cress grinned.

"Thanks! Thank you all so much," he said. Devon gabbed his hand.

"Come. I'll teach you how to use a spear. Anybody, care to join us?" he said.

"Sure," I replied. He smiled at me and the three of us headed for the spear station.

* * *

 **Edith Blackwood (16) D7F**

Throwing knives was relatively easy.

Okay, I didn't get every hit as bulls-eye but they were pretty close. In fact, I felt an ease when I threw one. It impaled the dummy straight in the heart.

I felt really sad though. Could I really kill? This was just a dummy. What would I do if I had to stab actual people? Stabbing reminded me of the time when I had accidently dropped an axe on my foot. Luckily it was just the handle that had hit my foot. My parents had been very worried and when they saw that I hadn't hurt myself too badly, they scolded me really hard for being so absent-minded. I sighed. I would prefer that scolding any day to this ordeal.

I decided to try out the swords next. As soon as I geld one, I thought I would drop it on my foot. It was too heavy. I swung it at a dummy. It missed royally.

I heard a laughter behind me. I turned around and saw that model girl from Ten, Misaya.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She laughed again and looked at me as if she was sorry for me.

"Poor girl…having to work so hard, getting your hands rough holding that sword. Why don't you understand that I will win this thing? Why does no one understand? And you, kid, can't even hold a sword!"

I frowned. What did she know about swords?

"And you do?" I asked.

"I don't need to, Kedith! It is for you common bloodbath tributes! Anyway, you are a full time day-dreamer. Everyone has noticed that. I'm sorry that you won't even survive the bloodbath!"

Now I was angry.

"Firstly, my name is Edith, not Kedith. Secondly, I am NOT a bloodbath!"

"Everyone says that," Misaya looked at me with pity, "But only talented people like myself can get the work done. And I am the only one who is like me! Anyways, a prince on a horse would come to rescue you? You are so dead, you crazy little girl!"

Nobody ever talked to me so badly. I felt like crying then. She was laughing at my expense. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was a bloodbath…

Before I could register what happened, I saw a figure push Misaya hard, so hard she stumbled back and almost fell.

It was Tyler.

"If someone intelligent and strong would have said that," Tyler growled, "It would have meant something. But such words coming from the mouth of a girl as foolish as you seem good enough only to be laughed at."

"Oh you _! You don't know whom you are talking to!"

"I know who you are, Misaya Despain. And stop acting all smart before I CHANGE MY MIND AND YOU MEET AN-"

"Tyler!" I cried and stopped his yelling. His breathing seemed to have deepened and he looked really angry.

Misaya was quiet for a while. She just could not accept the fact that someone had yelled at her. She blinked.

"Did you talk to me like that?" she asked in a dangerously low tone. All the tributes were staring at us now.

"You are stupid as well as deaf," Tyler replied.

"Tyler calm down!" I said, "You'll get in trouble."

Misaya was trembling with fury. She pointed a finger at both of us.

"You two! You are so dead at the bloodbath. I will make sure of it," she said. I was actually scared by that. She was famous, she would have sponsors. What if…

Tyler pointed away from the station, towards the lift.

"Don't show me your horrible plastic face."

Misaya clenched her fists and then stormed off. Tyler was about to walk away too but I grabbed his wrist.

"You could have got in trouble," I said.

"Doesn't matter," he replied.

"Tyler, thank you so much," I said, my voice low and smiled at him. He nodded stiffly and extricated his wrist from my grip. Without a word, he walked away.

I smiled. My District Partner was not as bad as I had thought. In fact, he was good in his own way.

* * *

 **Avalyn Bellona (17) D5F**

"Hey!" I called out to the girl from Eight. Kinnie turned towards me.

"Hello," she said.

Ciera and I smiled at her. I met Ciera early in the morning and after a nice conversation I had gotten her in the alliance with Astreus and me. It was pretty easy actually. I noticed how Carlor didn't stay around her and she told us he refused to be her ally. So when I offered her to be our ally, she happily accepted.

"So Kinnie, I was wondering, will you like to join our alliance?" I asked directly. No need to drag out this conversation more than I had to.

She tilted her head and looked at me sceptically. "Amari is my ally," she replied.

"Well, why don't you both join us?" I suggested.

"Yeah! It will be fun! Avalyn is very sweet and nice!" Ciera added with a smile.

"How will that benefit us?" Kinnie asked. I smiled at her.

"I am good with combat and Astreus is doing decent with swords right now. Believe me, being our allies will benefit both you and Amari."

She smiled. "Okay, we're in," she replied, "He will agree too. I'll just go and tell him."

With that she kept her dagger in its place and walked away to where Amari was practicing with blow darts. I glanced at Ciera.

"I think we should fare well. I mean we are five people already. If we could get in Carlor-"

"No," the girl said, "He is bad. I don't want to see him."

"Okay! Okay! Calm down," I said laughing, "Fine. Whom do you want to include?"

"Can we take in the little boy from Eleven?" she asked hopefully. Ciera was a nice girl. She wanted to help the boy, I got that. But wouldn't that weaken us? I was about to refuse but I stopped myself. No, it was not a good moment to have your ally dislike you, or to boss over her. I nodded.

"Okay. Let's ask him."

We went to the archery station, where the boy was practicing with a small bow and arrow, the size suitable for someone as young as him. He looked really weak. Oh well, he wouldn't be doing us any harm. And maybe he might be able to use that cute appearance of his to get sponsors for our alliance.

"Hey Arcturus!" I greeted brightly. He shyly turned towards us and then turned his gaze down.

"Uh, we just wanted to know whether you are interested in being our ally?" I asked.

His large eyes widened at that. He looked astonished.

"Um, Arcturus?" Ciera asked.

The boy nodded vigorously. He looked so happy it made me smile. I brought my hand forward and shook his.

"Good to meet you."

He smiled widely at that. Then I noticed it. I asked him why he wasn't speaking. He became sad at that and produced a notebook and pencil, writing furiously. He was mute.

Great. Out of all the people we could have got, we got a twelve year old mute boy who looked starved. Amazing.

I didn't show my disappointment though. No reason to anger a kid and an ally of mine. I ruffled his hair playfully.

"So that's settled," Ciera said happily, "Arty is in! Now we're six people. We're a strong team, Avalyn. We are." I nodded at her. Maybe we were a strong team. I just had to see what Astreus had to say. I had told him not to come with me to gather the allies. His unsocial behaviour would discourage them in a second. I turned to Arty who was staring at me with a thankful expression. I wouldn't want to hurt this boy.

"Welcome Arty. Welcome to the alliance."

* * *

 **So here is the first day of training! Sorry it was short. And thank you all so much for your reviews! I am glad you liked the costumes! I thought no one would. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Silver/Carmen/Adela/Devon/Virgo/Cress**

 **Avalyn/Astreus/Ciera/Kinnie/Amari/Arcturus**

 **Roland/Jessika**

 **Have a good day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Training Day Two**

* * *

 **Brynn Elizabeth Stone (16) D3F**

It was time to get moving.

The previous day all I had done was to find out which weapon suited me the best. I had tried swords, spears, javelins, archery, axes, scythes and many others but decided to stick with a war hammer. It worked well, it suited me. I was actually pretty good with it. So I decided to make it my weapon for the Games. Now, I had to find allies, which would be hard.

I was in the training hall, scanning all the tributes. I had seen the girl from Five speak to a few people here and there, with the girl from Six following her. However, I didn't see any of those tributes speak to her again. I didn't understand what was going in her mind. She seemed to be pleased with herself and today she was busy with gauntlets. I noticed that she was deadly with them. Maybe I could ask her…

Slowly, casually I started walking towards her. However, my path was interrupted by the boy from Six, who was shooting Avalyn angry and fearful looks. Of course. He wasn't in her alliance whereas his District Partner was. Carlor turned towards me with a bright smile.

"Hey Brynn. I saw you are quite good with that war hammer. Care to be my ally?" he asked.

I looked at him shyly. I wasn't used to talking to strangers and now speaking to another tribute seemed a little awkward. I glanced at Avalyn who turned around at that moment to find me looking at her.

Before I could answer Carlor, she was there with us.

"I am sorry dear," she said sweetly in that soft voice of hers, "But Brynn has already formed an alliance with me."

Carlor looked angry and upset as he looked back and forth between us.

"I actually wanted to have you in the alliance," Avalyn said in a sorry tone, "But your District Partner doesn't seem to like you much."

She looked at him with an apologetic smile. Carlor knew that there was nothing he could do, so he left with an angry huff.

"So Brynn, you _do_ want to be in the alliance, right?" she asked.

"I-I-" I stammered.

"Wouldn't want six people on our tail, would we?" she smiled.

I gulped. I couldn't refuse. I wanted to get into this alliance but now, after dealing with this girl… I had no choice though.

"Yes. Yes of course. I am in," I said.

She smiled brightly at me and grabbed my hand.

"Come," she said, "Let's meet the other members."

* * *

 **Carlor Carton (18) D6M**

I hated her. I just hated her.

That girl! She- how could she just barge in when I could have got an ally?! I knew Brynn wasn't in the alliance, that Avalyn had actually threatened her. I was in fact worried about Ciera. She was among strange people whose leaders were a manipulative pretty girl and her unsocial and angry twin. My job wasn't done yet. I had to find an ally. Sara felt I was a hopeless case if I didn't get an ally. I wasn't a hopeless case! Or so I thought, or at least tried to think. I felt really insecure about it though. What if I didn't find an ally?

The answer to my question was standing right in front of me, a few paces from the boy from Seven. It seemed as if Ayra was in an angry dispute with Tyler.

"Well, shove off little kid," she said, "I want to practice alone."

"You don't own this place," Tyler replied heatedly, "And I am not a kid. I am the same age as you."

"Look, practice with some other weapon for now. I want to try the scythe."

"So do it! Who's stopping you? Just let me do my job and you can do yours," Tyler growled. With that the boy grabbed scythe and hacked away at the dummies. He was a marvel at it. I had noticed him yesterday too.

Ayra grabbed another one and started hacking at more dummies. She hacked like a demon. I grinned. Perfect.

I walked up to her.

"Hey," I said, "You are quite good with that scythe."

"Lots of practice," she grunted, "I used to fight a lot back home."

"I was wondering… will you be my ally?" I asked hopefully.

Ayra laughed.

"Ally?" she said, "I don't need an ally. I am quite strong on my own."

"Yeah, but everyone needs a person to watch their backs. You do so as well."

"I don't."

"Everyone needs help," I pushed, "I need an ally too."

"Yeah? What can you do?" she asked, facing me.

"I am good with a club," I replied, "You are good with a scythe. With that nature of yours you aren't getting any sponsors. I can."

She closed her eyes to think about it. I saw Tyler glance at me and shook his head before returning to hacking dummies.

"Alright," she replied at last, "Just don't get in my way."

I nodded, trying to control the feeling of relief I felt in my heart. I turned and walked away after a "Thank you". At least I wasn't in as much trouble now as before.

* * *

 **Roland Stewart (15) D9M**

I was so happy to have Jessika with me. She was a sweet girl, apart from her foul mouth. I was getting used to it though. Apparently I was the only person apart from Brioni, her friend, who was okay with having her around. Why wouldn't anyone want such an awesome girl with them?

I was at the knife station at the time. I wasn't the best with it and it was worrying me. I couldn't find a single weapon that could suit my needs. Ultimately, I had to rely on the knife. I didn't think I would get any scores with it though. But still, I needed to know about some weapon, didn't I?

"Um, you can hold it like this."

I looked up to see the girl from Seven, Edith. She was smiling at me gently.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You are holding it wrong," she said, "Hold it like this."

It felt right now and my hits were slightly better. I turned to face her and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said, "You are really nice!"

She laughed. "You are also very sweet, Roland," she replied.

"Will you be my ally?" I asked. I realised it was a stupid question. Why would anyone want to team up with a kid like me? However, to my utter surprise Edith grinned.

"Of course!"

I laughed and hugged her hard. She was taken aback by it but then laughed too and hugged me back.

"Jessika wouldn't mind, right?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Jessi will be really happy!" I cried, "Come! Let's go meet her!"

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards Jessi, who was at the archery station. She wasn't very good at it but she refused to use any other weapon, saying that it would get her dirty. She hated getting dirty and wet which I couldn't understand. If I had my way I would dance in the rain the whole day and roll down in the mud. That was fun.

"Jessi! JESSI!"

"What is it you _?" she asked as she looked at me. I made a face at her which made her laugh.

"Sorry," she said and then looked at Edith questioningly.

"Jessi, Edith is our ally!" I told her excitedly. That brought a huge smile on her face and she hugged the older girl too.

"Cool! We got a _ ally!" she exclaimed. Edith didn't look particularly happy with her word usage either but didn't complain about it. I felt happy. I got another ally!

* * *

 **Adela Dara Martins (17) D2F**

I smiled at the boys and inside my pocket I clenched my fist. The boys laughed at a joke Cress cracked and then left.

I already didn't want Cress on the team. Due to Devon's insistence I let him in. But now that Reaped boy brought along the boy from Twelve. Somehow, the two had become friends the previous day. Earlier I had thought he was strong and maybe that was the reason Cress brought him along. However now I got it.

How could _anyone_ talk so much?! With all his blabbering Coal had driven me mad. Cress went on and on about his antics and Coal never got tired of narrating the stories of how he trained in the forest. Were the Careers a joke or what? I wanted to get rid of both of them as soon as possible. And in Coal's case even Devon agreed with me.

"This isn't good, Adela," he muttered, "Those two have bonded a bit too soon."

"I don't like Coal," I replied, "Might be a threat."

"He is a threat. He will turn us against each other."

As if the Careers don't turn on each other when the time arises, I thought. I nodded in agreement though. I wanted a strong alliance but not with someone who could keep his mouth shut for even a second.

"I have a plan," Devon muttered in such a low tone, his lips barely moving, that I barely heard him. I nodded. I was sure Devon would have a good plan. He was a great actor; that much I would give him. I also knew that he was the biggest threat in the arena. For now, though, we had to work together.

"We'll make it look like an accident," he said. "Later," I replied. I understood what he meant though.

An accident… of course. It would be quite easy. I smiled. Very easy.

I patted Devon's back and went to join Silver at the sword station. I was good with it. But I preferred an axe. You could throw it or fight directly with it. Multipurpose. Silver however, stunned me with his moves. His strokes were deadly and graceful. His movements were precise and accurate. I smiled. I noticed his weakness.

Speed. Silver was too slow. Not slow for an Outer District fellow but he was a Career. And Careers had to be fast. I almost laughed. His speed would be his downfall, I'd make sure of it. And meanwhile, Devon could carry out his plan.

* * *

 **Amari Edison (17) D8M**

In all honesty, the sheer size of our alliance scared me.

I needed allies, it was true. I couldn't do much of fighting if it came to it. A strong ally was always good. That's why when Kinnie told me about Avalyn's alliance I was actually quite glad. But now, there were seven people! Two of them were small kids, one was an extremely shy girl and though my District Partner was strong and brave, she was a young child too. Hated by the Capitol as well. Did I just lower my chances at victory?

I sighed. Nothing could be done now. But we would all be targeted at the bloodbath. That girl from Two had been looking at me rather shrewdly. I turned away and went on to practice with some medicine stuff. I wasn't excellent at it but I was doing okay. At least the potions could save my life.

Blowgun with darts would be my weapon… hopefully. I wished I could get one at the Cornucopia. I was okay with them and with poisonous darts too. I wouldn't show all my skill to the Gamemakers though. High scores were not an option, not in such a huge alliance.

I glanced at Astreus at the swords station. He was good. Maybe he'd be a useful ally. I missed my friends back home as I watched him swing the sword. I didn't know why it reminded me of them. I thought about Clay. There was even a lesser chance now to return to him alive. And my father… I hoped he would hang on till I returned. Hopefully I would see him again. I was missing him so badly now.

I didn't even realise I was crying. I wiped away my tears and decided to go to the camouflaging station. It was something I was good at. I was fine with art so I did okay here as well. It was time to put some of my talents to work.

Very soon I had painted myself into a stone pillar. The trainer was quite impressed.

"Well done," she said, "You actually blend in the background, you know? You should definitely show it at the Private Sessions. You'd get a good score."

That was exactly what I didn't want. I smiled at her anyway and continued practicing. I needed all the skills I could develop. Especially if I was to be in that big a group.

* * *

 **Jasper Wool (15) D10M**

I adjusted my hat and started my tedious journey towards the water filter. I missed my home. Not home exactly. I missed my sheep and Fly. How I wished I could be with them! I hoped nobody would harm my precious friends while I was away. Hopefully, Fly would be able to protect them.

It felt strange, being able to see everything without it getting blurry. The clear vision had startled me when I first put on my glasses. I was not used to them yet. Everything still appeared to be strange. I enjoyed it though. Who wouldn't enjoy a good eyesight?

I didn't have to bother about allies either. Just that morning the boy from Three had asked me to be his ally. We were the same age and Halen seemed pretty confident. It wasn't in my nature to refuse anyway, so naturally I said yes. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about my sheep. I was glad there were not any more people. I just didn't like crowds. I preferred animals any day.

Just as I reached the filter to drink water I saw her. I almost groaned. Why couldn't Misaya leave me alone? I was tired of her, tired of her arrogance, tired of having to tolerate her and especially tired of my own politeness towards her, which I could not help. She was annoying, I wanted to hear her cannon. That would be music to my ears.

"Oh get lost!" she yelled at me. The previous day she had been humiliated really badly by Tyler. I wanted to personally go and thank him for doing such a good thing.

"Excuse me, madam," I said, walking past her to drink.

"Is it too hard to understand?" she growled, "The Capitol loves me! I am your winner! Why don't you all just give up?!"

The girl from One shot her an angry look. That shut Misaya up. I chuckled lightly. She narrowed her eyes at me and asked, "What do you find so funny?"

"Not me, Miss Despain. The Careers are finding your words funny," I replied and smiled and then walked away grinning. Misaya cursed aloud and all the Careers glared at her. Tyler shot her an angry look and Misaya stormed away. I chuckled again at her expression. Priceless!

Oh, I would pay with all I had to see her humiliated again!

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was short but… just because your character has a short POV doesn't mean he/she is a bloodbath. And thank you for you reviews! They are inspiring and really motivating! I never thought I would get over 150! Thank you so much!**

 **Alliances:**

 **Silver/Carmen/Adela/Devon/Virgo/Cress/Coal**

 **Avalyn/Astreus/Amari/Kinnie/Ciera/Arcturus/Brynn**

 **Roland/Jessika/Edith**

 **Halen/Jasper**

 **Ayra/Carlor**


	22. Chapter 22

**Training Day Three**

* * *

 **Coal Telve (18) D12M**

Yes! I had gotten in with the Careers! I knew my training would pay off!

I had become friends with Cress quite soon. He loved talking, just like me. Interesting fellow in all honesty. And his pranks! God, they had me laughing! I told him about my family and how I used to train in the woods and that Coleen is trained too. Adela seemed to be more interested in that than him though.

"You've trained? Since when?" she asked.

"Since I was thirteen. Or maybe from before that. Yep, I have to win these Games. I know I can. I have the fire to do so. And with allies like yourself, I'll definitely make it far!"

Adela smiled at me when I said that.

Now, today was the last day of training. I had no reason to be worried though. I was trained. I watched as Devon taught Cress how to use the spears. Both the boys were really good with it. However, Devon's skills with spears paled in comparison to his sword skills. He fought like a demon. He would be a tough competitor.

I wasn't too bad with a spear myself. I had taught Cress a few moves too and I was sure the boy would do well. I decided to practice a bit myself. I went to the spear station and started impaling the dummies, all the while chatting with the other boys.

"Coal!"

I turned around to see Silver calling me. I trotted over to him.

"We have to discuss a strategy, okay?" he said as the boys and the other Career girls walked there too.

"Coal and Cress, you can defend the supplies. Devon, you too. The rest of u can fight the other tributes," Silver said.

"I think Coal and Devon can help us fight too," Carmen said, "While Virgo stays with Cress and defends the supplies."

"Yes. Yes of course! I can fight really well. I'll help you fight off other tributes. We'll finish them off!" I said. I saw Adela and Carmen exchange a quick glance but ignored it. They must have been pondering over how good I was. I was good at fighting and I wanted to help my friends in any way I could. I liked helping others; it was something that gave me satisfaction.

Virgo looked indignantly at Carmen.

"Why can't _I_ fight too?" she asked.

"You're fast, both of you. And I feel Carmen said so because you and Cress know how to coordinate with each other," Silver said. Virgo still didn't look very happy about it but didn't say anything.

"Okay. Let's go back to training," Carmen said and everyone went to whichever station they were at before the conversation. The team was good. We could make it far. I would win. Definitely.

* * *

 **Carmen Diego (18) D1F**

Adela had let me know about the plan to eliminate Coal. I didn't want him on the team, just like Cress and it was intolerable that the Reaped boy brought along this naïve fool. Coal may have trained a lot but he was foolish. He didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Too talkative for my taste. So when Adela told me that she and Devon had a plan I was all for it.

The fool went back to his spears after the conversation. I had thought of telling Silver bout the plan too but Adela refused outright. She said that Silver was too abiding to his principles and would never let us deceive Coal this way. It never dawned on me to be honest. Why would he not be ready to deceive Coal? He was here to win too, I supposed. Oh well.

I was actually astounded to find out that it was all Devon's idea. He seemed like a person who would think twice before doing wrong to a fly. Guess there was more than what met the eye.

I hacked at the dummies with the machete. That was my special weapon. I was good with others too but machete was ideal for me. Soon, the dummies were little more than shreds.

"Hey!" I called out to Silver, who was at the swords station. He glanced at me.

"Will you like to spar?" I asked. He grinned at me and jogged over to where I was, sword in hand, fire in eyes.

"Okay. You ready?"

I smirked. "Carmen is _always_ ready."

Our weapons clashed. He aimed his sword at my stomach but I blocked it with my machete. He didn't stop. He swung his sword again towards my neck. I raised my weapon to block it. However it seemed that move was only to feign damage, the real strike came when he changed direction half way and almost hit me in the chest. I parried at the last moment. It was so close! I swung my machete again but he ducked and slashed at my legs. He cut a gash there. Blood oozed out.

"Sorry," he apologized and ran off to get medicines and bandages. I deduced that Silver was a master with swords. He was slow though, too slow. Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

After he had tied the bandage over the wound i asked him whether he wanted to spar again. He laughed lightly.

"Nah. I will go and practice a bit. Think a little more training will do no harm," he replied and smiled at me. I smiled back. As I looked at his retreating form I couldn't help but think that Adela was right about him.

Silver was too nice.

* * *

 **Kinnie Duff (15) D8F**

There were a few things that irritated me a lot in the Capitol. Firstly, the strange fashion and secondly the dress at the chariot rides.

I didn't know why I couldn't forget it. It was horrible, wearing dresses. I just couldn't feel that I had legs, which was a very bad feeling. I sore to myself that if I ever came out alive, no dress would be found in my closet.

I hoped I would get out alive. There was a very slim chance though. The capitol hated me because I was, in a way, a rebel. I was small too and though I could be really ruthless when I wanted too, loyalty was my downfall. My main problem was that I had started to consider Amari as my friend. I couldn't kill him. I was angry at myself and the Capitol. It was really tempting to somehow sneak away and blast up the whole damned place. Or poison the Gamemakers' food when they would come the next day. The whole nation would thank me for that. I sighed. That had to wait. I couldn't get my family murdered, especially since I had volunteered to keep them alive.

I clenched my fists. The dagger I was holding dug into my palm but I barely noticed. Drina… my blood was boiling now. I had to avenge her. These Games took away my friend and cousin. I couldn't go around making friends. I had to kill. I had to kill everyone.

"Kinnie!"

I saw Ciera running towards me with a vial and bandage. She snatched away the knife and applied the potion on my palm.

"What do you think you were doing?!" she cried, worry evident in her eyes.

"I didn't even notice," I said with a weak chuckle. She looked at me sternly and went back to bandaging my palm. Ciera was a nice girl. She was friendly and funny and was always ready to help. Maybe a little angry with Carlor. Who wouldn't be anyway? If Amari would have refuse me and asked a person one or two years older than me to be in an alliance I would have given him a nice beating. It was not entirely Carlor's fault though. He was wise in a way, not being in such a huge alliance. That worried me. Amari was concerned too, and he was right to do so. The biggest problem was Arty. Neither of us could even imagine ourselves to harm him.

"Yeah done!" Ciera said. I grinned at her.

"Well thank you."

"You would want to be a little careful around that dagger though," she said. I nodded at her and she went away, possibly looking for Avalyn.

I closed my eyes. I hoped it was not a mistake to join this alliance.

* * *

 **Tyler Axton (17) D7M**

People just couldn't get more annoying.

Misaya had been yelling obscenities at me a lot since I had yelled at her. It took all my self-control and will power to keep myself from strangling her. I was quite surprised when Edith had yelled at her too the previous day. At that very night both of us had been scolded by our mentor.

"Wow Tyler," Samara had said in an overly excited voice, "You haven't even found an ally and you are already making enemies! Keep it up!"

Now, as I hacked the dummies with my scythe I imagined Misaya to be there instead of the dummy. Maybe that was the reason all my hits were vital. As Samara's words echoed in my ears my imagination changed the image a bit and now she was standing in front of me, smirking. I groaned. That lame excuse for a mentor wouldn't leave me alone even while training!

"Oh buzz off you _!"

Great. There were only two people who did that. I glanced at Misaya yelling at poor Jasper. I face palmed. What was her problem?! She reminded me so much of Gabe! Gabe… Dawn…

I didn't realise when my eyes became moist. How would Dawn be right now? What would Gabe be doing to her? Even if I returned alive, would my sister be there to welcome me? I hoped she was still alive. I felt like crying. I couldn't do so. Not here, in front of all these tributes. They were my enemies, all of them.

Or were they?

The Capitol, they were responsible for everything! I wished I could do something, anything to destroy them. If I could be assured of Dawn's safety I wouldn't take part in the Games. No, I wold use this very scythe to kill everyone. Freedom. That was what our land needed.

"Tyler," Edith said as she came running to me. I raised my brows.

"Samara has said- what did she say?" Edith looked at me in confusion.

"She told you, right? How would I know?!" I responded.

"Yeah! I remember! She told me to tell you that you should tell yourself that these dummies are all Gabe. And so are the other tributes. What does that mean?" she said.

"That means get lost," I replied, "And when you meet Sam tell her I don't need her advice."

And I meant it. Samara favoured Edith. She was a bit too supportive towards her while she always criticised me. She never talked to me in a straight way. Every word coming from her mouth was dipped in the poison of sarcasm. And she was strange. Sometimes, she was so girly. Other times she was like a tomboy. And sometimes she was actually normal. I wished every moment that I had got a better mentor.

Her advice was good though, maybe for the first time. All I had to do was to imagine Gabe to be present in each one of the tributes. I didn't want to be a killer. It pained me to even think of it.

But it had to be done.

* * *

 **Astreus Bellona (17) D5M**

I sparred with Amari using my sword. He wasn't very good with it though. He laughed, giving up at last as my strike tossed the weapon out of his hand.

"I guess this isn't made for me," he said. I scoffed. Amari was good only with darts. They were not the most useful weapons. Swords, spears, arrows… these helped much more.

"Why don't you practice?" I responded nonchalantly. I was trying hard to be friendly with everyone but it just wasn't working well. It was against my nature. And that was what Avalyn was telling me to do. I remembered the conversation we had last night.

"Astreus, if we have to make it far we'll have to work as a team!" she said.

"When did I refuse?"

"You too. Try to be a little friendly. If you go around with your I-don't-care-a-damn-about-you attitude, our allies will turn on us sooner. Get in their good books!"

"I am trying."

"I know you are trying but you have to try harder. And it is just for a few days. As soon as the other strong tributes are done-"

"We'll kill our allies," I completed. I didn't feel completely happy about it though. Talking about killing other children so casually… it didn't feel right.

"Exactly," Avalyn replied, "And it won't be too tough. We've got all emotional people in our group. It would be easy to take them out."

I nodded. I had to support her plan. That was the only way I could protect her. Glory for my district, life for my sister. What else could I want? To achieve the latter, I could do anything. Killing wouldn't be a problem… hopefully.

I was brought back to the present when Amari left. I sighed. In order to hold the alliance together, I had to become more social. Interaction was important.

I saw Arcturus at the plants station when I went there. A bit knowledge about plants wouldn't harm anyone.

"Hey Arty!" I greeted him, trying to be cheerful. Great. Out of all the people I could try to befriend, I chose the mute boy.

He beamed at me. I liked the kid's smile. I hoped I didn't have to kill him myself, that someone would take him out.

The trainer was happy to have me at his station. It seemed as if not many people visited the plants station. They would think it was pointless. If one only knew how to brew a poisonous potion! As I thought about it, it would be an effective way to take out our alliance when the time came. Poison the food. End of story.

I would think about that later. Right now, Careers' destruction was of utmost importance.

* * *

 **End of training! Yes! I hope you enjoyed this. Quite a lot of politics going on, isn't it? And thank you all for your warm reviews! I am lucky to have awesome readers as yourselves!**

 **Alliances:**

 **Silver/Carmen/Adela/Devon/Virgo/Cress/Coal**

 **Avalyn/Astreus/Ciera/Kinnie/Amari/Arcturus/Bynn**

 **Jasper/Halen**

 **Roland/Jessika/Edith**

 **Carlor/Ayra**

 **Tyler**

 **Coleen**

 **Misaya**


	23. Chapter 23

**Private Sessions**

* * *

 **Silver Cantello (18) D1M**

I couldn't sleep the previous night.

The Private Sessions were already here. I had trained hard for the Games and was confident in my abilities but I couldn't suppress my nervousness. After all, I was just a human. I just hoped I would be able to impress the Gamemakers. It was rumoured that the Head Gamemaker, Hannah Hayden, was quite miserly when it came to giving scores. I just hoped I would do well.

I was already dressed by dawn. There was no need to remain in bed than it was required. Just as I opened the door a loud cackle filled my ears. Standing right in front of me was Opal.

"Up and ready, aren't we?!" she giggled, "I see you getting a Ten, and then being hunted by your own allies!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

She laughed hysterically. "Maybe you'll kill them? Blood, boy. Blood is what I want to see! Get it? Doesn't matter if it's yours! Good luck anyways!"

With that she vanished. Just like that.

My breathing escalated. Her words were not the most motivating thing to hear the first thing in the morning. Opal always did the opposite of what the other mentors did; she believed in depressing her tributes so that they tried their best to prove her wrong. It was not very effective though as many tributes lost confidence in themselves. Not something unavoidable if someone always told you how they would love to see you beheaded. Oh well. I had to live with it.

I considered what I could show the Gamemakers. Swords were the best option but I needed to have a backup. I had never been so confused in my life. I sighed. Just go with the instincts, I told myself, everything would be fine.

There was a knock on my door. I raised my brows. Who would it be at this time? I braced myself. If it was Opal again… please no. I was not in the mood to hear one of her predictions about me.

"I see you getting bloodbathed!"

"I see you being beheaded by Devon!"

"I see Arcturus cutting you up!"

Seriously, _Arcturus_ killing me? Some people, just to offer consolation, at least try to say, "Look, I know you have it in you. You can do it!"

Opal didn't do any of it.

When I would be a mentor, I'd offer all my support to my tributes, stand with them against all the obstacles, try to raise their confidence. I'd try my best to bring them back.

I was getting ahead of myself. First, I had to win. And I could do it. For the moment though, I had to see who it was at the door.

I opened it and came face-to-face with Virgo.

"Good morning," I greeted. She smiled. She was a nice girl and a really tough competitor. The battle between us would be great and spectacular. One of the most memorable ones in the Games.

"Silver," she said, "I've come to tell you that we have to report for the sessions one hour before the time."

"Why?" I asked.

"There is going to be a party for the Gamemakers and mentors," she replied.

"Well, thanks for telling me."

Well, it was nice in a way. I was looking forward to display my skills.

* * *

 **Hannah Hayden, Head Gamemaker**

This was boring. The Private Sessions were about to begin. Hannah expected a nice show from the Careers but she was not looking forward to see the Outer District tributes. They were boring. They were weak. Why even bother? Samara had been an exceptional case but even she was weird and didn't deserve all the glory. If Albert was not so strict, Hannah would have killed all the Outer District tributes herself.

The time had come. Hannah sent for Carmen. She had high expectations from the girl.

Carmen came with a bright smile. She bowed at us. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"What will you show us, Miss Diego?" I asked politely.

"Madam, I want someone to spar with. I will show you my skills with a machete."

A trainer went ahead to fight her. Hannah grinned. The girl was deadly. She blocked all the attacks that were thrown at her and found openings that no ordinary person would. Within minutes the trainer was disarmed. Carmen flashed another charming smile of hers at the Gamemakers. Then she walked out.

Silver was much awaited. Hannah nodded at him without a word. Silver smiled and went to the swords. Within moments he had impaled five dummies, who were little more than shreds by the time he had finished. He further asked for someone to fight with. He attacked like a demon. He disarmed the trainer very quickly and then went on to demonstrate his combat skills. Hannah smiled. She knew Silver was one of the most promising tributes.

Adela walked in confidently. She held her head high even as she greeted them. There was a polite smile on her face. Unlike most Careers, Adela made her way to the axes. She demonstrated how efficient it was as a weapon for close combat like a sword, or just for throwing from long distances like a knife. The dummies were torn to pieces as she explained why she cut at a particular part. It was almost like a school lesson. She wasn't done yet. She displayed how good she was at throwing knives. None of them missed the target. Thanking the Gamemakers, she walked out. Hannah smirked. She had high hopes for this girl.

* * *

 **Devon Lark (16) D2M**

When my turn came, I appeared to be the epitome of humility. In a very gentle way I asked for someone to fight with using a sword. I would show them what I was, that they'd better not underestimate me due to my age. Hannah smirked.

"How about a mutt?" she asked. I almost laughed. Mutts would definitely not kill me here. Why not? And defeating a mutt would definitely give a better impression.

"Good enough," I said, smiling at her.

So a huge dog was sent after me. It was no ordinary dog, it was blazing and it was gigantic. Its fangs were miniature swords. I got ready to face the attack. I was quite startled when I looked at it.

"Relax," I told myself, "Relax."

The dog leapt at me. I grabbed a dummy and threw it towards left and I dived towards right. The mutt was confused for just a second but in that time I jumped and sliced the dog in half with my sword. And I loved doing it. Wish I had done that with Damian.

"Impressive," Hannah said with a genuine smile, "But here you had a dummy to confuse it. What would you do in the arena?"

I smiled back. "Well, I would have used aa tribute then."

She laughed. She must have figured out that I was definitely going to make things interesting. I wasn't done yet; I went to the plants station and surprised them with my knowledge of plants. Stupid Careers never bothered about survival. Oh well. I spent most of my time there.

Before leaving, I turned to face Hannah.

"Madam, by your leave, I have a request," I said. Her eyes bore into mine and her gaze almost made me look away. I didn't do so though.

When Hannah nodded I continued, "Please give me a score lesser than that of my District Partner. If you do that, I promise to give you a very interesting Games."

Hannah pursed her lips. Her face had that expression of concentration and suspicion. I smiled at her again, hoping she would agree. Please, fall for it…

"Okay," she said, tilting her head, "But you better make good use of it."

"Thank you ma'am! Thank you so much!" I said, letting my face show my gratitude, which was completely absent. But still.

As I walked out, I allowed myself a light chuckle. Things would get very interesting now…

* * *

 **Hannah Hayden, Head Gamemaker**

Hannah wondered if any other tribute would show her what Devon did. He was so… cruel. Hannah had seen the bloodlust in his eyes when he had killed the mutt. She liked it. Hopefully he would win and become a Gamemaker next year. Maybe even her assistant.

Brynn Stone was next. Hannah was bored now. Brynn gave them a shy smile and then proceeded to pick up a war hammer. She lined up four dummies around her and then attacked. Hannah was actually very surprised. Brynn was done in a few moments. Then she went to the plants and started brewing a poison. Hannah sent an Avox to drink it.

"No," Brynn said, "He'll die."

"I think you'd rather have him dead instead of you. You can leave." Brynn was escorted out by a Peacekeeper in spite of protesting. By the time she had left, the Avox was already dead.

"Nice," Hannah muttered, "Someone remove the corpse please."

Halen was fine with swords but nothing too great. The boy was young and quite good for someone from Three. None of his hits were vital though. Realising he wouldn't get scores with it, he went to weight lifting. He was very good at that. Having nothing else to do, he bowed and left.

Only three districts were done till now. Hannah was really bored. She hoped Virgo would be able to grab her attention. Virgo, instead of the typical Careers who went to the sword station, made her way to the knives. When she threw one, it was almost a blur. She never missed a target. She was equally good at archery. Not one single miss. She then went to the spears and lined up seven dummies around her at different distances. When she threw the spears, each one of them hit the heart. Hannah laughed. The girl was a talent.

Cress was… different. He was stammering when asked what he would do. However, when he got to the spears he destroyed all the dummies ruthlessly. It was quite a contrast to his stammering and shy self. He also showed how good he was with tridents. Before leaving he asked, "Why don't you join in on the action?" Hannah glared at him.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing," Cress said and walked out, but not before throwing a stone from the slingshot station over the Gamemakers' head. It hit something and soon Hannah was drenched in water. She furiously looked up and saw a transparent balloon. She clenched her fists. The boy was in deep trouble.

Avalyn was promising for a District Five tribute. She was deadly with gauntlets and katanas. She beckoned to a trainer in a charming way and they started fighting. Hannah frowned. The girl was good. Her katana went out of her hand and she looked shocked. Just as the trainer was about to return to his spot, she attacked him with a hidden gauntlet and disarmed him. She gave them a bow and left.

Astreus was good with a sword but he wasn't as good as his sister. He hacked at the dummies and was doing well there. He too, like his sister, asked for someone to practice with. However, unlike his sister, he lost against the trainer but he put up a brave fight. As he left Hannah sighed. Astreus may have volunteered to protect Avalyn but it seemed as if she would be the one to defend him in the long run.

Ciera, when she came, directly went to the tracks and ran. She ran like a whirlwind. She sure was fast but Hannah knew that speed alone would get her nowhere. Ciera seemed to realise that too and went to throw knives. She lined up three dummies ad threw a knife at each, hitting straight in the navel.

Carlor was shivering when he came in. Lack in confidence or simple fear. Hannah smiled in a sickly sweet way at him. Carlor tried to calm himself and then raced over to where the clubs were. It was not very popular so Hannah was glad that he was showing something other than swords. And he was good with the club. Hannah made a mental note to include at the cornucopia.

Edith walked in nervously. Instead of picking up an axe, unlike almost everyone from Seven, she worked with a knife. She got a dummy and hacked at it, explaining just like Adela why she hit where she did. After that she told them all she knew about plants, which was a lot more than Hannah had expected her to know.

Tyler glared at Hannah, who glared back at him. Nobody looked at her like that! He didn't greet them or anything of the sort but just lined up dummies and worked on them with his scythe. Once he swung it in such a way that Hannah felt as if it was targeted at them. It never came though and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. The boy was good with the scythe and demonstrated good skills with an axe. In the end he just tossed it to where it was kept initially and left without a word.

Kinnie was grinning from ear to ear. Hannah was not deceived. She knew the girl had a hand in recent small-scale revolts in Eight. She wondered how she managed to muster the courage at such a young age. Kinnie knew how to use a dagger. For some reason, whenever Kinnie stabbed a dummy, Hannah felt as if the hit was meant for her. The girl smiled at her in sickly way and then walked out.

Amari was much less dramatic and much more humble than his District Partner. He used a very unlikely weapon, a blowgun with darts. His aim was not perfect but it was still fine. He then made a poison and dipped the darts in it. Hannah felt it was quite effective. He was not done though. He also brewed a potion. Cutting his palm till it bled, he then applied the potion on the wound. Soon enough, there was just a scar left.

Jessika came in cursing. Hannah wanted to slap her hard. Why couldn't kids watch their mouth?! And when she went to the archery section, she cursed even harder. And she missed a lot. Out of nine arrows, only three hit the dummy. She looked angry at the bow and arrow and ran away. Hannah just didn't know what to make of her.

Roland was all timid when he came in. at first he looked a bit confuse but then went on to work with a knife. He was not good at it. None of hits seemed fatal. He was obviously a bloodbath, Hannah thought. However, he did have a good aim, which she saw when he started throwing the knives.

Hannah did _not_ want to see the net person. Misaya Despain was horrible. She laughed when she came in and winked at the men. People like her made Hannah furious. And after all the winking and laughing, Misaya decided to use a slingshot. Greatness was never greater than when it was when Misaya hit the target the first and the last time. She muttered under her breath and left.

Jasper was really polite when he came in. He used a staff on dummies and was good with it. He also used the slingshot but Hannah noticed that his aim was not the most perfect. In fact his aim was pretty bad. Maybe the reason was his poor eyesight. He then went on to lift weights. That was a strong point of his.

Ayra was glaring at the Gamemakers too. She reminded Hannah of Tyler and that did not please her. She was already bored; she didn't have time for the anger issues of these worthless children. Ayra was good with a scythe. She mutilated the targets in a matter of minutes. She was good with spears too. Her throw was perfect and the way she threw one only showed how strong she was.

Arcturus was a sweet kid. Maybe that was the reason Hannah wanted him dead. The first thing he decided to show them was how good he was at climbing. He was very fast at it too, and that impressed Hannah. The child had more up his sleeve. He went to the archery station and let the arrows fly. The aim was very impressive regarding that he was only twelve. Seven out of ten arrows hit the dummies scattered across the hall. The child had some fight in him.

If looks could kill, Coleen would have murdered them by now. She was beyond perfect at archery. Not many of the Gamemakers were paying attention, sadly. Nobody did when Twelve's turn came. Hannah had been observing the girl and then she knew what Coleen was about to do. She nocked the arrow and pointed it towards them.

"There's no need for that," Hannah said, "I've seen your skills. Leave now."

Coleen rolled her eyes and then left after giving them a bow. Irritating. That was the final impression the girl made on Hannah's mind.

Coal was the last tribute remaining. Hannah was impatient now. According to her, the day was really bad. Many of them had actually mocked her. She would take care of them later. Coal, however, was not one of them. The way he used the spears almost seemed as if it was a dance. His hits, his moves, everything was flawless. He also sparred with a trainer and had him disarmed quite fast.

When he left Hannah leaned back in her seat. It had been a long, and a tiring day. It was not a complete waste of time however. Some of the tributes were really good.

She hoped one of them would win.

* * *

 **Cress Woods Junior (16) D4M**

I tapped my foot against the floor as I anxiously waited for the scores. I hoped they wouldn't give me a lower score because of what I did. It was fun, the prank. Well, at least for me. But I was worried now. That woman looked like a witch. I hoped she would give me a proper score, at least because I was a Career. The time arrived and the scores began to flash on the screen. I leaned forward, my heart beating furiously against my ribcage.

Carmen got a nine. No surprises there. Carmen was a dedicated Career. Silver pulled out a ten. Well, it was expected. Silver was amazing. I felt happy for them. They deserved good scores.

Adela earned a nine. I whistled. Nine was quite good. Next was Devon and I hoped he did well. I breathed a sigh of relief when he got an eight. I had thought he would get higher but it was still nice.

The girl from Three, Brynn, got a seven. I was surprised at that. Seven was a high score, especially for Three. Maybe being shy did not tell everything about a person. The boy got a five, which was fine.

I clenched my fists. Virgo got a ten! I looked at her and she smiled at me. I hugged her. If anyone deserved a high score, it was her. I was proud of her. But now it was my turn. My throat felt dry. Eight. I got an eight! I got the same as Devon! Virgo beamed at me and pulled me in an embrace.

Avalyn's score stunned me. She too got an eight. How? Astreus pulled out a six. I had to keep my eye on the girl. She was a threat. Definitely, a big threat.

Ciera got a five. It was not that bad. Carlor received a six. The tributes from Six weren't the strongest maybe. Though they could be hiding secrets. Yes, that could be it.

Edith gained a six too. There were many people who had scored six. Oh well, maybe it didn't matter. It didn't make them any better. Tyler got a seven. It was a good score but I knew that he either held back some of his skills, or he annoyed the Gamemakers. I hoped it was the latter.

Kinnie too got a six. Why were so many people getting sixes and sevens? What did they do? She was tough, I knew that. But why was she given a high score? I had heard she was involved in some uprising or something. Amari got a five. I narrowed my eyes. He was definitely hiding his skills. I had seen him at training. I would have given him a seven. I needed to be wary of him.

Jessika got a two. That was really low. Well, she was just a child. Couldn't really expect too hig scores from her. Roland got a four. Poor children…

I was eagerly waiting for Misaya's score. Three. I couldn't control myself, I burst out laughing. Virgo smiled despite trying to supress it and told me to stop laughing. I nodded, still shaking due to laughter. Jasper got seven. I raised my brows. He must be skilled to get that score.

Ayra got an eight. My eyes widened. Eight! That was high, especially since Gamemakers rarely paid attention to Eleven. Virgo said that we had to be careful about her. I couldn't agree more. Arcturus was next. He got, he got a seven. I was numb now. How did _that_ happen?! He was twelve. Twelve!

The next score almost made me collapse. Coleen got an _eleven!_ I didn't know what to do or say. ELEVEN! How do you get an eleven!? I barely registered Coal's score. He got a nine. That was very high too. I was glad he was my ally. But Coleen…?

Her score made me forget my own. An eight against an eleven! I groaned. This was not good. She had to be taken out fast.

And there was another problem. Both Silver and Virgo had got the same score.

Who would be our leader?

* * *

 **Finally people. Finally! I hope the scores were okay. I changed many of them than what you had filled in the form because a lot of people were getting an eight, nine or ten. I have decreased most of them by a point but in a few cases I have increased it too.**

 **And thank you SO much for your kind words! They motivate me to update fast! Thank you! You all are the best!**

 **Here are your scores!**

 **Carmen: 9**

 **Silver: 10**

 **Adela: 9**

 **Devon: 8**

 **Brynn: 7**

 **Halen: 5**

 **Virgo: 10**

 **Cress: 8**

 **Avalyn: 8**

 **Astreus: 6**

 **Ciera: 5**

 **Carlor: 6**

 **Edith: 6**

 **Tyler: 7**

 **Kinnie: 6**

 **Amari: 5**

 **Jessika: 2**

 **Roland: 4**

 **Misaya: 3**

 **Jasper: 7**

 **Ayra: 8**

 **Arcturus: 7**

 **Coleen: 11**

 **Coal: 9**

 **Have a good day!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Interviews**

* * *

 **Ciera Wheel (14) D6F**

I was feeling very nervous. There was a jittery feeling in my legs. I was stammering over my words. Today was the interview day. And the last day before the Games.

What if I died the next day? Was all this even worth it? Should I just… give up?

I couldn't do that. I had to try. I had to try. I closed my eyes.

"Have faith. Have faith…" I told myself. I heard a knock on the door. My stylist and prep team would be here. I clenched my fists and walked up to the door, opening it.

It wasn't my prep team.

Carlor grinned at me.

"Hey!" he greeted. I was tempted to slam the door shut in his face but I resisted the feeling. I couldn't go around being bad to him. He was, after all, my District Partner.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly.

"I guess you are still angry about that little kids comment," he said.

"Well, I guess I am," I replied, "Especially since you planned on asking Jasper, who happens to be at least whole twelve months older than me." Why not be frank?

"I- I- um-" he started, at a loss of words.

"If you are here to apologise," I said, "It's okay. Doesn't matter."

I just wished I believed that. We were from the same District. We were supposed to help each other, make sure that if one didn't make it out at least the other did. I felt betrayed by Carlor, mainly because I had thought he was a nice person. I was still certain that he wasn't bad and maybe he felt insecure. Perhaps he was right in his place. But I just felt so much betrayed.

He smiled awkwardly at me, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Clearly nervous. I grabbed his hand. I had to try and forget what he did. I couldn't go around making enemies even before the Games began.

"Feeling nervous?" I asked softly.

"I am scared," he whispered, "If things don't go well…"

"They will," I reassured him, though my words sounded empty even to me. There was no certitude that we would be fine and next to no chance that we would make it out. The Careers had already scared the life out of me. The ones from One were definitely going to get a pool of sponsors. Especially Silver with his ten. My alliance was big and that made me feel safe. It was an illusion though. I was already dreading the day the alliance would turn on me, which would eventually happen. There was no avoiding it.

"I think we should meet Sara once before the interviews," Carlor said. I nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

 **Samara Elvin (16) Victor of 59** **th** **Games**

I could feel their glares. I rolled my eyes. Was it too much to ask for?

I was in the hall where all the mentors had assembled to watch the interviews. There was a table in front of me. I rested my legs on it and leaned back in my chair, my arms behind my head, and looked at the screen, waiting for the interviews to begin.

Maybe this was not the ideal behaviour for a mentor. They were all sophisticated people. Naturally, some of them stared and some of them glared at my casual behaviour.

"You aren't in your bedroom," Rosaline muttered, probably thinking I couldn't hear.

"Yeah, my bedroom doesn't have that big a screen. Relax Rose. Avalyn and Astreus will do well," I replied.

Rosaline turned red at that. I almost laughed. He hated it when somebody called him Rose and coincidently it just so happened that I always called him Rose! Annoying people were fun! Yes!

The interviews began.

Caesar walked to the stage, welcoming the audience in his style that the Capitol adored. People liked him and the tributes genuinely felt that he was trying to help them. I never felt so. If he was so kind and nice he wouldn't be doing this. But then, who had a choice?

This year, his hair was dyed aqua bluish-green. His suit was of the same colour. Capitol fans, I thought, don't hate me but… all of you are pathetic.

I was still contemplating on whether I would preferred death or the Capitol's fashion when Caesar announced the name of Carmen Diego. Now was the time to pay attention.

Carmen was dressed in a golden coloured gown sleeveless, and backless, her hair flowing behind her. She looked really beautiful. There. She had all the sponsors.

"Carmen you are looking lovely tonight!" Caesar said with his usual bright smile as he shook hands with her.

"Well, if I have to share the stage with someone as dashing as you, I had to look nice."

"Well Carmen, you were gorgeous during the chariot rides, we all agree to it."

"I have my prep team and my amazing stylist to thank for that. They worked really hard to think of it and make it!"

"So Carmen, any strategy for the Games?"

Carmen laughed in a charming way. I frowned. This girl was going to steal all the sponsors. The people were already cheering for her.

"Everyone has a strategy Caesar," she replied, "But I'm not telling. I want to have some surprises for these lovely people here!"

"Well, I am sure you do. Good luck with the Games. Our wishes go are with you."

"Thanks Caesar," Carmen said and took his hand. She winked at the crowd and gave them an elegant wave, after which she left.

When Silver came the crowd went completely mad. They hollered and cried, threw flowers and declared their support for him. Silver waved at them and took his seat. Tonight, his posture and demeanour seemed different though. There was no usual humility in his expression. Instead there was a… cockiness? If it was then the Capitol would love him.

"Silver! We're all glad to see you tonight. You're looking really handsome, my boy!"

"Thanks," Silver replied, "And I am glad to be here too."

"So Silver, your brother Gold won the fifty seventh Games. Was he the one to inspire you?"

"Well, I wanted to volunteer even before Gold did. His victory hardened my resolve. I knew I had to do it," Silver answered confidently. No faltering of the tone. He was actually trying to radiate an arrogance. Smart boy.

"And, do you think you will be a mentor next year, like your brother?"

"If I wasn't sure," Silver said, smirking, "I wouldn't volunteer."

The crowd cheered a lot at that. Silver's smirk grew.

"So, what do you think of the competition?" Caesar asked.

Silver smiled at that. "The competition's tough. But it isn't something I can't handle. I will win Caesar, I will."

"I am sure you can do it," Caesar smile at him, "Good luck and thank you for being with us tonight."

"Thanks," the boy said and walked away, cockiness in his every stride.

I narrowed my eyes. This boy was a threat. He was strong, he was liked, he was trained and he was dangerous. Ty and Edith needed to avoid him.

People cheered and whistled when Adela came in. I didn't know whether anyone noticed or not but she seemed to hesitate at the steps for just less than a second. Well, on her part, Adela radiated confidence and strength. In fact, the way she walked almost shouted out that she considered the audience and her competition to be beneath her. I grinned. Why didn't I get her as a tribute? It would have been fun.

It turned out that she wasn't a fan of smiling sweetly and praise the other tributes. She was brutal, very brutal. It was definitely going to help her, maybe.

"Adela, does any other tribute stand out to you?" Caesar asked.

Adela laughed.

"Well," she said, "There are tributes who can win. But the thing is, I won't let them. I will be the victor."

"You are one of our most promising tributes this year, as I am sure you very well know. So, any battle strategy?"

"I won't reveal it. All you guys need to know is that I will give you blood. I promise to make things very interesting, and none of you will be bored. Other tributes need to watch their backs, for my attacks will definitely mutilate them."

There was a silence at that. My eyes widened. She was threatening _everyone?_ I knew what was about to follow and pressed my hands against my ears as the audience started a wild uproar, cheering her on, chanting the word blood. There, she definitely made herself a favourite.

Devon was next. He was a good looking boy and he was humble. Edith had told me he helped many other tributes during the training, even if they were not Careers. I just couldn't accept the fact that a District Two boy could be so loving and friendly. They were almost always brutal and monstrous. This boy was either an exception… or a big deceiver.

"Devon! My boy you are looking amazing tonight!" Caesar greeted and took him in a sideways hug.

"Not more than you, Caesar," Devon replied. The man laughed as they both sat down.

"So Devon, you are young for a volunteer. What was your inspiration?"

"Caesar… I had a brother, Damian. He always wanted to volunteer. In fact, if everything had gone well, he would have been here. But fate played a very cruel trick on us. I don't know how but he- he- he died…"Devon replied, his eyes moist. He took a deep breath and continued.

"It was his dream to win the Games. So what if he isn't here. I will win. For Damian. To fulfil his last wish."

The audience was quiet at that. Some were crying but most of them were silent.

"Do you think you can win?"

Devon smiled. "There are many others who are better than me," he said, "But I have the drive, and I will win."

The crowd erupted in applause at that. They were clapping and cheering even when he had left. This boy was really popular. He had people's sympathy and confidence. Deadly combination.

The next girl, Brynn, was shy and sweet. She was dressed in a silver coloured dress that came to her knees. She smiled at the crowd in that cute way of hers and the people were cheering her on.

"Brynn, it's really good to meet you, sweety."

Brynn blushed a bit at that.

"S-same here," she said. I could see the nervousness in her eyes and the way she was stammering. Hold on girl, I thought, you can do this!

"Your costume at the chariots was amazing! You looked really lovely."

"Thank you. My s-stylist did a-all the work," she said softly.

"Why are you nervous? Do I look _that_ bad?"

The audience laughed. Brynn smiled too.

"No. it's nothing like t-that," she replied.

"Glad to know that. I was a bit there! So, what do you think of your District Partner?" Caesar said.

"Halen! Halen is a really sweet boy. He is kind and helpful. If I don't win, I sure hope he does."

The crowd aww-ed at that. These stupid people bought _anything_! Could I scare them with the rumours of an alien roaming around…?

Brynn left the stage after gently shaking Caesar's hand. I leaned back into a more comfortable position, not moving my legs from the table, eyes glued to the screen. I wondered what Halen had to offer…

* * *

 **Halen Moons (15) D3M**

Brynn had definitely made an impression on the people. They loved her sweetness and her shy nature. I myself liked her quite a bit. That was why I didn't ally with her. Turning on your own District Partner was a horrible deed. Better to avoid that situation.

When my name was called, my legs felt like lead. With shaking steps I made my way to the stage. I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people present, the grandeur of it all. I tried to muster confidence and courage and not be intimidated. I shook hands with Caesar and gave him a smile.

"I was eager to meet you, Halen! And I am sure everyone here was!"

The crowd yelled in approval. I smiled at them.

"Well, I was eager too," I replied a bit too quickly. Why was I messing it up?!

"Brynn here really admires you, it seems," he said, "What are your thoughts on her?"

"She is a much better person than I am," I answered, "She's sweet and helpful and I feel as if she has a chance."

"What about you? You are the youngest volunteer this year. What motivated you to do so?"

Here it was. The question I dreaded and looked forward to at the same time. It was a bit too personal but speaking it all out was important to leave an impression. For that I had to choose my words carefully. I took a deep breath and began.

"I know I am young. I may not have as good a chance as some other tributes due to my age but I have faith in myself. I volunteered just so that I could help my brother. We have a bad financial position and we cannot even afford to send my brother to school. I just want him and my family to be happy since our happiness was snatched away when my father died."

Caesar looked genuinely sorry for me. "I am sorry, child," he said.

"You don't need to be sorry. I was just saying that it is important that I win. It will not be easy, not with so many contenders but I will try my best," I added. There it was. The final stroke.

"I am sure you have a chance, Halen. And it was a pleasure to talk to you."

I stood up and shook hands with him. When I left it felt as if a huge weight had been taken off my heart.

* * *

 **Samara Elvin (16) Victor of 59** **th** **Games**

That was dramatic. This boy, though he got an average score and was young, was still a threat. Halen had shown himself to be competent but still not enough to attract attention. Clever boy.

I whistled when Virgo came on the stage. Haley shot me a look but I shrugged. I was just encouraging the girl.

Her blue dress matched Caesar's. Intentional? Virgo was quite short for a Career. Generally they were all huge and strong. Her short stature couldn't fool anyone though. Her training score of ten took care of that.

"Virgo! We're delighted to have you here!" Caesar greeted. He was delighted to have everyone with him.

"Likewise Caesar. And you are looking really handsome tonight," Virgo replied. The man laughed.

"That was something really nice to hear," he joked. The crowd was laughing along with him.

"A ten! That was a really good score!"

"Thanks. I just wished I could do even better," Virgo answered.

"Are you excited about the Games?"

"Yes I am. I have been waiting for this day for my whole life. And I am sure I have what it takes to win."

"I have heard you are quite… attached to your District Partner. What are your thoughts on him?"

Virgo laughed gently. It was quite pleasant to the ears.

"Cress is an amazing boy!" she said, "I am glad I have a friend like him! He's so fun! He reminds me quite a lot of my brother, even though he is much older."

"Well that's great. You both will definitely be allies till the end, I feel."

"We will," Virgo answered, "Nobody will harm him while I'm around."

"Do you think you can win?"

"Yes I can. I have the determination. I will try my best and emerge victorious."

"I sure hope you do. Thank you for being with us tonight."

I clapped. I really liked this girl. For one thing, she seemed to be true and not fake at all. The other mentors looked at me again, Opal actually glaring at me. I grinned widely at them.

"Amazing, all of them!" I said cheerfully after which I drowned my glass of apple juice. Eda face palmed at that and they turned their attention back to the screen.

Cress looked as cute and young as ever. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he winked at the audience. I didn't know why but I felt really happy to see him. It was as if he was a long lost twin of mine or something. I was getting ahead of myself now. If I wasn't a mentor, I would have supported him with all I had, sponsored him even. Sadly, I couldn't do that.

"Cress! Finally we meet! How are you tonight, child?"

The boy gulped. When he opened his mouth he was stammering.

"S-same here," he stuttered.

"Come on Cress!" I cheered, banging the table.

"Are you okay, Samara?" Eda asked. "Obviously," I replied.

Cress took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Oh it's great to be here, people!" he smirked. Even that smirk looked childish and cute.

"Cress, we've heard that you are a bit fond of… pranks. Is it true?"

"Of course it is! What fun is there in being a good boy? Pranking and joking are fun, and I live for it!"

"YEAH!" the audience bellowed.

"Yeah!" I cheered. The others didn't even bother to look at me now. The boy was likeable, fun and sweet at the same time. He would definitely get many sponsors.

Avalyn was next. People really loved her.

"Avalyn, how do you feel to have your brother as your District Partner?"

Avalyn pursed her lips. Sensitive topic. Caesar looked at her apologetically but she just smiled.

"It's nice to have someone from your family with you. At least I won't be lonely, or miss my home," she replied sweetly, "I was earlier quite furious with him for doing so but now I understand. He just wants to protect me. I don't think you can get a brother better than Astreus."

"I'm certain that he can succeed, since you are really talented," the man said with a wide smile. Avalyn smiled sweetly at him as they shook hands.

Astreus wasn't as sweet as his sister. He was confident but seemed to be closed off.

"Astreus, what you did for your sister was very brave," Caesar said, "And we all believe that."

"I didn't do it only for her," he replied. I raised my brows. What did he mean?

"I don't understand completely what you mean," Caesar voiced our thoughts.

"Well, all I mean is I'll try my best to protect her. But in case I fail there, I still want to win and bring glory to my District." Smart answer. Apparently Caesar thought so too.

"Well, all of us wish you the best of luck with it." Astreus shook his hand and left, confidence in his every step.

Ciera was next. She looked really sweet and cute in her pink frilly dress. Caesar hugged her too.

"Princess Ciera, you are looking lovely and adorable!"

Ciera giggled. "Thanks!" she said.

"So Ciera, what do you think are your chances? You re one of the younger tributes."

"Yes, I am young," Ciera said in a mysterious way, "But don't count me out yet. I have a few… tricks."

"Tricks! Can you tell us more about them?"

Ciera chuckled. "Not now, not now," she said, "Just wait and watch guys. Don't want to spoil any surprises here. But it will be unexpected, that much I can assure you."

"Well, we look forward to see you in the Games and hopefully as a victor! Let's hear it for Ciera Wheel!"

I smiled. She was all mysterious but I knew she was faking. There was no secret. But it was well done; the people had bought it.

Carlor seemed a little shaken up when he came there. He tried to mask it with his smile. Insecure, lack in confidence. He was trying to be brave but was failing at it.

"Carlor, we've all been waiting to meet you."

"Yes indeed. I was very excited too," Carlor replied with a forced smile. He didn't look excited.

"So, have you got any allies?"

"Yes. I have Ayra as my ally. She is really strong."

"Do you think your alliance can make far?"

"I sure hope so. Ayra and I are almost the same age and can coordinate quite well with each other. Hopefully, we will make it far, one of us may even win."

"Why didn't you ally with Ciera?"

"I didn't want to. She is too young for me to coordinate with properly."

"Well Carlor, I wish the very best for you."

This boy could get himself in trouble. He just declared that he wasn't good at working with children. That could prove to be his weakness.

I clenched my fists nervously. Edith was next. I prayed she would manage on her own and wouldn't mess up.

She was all bubbly and sweet, and confident. Before Caesar could say a word, she beamed at him.

"Oh Caesar it's so great to be here!" she exclaimed and shook his hand vigorously. Okay, I didn't tell her to be so enthusiastic. However, everyone was liking it so I was okay with it.

"Edith! My girl, it is great to see you! Now, what is the thing that you like the most here?"

"Me? I loved everything here! But I liked Samara the most!"

WHAT?! I stared at the screen in bewilderment. That wasn't planned! What was this girl doing?!

"Samara? Why is it so?"

"Because she is an awesome mentor! She is always ready to help! And she annoys Tyler so much!" she laughed. I let my face fall in my hands. However the audience went mad at her statement. They loved her! At my expense…

I was actually very happy to see Edith leave. I just hoped Ty wouldn't do something like that.

He didn't.

Tyler was quite serious during everything. He had a polite smile but did not pay much attention to the crowd.

"Tyler, Edith says that you and your mentor don't get along well. Is that true?"

"Well we get along all right," he said, "And I am quite happy with her. As happy as any person can be when they have been given a death sentence."

No… what did you do, Tyler? I could feel my eyes become moist. What was he doing? He was creating trouble for himself!

Everyone was astounded at the statement. Tyler smiled sadly.

"Being away from Dawn is equally bad, you know," he said, "I just hope she is okay."

"Dawn is…?"

"My elder sister," Tyler replied, "We've never been apart so I feel really bad. I just want to make it back to her."

"Most probably you will. Are you in any alliance?"

"No Caesar, I am not. Everyone wants to win and eventually betrayal is what happens in any alliance. I don't want to be back-stabbed."

I heaved a sigh of relief. He had handled it. I thought for a second…

Kinnie was next. She was gentle and sweet, or at least seemed so. There were some rumours about her trying to cause unrest in her District. Why could I never gather the courage to do something like that? I gritted my teeth. It wasn't time.

"Kinnie, what are your plans for the Games?"

She smiled in a sweet way but her answer was really different from her smile.

"Well, I won't reveal that here. I have no problem in telling you. It's just that I've got… competitors here. And I don't want to reveal my secrets."

Caesar laughed. "True. True. So, why did you volunteer?"

Kinnie's expression darkened but only for a second.

"Um, that's a bit personal. I hope you don't mind me answering. It doesn't matter anyways, since I am here and I will do everything in my power to make it back and to make the Games interesting!"

It was a clever reply. She was an obvious threat, even though she was young. Oh no, too many people were threats. Or maybe not. Many a times people were confident and strong and everything, yet they still managed to get blood bathed.

Amari looked striking in his multi-coloured suit. He was a colourful fellow. I sort of liked him. It saddened me to think that twenty three of them would die.

"Amari, I feel really happy to have you here. What was the reason for you to volunteer?"

"It was my father."

"Your father?"

"As you know there is a wide spread disease in my District. My father is infected and I am not in the financial position to buy his cure. That's why I have volunteered, so that I can help my father. I can't lose him. I just can't."

The crowd was all _aww_ and _ohh_ with sympathy. He was definitely wrapping up all the sponsors.

"And you think you can win?"

"Yes I do. It will be hard but I can do, hopefully."

Maybe he could win. He was nice and, well, nice. But could he kill?

Could one of _my_ tributes kill?

* * *

 **Jessika "Jessi" Bowers (13) D9F**

I was excited and nervous at the same time. It was my turn! What the _ was I supposed to do?! I almost stumbled when I was called. Beaming at Caesar, I shook his hand and smiled sweetly at the crowd. I was very startled by it but I couldn't let it show. Caesar gave me a hug and I grinned widely.

"You are so adorable, Jessie!" he said.

"Thank you!" I replied and almost bounced to my seat. My mentor had told me not to use any curse word in the interview. What was wrong with it? Still, I decided to go with it. A little change wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

"Caesar I feel really happy to be here and finally meet you!" I said in an excited voice. Well, it was true. I had always wanted to meet him.

"Thank you Jessie! And I was eagerly looking forward to meet you as well!"

He was so nice! He always helped tributes, no matter what. My smile was absolutely candid when I gave him one. Yes, he was a nice man!

"So, what was your first impression of the Capitol?"

"Oh that! It is-"

I stopped. I was about to use a slang again. I smiled and continued.

"It is _stinking_ rich! And huge! Really huge! And my prep team is really nice."

"Of course. I am happy you like all of it."

The rest of it was a blur. I didn't remember what I had said. But it had gone well. The crowd loved me. It didn't startle me as much as it did before.

"Let's hear it for Jessika Bowers!"

They clapped. They clapped so ardently! I loved it. I had always craved attention because nobody ever paid me any. But now, I was the star!

Next was Roland's turn. I hoped he would do fine as well. He looked really scared when he came on the stage.

"You can do it Roland!" I thought.

"Roland! It's amazing to have you here!" Caesar said kindly.

"Yes. It is amazing to see you too," he said, sort of stuttering. Come on, I thought, show these _ that you have it in you!

"So, whom do you think you can trust the most?"

"Jessie!" Roland replied without any doubt. I smiled. I trusted him the most too. I considered myself lucky to have a District Partner like him. If I didn't win, I sure wanted him to.

I just hoped that it could come true.

* * *

 **Misaya "Misa" Despain (18) D10F**

This little kid had annoyed me. He was too sweet and acted all too innocent. He was fifteen and yet behaved as if he was barely more than ten. Pathetic.

I wasn't nervous. Why should I? I was Misa Despain. The heart of the Capitol. There was no reason to fear. I already knew I would be the winner. And interviews? I was so used to them! And I had met Caesar so many times before. It was easy.

Therefore when I was called, there was a slight spring in my steps. I winked at the crowd. Their cheering was like music to my ears, which were exhausted by listening to Jasper's 'polite' words.

"MISA! MISA! MISA!"

"Hello Panem!" I greeted, "It's amazing to be here!"

I shook hands with Caesar and embraced him.

"Misa! We've all been looking forward to see you!"

"Of course you have!" I replied, "The Capitol love me! I love them! That's bound to happen!"

The applause! That's what I yearned for. That's what I lived for!

"Misaya, what do you think of the competition?"

"Weak! They're all weak! Apart from the Careers nobody is even worth noticing. They'll all be taken out."

He asked something about my low score, in a very polite manner though. Reminded me a lot of Jasper. I controlled myself. Now wasn't the time.

"Well, that was for a reason. The gamemakers do everything for a reason. But just because I have got a low score doesn't mean I'm out. The winner will definitely be Misaya Despain! Right guys?!"

"YES!" the crowd bellowed. I smirked. Too easy.

Next it was Wool's turn. That boring boy. He greeted everyone with his polite behaviour. I clenched my fists so hard that I dug my nails into my palm. It hurt.

"Jasper, you're quite popular for your politeness. Everyone talks about that. Is it just your nature or is it a strategy for the Games?"

Strategy for the Games! He could be doing it for that. To rope in the sponsors! Why didn't I think of it?!

He smiled very politely and answered, "Sir, this is not a strategy. This is who I am. My family values politeness and that's why they instilled these values in me."

No excitement. No nervousness. Just a polite, bland statement. Even the audience didn't know what to think of him. That's the way he answered all the questions. He even seemed quite distant. The nerve of him!

I hated him. I hated him! It was his cannon that I wanted to hear the most.

* * *

 **Ayra Redgrove (17) D11F**

Facing so many people would be hard. Definitely hard. I clenched my fists and set my jaw. I had to do it. I looked at Arcturus. How would he manage? He couldn't even speak…

I squeezed his shoulders.

"I'll ask them to provide you with a paper and pen," I said, "Just write the answers to the questions."

He nodded. I released his shoulder and turned away. It was really awkward. I was going soft on the kid.

I held my head high when I was called. The sheer strength of the crowd was scary but I couldn't worry about that. I held my ground and tried to show I was confident.

"Hey!" I said looking at Caesar. He smiled at me. After all the introduction he asked, "We know that you are allies with a Carlor. Can the two of you eat the competition?"

"I don't care about the competition," I replied, "I can do stuff. They don't know what I can do, not even Carlor knows. I am much stronger than you know."

"Will you like to share your secrets?"

I smirked. "Secrets are better kept secrets," I replied.

When my time was up I turned to him.

"My District Partner cannot speak. You can provide him with a paper and pen, can't you?"

"Sure. Sure we will," he replied with a smile. I stiffly shook hands with him and walked away.

Arty was next. He looked really cuddly.

"You ae so adorably cute, son!"

The crowd cheered for him but there was a sympathy among them. They certainly didn't want him dead. In fact, if he survived tomorrow, he'd have a really good chance to make it far. I could see sponsors wanting to help him.

Arty glanced at Caesar shyly. He wrote: _Thank you sir._

"So Arcturus, do you have any allies?"

Arty blinked a lot at that and wrote again: _Yes sir._

"Of course! Anyone would want a boy like yourself on their team!"

Yes, anyone would want a boy like him on the team. Except his District Partner, who was always mean to him. I hoped he would forgive me for being so bad to him. And I hoped he would make it far.

* * *

 **Coleen Mines (18) D12F**

I felt terrible for the boy. He was so young and so weak. He looked as if he starved. On top of that he was mute. How bad could anyone's luck be?

I was nervous when I was called. Who wouldn't be? I thought about the boy from Eleven. He was a mute yet he didn't show his nervousness. How could I let my fear show?

"Coleen! The girl with the highest score! An eleven!" Caesar said with a bright smile. I flashed him a bright smile of my own.

"Thanks Caesar," I said, "But it wasn't something really great."

"Being modest, are we? No but really Coleen. _How_ did you get an eleven?"

I couldn't give an honest answer to that. What could I say? That I had threatened to fire my arrow at Hannah Hayden? The woman was glaring at me even now. I smiled.

"The trainers worked really hard on me," I replied, "It is all their effort."

"Okay. Volunteers from Twelve are quite unheard of. Why did you do it?"

Okay. I couldn't tell him about my crippled father because then he would ask for details. But I could tell him about Rose. Yes, Rose.

"For my sister," I replied, "She is only twelve, too young to survive the arena. I thought I had a better chance at this."

"Well, we are all sure you do. Not every day does someone get an eleven!"

Coal was confident when his turn came. He was all smiles and greeted Caesar like an old friend.

"A nine! That is very impressive, Coal!"

"Yeah but it sort of pales in comparison to that eleven," Coal said in a joking way, "Doesn't matter though. I have skills and I have waited for this day. I'll give my best to win."

"Surprisingly, there were two volunteers from your District. How did you feel when Coleen volunteered?"

"I was shocked, to say the least. I was like 'whaaaaat?' when she did it. I mean, I thought I was going to be the first volunteer ever from my District. She is tough, that girl."

"Do you want to say anything to anyone?"

"Well, just that, watch your backs. For I am coming!"

Great. He was confident and whatever he said sounded funny just because it came from his mouth. He was a threat. He had to be taken care of. But he was my District Partner. I couldn't kill him. I just hoped someone else would.

* * *

 **Samara Elvin (16) Victor of 59** **th** **Games**

I had left the room after watching district Eight interviews on the grounds of not feeling well. Of course, that wasn't the reason. There was some unfinished business.

I had met Regal the previous day. Nobody knew I was with the rebels. And I had to make sure that they never did.

Supposedly, the vice president of Panem was here too. He was in his own room, watching everything alone. This was easy. I had gloves so I wouldn't leave fingerprints. I couldn't disappoint my friends. And anyway I was longing for it.

Now I was in my room, holding a blade. Blood was glistening from it. A single drop fell on my lap. I laughed. Blood. That's what I longed to see. Blood! It's been a year. I wasn't like this from the beginning. It was after I killed five children in my Games. That made me see how wonderful blood was. The red. Blood red!

I laughed again. The pathetic man had squirmed in my grip when I had snapped his neck. Then I had stabbed him. Thrice only so that nobody would suspect me. After all this wasn't my first kill. Who had killed the previous head gamemaker? Me. Who had killed the Peacekeeper who had hit Samara two years back? Why, me! And who would kill Albert Winter. ME! And it brought a sense of peace to me.

The next day all the news channels would have the same news. That the vice president of Panem, Ryan Solace, was dead.

* * *

 **I know it isn't the best. In fact, I am myself unhappy with what I have done. Hope you still liked this. And thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a LOT! Also what did you think of Samara here? I just wanted to bring out her split personality problem and her mental instability.**

 **Also next chapter is what we've all waited for. The bloodbath!**

 **Have a good day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bloodbath**

* * *

 **Misaya "Misa" Despain (18) D10F**

I was led through the catacombs to a small chamber. The tube stood there in front of me. It felt really strange here. Yes, it was underground but the pressure seemed to be a bit different even by that standard. Now that the time had come I couldn't help being a bit nervous. I shrugged it off. Why would I die? I was Misa, loved by everyone!

I entered the tube and it began to rise. My legs were shaking in spite of me trying that they didn't. Soon I was on the platform. I was in the arena.

The first impression that I had was that everything appeared to be very… blue. The very atmosphere, the grass, the trees, the cornucopia, everything had a bluish tinge to it. Almost as if we were underwater. But we couldn't be underwater. I could breathe pretty well, even though there seemed to be a subtle ringing sound in my ears. Where were we?

It wasn't just that. The ground looked pretty solid and there was a forest in the distance, dark and impenetrable. Just on the opposite side there was something like a castle, huge and majestic. From above, filtered sunlight came in, which was strong enough only to illuminate everything so that we could just make them out. In short, everything was quite dark as well.

 _Thirty._

 _Twenty nine._

 _Twenty eight._

Ah yes, the countdown. I was prepared. I just looked around to see who I was closer to. To my right was the girl from Twelve, determination in her every feature. To my left was the boy from Two. I clenched my fists and eyed the cornucopia. I had to get there and take the supplies fast. My eyes caught the slingshot and a backpack that was much bigger than the others. I smiled. I would get it.

The gong rang and then everything went in for a toss.

* * *

 **Coleen Mines (18) D12F**

I jumped down from my platform and started towards the cornucopia with all my strength. I had to get that bow…

One thing that confused me was that _nobody_ was running towards the cornucopia. I turned back to see what was happening.

Avalyn's alliance had formed a ring around the Careers. Strangely, everything was at a standstill. Not even the loners moved. I saw Silver bracing himself from an attack, Avalyn taking up her combat stance. I shook my head and started running when I was attacked.

Misaya aimed a punch at me. I ducked then swung my leg at her side, knocking the breath out of her. I wasn't going to lose to some girl from Ten who didn't even know how to use a slingshot. We fought, and soon I was oblivious to the world. And then Misaya pushed me hard towards the cornucopia.

There were some darker patches when we neared and I noticed them a bit too late. My foot came in contact with one. An explosive sound followed, I was on fire. Everything was burning, and then I felt as if-

* * *

 **Halen Moons (15) D3M**

What I saw sent a shiver down my spine. There were landmines surrounding the cornucopia. Coleen had stepped on one and now she was… smithereens.

I shut my eyes. It was painful to see someone die and that too in such a way. She was the highest scorer, one whom everyone considered a threat and she was already out. A dreadful silence settled over everyone. One question swam in each mind: how would we get the supplies?

As if to answer our question, Hannah Hayden's voice boomed.

"Sorry for not informing you earlier, tributes. The ground surrounding the cornucopia has hidden explosives. You'll have to figure out a way to reach there if you want supplies from there. However, you don't need to worry. Supplies are scattered all over the arena, in places you expect them the least."

Scattered across the arena…? What did that mean?

"Where are we?" Coal shouted, looking around frantically.

"Well, Mr Telve. You're underwater of course. You have nothing to worry about, the glass surrounding the arena is strong enough to withstand the pressure. Good luck, tributes."

Oh no. Now we had another worry. What if the glass cracked? We would be crushed by the gallons of water. There was a general confusion among the tributes. Even the Careers looked unsure of what to do.

Someone pulled at my elbow. I looked at Jasper, who pressed a finger to his lips and motioned me to follow him. I nodded. To my surprise he was heading towards the platform Misaya had been standing.

"Well," I heard Adela say behind me, "We don't need weapons to crush you. Let's get the party started."

I heard a defiant yell, curses and people moving, hitting, doing other stuff. I saw a figure run past me. Tyler. He jumped over the platform and went right into the forest.

Jasper went to see the back of Misa's platform. When he stood erect again I saw a bag in his hand.

A bag…? A bag!

I ran over to him before anyone could spot him. He grabbed my hand and we raced towards the forest too.

A bag! Yes!

* * *

 **Edith Blackwood (16) D7F**

It was in our best interests to leave now. We had two choices; either to go to the forest or to head over to the castle. I decided the latter would be better for I suspected that both the main alliances would head for the forest.

Roland and Jessie agreed with me. Trying to be as sneaky as we could, we started slipping away. I saw Astreus, Amari and Brynn holding back the Careers. All the three were quite bloody right now. Avalyn yelled the rest of them to run to the forest, which they were more than happy to do. She joined the fight too. Then I saw something so strange it made me stop.

Silver and Cress ran after the rest of the alliance and were followed by Virgo. There was a demonic smirk on Adela's face. Instead of attacking the twins or Brynn, she grabbed Coal's neck and snapped it.

I was shocked. They were already taking out allies?!

"Come on!" I urged the other two. Forgetting all about sneakiness we ran. I heard the twins and Brynn retreat toward the forest too.

"Hey!"

The Careers were coming at us! No! I felt the adrenaline rush as I raised my speed, holding on to Roland's hand. Jessie's grip loosened from mine and I turned around. She had fallen down. I asked Roland to continue and ran back to where Jessie was, getting up.

To my utter horror, Devon jumped on top of her and broke her neck. No…

I was frozen in terror. Jessie was dead… Hot tears fell down my cheeks. My vision turned blurry but even then I saw the madness in Devon's eyes as he smiled at me. Adela and Carmen were here too and I was surrounded. There was nothing to be done now, I was doomed.

Or so I thought.

Careers was distracted by the disappearing forms of Ayra and Carlor. Adela and Devon glanced at each other for a second and then ran towards them while Carmen remained.

I could fight one of them, right?

The best way to defeat her would be to surprise her. She would expect me to try and run so I did the opposite. I ran towards her yelling in rage and jumped on top of her. She _did_ not expect that to happen.

I punched at her nose and blood spurred out. I felt terrible and disgusting doing so but they killed Jessie.

Carmen threw me of her and boxed me hard on the ear. Blood dripped from my ears and I cried out in pain. She kneed me in the gut and I aimed a punch at her, which she easily deflected. I felt a stone whirr past me and it hit her in the eye. I pushed her away and ran towards Roland, who was encouraging me to do it. When I reached him I saw his eyes were puffy from crying and yet there was a hardness in them.

Throwing all the bravado aside as we heard Carmen's approaching footsteps, we made our way to the castle.

* * *

 **Carlor Carton (18) D6M**

Fighting Devon was hard. Beside me Ayra was engaged in a fierce battle against Adela. And I didn't need to specify who was on the losing side.

I fell down and Devon stamped on my neck. He was choking me and there was no way I could throw him off. I was already very injured and the boy, with his brutal strength had almost broken my arm.

"DEV!"

I felt his feet move away, I felt someone pushing me hard. The ground was rumbling and everything shook. That horrible sound…

"Carlor! Carlor get up!"

I was yanked to my feet. I slowly opened my eyes and saw what was happening.

The ground had split up. There was an earthquake. Blood curling scream erupted everywhere and I was running backwards. The castle was nearing and I was quite shocked to think rationally. Ayra grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I sneaked a glance behind me.

Devon was dangling from the edge of the ground, supported only by the fact that Adela was holding him up by his wrist. She pulled him up slowly and saved him from falling into the endless abyss.

Devon enveloped her in a hug. I cursed her internally. Why couldn't she just let him die?

The earthquake spread over to the area around the cornucopia. The sound of explosion filled the air. Someone had blown up in that…

"It's Misaya," Ayra told me, "She was in the proximity of the cornucopia."

Well, I couldn't say I was unhappy about that.

Suddenly the ground in front of us split too. We staggered back in fear. The pit was widening by the moment.

"Carlor! We need to jump over it!"

What?! I couldn't do that! We would fall to our certain deaths.

"Come on Carlor! Grab my hand! We have to do it!"

I couldn't. The very depth of the pit scared me. I was a coward. I didn't know what to do…

Ayra had had enough of it though. She grabbed me hard and started racing towards the pit.

"When I say jump, just do it!" she ordered.

I couldn't stop either. So we both ran and when she told me to do so, I jumped with as much force as I could. Ayra landed on her feet on the other side. I was hanging from the edge.

I shut my eyes. This was scary. This was so horrifying! I felt her hands trying to pull me up and I tried to get up too. Trying to hold down my fear I hauled myself up so that I was standing next to her.

We had initially thought to head for the castle. But now we had only one way to go.

The forest.

* * *

 **Silver Cantello (18) D1M**

Since we had been chasing them, Avalyn's alliance had split up. The younger ones were somewhere deeper into the forest and the three of us had cornered the four of them. Astreus and Brynn were already very hurt. Blood dripped from Brynn's forehead. There was my chance.

"They are really hurt. Shouldn't we go and find our allies?" Cress muttered.

"Stay back," Virgo told him, "We have to fight them to get out alive."

Avalyn pulled her brother back.

"Look, there are three of you and four of us. I suggest you leave," she said in that sweet way of hers. Whatever she said always sounded sweet and soft. I laughed.

"Nice," I said, "But no. Let's just say we're quite eager to do this."

Astreus was leaning against Amari now. He was too weak. It would be easy to take him out. Of course, if he didn't get help he would just bleed to death.

"AMARI GO!"

Avalyn cried. Amari nodded and lifted Astreus on to his back in a swift motion, and ran with all his might. I started towards them when my way was blocked by Avalyn. She looked at me with such intense rage that she actually frightened me. I stepped back.

"Nobody, _nobody_ is going after my brother!" she roared in fury and charged at us. Virgo and Cress started fighting with her. I must say I was impressed with the way she fought. She ducked all the attacks, knew where to hit and she was really fast. I was about to help my friends when my eyes fell on Brynn.

She was frozen there, unable to move. Just like Astreus she was bleeding profusely, swaying on her feet. I smiled. There was my prey.

I jumped on top of her and she fell down. I punched hard at her face and banged her head against the nearest tree available. A part of me felt bad doing this but I shook it off. I had to win. It was important. It was very important.

Her head hit the tree one last time before she stopped moving and struggling. I checked her pulse. Dead.

I stepped back from her corpse and looked at the other three. Avalyn had apparently realised that her ally had been taken. She was on the ground and Cress and Virgo were almost on her. I saw her fists clenching against the ground, gathering quite a bit of dust and mud. She hurled it at their faces. They were distracted as the dust went in their eyes and Avalyn ran, disappearing into the forest.

I considered following her but then decided against it. It was enough for today.

"Silver! Is she here?" Virgo asked.

"No. She's gone," I replied as I grabbed her shoulders.

"No problem," she said, her eyes shut, "Just let's go back to our friends."

"Yes. Let's do that," Cress said in a low voice. He must be thinking of me as a monster for killing Brynn. But it had to be done.

With that thought I started leading them back to where our allies were.

* * *

 **Bloodbath is done! What did you think of it? What did you think of the arena? I hope you enjoyed this even though I felt really bad writing this. And thank you all so much for your reviews!**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **24** **th** **– Coleen Mines: Coleen, the girl who was perfect. The girl who got an eleven. The girl who was so much like Katniss. She was submitted as a bloodbath and that was the reason the way she was. She was created to be annoying only to be killed first in the bloodbath. Lesson learnt: don't be like Katniss. Thank you for submitting her as a bloodbath and making it easy for me.**

 **23** **rd** **\- Coal Telve: Coal was also submitted as a bloodbath. I actually liked him a bit but I liked the others more than him. Also, he didn't do well in the polls. Thank you again for submitting him as a bloodbath.**

 **22** **nd** **\- Jessika Bowers: I loved Jessie. She was sweet and adorable and her death was the hardest part for me in this chapter. She was submitted as a bloodbath too but I had grown to like her a lot. But when the poll results came I knew I had to end it for her. Rest in peace dear.**

 **21** **st** **\- Misaya Despain: Misa was… interesting. It was actually fun writing about her. Again, she was a bloodbath tribute so I had to kill her, especially since you all** ** _loved_** **her so much. Rest in peace… and let others rest in peace too.**

 **20** **th** **\- Brynn Elizabeth Stone: I liked this girl a lot. She was shy and nice and sweet. But that was about it. She wasn't a bloodbath tribute but she did really badly in the polls. I had no choice but to kill her. Hope you rest in peace Brynn.**

 **Well, have a good day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The First Night**

* * *

 **Avalyn Bellona (17) D5F**

I didn't know where they were, or what became of them. All I knew was that there was an excruciating pain in my chest.

Fighting those Careers was hard. The only thing that had kept me alive was my rage, adrenaline rush, the fact that Virgo was not physically very strong and the hesitation that had gripped Cress. At that time, the only thought on my mind was of my brother, so I had an extra boost of strength. Now, I was barely able to stand.

I was on the ground, leaning against a tree, or what I thought was a tree. I couldn't really tell in all this darkness and eye-aching blue surroundings. The undergrowth was too dense, I was separated from all my allies and brother, one of them was already dead, I was in too much pain to even think properly and my throat was parched. Even after hours of exploring I couldn't find a single source of water. There were no supplies either. How could things be so bad?

Five people had died in bloodbath. It was strange, especially because nobody had any weapon to kill. I was relieved that at least I hadn't heard any other cannon. At least Astreus was alive. But for how long?

I got to my feet. He had to be found. I trusted Amari enough to not kill him now but who could tell? I felt dizzy and I slowly forced myself to move forward, holding the trees so that I wouldn't fall down. Astreus…

I wasn't so lucky. My feet gave way and I couldn't find the strength to get up again. And my throat was arid. Water… not a single drop of water the whole day. Everything appeared to be hazy. Maybe I should rest, I thought. Dragging myself to the nearest tree I collapsed on the ground. A little rest wouldn't be too bad…

* * *

 **Tyler Axton (17) D7M**

I considered myself lucky. I had the sense to escape from the cornucopia before anything actually started. I had covered a good distance without anyone spotting me and had found a small creek. The sight was water was like elixir to my eyes. I ran over to it and fell down on my knees beside it. I was about to dip my hands in but stopped myself.

It could very well be acid. What to do? I saw a twig nearby and slowly dipped it into the creek.

Nothing happened.

The water could have been poisoned but I was feeling too weak and dehydrated to think about it. So I drank as much as I could. It was completely fine by some miracle and I was thankful for this particular location. It was quite secluded and very deep so it was unlikely anyone else would come here.

As I lay beside the creek, looking up at the sky, my thoughts wandered off to Edith. Five cannons had gone off. I hoped anxiously that Edith had not died. I didn't know why she mattered so much to me. Was it because she was my District Partner or was it because she was sweet and innocent like Dawn? I couldn't understand it but I just wished that she lived.

My ears pricked. I sat up, looking at the foliage that loomed over me. The sound, which I thought were of footsteps, seemed to be coming the way I had come. As quietly as I could, I stood up, squinting. Who could it be? I contemplated whether I should run, hide or fight. The sound was too near now and there was nothing else to do apart from discarding the first two options. My mind and body were ready to fight off whoever it was.

I saw Jasper and Halen come to a standstill. They were as shocked to see me as I was to see them. Halen had a bag with him.

"We don't want to fight you," Jasper said, raising his hands to show what he meant, "We just wanted some water."

I nodded. Of course, I could have fought them but I didn't want to. They had not tried to attack me so attacking them would be wrong. And the Capitol obviously would like us to fight. I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction unless absolutely necessary.

"Sure," I replied. Jasper came forward to have a drink but Halen didn't move. My eyes widened. Oh no…

From nowhere a knife came at me. I moved aside but I was slow in anticipating the movement and it buried itself in my shoulder.

"AAHHH!" I cried. Tears threatened to spill. The pain was too much…

I saw Halen yell in frustration, Jasper frozen in shock. He hadn't known…

Halen tackled me to the ground but I pushed him off myself. I extricated the knife from my shoulder, slammed him down and stabbed him in the heart.

The cannon went off.

I was panting. I had killed him… This was my first kill.

I stood up slowly, unable to believe what I had done. I had killed another child… I was- I was a murderer.

"What did you do?!" Jasper cried as he ran over to Halen's body. I didn't reply. How could I? I had killed someone. I was no better than the capitol. I had taken a life.

"Go," I said softly, "Go Jasper. And don't let me see you again. Go!"

He stared at me for a moment and then ran off towards the direction he had come from. I fell on my knees, putting my face in my hands. Tears rolled down my eyes but I couldn't let the camera see.

My first kill…

* * *

 **Carmen Diego (18) D1F**

The castle was huge. And it was not like a castle. It was in fact, so confusing that I almost gave up my search for those little twerps. Almost.

There were uncountable chambers here, dungeons that loomed on endlessly. I had no idea where Edith and Roland were. They had simply vanished. If that wasn't enough, I was alone here. I didn't know where my allies were. Were they alive? I shook off the thought. Of course they were alive. Maybe they were stuck because of that earthquake.

"Stop this game, you weaklings! Show yourselves!" I yelled.

Obviously those cowards didn't respond. In fact, I was flabbergasted by that girl's behaviour. She always appeared like a day-dreamer to me. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she wasn't as dumb as she showed herself to be.

I heard some sound, as if machines were turning. Machines?

I looked around. There were statues in armours, holding swords. Swords! I could get one!

I bounded over to one statue and grabbed the sword by its handle. Now I just had to take it and-

The statue opened its eyes.

I stumbled back in fear and shock. What?! All around me, the statues were coming to life. They were stepping off their pedestals. I had to leave now, before I was surrounded. Raising my speed I ran towards the exit, only to find it blocked by a statue. I was trapped. I was utterly trapped.

I looked around for an opening and found none. There was only one statue guarding the gate. I had to take my chances.

I ran towards the gate. The statue, sensing my motion, swung its sword. I ducked and it barely missed my neck. It got a big chunk of my hair though…

Wherever I moved, it moved its sword there. I hear the other statues coming towards me. I couldn't die like this! Not on the first day! Not by the hands of some damned statues!

I aimed a kick at its gut to distract it then attacked it head. Its grip loosened slightly and I snatched the sword, running through the gap between its legs. They were coming now, all of them. I ran out of the hall and shut the gate behind me.

They banged on it. I didn't know whether it would hold or not. I prayed that it would. At last they gave up and the banging stopped.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realised I was holding. I was alive. I was alive.

As soon as I recovered from this latest horror I felt a thrill go through my body. I had got hold of a sword! I had a weapon! Now nobody would be able to save those kids. Yes, there were many rooms to explore and I had to be cautious. I didn't want another episode like this.

And that was when I heard the sixth cannon of the day.

* * *

 **Kinnie Duff (15) D8F**

There was no sign of them. Amari's absence worried me. Six people had died and I had no idea whether he was alive or not. I was worried about others as well but…

As it was, our guide was Arcturus. Yes, little Arty. When I had thought he would break down just like he had at the Reapings, he led us deeper into the forest and found a pond. Impressive kid!

The three of us decided to make camp there. There was no point of continuing any further. We would get lost, well we were already lost, but I wanted to stay near the water source. I rested back against a tree while Ciera told Arcturus about her friends. Arty listened intently. In fact, he was opening up to Ciera. I smiled.

A little bit of sleep wouldn't harm anyone. I shut my eyes and shifted myself in a comfortable position.

It was impossible to sleep when you were worried about your friend. I tossed and turned, Ciera's voice drifting in my tired ears. They picked up some other sound too.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped to my feet.

"Arty, Ciera, get ready. Someone's coming."

Ciera gasped and Arty, who was trembling violently at my words, hid himself behind her. I almost groaned. It was time to fight, not to hide.

My breathing hitched. And then relief washed over me.

Amari was staggering towards us, holding a bundle on his shoulders. Did he get supplies?! Wait, no. it wasn't a bundle, it was a person. I tried to see who it was. I gasped.

It was Astreus. He was…bloody. His forehead was drenched in blood, his eyes closed. Amari dropped him down with a groan and collapsed on the ground. We ran over to them. I checked Astreus' pulse. It was there, slight and irregular, but definitely there. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Amari tore a piece of his shirt and dipped it in water. He laid it on the unconscious boy's forehead.

"What happened?" I asked as I helped him.

"We were attacked by Careers," he replied curtly.

"Where's Avalyn? What about Brynn?" Ciera asked.

"I have no idea," he replied. He was panting and he looked as exhausted as a person could.

"You should take rest. I'll try to patch him up," I said.

I didn't know whether Astreus would make it or not. But I had to try.

I just hoped I would be successful.

* * *

 **There you have the first night. The games wouldn't go on for many days but I'll do each day in two parts. And two hundred reviews?! Thank you all of you! I never, NEVER thought I'd get that many! You all are really nice!**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **19** **th** **\- Halen Moons: I really, really liked Halen. He was a guy with potential and he was really sweet. However, the poll results were not in his favour. It was painful to write his death but… Rest in peace Halen. You were an awesome kid.**

 **Death list:**

 **Coleen Mines- Blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Second Day**

* * *

 **The Capitol**

* * *

 **Alan Aquila**

Six deaths already… Alan felt something clutch at his heart. The games had started, six children had died and many more were to follow. A part of him was biased towards the tributes from Five, it being his home district. And Alan hated himself for it.

The plan for the rebellion was going on perfectly. The vice-president was dead though Albert had stopped the news from leaking. It was a disaster, a disaster that Alan was dying to see. The fear on their faces, the hope among the districts. That was his motive.

And now there was a new vice-president, not officially for that would spread fear among the masses. Coriolanus Snow, from what Alan had gathered from the rumours, was a beast. He was much older than Albert and they were friends. Alan feared that Snow might overthrow Winter before they could.

He wished Regal was with him. Alan had been assigned duty in the kitchen, which was a still better job than what the Avoxes had to do. Regal had gone to meet Samara. Alan shuddered as he thought about the girl. Her insane laughter, the glint in her large dark eyes that would suit a child much younger. In fact, Samara looked no more than thirteen with her round face, large dark eyes and pouty lips. That was what had scared Alan. A demonic sadistic look on a child-like face was…

He didn't notice the footsteps approaching or the fact that everyone else had been asked to leave. Suddenly he realised that there was no sound at all and he turned around anxiously.

Albert was standing in front of him.

Alan lowered his gaze to keep up his pretence of a timid boy. Winter rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax," he said, "Don't be scared. Relax, and look at me."

Alan tried to keep himself from trembling as he raised his head to look into Winter's eyes. He had a smile on his face, a smile too bright considering what had happened recently.

"Now, write down honestly where Regal is."

Alan didn't respond, his mind suddenly numb. Did he know they were planning something, that it would begin the next day? Did he know who killed Ryan?

"Do you know where he is?"

Slowly, Alan shook his head. He knew what was to follow as Winter's expression clearly revealed he didn't believe him.

"Are you sure? I've noticed my son has a special… attachment towards you."

Alan shook his head again. Winter gave him a sad smile and before he knew it, the boy was sprawled on the floor, almost dizzy, coughing up blood. Winter kicked him in the sternum, in the side. Alan felt the world turn upside-down and there was such a heavy feeling in his chest…

"Do you remember now, boy?"

Alan shook his head again. No, he wouldn't tell him anything.

"What is he planning? What are you all going to do? Who killed Ryan? Tell me!"

Adamantly, Alan refused again and again, not throwing away his innocent-scared-Avox cover despite the torture that started. Albert always carried a cane, and he used it now. Blow after blow met his broken body. He almost wished he died then. He couldn't even scream in pain, he couldn't defend himself because that would give substance to Winter's doubts. He couldn't stop the tears. He was sure many of bones were broken and yet he refused to betray them.

Darkness was clouding his vision now. He was lying in the pool of his own blood, a new pain shooting through his body every time the cane made contact.

He heard a voice. It was him, it was Regal. He was yelling but Alan couldn't make out the words. The blows stopped and through his blurry vision, Alan saw his friend punch his father. There was something else he couldn't make out. And then someone was gently lifting him up, telling him to hang in there, to not give up.

Unconsciousness was definitely a relief.

* * *

 **The Arena**

 **Roland Stewart (15) D9M**

If it hadn't been for the dungeons, we would have been dead at least three times.

I didn't like it in particular because it was dark and every sound echoed a bit too much to not give it a sinister feeling. The dungeons were more or less like a maze. There were too many halls, cells, turns, dead-ends and other things like that.

The first time we could have died when we had come across those statues with armours and swords. It was a miracle we escaped. We ran into the dungeons as the last resort and they stopped following us. We weren't hurt, unless you counted a deep touching-the-bone kind of hit an injury. My arm was bleeding due to that but otherwise I was perfectly fine.

Next was when we were in the courtroom. Finding the dungeons too smelly and dark, Edith had thought it would be better to leave and explore some other room. There was a massive golden throne there, luring us towards itself. I remembered that mummy often told me when I couldn't sleep. About kings and empires, thrones and princes, wars and power. The room was huge in all its grandeur and it seemed more like a palace than a castle. Bright chandeliers hung from the ceilings and the two of us thought that maybe here we would be safe from Carmen. And we were safe from her. But thing was that she wasn't our only problem.

I had been staring at the throne like an idiot for too long. I couldn't remove my gaze from it. It was so beautiful. And then Edith started tugging at my wrist, pulling me along, away from the throne.

I didn't want to leave it!

I resisted against her grip, telling her to relax and take in the beauty of such an amazing object. She yelled something about mechanical bats. I heard something flap, and it wasn't a subtle sound. Wings maybe? Wings…

I looked around and saw we were surrounded by bats. They had demonic red eyes and stared at us in a most bloodthirsty way.

Then they attacked.

I didn't know what to do. So I shut my eyes and waited for the end. Not that it came, for Edith was dragging me towards the exit. The bats flew at us. A few attacked us as well, cutting our skin, bruising us. One almost poked out my eye. We thought that going into the dungeons might be the most logical thing to do so that's where we headed, trying to raise our speed. I was finding it difficult to breathe now, my legs were tiring, my strength was running out.

And out of nowhere, Carmen arrived there.

The bats stopped and went back to the courtroom. I glanced at Carmen at fear. She had got hold of a sword and upon seeing us, a twisted smile appeared on her face. She ambled towards us, knowing we had nowhere to escape. Well, she was wrong. The dungeons were nearby.

And then, with a yell, she charged.

The two of us started running back towards the courtroom even though we knew we shouldn't. That would definitely get us killed. Fear defeated rational thinking any day, so I didn't think it was too wrong for it to be that way in our case.

We turned and started running by a longer path towards the underground. Carmen's sword slashed my back and I cried out, tears running down my cheeks due to the pain. Edith forced me to keep going and when we saw the entrance to the dungeon we leapt at it, rolling down the steps that led there. Behind us we heard a loud _bang_ and upon turning we saw a huge gate blocking the path to the rest of the castle.

"Well," Edith said even as I tried to stop myself from crying, "We're a little trapped here."

* * *

 **Adela Dara Martins (17) D2F**

Personally, I found there to be little to no difference between night and day here.

The second day was already here, but everything was so dark I could barely see anything. There was a blotchy sun overhead, but the water blocked out its light. It always astonished me when I thought of it; that we were trapped in an aquarium whose glass could break any moment. I couldn't be bothered to bother about it now for I had many worries of my own.

Silver, Virgo and Cress had not returned from the forest. I wondered where they were, what condition they were in. I was only certain that they were alive, but that was about it.

Carmen had vanished too. After the earthquake we didn't see her anywhere. I decided that she must have gone towards the castle.

Right now, all I had was Devon to keep me company and a torch that he had just found on the periphery of the forest hidden behind a small boulder. We were very near the cornucopia and had been thinking of ways to get the supplies. I was thirsty. Well, it was a loose term to describe our condition. My throat was on fire. Not a single drop of water since twenty four hours. And I had inhaled a bit too much of smoke. My voice had turned really hoarse now.

"Ady…" Devon said, "I think I know how we can find out the way to the supplies."

I looked at him questioningly. I hoped he had come up with a nice plan. He didn't say anything but picked up three big stones and flashed the torch at the ground around the cornucopia.

The ground was patched, for a lack of better terms. It was almost in circles. At some places the ground was darker, some places it was of lighter colour and a tiny percentage of it had the regular shade of mud that was all around us. I understood his plan.

Taking one of the stones from him I said, "Step back and I will throw this stone at the darker patch."

"That would cause an explosion," he said, "Maybe we should try the lighter parts."

I nodded and took aim as he focused the torch light there. I threw the stone and it hit its mark.

In less than a second, fountains erupted from the ground. It looked like water…

Devon started running towards it. I was about to follow him when my eyes fell on the ground. The grass had turned black…

"Devon stop!" I yelled. He came to a halt and turned towards me.

"Don't drink it! It's acid!"

There. My hopes were dashed. No water…

Why were they not letting us get supplies? Did they want us to die out of starvation and thirst? Where was the blood in that?

The acid had stopped spurting out. Devon looked at the place carefully. I didn't, it was a challenge to even stay up on my feet.

The earth had parted and there were deep pits that no sane person would try to jump over. Where the ground was not parted there were mines and acids. And the supplies loomed in front of our eyes. It was frustrating beyond anything.

I hated Devon for being so calm through all of it. I was staring at him when he suddenly jumped over a pit. I thought he would fall, I ran to grab him but he landed on his feet. I waited for the blast to happen. It didn't.

"Adela!" he yelled, "These pits are the way to the cornucopia!"

What?

"Devon don't be crazy! Come back here!"

"Just wait Ady! I'll get the supplies!"

And he leapt over the next pit. I was certain that he would die now but nothing happened again. In fact, the pits did lead to the cornucopia and soon Devon was there. He pumped his fists in the air in triumph then grabbed two bags, two swords and an axe. He stuffed the axe into one of the bags and then jumped over the pits again. At the last one he slipped.

I caught him in time and pulled him up. He hugged me and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Thanks Ady. I thought…"

"No you're safe," I said, "And that was very brave of you. Thank you so much."

Well he was safe, for now. And now he had proven himself to be useful. I could use that to my advantage. He may be playing games and manipulating others but he didn't know that I was good at it too.

Now, I had an axe and a bag. In the bag the first thing I saw was a water bottle. And it was full.

Soon, we could get to work again.

* * *

 **Astreus Bellona (17) D5M**

Amari was the reason I was alive, and I could never forget it.

I remembered running into the forest, the voice of the careers closing in. and then, everything had turned black.

Now when I woke up I was lying next to a pond, my forehead bandaged, some kind of paste on my bruises. It didn't pain as badly as it did the day before. Slowly, with much effort, I pulled myself into a sitting position. All around me my allies slept. Amari was right next to me. One look at him told me that his condition was not the best. He looked dead and he was hurt too badly. And then I noticed.

Avalyn was absent.

That forced me to my feet. Where was she?! Did something happen to her? Was she dead…? No…no! That couldn't be! I volunteered to protect her! How could I fail?! She couldn't die! She couldn't…

"She's alive," Kinnie's voice drifted to my ears. I turned to look at her and I could make out a smile.

"Where is she? How did I get here? What happened? Tell me!" I demanded.

She looked at me sadly. That expression only made my fear grow. No, she had said Avalyn was alive. This was something else.

"Well, you guys were cornered by the Careers and Avalyn told Amari to take you away. He's the one who has carried you here. Brynn died in the encounter but Avalyn is alive. We just don't know where she is. Amari made that paste with whatever herbs he could find. Actually, you should consider yourself lucky to be alive."

I clenched my fists. Lucky to be alive! My sister might be facing unspeakable horrors at that very moment! How could I be lucky?!

"Astreus…" Kinnie laid a hand on my shoulder. I flicked it off. I was about to walk away to look for my sister when my eyes fell on Amari. He had helped me, saved my life, carried me for hours. I didn't want to abandon him.

"The moment everybody's up," I said, "We leave to find her."

Kinnie smiled at me.

"We were planning the same. Now, maybe you should take some rest."

I sat down and leaned against a tree, my eyes closed.

"Hang in there Avalyn…"

* * *

 **Here it is! The second day! I hope you all enjoyed this. It was fun to write a chapter without any deaths… and Astreus made it. Yes! Thank you all of you for your reviews. They mean a lot. They're the reason I am able to write so fast… Anyway, who is your favourite tribute alive apart from your own? Just wanted to know what you all thought.**

 **Death list:**

 **Coleen Mines- Blown up by mines**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by mines**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Have a good day!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Second Night**

* * *

 **Arcturus "Arty" Sharps (12) D11M**

We had started our search a long time back and there was no sign of Avalyn. We hoped she was alive. It was hard to stay on my feet but I was lucky that I at least had something to eat. We had found berries where we were camping and Amari said that they weren't poisonous.

In spite of being in a rather panicky situation, Astreus kept his cool. He called out to his sister but did not raise his voice above a certain level.

"Maybe she has passed out," Kinnie said.

Astreus didn't say anything and kept walking forward, his eyes darting cautiously.

"Maybe she is dead," Ciera muttered. Astreus shot her a murderous look at that and she shut up. And then I heard something.

It was soft, as if someone had treaded on a stack of leaves but it was definitely there. I tensed up. We couldn't be attacked now, could we? I saw Kinnie come to a halt in front of me. Slowly, she turned around. I followed her motion.

There was nothing visible around us, not that we could see anything properly. And then I saw it.

There was a lone figure, scurrying away from us. Somebody followed it. The first figure was huge and slightly bulky, and the second, who wasn't able to move properly, was slim.

The second person stopped and looked at us. Then it raced towards us.

"Avalyn!" Astreus cried and wrapped her in his arms.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed, holding tightly on to him. I smiled. The twins were reunited, there was nothing to worry about now.

"Who was that?" Ciera asked.

"Jasper. He has my bag," Avalyn replied. My eyes widened. Bag?!

"The sponsors sent a medicine to heal me. That's why I am here. Anyway, after looking all over the place for you guys I sort of stumbled upon the bag. Jasper came there right then and well, he has it now. There were supplies in it, I am sure."

"Let it be," Astreus said, "We'll think about that later. Right now, we all need a rest."

The moment he said that, things went utterly wrong.

I heard a howl, a beastly sound that terrified me. It was so close, so loud, so dangerous. Amari looked around for the source but we spotted nothing.

And then Kinnie cried, "Wolves!"

We ran.

I didn't know where I was going, what I was to do. There was someone else running with me, Ciera and Kinnie. I stumbled on a stone and she helped me up. It was as if scenes and visions passed by me like a tornado. I couldn't make out anything. The footsteps were approaching. As I ran, I looked around. The rest of our allies were nowhere to seen. They must have taken a different route in their panic.

There was a cave looming in front of us. Ciera shouted out to head there. Kinnie objected.

"We'll be trapped!" she argued.

"You have a better idea?!"

None of us had any idea where to go so, seeing as the cave was our last option, we headed there. My legs were aching and I felt as if I would faint any moment now. My lungs were begging me to stop but I couldn't. I didn't want to enter the cave, having a phobia for dark and enclosed spaces. Why did I have to be Reaped?

We entered the cave and the sound of wolves faded. I came to a stop, taken aback. I hadn't expected this.

* * *

 **Amari Edison (17) D8M**

There was no way to escape this.

Apparently, today the audience must have got bored, seeing that nobody died. The wolves were only there to force us into finding them.

Trying to escape from the wolves, we ran blindly through the undergrowth, loosing track of our allies. The twins were all I had now. Very well, I would have to stick with them.

I heard voices ahead and skidded to a stop. We were trapped. There were wolves on our tail and definitely more than one tribute ahead. I turned back. The wolves couldn't be seen and neither could we hear their howls anymore but I knew they were lurking around.

If we went ahead the wolves would not attack us. They were here only to lead us to the other tributes. But if we went ahead…

"What to do?" Avalyn whispered.

"We go ahead," I replied, "If we go back those wolves will tear us apart."

And fighting was the better option. At least there was a chance that we might defeat the enemy. Enemy… But they weren't our enemies. We were forced to commit such inhuman activities. There was no choice…

So we sneaked ahead, towards the voices. There was at least one boy and one girl present. And strangely it felt as if they were moving towards us too.

I stopped and braced myself as they appeared.

The world seemed to pause. My eyes widened. Astreus cursed under his breath. Avalyn was shocked into silence.

The Careers were blocking our path.

"We meet again," Silver said with a smile.

I shuddered. Running into the Careers was the last thing I wanted, especially since two of them had weapons. Silver had a crossbow and Virgo held on to a spear. Only Cress was unarmed. Whereas we, as their able competitors, had neither a weapon on our person or any skills that could help.

And then they charged.

I didn't even realise when it began. I blocked Cress' punch and then kicked him in the gut. I was bigger than him so that could prove to be in my advantage. He aimed a punch at me again which I deflected and then his foot connected with my jaw, sending me sprawling on the ground. He was on top of me now and he broke my nose. It hurt a lot. Breathing became tough as blood leaked out. I pushed him off myself and then bodily lifted him up, throwing him towards a tree. He collided against it and fell down motionless. But he was alive, just unconscious. Blood coagulated at the back of his head and I hated myself for doing it but I had to end it.

I glanced around once. Silver was against Astreus. Probably the boy did not have the best aim and archery wasn't his forte, because he missed too much. He was also a bit slow in his movements, which was maybe the thing that was keeping Astreus alive.

Avalyn was doing well against Virgo. She had knocked her spear aside and they were fighting now. Maybe she could handle it. And just when I thought that, Virgo snatched the spear in a swift motion, and threw it into her heart. No…

The cannon went off almost immediately.

Astreus stopped, staring at his sister's corpse. His eyes were blank now and he did nothing.

"I failed…" his voice was barely audible.

Silver took aim and I was sure he wouldn't miss this time. I grabbed Astreus' wrist and pulled him away. He did not resist, just kept on staring at his sister. The reason he had volunteered… He couldn't save her life.

Silver's arrow shot past my head, missing by barely a centimetre. Somehow I pulled Astreus along, running as fast as I could. Silver was about to follow but I heard Virgo stop him. Her voice was choked, as if she was suppressing her tears. Why would she cry or feel bad? She had volunteered to claim lives…

* * *

 **Ayra Redgrove (17) D11F**

Having our District Partners stumble upon us with their ally was something we hadn't expected.

Carlor and I had found this cave in the forest and thought that this was safe. It gave us shelter, there was a stream nearby and near the stream there had been a tree on the branch of which there was a small pouch. Inside the pouch there was bread and a water bottle which was good enough for us.

Anyway, just after having our supper, we heard loud footsteps nearing and soon Arty, Ciera and Kinnie barged in.

I was shocked, to say the least. Carlor looked as bewildered as I felt. But there was some other feeling inside me. I realised that it was relief, I was relieved to see that Arty was okay.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Carlor asked. Nice question to ask of three almost dead looking people.

"You won't attack us, right?" Kinnie asked warily. I scoffed.

"If I had to attack you, you wouldn't be standing here, little girl," I grunted. It seemed to relax them.

"So, how did you find us?" Carlor asked.

"We were being chased by wolves," Kinnie said, her tone was as if saying, _"I dropped my ice-cream on the floor."_

"Wolves?!" Carlor cried as he jumped to his feet and backed away, looking around frantically, "Wolves as in wolves?!"

"Yeah. _Wolves_ wolves," Kinnie muttered, "Just as you are an _idiot_ idiot."

"They stopped chasing us when we entered. Guess they wanted us to meet," Ciera said and then walked up to Carlor. She gave him a quick hug and then wrinkled her nose.

"I'm glad you're alive," she said, "But I am _still_ mad at you."

That made the older boy laugh. He told her how relieved he felt seeing her okay as well and I knew he wasn't lying. I felt the same for Arty. The said boy stood in front of me awkwardly. I was tempted to ruffle his hair but I stopped myself. Showing emotions here wasn't a good idea.

"So, um-" Kinnie began. I knew what she was going to ask.

"No," I said before she could utter a word. She looked at me, perplexed.

"What no?" she asked.

"I'm not forming an alliance with anyone else. We're not going to fight you now, and I want you to leave. You can rest here for a while if you want but that's that."

Arty looked at me with those large eyes of his. I saw disappointment in them and it really made me want to take back my words. I hardened my heart. No more allies than I needed.

"Why?" Ciera asked, her lips pouty but I detected just a hint of rage in her voice.

"Larger the alliance, greater is the danger," I replied curtly. Carlor looked back and forth between us. Maybe he wanted to object. Well, it wasn't happening.

"Fine," Kinnie said brightly, "So, can we settle down for the night at least? My feet hurt as if I've run a marathon."

"Sure," Carlor said, "It would be nice. You're welcome."

I didn't refuse either. But I wouldn't let my guard down. Kinnie seemed to be nice enough but I had my doubts about Ciera. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill me in my sleep.

And so, we formed a one-night alliance.

* * *

 **I had written most of it yesterday and just had to add the last bit now. Hope you all enjoyed it, even though I felt really horrible writing it. There's a thing called attachment that I have for these little kids and I am already missing the ones that are gone. And thank you all for your reviews! I guess the updates won't be so fast after a few days due to end of holidays.**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **18** **th** **\- Avalyn Bellona: This has been the hardest kill for me. When I had received her form, I saw a victor in her. I liked her a lot. But she didn't do well in the polls and I felt as if I wasn't doing her character justice. It was either her or Astreus and, don't hate me, but I like him a bit more than her. Avalyn was a brave girl and she will be missed.**

 **Death List:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Have a nice day!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Third Day**

* * *

 **The Arena**

 **Cress Woods Junior (16) D4M**

I woke up groggily, groaning in pain. There was a dull throbbing at the back of my head. Where was I? The forest… the forest in the arena with Silver and Virgo. We ran into three tributes last night, or was it just a while ago?- and I had attacked the boy from Eight. He had thrown me hard… I must have fainted then. What was the outcome of it all? Did one of my allies…?

I hurriedly sat up and looked around. I saw two figures leaning against a tree. They were whispering among themselves. The conversation must have been engrossing for they failed to notice that I was awake. I heaved a sigh of relief. I didn't want to lose them.

My thoughts were fuzzy about our encounter. I had attacked Amari even though I didn't want to. I had hesitated. That could have cost me my life. But I just couldn't bring myself to kill him. I had seen Silver kill Brynn. Seeing death so close was unbearably painful. I had seen the life seep out of her, the blood, heard her screams. I couldn't tell anyone but I had nightmares about those screams. I understood that Silver had to kill her, there was no choice. But did it have to be so violent? Without any hesitation or remorse?

I lied down again. Before coming here, I had thought the games were fun, something to be enjoyed. I was wrong, so wrong. I wished I hadn't been Reaped, that someone would have volunteered. The Games weren't fun, they were monstrous. I couldn't understand why anyone would volunteer to be here. And I couldn't tell anyone what I thought. If they didn't see me as a worthy Career they would kill me. Anything that I had done previously was not so cruel. I had teased people, played pranks, hurt them too for my amusement but never fatally. Nobody had died because of my actions. They were all jokes! I was an attention seeking child who was never loved. But just because I played pranks didn't mean that I was not a human. It wasn't as if I didn't have a conscience. And now, over here, I had to kill my soul every moment. I just wanted to…

I hadn't even realised when tears had started rolling down. I blinked furiously and wiped them away. No need to show any emotion. Nobody would understand. They would only view me as a weakling, just because I was not inhuman. I admit I wasn't worthy of being in the Career alliance but there was no choice. Well, not everyone was like that. Devon cared. He cared about me, he always helped me during training. Coal was good too and now he was dead. Who had killed him? I had no doubt that it could be Adela or Carmen. I didn't trust them. Not even Silver.

I heard him and Virgo walk over to where I was. A gentle hand touched my forehead. I opened my eyes.

"Hey sweetie," I said, smiling at Virgo. And then she took me in a rib cracking hug. I really felt something would break. Her eyes were moist when she released me. I gave her a goofy grin.

"You're awake! I thought that- that-"

"Not very pleasant thoughts, are they?" I said and then turned to Silver.

"What happened? How long was I passed out?"

He knelt down beside me.

"Well, definitely more than ten hours. If you remember we were attacked. Virgo got Avalyn," he replied softly. I had expected his tone to be a happy one, proud even, but there was a sadness there. My chest felt heavy. Another death… I couldn't show it though, so I smiled.

"One competitor out!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Yes well," Silver said awkwardly, "Um, maybe I should get you something to eat."

As I saw his retreating form, Virgo hugged me again. She was so silent that I thought I had done something to offend her, though I couldn't remember what.

"It was horrible…" she whispered. I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They seemed to hold… guilt.

"I know," I replied.

"I had trained," she continued, her voice barely audible, "But I had never killed. I was never raised to be a killing machine. It was only for glory and for my siblings. I didn't- I didn't know that-"

She stopped as Silver approached. I wondered how he got hold of food. I mean bread and crisps weren't usually found in mud. I nibbled anyway and then a memory came to me. It was so bizarre that despite my situation I laughed.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"When I was younger and lived with my- anyway, when I was younger and still went to school, there was this boy in my class. He was a foodie. I had brought sandwiches for lunch and he wanted to snatch them away."

"What happened next?" Virgo asked.

"Well, I offered them to him. And he liked them."

"You," Silver said, pointing at me, an amused smile on his face, "Just gave up. I refuse to believe that."

"Who said I gave up?" I asked, "I had mixed ear wax with it."

"Eewww!" Virgo cried, wrinkling her nose, "Gross! Disgusting!"

Silver sneezed thrice then looked at me in wonder.

"Never. I will _never_ take anything from you to eat."

I shrugged and continued munching crisps. It tasted good.

* * *

 ** _Six hours ago (Second Night)_**

 **Ciera Wheel (14) D6F**

I felt devastated after seeing Avalyn's face in the sky. She was so strong, so brave… I liked her a lot. In the training centre we had become good friends and I had been elated to be her ally. I had thought she would go far, and I honestly wanted her to. And now she was gone. I couldn't even fathom what Astreus was going through. He would be broken. And where were he and Amari? I felt sick with worry. I hoped they were both okay. Well, at least they were alive.

I just couldn't sleep. Suddenly, I felt some light footsteps. I sat up hastily and tried to look through the darkness. I couldn't make out anything. Suddenly there was a light… Lights were nice. It would be helpful. And now, I was really drowsy so I closed my eyes…

Abruptly, something startled me and I woke up. I saw the silhouettes of two people, one of them fairly tall, the other huge. One was a boy, the other a girl. There was a fire outside, in the light of which we could make out their shapes. Fire? How come there was a fire? Why didn't I notice it before? I was awake the whole time! No, the light… I had fallen asleep. The others were all sleeping except Carlor.

Because he was not there.

I felt sick and terrified. I saw the silhouettes coming closer.

"Wake up!" I said, shaking Kinnie. She sat up immediately and in turn shook Arty awake. The little boy looked confused for a while and Kinnie ran over to Ayra and hit her hard.

"What-"

She clasped her hand against Ayra's mouth. "Someone's here," she whispered, "We've been found."

The colour drained from Ayra's face. She looked around frantically and asked, "Where is Carlor?"

"He ran away!" I said bitterly, "And lit that fire so that we could be found."

"Hey!"

All of us turned towards the opening of the cave. My eyes widened. My legs shook. No, not them!

The tributes from Two smiled at us. Adela was clutching an axe whereas Devon had _two_ swords with him. One for shielding, the other for killing. I stepped back. We all stepped back as they walked in. Devon looked at us apologetically. "We're sorry to disturb your sleep," he said, "But we have a job to finish."

"No. Please let us go," I pleaded. I knew it was vain and nothing would come out of it but I had to try. Kinnie pulled me back. I looked at her and saw something different about her. She looked more determined and very scary.

"Get out," she said in a commanding voice, which contrasted her usual soft tones. Adela smirked. She came at Kinnie with a swift motion and the younger girl ducked. Ayra joined in on them which left Arcturus and me to face against Devon Lark.

"Arty, you can leave," he said, "Ciera, not so much."

"Why can _he_ leave?" I protested.

"Well, because he's like, four years younger than me. And I don't want to kill a child." Arty shook his head at that. He wasn't going to abandon his alliance. Devon sighed and then in a swift motion hit him on the head with the handle of his sword, knocking him out cold. He fell to the ground and stayed still.

Devon didn't attack me. He nodded at Adela who aimed the axe at Kinnie. She dodged it but not completely. It hit her arm and ripped out a lot of skin. Blood dripped from the wound and her screams filled the air. It was daunting. Adela then switched places with Devon, who faced off against Ayra.

My speed was what kept me alive. I was very swift. I wasn't unscathed, my face had numerous cuts, my arms had almost been ripped off. The same for my legs. I was in pain, too much pain. Everything seemed to be shaking. I could see two Adelas. Maybe it was the blood loss. I didn't know. So I did the only thing that I knew would keep me alive.

I ran towards the exit but Adela caught my arm and pulled me back. She had me in my grip now and she slowly brought her axe close. I couldn't close my eyes even though I wanted to. I was crying. I didn't want to die. I was fourteen! A mere child! I was not supposed to die!

And then something so horrible happened that it was unspeakable. Devon cut up Ayra. Literally. And that wasn't the only thing. He had cut up her body with both his swords into four different parts. They fell in different positions and then the cannon rung.

I was numb. I didn't know how to react, what to do. I stopped struggling and stared at her dead body. I didn't want to look at it but I couldn't tear away my gaze either. How could a sixteen year old child be so ruthless, so cruel?! He had not only killed her, he had- he had- I closed my eyes.

Adela had released me and was staring at her District Partner in disbelief. "D-Devon?" she whispered, already forgetting about me. Her lips were quivering.

"I'm sorry," Devon whispered, his eyes glistening with tears. How could he cry? What had he done? I couldn't run now. I couldn't do anything. I simply threw up. I didn't feel brave, I wasn't brave. I couldn't… He looked at me and gave me a small smile. Then he ran towards Adela, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cave. They didn't attack the rest of us.

I fainted.

* * *

 ** _Present Time (Third Day)_**

 **Carmen Diego (18) D1F**

"Here you are!" I said as they emerged from the hole in the ground. The dungeons apparently had a secret passage that lead outside to the area where the earthquake happened. My little mice had just popped out from it.

"Why don't you give up?!" Edith screamed. I scowled. I had to get my kill! I didn't have any supplies or anything but I knew that if I killed these little rodents then somebody would definitely sponsor me.

"Why don't you give up?" I snapped and then charged again towards them. Today, in one way or another, it had to end. The two of them ran again towards the forest. I wasn't going to let that happen. Roland was slowing down. Maybe because he didn't have any strength left to run fast. Edith was practically dragging him.

I reached him and yanked towards him, slitting his throat. His expression was of confusion and sadness and then his eyes turned glassy. The cannon rung.

Yes… I killed him! My first kill! Yes! Now, I just had to finish off this girl and then I could go and find my allies. I had taken my first step to achieve victory.

"NOOOOO!"

Edith tackled me to the ground. I was too shocked to push her off. She punched my face, grabbed my sword and stabbed me in the heart. I inhaled sharply. I couldn't die! I COULDN'T DIE! This couldn't happen. I looked at her in confusion and rage. And then she pulled out the sword and then stabbed me in the stomach. She pulled it out again and shoved into my throat.

The last thing I heard was "I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Samara Elvin (16) Victor of 59** **th** **Games**

I looked at the screen blankly. Edith was doing the exact same that I had. Now, she had clutched Roland to her heart and was weeping. I felt something, I saw myself in her. It was six in the morning and this was… I switched off the television.

Tears dripped onto my lap. Both my tributes were killers now… But there was no choice. I knew Edith didn't mean to kill Carmen. I understood what the arena was doing to her brain. I had told them the night before the games that I could kill them then. I had told them that the arena was full of unimaginable horrors and even if they did come back as a Victor, they would regret not accepting my offer. I had told them…

But now that she had made a kill, it would be easy to get sponsors for her. She needed supplies, I'd provide them.

I didn't hear the door open. Tiara put an arm around me and held me to her chest. I couldn't control my tears. She patted my back and said nothing the whole while. I stood up.

"When do we start?" I asked.

She looked at me sadly. "It's too early," she whispered. I scoffed. "Well, early bird catches the worm," I muttered, "Let's go find our Prince in the hideouts."

The hideouts were an underground area that was as big as a small village. The walls were lined with lead and there was blinding light everywhere. We assembled in a hall that looked quite ancient. It wasn't lined with metal but was a simple tunnel with flaming torches lining the walls. It looked harmless enough but there were many sensors here. If they detected an unauthorised person they would shoot laser beams at them. There was also an alarm system which could unleash some so deadly mutts that they would have made any Games a major hit. Our scientists had created them and they were designed to kill any suspicious individual. For us, however, they were like our beloved pets. And if nothing worked, a poisonous gas would be leaked and kill everyone.

There was a server in the hall. Now this server was the most important thing here. Hundred men and mutts guarded this place twenty four seven. This server and this computer had the codes of all our weapons. Our weapons were very special, the bullets could work like missiles. Guns fired fire arrows and poisonous bullets. They could even work like bombs. But the problem was that all these weapons were controlled by this server and computer. If this was hacked, we would be done for. There was a way to counter even that. Any system hacking into our server would get a virus which would delete all the files and render the system useless.

All of us had these rifles now. Unlimited ammunition. It was epic. Regal took stood beside the computer, Alan beside him, holding onto a crutch. We all stood in rows as we had been trained all our lives to do this. But the moment was coming. I could barely contain my excitement.

"Okay friends. You all are brave and are taking part in a noble deed. I am proud of you all. Our mission will not go waste, it should not fail. Many of us will die today and some may live to see the days of freedom. But we have to do it. Sacrifices have to be made. But it is worth it. Death is more acceptable than living as a slave to someone, and even if we die, we will die free."

We cheered. Yes, we would storm all the important places, assassinate the President, destroy the training centre and bring doom to the Capitol. I smirked. Blood. Sweet, sweet blood.

"Very well," a voice rang out, "So this is where you rats are hiding."

I saw Hannah at the entrance of the hall. How did she get here? Was there a traitor among us? Did they give her the password? She wasn't coming inside, but lingered at the entrance, holding a small pistol in her hands.

"Don't move any of you," she said, "This pistol fires miniature grenades."

Somebody had leaked our ideas as well! My blood was boiling now. How dare she?! I would personally kill the traitor. I just had to find out who it was.

"Hannah, listen-" Regal started but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," I said, my voice loud and clear.

"Apologising won't do you any good, kid," Hannah smirked. I looked at her innocently. "I'm not apologising for what I did," I said, "I apologised for what I'm about to do."

She looked at me in confusion. I produced my knife from my belt and threw it at her. It hit her right in the throat. She couldn't even say anything before she died. If she had been in the Games, the musical sound of the cannon would have announced her demise. Ha! That would be so cool! I ran over to her and pulled out my knife, cleaning it on her trousers. Clean blade. I loved clean blades.

This, my dear ladies and gents, was the start of the rebellion. It would be so much fun! Yes!

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it got a little weird at the end but I had to add it. I'm sorry if I killed your character, especially because I adored all those who died, but people have to die. *sigh* And thank you so much for your reviews! They're awesome, you're awesome!**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **17** **th** **\- Ayra Redgrove: She was brave and nice and a really interesting tribute. I liked her a lot and I loved writing about her. It was painful to write her end, especially the way she died. She will be missed. Rest in peace dear.**

 **16** **th** **\- Roland Stewart: Roland was one of my favourites. He was so much like me… I couldn't help but love him and I wanted to watch him grow. But he was submitted as a bloodbath so he had to go sooner or later. Rest in peace Roland, and I hope you find tonnes of friends in the afterlife.**

 **15** **th** **\- Carmen Diego: She was an interesting tribute and Career. But the time had come for one of the Careers to die, and she wasn't doing well in the polls. So she had to go. She will be missed.**

 **Death list:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine\**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Ayra Redgrove- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Roland Stewart- killed by Carmen Diego**

 **Carmen Diego- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Yeah, so hope you enjoyed. Have a good day!**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Third Night**

* * *

 **Devon Lark (16) D2M**

Adela had been keeping a distance from me ever since I killed Ayra. She didn't make it very clear but I got it. I sighed. I had no idea what had taken over me back in that cave. Why did I do that? And why did I spare that child? Maybe because I liked him, maybe.

We had been walking for a while. I had received like a tonne of sponsor gifts. We had enough food, medicines, water to last for a few days. The forest was getting denser by every step we took. I just couldn't figure which way would lead back to the cornucopia. All the trees looked the same, everything was so confusing. We had yet to find our allies. I hoped Cress was okay. I needed my pawn. Well, that was the most frustrating thing about all this. I was separated from Cress and was stuck with Adela. She didn't feel safe with me and the feeling was mutual. I had no doubt she would kill, maybe even tonight.

"Maybe we should stop?" she said, her voice having none of the vigour it usually held. "Yes we should," I answered and dumped my bag on the ground in a much unsophisticated style. Adela was much was gentler than that.

"When will we find them?" she said as we sat down. I sighed. "I have no idea. I hope they're okay." Well, I didn't really care about Silver and Virgo but I really did want Cress to be fine. I liked that boy. He was complete opposite of Damian. Of course I liked him. If we weren't in the Games, I would have rooted for him.

"I know you think of me as a monster," I said, making my voice sad and deep, "I don't came over me Ady. I didn't want to do that. I-I just- Please don't hate me for this. I won't do that again. It was horrible. I tried to stop myself. I j-just couldn't…" And with that I let my face fall in my hands.

"I don't hate you," she said, squeezing my shoulder, "Just when you kill someone, don't do it like that." I hugged her again, telling her how lucky I was to have her as my District Partner. Oh sweetheart, I had _much_ worse ways for killing people.

"Who do you think died today?" she asked. "I hope it's not one of us," I replied. Well, actually I did hope it was one of us, Carmen or Silver especially. Maybe both? That would be so lovely!

After that she remained silent. I leaned back and looked at the sky, no wait, the top of the tank. I feared the glass would break any time. That would be really horrible. I didn't want to die with massive shards of glass falling on me and killing me. Where was the style in that?

Adela clutched her axe tightly even with her eyes closed. I knew she was freaked out. I couldn't do anything about that. But who had lit the fire? Was it the boy from Six? If it was, then I would kill him. I wasn't the most sensitive and nice person around but I would never stab my allies in the back. I'd fight them and defeat them. Not make someone else do it for me. In fact, he was my next target. Traitors just didn't suit me.

I felt my eyes getting drowsy and drooping slowly. Maybe a little sleep wouldn't be too bad. I had to remain alert though. Adela couldn't be trusted. But sleep was so welcoming…

* * *

 **Jasper Wool (15) D10M**

It had been a couple of nights but I still couldn't get the image of Halen's corpse from my mind. That, and Tyler's warning. It still rung in my ears.

Not that I cared about Halen. But I had expected him to live for a few days. It was shocking. And Tyler had the knife I found. I had reached a hut that evening. It was weak and made of mud and straw with thatched roof, but at least it was shelter. It was better than nothing.

The room was bare. Nothing was there, it was just a simple room and there was only one room in the whole hut. There was a wooden door which I shut behind me. At least I had a torch from the bag I took from Avalyn. Total darkness would have been creepy.

If only Fly was here… She was a good friend. No, if she was here she could die. That thought was so unbearable that I shook it out. I missed home. Well, not home exactly, ore like the ranch, the sheep, Fly and my hat. I couldn't bring my hat here. It was very precious to me. It had been given to me by my father when he gave responsibility of his sheep. Well, my father didn't mean to me much either but it was my favourite hat nonetheless. It was the sign of friendship my sheep and I had.

I considered searching for another ally. I really needed one to watch my back. If I lost my glasses I would be in big trouble. Suddenly I heard someone coming. I reached for the steel water bottle I had in my bag. I just had to get the aim right. But that was the problem. I had a terrible aim.

The door opened and Carlor Carton peeped in.

I stared at him and did not lower the bottle. "Hey!" he said, "Nice to see you."

"I would say that too," I said in polite tones, "If I felt like it." I didn't know what was wrong with me. I never talked to anyone like that. I just wasn't able to stop myself.

"Uh, that's understandable," he said awkwardly, "If you are alone, can we make an alliance?"

I frowned. This boy stumbled upon and wanted to be my ally? Why did I not feel so good about it? "What about Ayra?" I asked. I had to know.

"She died," he replied simply, sounding really sad. I wasn't buying it. Of course I knew she was dead. "I mean how did that happen, my dear sir? Hopefully, you didn't have a hand in it. For I sure will have to think harder on it if you do." That felt better. I was regaining composure.

"The Careers attacked us," he said, "Ayra was killed and I managed to escape."

"Before or after her death?"

I could see the frustration in his eyes. I was annoying him and I knew it. But I had to be sure. He sighed. "After," he said softly, "Look, you can trust me. I'll watch your back."

I narrowed my eyes as I thought on it. An ally would be nice but I didn't trust Carlor. I'd have to take my chances though. I nodded.

"Okay," I said, "But I'll keep watch." He looked hurt at that but I honestly didn't care. I valued my life more than some stranger's feelings.

And that was the only way I could protect it.

* * *

 **Tyler Axton (17) D7M**

It'd been years since I started from the creek. Well, not years but still a long time. But my efforts had paid off. I was back at the cornucopia.

The path leading here had turned me almost mad. I was glad I didn't meet anyone or anything but maybe that was it. The forest was so confusing, so like a maze and there were so many snakes… One had slithered onto my shoulders and that had been really scary. I stood still for some time until it had settled comfortably and then reached out slowly to it. I grabbed it and threw it away before it could bite me and ran. I counted myself lucky to have escaped it.

I had Halen's knife and bag. Halen… I still couldn't believe that I killed him. I felt so terrible… I wasn't any different from the Capitol. I killed him so painfully. I didn't want to kill him but it was a rash impulse. I was angry. So angry… Now I felt nothing but guilt. He was two years younger than me.

I looked up and saw someone near the castle. I couldn't make out who it was because they were far away and it was dark but I felt it wasn't an enemy. Not a rational thought in the arena. Everyone here was a foe.

Against my better judgement I sneaked towards them. I didn't make any sound and held my breath. They were kneeling down and was quite motionless. There were two bags on either side of them. As I moved in closer I saw who it was.

Edith.

There parachutes on either side of her but she hadn't even touched the bags. She was staring ahead blankly. She didn't even notice when I crouched down beside her. "Edith?" I asked softly.

No reply. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder which shook her out of her stupor. She looked at me with wide eyes as if unable to believe that I was there and then she threw her arms around my neck and started crying. It was so unexpected I didn't know what to do. Should I comfort her? Should I stay silent? Should I walk away? No, not that.

"T-Tyler," she stammered, her eyes full of tears, "R-Roland is d-dead."

I had guessed as much. It didn't hurt any less though. He was a sweet child and he didn't deserve to be here. He was loving and adorable. I felt my own eyes turning moist. I blinked furiously to stop the tears.

"That's really sad Edith. Who killed him?" I asked. She sniffed and replied, "Carmen. And I-I killed her."

That made me numb. Edith had killed a Career?! Edith could kill?! I couldn't believe it. It was so different from what she would do. No, I had heard wrong. But then I looked at the parachutes again. They were sponsor gifts for her. That meant she did kill Carmen.

"It feels so horrible," she sobbed, "I stabbed her so many times! I didn't want to…"

"I killed Halen too," I said softly. She looked at me in shock.

"You killed him?" she asked. I nodded. Guess we were both equal now. Both of us had done what the Capitol wanted us to do. I clenched my fists. This was so unfair. We were supposed to be attending school and worry about homework, not murder other children!

"Edith," I continued, "Will you- will you like to be my ally?" She looked at me blankly for a while then nodded slowly.

"Yeah… an ally would be good. Roland… Tyler. Allies are good. Really good…"

I didn't know what to say to that. She seemed a little disturbed by the events. I grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

Well, at least she was alive.

* * *

 **Well, no deaths this time. Anyway, I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm not putting up a death list today because I am a little tired but next time it will be there for sure.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Fourth Day**

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Regal Winter**

It had been easier than he had thought. The rebels had sieged the city in less than a day. The peacekeepers had been forced into surrendering their weapons. The only place left was the Gamemakers' office. The control room. Well, today that would happen as well.

Not that the opposition didn't rise. New Peacekeepers came in troops to attack but the rebels just finished them. There were thousands of them and Regal couldn't believe so many Capitolites had agreed to work for the cause. He was proud of all of them. Many people worked behind the scenes, designing the weapons, recruiting people and even as spies.

Regal was back at his mansion. Albert wasn't there. He was hiding with the Gamemakers, unable to get things under control. He would find his father and kill him before he could do anything. And then he would take over temporarily until they found a new President who would rule justly. It would be democratic and the Districts would finally have some relief. The first thing he would do would be to bring out the tributes form the arena. There was no need for so many of them to die if it could be prevented. For now though, his focus was on the woman sitting in front of them.

It had only been a couple of years since she stopped talking but to Regal it felt like centuries. He was kneeling in front of him, looking at her lovingly, tears trickling down his face. He squeezed her hand.

"Mama," he said softly, unable to raise his voice above that, "We've almost succeeded. Soon Jenny would be avenged, mama. We'll all be free. Albert will be punished."

His mother didn't reply. Since two years she had just been sitting motionless there, staring into the void. She didn't recognise Regal, she didn't recognise anyone. Regal didn't want to watch her anymore. He buried his face in her lap and cried. He never got his father's love. His mother deserted him when he needed her the most. His sister had been killed in front of his eyes. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was angry with his mother for leaving him alone like this but he loved her so much.

He stood up, trying to regain composure. He took a deep breath and lifted his mother in his arms. "I'll have to take you away," he whispered, "Because soon this place would be nothing more than ashes."

* * *

 **The Arena**

 **Astreus Bellona (17) D5M**

More than forty hours had passed since she left me. How could she leave me? Why wasn't she back with me? And why was this boy here, trying to get me to eat and sleep? I couldn't eat until I saw Avalyn. I couldn't rest either. She was sleeping and hadn't woken up yet. Maybe she was tired… Yeah, that was it. She was exhausted and needed rest.

Amari had taken me away from her. She was sleeping and still he dragged me away. I wanted to keep watch and protect her. That's what I was here for. Protect her, protect her… I could not protect her. But she was sleeping. No, she was not. There was a spear. It wasn't real of course. How could it be? If it was real then she would be dead. But I'd never failed in anything. How could I fail to defend the most important part of myself? No, no. This was all a dream. A horrible dream, a nightmare. But I would wake up. Yes, I would. Anytime soon now. I didn't like this dream. We were not really in the arena, we were in District Five. It was all a stupid dream.

Someone tugged at me. I was being dragged away. This boy was yelling at me to run fast, that there were Careers coming at us. I told him it was a dream and let them come. Dying in a dream wasn't the worst thing. I'd wake up. And then the boy slapped me.

I looked at him angrily. How dare he slap me?! I punched him on the jaw. He looked at me bewildered, but only for a second. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, telling me that I would get both of us killed. What was he saying? It made no sense.

At last I gave up on reasoning with this boy and ran. There were footsteps coming at us. Twigs were being crushed by heavy feet. There were two people, or so it seemed. I could defeat them. The dream might as well get interesting.

But this stupid boy was not having any of it. He forced me to run faster. Maybe if I kept running I would find Avalyn. That could happen. I didn't know where I was going but the boy pushed me up a tree and told me to keep quiet as he too climbed up. I covered myself in the foliage and waited for the Careers to go by. There was a tall boy and a girl. The boy with two swords, the girl with her axe. I was tempted to jump down and defeat the boy. I hated him just by looking at him. Most of us didn't even have a knife and this boy had _two_ swords. It didn't matter though. I'd soon wake up. Till then, I'd go along with the story.

They went away, muttering about where we had disappeared. Fools. I jumped down and started walking towards the way I had come. Amari caught up with me and turned me around.

"What's wrong with you?! Snap out of it already!" he cried, shaking me hard. My eyes hardened. I pushed him away.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Nothing's wrong with me! You're the one bothering me!" And he slapped me again. And again. If it was a dream then why did it hurt so much? I just wanted Avalyn to wake up…

* * *

 **Kinnie Duff (15) D8F**

I still couldn't get over the horror of Ayra's death. I had been petrified at the sight of it and I wished I had been knocked out like Arty. The little boy had been more close, reserved and confused than ever before. He had curled up in a ball when Ciera told him Ayra was dead. Before she could elaborate, I stopped her. There was no need to frighten the child anymore. I felt worse for Ciera though. She was only fourteen, too young to see something like that.

It made my blood boil. The Capitol, their stupid Games, their bloodthirsty people! If I could hide my family somewhere I would have never volunteered. I wanted to see the Capitol burn down, I wanted to hear the cries of the Capitolites, of Albert Winter and his family, of the Gamemakers. I wanted to spill their blood. But I was stuck here, watching children murder each other in ways that were beyond monstrous. It frustrated me more than anything. I could do nothing and I had to get on with this! I even knew that my chances of getting out very slim. The Capitol wanted me dead. They would never let me win.

We had left the daunting cave behind us. There was a creek here and we had stayed here last night. I hoped those Careers wouldn't find us. But I wanted to meet Carlor to say hello to him and cut his throat. He betrayed us. That- that- I couldn't even decide which ugly word would suit him the most.

We were relaxing, or at least trying to, when an arrow came flying at us and buried itself in Arty's chest. Immediately the cannon rung.

"ARTY NO!" Ciera cried and ran over to him. I angrily looked up to see Silver with his crossbow. Virgo slapped him hard.

"It's a child!" she cried, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "You killed a defenceless child! You coward!" Silver slapped her hand away. "We have to take them down, okay? It doesn't matter whether it's a child or not. I don't know about you but I am here to win! And I didn't aim for him! I had aimed for the girl!"

I was confused. Why were they fighting among themselves? Cress ran over to us and I got ready to fight him off. He didn't attack though. "Hurry!" he said, "Get away from here before they kill you!" His voice was hoarse and pained. He was the Reaped boy. Maybe he was not like the other Careers. I stared at him for a few seconds and then he pushed me hard.

"Go!" he whispered, "Hurry up!" I nodded, shaken out of my trance. Ciera was crying. I grabbed her hand but before leaving I had to do something. I had found a knife. I pulled it out and threw it at Silver. It embedded itself in his side. The boy howled in pain and I dragged Ciera away, away from Arty. I was crying now, I just couldn't stop. I was unable to kill Silver but I hoped he was injured. I'd get him next time. Right now I only thought of Arty. It seemed my heart would shatter. I felt as if something was suffocating me. But I had to get away.

I would keep Ciera safe no matter what.

* * *

 **Virgo Ryans (17) D4F**

Silver writhed in pain before my eyes but I didn't move to help him. I didn't want to. The wound wouldn't kill him and some pain would actually be good for him. My eyes travelled to young Arty's corpse. My heart was beating against my ribcage and I thought it would pop out. I had never felt so bad, so weak, so guilty. Not even when I killed Avalyn. If I had only stopped Silver in time, this wouldn't have happened. I knew Silver's aim was weak and he might have been aiming for Ciera but I didn't care. The arrow had hit Arcturus. An image of Leo lying there flashed before my eyes. I turned away, trying to control my tears. This was what I didn't want to see. A child dying…

Cress ran over to Silver and took out the knife. The boy screamed at that and then he went quiet. He looked at Arty too and something flashed in his eyes. Was it… remorse? He lowered his gaze and gently pushed Cress away.

"What did I do? How did the arrow hit him? It was for the girl…" he muttered to himself. I didn't tell him it was okay, that we had to kill people to survive. What I felt for him was rage and disgust. Cress again tried to convince him to let him bandage his wound but Silver refused. He had closed his eyes now and I saw a tear trickle down.

"I didn't mean what I said," he whispered, "Killing a child is a cowardly act. Why did the arrow miss? Why did it hit him? A child, only twelve…"

Cress looked at me anxiously, silently pleading with me to help him. I sighed. If he wanted me to help Silver, I would. I crouched beside him and forced him to stay still. I listened to his muttering as I attended to his wounds. As soon I was done, I stood up and started walking away. I wanted to put as much distance between myself and the corpse, and also this despicable person.

I looked back once and saw Cress supporting Silver. I turned around and then somebody jumped on top of me. I struggled against who it was. They were holding me down and they had something sharp in their hands. It was digging into my flesh. I squirmed and tried to throw them off but the more I struggled, the stronger their grip became. Neither of the boys came to help me out and I wondered if it was one of them. No. Silver wasn't in a good enough condition and Cress was not that big and heavy.

I managed to kick them away and then spun around to see who it was. There was nobody around. Even my allies were missing. I was confused and scared though these would be loose terms for it. Where did the two of them disappear? Where was I? I felt a shiver run down my back. I looked frantically and called out to them but there was no response. It was as if everyone had vanished into thin air. The forest seemed so dead. I started going back the way I had come, keeping my senses alert so that nobody would attack me this time. I barely noticed the cuts and scratches, or the blood that squeezed out.

And then I bumped into a wall.

It was strange, I could see ahead. The wall was invisible. I pressed my hand forward and my hands pressed against the cool glass. There was definitely a wall here. That was what kept my allies separated from me. I had no idea why it was there or why these gamemakers could not leave us alone. I kicked at the wall in frustration and then sat down, eyes closed.

Why did I volunteer? Why did these Games have to happen? Why couldn't we just live a normal life? I hated it. I hated myself for thinking it was glorious. It wasn't, it wasn't. It was only a living hell.

"Virgo!"

I opened my eyes and looked at the pair in front of me. I gaped, not having expected to find them so suddenly.

"Well, nice to see you," Adela said.

* * *

 **Well, here it is. Hope it was okay. Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement! They mean to me more than I could ever tell you.**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **14** **th** **\- Arcturus Sharps: Arty, dear I loved you a lot. More than I can say. But you just didn't seem to be fitting with the story. It was a bit tough for me to write his character but I tried my best at that. I will miss you a lot, kiddo. Rest in peace.**

 **Death List:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Ayra Redgrove- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Roland Stewart- killed by Carmen Diego**

 **Carmen Diego- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Arcturus Sharps- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Fourth Night**

* * *

 **Carlor Carton (18) D6M**

This hut seemed to be a safe haven. I had found an ally again and I felt safer. I felt guilty about what I did. It was a cowardly act but it was necessary to survive. I knew Ayra and I wouldn't last long together. The alliance had to split sooner or later, so why not? It was sad to see her face in the night sky.

Jasper didn't trust me. He always had his glasses on, even while sleeping. Smart kid. Not that I would steal them. Or maybe I would. These Games had driven me so crazy that I had no idea what I could or couldn't do. He didn't speak to me much either, and when he did, it was always a polite response to some question I had asked. To be honest, he was quite boring and annoying. I had to put up with him though.

Right now he was sleeping. I could finish him now but I didn't want to. Not until I was in the final eight. The room felt very stuffy and uncomfortable. I decided a walk wouldn't be too bad. I opened Jasper's bag and pulled out the torch. I flicked it on and walked out cautiously.

It was dark as usual. In fact, the arena had hampered my vision badly. I couldn't imagine anything that was not blue or dark. I had forgotten what colour looked like without that bluish hue or what sunlight felt like. I sighed. Nothing could be done about that.

I swung my torch around and then the next thing that happened was so terrible that I wished I hadn't left.

My torch light fell on Ayra.

Yes, Ayra. I didn't know where she came from or how she was alive. But I was certain that she was there. Her condition made me want to faint right there. It seemed as if she had been cut into four… and then stitched somehow. Her whole body was covered in blood and her eyes shone in a demonic way. There was a twisted smile on her face.

"Hello friend," she said.

The word 'friend' sent an icy feeling down my back. How was she here? There was something different though. Her voice sounded like a recording. And then I got it.

This was a mutt, designed specifically for me. I stepped back warily, my body trembling at the sight of her. There was just no escape. I cursed myself for betraying her. That was stupid. That was stupid. Now I was stuck here, with this mutt, who was coming closer. I couldn't even run away, my feet were glued to the ground. Now she was standing right in front of me. I was taller but she towered over me anyway.

"Thanks Carlor," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and hatred, "For being a wonderful ally."

And then she brought her hand out and dug it into my stomach. I was petrified, I couldn't feel the pain. My eyes widened as I saw her hand go in and pierce my back on the other side. She pulled out her hand which was glistening with blood. My blood.

Everything turned dark now. I heard a cold laughter, the sound of a cannon and then nothing.

* * *

 **Silver Cantello (18) D1M**

Virgo had disappeared during the day and we couldn't find her even now. There was a wall blocking our path. It might have been an illusion as I could still see rows of trees spread out but I couldn't go there. So now I was with Cress. The kid was worried about his friend. He had tried climbing the glass wall but had failed miserably. My arm was wrapped around his shoulder and he was supporting me to walk. I had got some medicine from sponsors for my wounds and it really helped. I would be fine by morning.

Cress was still angry about Arcturus. I just knew it. He refused to talk to me until I spoke up. He couldn't trust my feeling of guilt. But I did feel bad for killing a child. The arrow had been for Ciera but this damned crossbow and my poor aim spoiled it all. My thoughts flashed to Valerie and I hardened my heart. I had to return to her. Arcturus had to die someday or the other. If I hadn't then someone else would have killed him.

Cress halted. I looked at him and then stared into the darkness, trying to see what was troubling him. "I think someone's there," he whispered, "Silver, we need to hide."

What was this? We were Careers. People were supposed to hide from us! Things had reversed in this case. Who was there to fear anyway? Two little girls? One daydreamer and her angry District Partner? A boy with glasses and another boy from Six? And then a cannon had rung. One of them was certainly dead. But I was wounded, and Cress was not very Career-like. Hiding was the best option we had.

So Cress helped me climb a tree and then climbed another like a monkey. He covered himself in the leaves so well that nobody could have told that he was hiding there. I peeped down to find out who it was.

Ciera was walking on the path we had been. She was alone. I looked in the distance to see if Kinnie was anywhere around. There was no sign of her. Maybe it had been her cannon. Ciera looked around a bit then continued walking ahead. I reached out for my crossbow but then decided against it. Two deaths were enough for a day. And after killing Arcturus, the last thing I wanted to do was to kill another child.

When she had left, I jumped down from the tree. Pain shot down my side but I ignored it. Cress was soon standing beside me. "We need to stop," he said, "You are in no condition to move." "Yeah, that will be good," I agreed.

And then, out of nowhere, a knife came and hit me in the throat.

* * *

 **Cress Woods Junior (16) D4M**

The cannon rung even before I could register what had happened. Silver's body went limp and he collapsed on the ground, his eyes glassy and staring into the void.

"SILVER!" I cried, shaking him. He couldn't die just like that! I couldn't be alone here! He had to wake up! He was a proper Career! "SILVER!" I cried and slapped his face. I knew he was dead but I couldn't believe it. I hated him for killing Arty but I didn't want him dead!

"Guess we're even now."

I looked at Kinnie standing beside me. Ciera came running and joined her. I stood up shakily and looked at the two girls. I almost threw up when Kinnie bent down and pulled her knife from Silver's throat and then wiped the blade on his shirt. It was cruel. How could she…?! I understood she was angry about Arcturus but she felt no remorse. She… how could she be such a monster?

"You'll have to forgive me for tricking you both," she said, "But I had to kill him, you know? It was a revenge for my friend. Your ally for mine. We're even. We're leaving and don't you dare follow us."

"Why are you sparing me?" I asked, my voice trembling. I felt dizzy and I was swaying slightly. Ciera looked at me sadly.

"You saved us," she said, "We can't kill you. And you are nice. Not as monstrous as them. It would be wrong to harm you."

"Not that I will hesitate if the need arises," Kinnie added, her words stabbing me. I nodded at them and moved out of the way to let them pass. Kinnie grabbed Ciera's wrist and pulled her along, not looking back once.

My eyes fell down on Silver's limp form. I wanted to cry now but for some reason there were no tears. I knelt down beside him and stroked his forehead once, my breathing ragged. I didn't know what to do or what to say. He couldn't hear me anyway. I produced my knife and cut away the bag, pulling it from underneath him. I put all the supplies into my small bag and hoped it would not tear up. This bag had been a sponsor gift, along with the medicine, when Silver had killed Arty.

I looked down once more at my dead ally and then walked away, deeper into the dark and formidable forest.

* * *

 **Edith Blackwood (16) D7F**

I laughed. The sound of my laughter felt strange to my own ears but I still laughed. Laughing reminded me of the time when I had got angry with Pamela and Ruth. I had refused to talk to them and then my friends had tickled me so hard, I felt I would die laughing. And there had been a day when I had went to school in my pyjamas. I was sleepy and then the kids had laughed at me. That was humiliating.

Right now, I had laughed because Tyler was here with me, because I wasn't alone and because my impression of him had been very wrong. He could be funny sometimes and was usually more subtle with his humour. Right now, he didn't sound even a bit angry. I knew he was trying to be cheerful so that I would forget about Roland and Carmen. I respected him for that. But it was not likely that I would forget so soon. Roland…

I shook my head and then looked at Tyler intently. "Sam would be glad to see we're allies," I said. His smile faded and he groaned. "Why did you have to bring her up?" he asked in an annoyed tone. I laughed. Tyler was always annoyed with her, and for right reasons too. Anyone would be if somebody would jump on top of them in the morning to wake them up at five in the morning.

"When she walks," Tyler muttered, "It seems as if a baby elephant is taking a stroll in a garden." I laughed at that, imagining her face at the comment. And then I remembered Roland's face and I again started crying. Tyler squeezed my shoulders gently. He didn't say anything for some time and I looked at him. He was struggling to find words. He had no idea how to comfort someone.

"Calm down?" he said. It sounded more like a question than a comforting statement. I wiped my tears and smiled at him.

"You are terrible at comforting," I told him. He sighed at that. "I know," he replied, "I don't find strange girls every day to comfort, you know."

And then we saw a shady figure standing a bit away from us. It was definitely a girl, her hair loose and flowing behind her. She came forward and she was not a tribute. She was around nineteen or twenty and resembled someone a lot. I just couldn't place it. Next to me, Tyler was frozen in shock and he said just one word that sent the chills through me.

"Dawn…"

* * *

 **254 reviews?! Thank you soooooo much! You all are amazing! I hope you enjoyed this too!**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **13** **th** **\- Carlor Carton: He was fun. He was liked. But he wasn't favoured much in the polls. Also, I didn't see him making it very far due to his cowardly nature. Rest in peace.**

 **12** **th** **\- Silver Cantello: I liked his character a lot. And I mean a lot. But your reviews told me he had to go. I liked his personality but in the end I just couldn't see him as the winner. You will be missed. Rest in peace.**

 **Death List:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Ayra Redgrove- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Roland Stewart- killed by Carmen Diego**

 **Carmen Diego- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Arcturus Sharps- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Carlor Carton- killed by Ayra's mutt**

 **Silver Cantello- killed by Kinnie Duff**

 **Have a great day!**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Fourth Night**

* * *

 **Tyler Axton (17) D7M**

"Dawn…" I whispered. It was shocking to see my sister in the arena. I was elated to see her but I was worried too. What if she got hurt? What if she- no. I stopped myself from completing that thought.

"Tyler, it's time we leave," Edith muttered. I looked at her, perplexed. Why was she insisting on leaving? I squeezed her hand.

"Edith, this is Dawn. My sister!" I told her. She shook her head. "That isn't your sister," she said, "It's a mutt. Get away before it-" I pressed my hand against her mouth to quieten her. "That's my sister. I know she's deaf but that doesn't mean you can say anything you want!"

With that I started towards Dawn, who was smiling at me. She spread out her arms as if a hug was what she wanted. I almost ran over to her. It had been so long since I had seen her… I was desperate, my mind almost bordering on insanity. Her thought was what helped me go on and now that she was here… I just didn't want to hear to any reason, any logic. I just wanted to be with her.

I had reached her and was about to embrace her when a knife came towards her. She moved in a rapid motion and caught the knife between her fingers, her face hardening. I would have been mad at Edith if Dawn hadn't caught the knife. It was an inhuman speed. I stepped back slowly. She turned to me again and gave me a smile and reached out for me. I jumped back and ran over to Edith. I felt broken. It was dawn but not Dawn… I was so close to my sister and now I was deprived of her company.

I ran as fast as I could, Edith keeping up with me. My tears were making my vision blurry. Edith shrieked. I saw a knife lodged in her calf. I bent down and pulled it out which made her scream even more. "Be brave Edith. Be brave," I said and helped her up, supporting her weight ad dragged her along. I saw my path being blocked by Dawn's mutt. She smiled sadly at me just like she used to when Gabe would leave me sprawled on the floor. Lasers shot out of her eyes and we ducked. I pulled out Carmen's sword and then hacked at her. Her head rolled three feet away from her body.

The next few moments were a blur. I thought I had cried a lot, Edith was comforting me. I was shrieking and howling in grief. I didn't even pay attention to Edith's wound. All I did was cry out Dawn's name till my throat was raw and my heart ached more than it ever did. And then I was silent and numb.

Killing the mutt… why did it feel as if I had killed my sister?

* * *

 **The Fifth Day**

 **Amari Edison (17) D8M**

"I knew you would return! I told this fool a thousand times that you are alive!" Astreus cried in joy. I didn't believe this girl to be Avalyn. She had died right in front of me! How could she just walk out from behind some trees, completely unscathed, a bright smile on her face? She seemed real though. She hugged Astreus tightly and gave her trademark charming smile.

"I was hurt dear," she said, "There had been a spear. But now I am completely fine! I've been looking so hard for you!"

"Why did we see your face in the sky then?" I asked. I was sure she was a mutt but she looked and felt so real…

"My tracker," she answered, "Something happened to it. I'm still alive. Astreus, I was so worried for you! Thank you Amari, for taking care of him. I really appreciate it."

I stepped back cautiously. What would be the better option? Leaving Astreus there and escaping, or dragging him along somehow? No, I couldn't leave him alone. It would be wrong. The appearance of Avalyn had at least made him happy. Ever since she had died he had been a little unbalanced.

The mutt took off her gauntlets. Where did she get them? "And you know what brother? Not only am I completely well, but also as skilled as ever in the art using these sweeties. Want to see?"

"What's wrong with you, Avalyn? Amari is our ally!" Astreus snapped. She smiled. "But it isn't meant for him," she said sweetly.

Before she could do any harm, I jumped on top of her. She fell down and then punched me so hard I reeled away. I could see stars in front of my eyes. She kicked me hard on the chest and breath exploded out of me. I saw her hand turn into a blade and she aimed it at Astreus' heart. The boy dodged it. His eyes widened in shock and defeat.

"That… you can't be her…" he whispered. "Oh it is me alright," she said, "The thing is Astreus, I want to win. And I know that's what you want to. So why not just give up?"

I stood up slowly and then attacked her from behind. I grabbed her gauntlet and then cut her neck with it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Astreus screamed in fury and pain. It was a deadly voice, a voice that I didn't want to hear. It almost petrified me with fear. "That wasn't your sister," I told him firmly. "NOOO!" he cried again, holding his head and shaking it vigorously. I had never felt more pain for anyone before.

He didn't deserve it.

* * *

 **Devon Lark (16) D2M**

It was sad to know Silver was dead. I didn't know why I felt bad. He wasn't my friend but I still felt as if, as if somebody close was gone. In fact, now I didn't even want to kill Adela and Virgo. I was worried about Cress. I hoped he was alright. He was a sweet boy actually and if I had it my way I wouldn't even think of killing him. But there was no choice. What infuriated me the most was that somebody had killed Arcturus. He was a child! Not even a teenager! That's why I had left him. He was too young to die…

"I hope we find Cress soon," Virgo said anxiously. "We will find him soon," Adela assured her but her voice didn't sound very convincing. And then something so bizarre and dreadful happened that I thought my heart would stop beating.

There was a rustling in the leaves and trees. We got our weapons and ready and then out walked Damian.

Wait… what?! Damian…! I felt the very earth would collapse and I would fall into the depths of it. How could he be alive? How could he be here?! I'd killed him myself!

"Hey! Isn't that-? But you said that he is dead!" Adela exclaimed.

"He was dead!" I wailed, "Let's leave before he-"

"Hello, brother," Damian said, a smirk on his face. His tone was so mischievous. I staggered back, fear gripping me.

"RUN!" I cried and all the three of us took to our heels. We ran as fast as our legs could run and then I found my path blocked by my brother again.

"I didn't really die, brother," he said, "I survived and these people have brought me here so that I can meet you. I've heard you volunteered for… me?"

"I-I did," I replied, hoping that it really was a mutt. Because if it wasn't…

My body was frozen in fear. I couldn't register what was happening. I just had to get away and preferably with my allies so that they wouldn't find my truth.

"What's wrong Devon?" Virgo asked, "That's your brother."

"It's a mutt you foolish girl!" I shrieked. "No I'm not," Damian said, "And I remember what you did."

"I did nothing!" I cried. I couldn't have my secret revealed on national television! I just couldn't! My chances of winning would be ruined!

"What did he…?" And Virgo's eyes widened as she probably came to the conclusion that I didn't want her to draw. She looked at me in fear and I shook my head.

"No!" I said, "I didn't do anything! It's a mutt! This is not my brother!"

Damian pulled out two swords, just like I fought. My eyes widened in mortal fear as I realised that I might not have enough time if I didn't do anything. I drew my own swords.

"Adela, Virgo, when I start fighting, just make a run for it. I'll be with you shortly."

"What if something happens to you?" Adela asked and I could sense concern in her voice. I felt bad about not caring enough for her. Even now I was trying to send them away so that the mutt wouldn't give my secret away. "I'll be okay," I told them.

Damian slashed at me with his sword and I parried with my left one and struck with my right. He blocked the attack and then struck again. It nearly hit me but I ducked just at the right time. This Damian mutt was using the same techniques as me. What would I do if I fought against myself? Unfortunately, the training centre did not teach me that. He managed to cut me much more than I could and after just a few minutes I was covered in my own blood. My vision was dizzy. And then Damian tossed my right sword away.

I defended his attacks with the left one but I had nothing for offense. And then he tossed away my other sword too, leaving me completely defenceless. I braced myself for my death. I cried and cried, hot tears trickling down my cheeks. I saw him raise his sword, an evil smile on his face. I shut my eyes and waited.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was on the ground. Three arrows were sticking from his back. I looked up and saw him in the distance, holding a crossbow. I had never felt happier than this before, never been happier to see another person so much.

"Well," Cress said, "Nice to see you alive."

* * *

 **It was a busy day. I know it is short and there were no deaths but there is a part two to this. Let me know what you thought of the mutts, I thought of them when I had read the series, which was a long time back. And thank you so much for your support! You are all really nice! And I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Death List:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Ayra Redgrove- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Roland Stewart- killed by Carmen Diego**

 **Carmen Diego- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Arcturus Sharps- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Carlor Carton- killed by Ayra's mutt**

 **Silver Cantello- killed by Kinnie Duff**

 **Have a great day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Fifth Day Part Two**

* * *

 **Ciera Wheel (14) D6F**

The weirdest thing that had happened to me yet was running into a fat man with his beard rolling on the ground. Yeah, a blue-eyed fat man in blue clothing with white beard rolling in the ground, tied together with a blue hairband. Well, he definitely loved blue in a place where _everything_ already appeared blue.

"Hello sweet little children!" he said in a deep laughing voice. I kind of liked this fellow. He seemed funny and relaxed. I could use some funny and relaxed. Kinnie tensed up beside me. Her eyes were fixed on the man keenly and her hand on my shoulder tightened its grip.

"I guess you must be hungry!" he said in a sing-song voice. He opened his backpack (oh I forgot to mention. He had a backpack) and then pulled out a basket. I would never understand how it fit into the bag in the first place. The world held many secrets that I knew not.

"Uh, we're fasting," Kinnie said cautiously. "Nonsense," the man said, "You're hungry!" Kinnie threw a rock at him and then ran. I followed. I felt something wrap itself around my waist. I cried as I realised that it was the old man's white beard, the very same that had been rolling on the ground. He pulled me back with so much force that momentarily I was in the air. Then I was on the ground, my body aching. I saw another big stone being thrown at his head and then Kinnie cut at his beard with her knife. It was hard and she tried and tried but couldn't free me.

"I charge nothing!" the man cried, "All I want is that you eat!"

"And I told you," Kinnie snapped, "We're fasting."

"In that case," the old man said in an apologetic way, "You can provide me with lunch." With that I was being dragged towards him. The ground cut my body and face. Stones dug into my flesh. I cried out and thrashed. Kinnie grabbed my hands and tried to pull me away. Old Man was stronger than one would expect and he lifted me up. I looked down and saw that the fellow had unhinged his jaw and had opened his mouth wide…

I howled and thrashed more frantically than I ever could.

"Okay fine! We'll dine!" Kinnie cried. Old Man laughed and then dropped me on the floor. Pain shot through my chest and I was sure I had broken a few bones. I didn't want to cry but I was crying anyway. Kinnie helped me on my feet and we glared at the old man.

"Excellent!" Fatty said clapping his hands excitedly like a school girl. I glanced at Kinnie, who just smiled at him.

"We will break our fast," she said, "But you will have to join us!" "No," the old man said with a frown, "I'm not programmed to do that."

"Oh come on!" Kinnie said in a friendly and cheerful way, "Think like a free soul! Take your own decisions!" "But-"

"Nobody will tell you off for having lunch with us," Kinnie said, "And you'll be stronger than ever! You'll be able to make a flying mat with your beard! Think about it!" "Yes!" I said, "Think about it!"

I'd say this: mutts were stupid things. I understood that they did not really have a brain to think properly but still. The old man opened his basket and took out a sandwich filled with something that I didn't want to know about. He bit into it and said in satisfaction, "Ah… joy!"

I knew the Gamemakers were probably glaring at us and the people would have been laughing. I didn't blame them, it was only Kinnie's hard look that helped me stifle my own laughter. I was sure that a sandwich-eating mutt was unheard of. Kinnie started stepping back and motioned to me to do the same. We tried to be as soundless as we could about moving out. When we had put a safe distance between us we fled. After running for what seemed like an eternity we reached a creek. I was a little relaxed when we got there until I saw the blood on the ground. My heart almost entered my throat at that.

"It's old," Kinnie observed, "Someone must have died here earlier."

"Well, at least we are safe from Fatty," I panted. She laughed. "It was easy to fool him!" she said with a grin. It faltered. "Other things might not be so simple though. Finding our allies, for instance."

"Yeah we-" I was cut off by the sound of a cannon.

Somebody had just died.

* * *

 **Jasper Wool (15) D10M**

Carlor had died last night. It was sad that whoever became my ally, died so soon. I didn't feel particularly bad but still.

I had left the hut this morning. I needed to get some water. I knew of a stream nearby and that's where I was heading to right now. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings as I walked. My thoughts flitted between Fly and my sheep and much I yearned to see them. I had a look at my token in the morning. My precious sheep. I would win and return to them.

I took a wrong turn and was soon lost. I couldn't retrace my steps. I hadn't even taken anything with me apart from a knife and a water bottle. All my supplies were in the hut. I groaned. Why did it always happen to me?

I walked carefully now, trying to find my way back. I came across a clearing. Maybe I would find a water source somewhere. I entered the clearing and looked around, trying to decide which way to take. I chose the straight path. I wished I hadn't. I regretted my decision.

I saw a huge fat man looming ahead, munching on sandwiches. I stopped. The man had not noticed me yet. I tried to sneak away but I stepped heavily on a twig. It broke.

The man looked up. "Hey, where are the girls?" he asked. "Uh, I don't know sir," I replied.

"Never mind. Will you like to have lunch with me?" he asked in a sweet voice. This was not right. It was certainly a mutt. I stepped back. "No thanks," I muttered.

"Oh but you shouldn't refuse such an offer!" the man said, his tone suddenly very angry. "I'm not hungry…" I said, my voice faltering by the end of it. The old man's beard shot out towards me. I ran away from it but my legs were weakening. I cursed myself for being so overweight. I stumbled over a fallen branch and fell down. My elbows and knees were gashed. I stood up as quickly as I could. I felt the beard wrap itself around my waist and then I was being pulled back so swiftly and so forcefully. I lost my glasses. My body was gashed with the uncountable stones and branches and the ground itself.

I was soon in the air. I looked down and saw the old man unhinge his jaw. My eyes widened. This was not good. No matter how much I struggled and thrashed I couldn't free myself. And then I began falling.

I cried out and screamed my throat raw. The man crunched me up. I tried to pull away even as it devoured my legs. "PLEASE STOP!" I cried. I only saw darkness now. The pain was so horrible! Soon everything was ripped apart. I didn't register anything now. My screams died in my throat.

The cannon rung.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Alan Aquila**

Alan shot the Peacekeeper in front of him. He felt scared. What was he doing? Why was he becoming one of them? He hated them, he hated them all, and yet… He had felt a mad satisfaction on seeing the Peacekeeper's body go limp. He sighed. If everything went well, freedom was not too far away. There were certain parts of the city that were still not under their control and there was certainly an underground training facility where the Capitol's special Peacekeepers trained.

Alan limped towards the door. As soon as he reached out to open it, it swung open and Haley came in. Alan was still surprised that a victor from Four had decided to help them. However, he had actually gone into a shock for a whole day when he found out Opal was supporting them too. In fact, she was responsible for a lot of technology and men. Opal was a smart lady and was more inclined to science than it was normal in District One.

"Alan," she said, "Did you find a way to the control room?"

He shook his head. They had taken over the building but they couldn't break into the control room. Well, it was the reason many of the tributes were not able to receive their sponsor gifts. The Capitol was burning. They had no safe haven. Regal had ordered to set off quite a lot of bombs which had destroyed many influential people in the government. Alan was scared for his friend as well. In a way Regal was slowly becoming like his father. Not power-hungry but definitely monstrous.

"Damn it," Haley said and held her forehead. The girl was certainly drained. She had taken a lot of load of the operations on her shoulders and she was beginning to get really discouraged. Alan grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it, nodding reassuringly at her. Haley managed a small smile.

"Come on. Opal has said something about a traitor," she said. A traitor. Alan had no idea who it was but he hoped he would find them soon. He would empty all his bullets into their head. That's what they deserved.

Many of the junior Gamemakers cowered as they walked past them. The rebels were holding them all at gunpoint. Alan was tempted to shoot everyone right now. They were all monsters who would never hesitate to kill anyone. They had ruined so many lives! The tributes would die but what of their families and friends? Nobody cared about them. Well, that was going to change.

"I hope they haven't given away our secrets," Haley said. _They must have given us away,_ Alan signed.

"Sorry Alan," Haley said, "But I'm not good at sign language." Alan nodded at that and pulled out a paper and pen. Haley rolled her eyes. This guy always had a blank paper and pen.

 _I'm afraid they must have already told them. And that we don't have much time._

Haley sighed. If things went on like this they definitely didn't have much time. She hoped Regal would find the way soon. Even now he was working on how to find the password into the room and how to infiltrate into the control room.

She could only hope.

* * *

 **Well, hopefully this was okay. From now on the updates will be a little sporadic. And thank you so much for your support and encouragement.**

 **11** **th** **\- Jasper Wool: Jasper was submitted as a bloodbath but I really started liking his character. He did quite well at the polls, well better than the ones who are already… you know, and I loved writing him. Thank you for submitting him. He will be missed.**

 **Death List:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Ayra Redgrove- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Roland Stewart- killed by Carmen Diego**

 **Carmen Diego- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Arcturus Sharps- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Carlor Carton- killed by Ayra's mutt**

 **Silver Cantello- killed by Kinnie Duff**

 **Jasper Wool- killed by mutt**

 **Have a great day!**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Sixth Day**

* * *

 **Adela Dara Martins (17) D2F**

I couldn't say I was particularly happy to see Devon alive. I wished that mutt had announced that he killed his own brother. Alas, we had no such luck. I put on a smile though when he and Cress found us. Virgo threw her arms around Cress and he simply laughed.

"I'm happy to see you too!" he said.

Devon looked at me with something that I couldn't place together. It wasn't hatred or malice but something that I would never associate with him. It was fear. In fact, Devon looked at everything in fear. I grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No Adela. Seeing your dead brother… and then see him die again isn't…" he said but couldn't complete his sentence. His breathing was ragged and it seemed he would faint on the spot. "Cress saved me," he said softly, as if he couldn't really believe it. His eyes were darting back and forth among the three of us. The other two weren't even paying attention.

"I shouldn't have had killed her like that," he said, his voice shaking. I couldn't understand whether he was faking or he really felt remorse. I didn't care about that but I had to defeat him so I needed to know.

Devon shook his head and then started ahead. I followed him after calling the two from Four. Cress and Virgo were joking and telling each other about things back home. Hearing them talk about Four reminded me of Two as well. I missed home. I missed my family. All I wanted was to get back home.

I stopped. There was definitely someone ahead. I reached out and stopped Devon too.

"Is that a… caterpillar?" Cress asked, his voice losing all the mirth from before.

Well, it could have been a caterpillar. It resembled one and was really green. There was just one issue; caterpillars didn't stand on legs wearing shoes and they were definitely not seven feet tall.

"Uh people," Devon said stepping back, "I think we can do some running right now."

"You think?!" Virgo cried and took off in the opposite direction with Cress, yelling at us to follow. I was frozen to the spot. I had no idea but it was so scary… I had never been afraid of bugs before but this was no ordinary bug. I could see the joy in its too real looking eyes. We were its prey.

My heart was racing and I felt as if it would break my ribcage and run off. Devon lifted me in his arms and ran as fast as he could. Wait… why was he helping me? I was certainly slowing him down. That brought me back to my senses.

"You can put me down! I'll manage!" I told him but he didn't respond. I saw the caterpillar approaching us at a progressive speed. I didn't want to know.

Cress called us towards himself. He was standing near some trees and Virgo was already up on one. Devon threw me roughly towards him.

"Aahh!" I groaned. Devon pulled me up on my feet and then helped me up on to the tree. Cress was soon next to me.

"Devon! Hurry up!" he cried.

The Caterpillar was almost there. What if it could climb trees? I laughed hysterically. All the Careers would be dead in one go!

Devon was crying again. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him?! I was about to jump down then decided against it. Even if I wanted to help him, he was too big and heavy for me to push him up the tree.

Cress took aim from his crossbow and shot at the caterpillar. It hit it in the eye and then it cried out. The sound was so loud and echoed so much that I thought the glass tank would break up. I almost fell down. The caterpillar turned its attention to Cress who shot another arrow. It missed. The caterpillar lifted its right leg and its shoe shot forward. If we weren't in life and death situation I would have laughed at that. Now, it just didn't seem funny.

The shoe hit Cress on the chest and I could actually hear the sound of a _thud_! The boy fell down with a cry and Devon caught him. Cress was coughing up blood now. How strong could a shoe be?

"Get them off! GET THEM OFF ME!" I cried as he hit himself. I saw tiny caterpillars crawling on his chest. He clawed at himself and screamed. His whole body was turning red now and the bugs were increasing. Devon tried to pull them off and threw them away but he just wasn't fast enough. Virgo jumped down. She ran over to her District Partner and tried to get those bugs off her.

"Look out!" I warned. Devon turned around to face the caterpillar, who seemed to be smirking at them. I had to get away. I knew Devon had saved my life but I couldn't die like this.

So I got down and fled.

* * *

 **Astreus Bellona (17) D5M**

Avalyn was dead. Very well.

I understood that. She was dead. I had failed. What use was I? I couldn't save her. Why did I volunteer? Would she be alive had I not volunteered? I had no idea. Maybe she would. My heart ached at that. It was my responsibility to make sure she got out. I failed. And now, Amari was babysitting me. I knew I would have been long dead had it not been for him. I owed him. Even now, he was the one looking after me. Why was he doing it? He could just leave me to die.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He didn't respond at first then said, "Because we're allies."

"Only one of us is getting out," I told him.

"Yeah. And if it isn't Kinnie or I, I'd rather have you win," he replied.

I thought back on all the times he had saved me. In fact, since bloodbath he had been looking out for me. Was there any way I could repay him?

I heard it again. The sound that had led to Avalyn's death. Wolves.

"Get up!" Amari ordered as he jumped to his feet. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere. I had no idea where to go. And then we were surrounded.

There were three of them and two of us. We had one knife and a gauntlet. They had their sharp teeth. I didn't like our odds. I had let Avalyn die…

I didn't want to break down now. I tried to be strong but the wolves seemed to be giving vibes, negative vibes. I felt responsible for Avalyn's death. I couldn't save her. But I wanted to do something for the boy who had looked after me like an older brother. He had saved me countless times.

I pulled out a knife and threw it at the wolf directly in front of me. It didn't even look scathed. But it was distracted and so were the other mutts. We ran as fast as it was possible for us. Then I hit Amari on the head with a big stone and then punched him hard, knocking him out. As he collapsed, I dragged him among the wild undergrowth and hid him among dead branches, leaves and the bushes. I covered him in mud so that the wolves would be thrown off his scent.

Then I fled in the opposite direction. Away from Amari. Hopefully he would live. I was out of breath now and my legs couldn't carry me any further. I fell down. I didn't want to accept defeat but I knew I had lost. I just wanted it to be quick. And maybe, maybe I would get to be with my sister. Yeah, that could happen.

The wolves caught up with me in less than half a minute. I took out the gauntlet and attacked them. One of them jumped on top of me, the one still having the knife sticking out of it. It scratched at my face and clawed at my chest, ripping off the flesh. I howled in pain and shut my eyes tightly. All the three wolves attacked me. I thrashed and struggled hard but I couldn't overthrow them.

Avalyn I'll soon be with you, I thought. The sound of the cannon ringing echoed in the surroundings.

* * *

 **Virgo Ryans (17) D4F**

There was nothing we could do. Cress howled in pain and tried to get the bugs off himself but it was useless. The bugs would go only when the main caterpillar was dead. And it wouldn't be dead any time soon.

Devon unsheathed his two swords and charged. He cut at the insect but his sword seemed as if it had gone through a jelly. He hacked and hacked and I joined him with my knife. We had to kill it.

"Virgo, get away with him!"

"You will never be able to kill it alone!"

We kept on attacking. It kicked me hard with its shoe-less leg and I was thrown back next to Cress. Devon dodged its attacks and stabbed its legs. I rushed to help him out again. I had no idea why I was doing this but I had to protect Cress. He was like… he was Leo to me. I couldn't let him die.

"BOTH OF YOU RUN!" he cried out. I looked at him. He was writhing in pain and crying as the bugs covered almost all his body. Time was running out.

Then I slashed at its neck. Surprisingly, my knife did not go through it. It actually struck. Devon threw his left sword and cut off its head. It was in slow motion, the journey of the head away from the body. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. We had defeated it!

I looked at Devon and gave him a hug. He returned I and I could feel his tears on my shoulders. I was crying too, from relief. I released him.

"We're alive!" I exclaimed. That's when everything was destroyed.

Flecks of green flesh flew at us and stuck to our legs. The mutt… We had destroyed it! Slowly the flesh began to harden like stone. In fact it was turning grey, and spreading like a viscous fluid. I tried my legs but they were frozen. No… they were bound to the ground because of that greenish thing. It was spreading towards my thighs now. I looked at Devon who was trying to get it off of himself with his sword. He tried to cut away the substance but it held. My legs were covered in a casing of stone. If this continued then we would suffocate to death.

Cress stumbled over to us and tried to get the flesh off my legs with his arrows. The arrows snapped. He looked around desperately to find something to help me out. He ran over to my knife and started hacking away. He was crying too, telling us to hang on. I could move my hands but I couldn't even bend down now… I didn't want to go like this!

"Cress! Just kill me!" I cried.

"Shut up!" he snapped as he tried in vain. Why didn't he get it? The feeling had left my legs now. I knew the flesh would encase me in my own tomb. Why couldn't he just end it for me? The substance picked up pace and soon I was covered almost till my chest.

"Cress just do it!" I cried again, hot tears were rolling down my cheeks. The boy adamantly shook his head and refused to give up. I looked at Devon who was covered till his waist. He still had his sword in his hand.

"Devon…" I said pleadingly. He sighed and with a shaky hand, threw the sword at my chest. It went straight through my heart. I could feel the blood seeping out, my life with it. Breathing became tough. I felt really cold now. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But this was quick.

"Thanks…" was the last thing I ever said.

* * *

 **Devon Lark (16) D2M**

I killed Virgo and that was the best thing to do. If I hadn't she would have been walled between that stony thing until she suffocated to death. I hoped Cress would get some sense and let an arrow go through my heart. I feared death but, but when Damian's mutt was standing over me with his sword… I realised I had been wrong all along. I had never been so close to death before but I knew it was not beautiful. It was horrible, that feeling was… I couldn't reveal my secret but I hoped it would end for me soon.

"Cress… please! I beg you!" I said. He was looking at me with haunted eyes as if he couldn't really believe that I killed his District Partner. I had no choice! I just wanted him to do the same with me.

"Cress, if you don't then this thing will suffocate me to death," I said firmly, "Just let the arrow fly."

"I can't…!" he yelled.

"Look, I want you to win, okay? There is no hope for me! Just do it!"

"NO!"

"DO IT CRESS!" I yelled back, "Please make it quick for me! I don't want to die like that!"

With shaky hands he took aim with his crossbow. He had just one arrow left.

"Take Virgo's spear after this," I instructed, "You know how to use it."

He nodded, crying at the same time. He let the arrow fly. It buried in my throat.

I felt a strange calmness settle over me. I was about to die and I had accepted it. I had maybe seconds left.

"Thank you Cress…" I managed, "Sorry Da-"

Could never complete it.

* * *

 **I killed three of my favourite characters in one chapter… I feel really bad. Thank you for your support. Hope you liked this…**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **10** **th** **\- Astreus Bellona: I liked you a lot. Thank you for submitting him. It was a pleasure writing for him. Rest in peace. You will be missed.**

 **9** **th** **\- Virgo Ryans: You were one of my favourites. The polls weren't in your favour but I just didn't want to kill you sooner. She was amazing to write for. Thank you for submitting her Misty. She will be missed.**

 **8** **th** **\- Devon Lark: He was my second favourite out of all of them. I was actually hoping for him to win and he did great at the polls. But my villain's time had come. It was hardest to kill him. Rest in peace.**

 **I'll put in the death list next chapter. Have a good day!**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Sixth Night**

* * *

 **Amari Edison (17) D8M**

I still couldn't believe it. The last thing I remembered was being chased by wolves and then I woke up covered in leaves and mud and branches. There was no sign of my ally. I was searching for him since I woke up. I had been almost sunset by then, or what I thought would be sunset. Didn't really make a difference.

I hoped Astreus was alright. I had no idea what all had happened when I was passed out or how many more people had died. My thoughts wandered to Kinnie. I prayed she was okay. I considered her a friend even though we did not spend much time together in the arena. She never told me why she volunteered or anything about what she liked and what she thought but she was always nice. Yes, if I didn't win I wanted either her or Astreus to win. Even I had no idea why I wanted to keep him safe. Maybe because Avalyn died and that he had volunteered only to protect her. Or maybe because he was the only ally I had left with me.

I was careful not to call out too loudly to him as I tread over the branches. I didn't like the creaking sound which was made by my shoes coming in contact with twigs. It disturbed the loud silence of this forest.

My supplies were running low. I still didn't know how to get to the cornucopia and it was no use. I just couldn't understand why I wasn't receiving any sponsor gifts or why they didn't play the anthem for the past couple of days. It seemed as if not only the Gamemakers but also the whole Capitol had lost interest in us. But that couldn't happen. Insane people like them could never lose interest in watching live murder. Was there an unrest there? That couldn't happen either. Nobody was brave enough to do so.

I was lost in my train of thoughts and bumped into a tree. "Oww!" I groaned, rubbing my forehead. Oh come on Astreus! Just come out already!

And then the voice that I dreaded echoed everywhere. And the announcement… surely people had died that day. I was definitely in final eight. I hoped Kinnie was there too. I just wanted her to be safe…

I was in a daze when the announcement got over. My heart was beating too fast. That time just couldn't be here now!

I hoped to find Astreus tonight.

* * *

 **Edith Blackwood (16) D7F**

Tyler had been in a kind of shock when he killed that mutt but now he was fine. Not really fine, more like his old self. Angry, reserved, silent. He didn't talk much. After he had killed the mutt a parachute had landed there. It had a medicine for my leg, and it worked like magic. It also had a small vial. There was a note with it.

 _Make him drink it. –B.E._

B.E.? I had no idea who it was until I saw the note with my medicine.

 _Uh, try not to die. That will be really nice._

 _PS:- Baby elephants are cool._

I slapped my forehead at that. Tyler was so sad and depressed! He was crying and yelling Dawn's name! And Samara had sent a note saying baby elephants were cool?! She had signed it as B.E.! There was something either too wrong with her… or she was trying to lighten the mood.

Tyler had refused to drink the liquid. He had pushed me back so hard I landed on my back. I looked at all the stuff again and found an injection. How come I missed that?

 _Yeah, he's too stubborn. You'll have to inject it. –B.E._

So that's what I did. I had thought it was either sleep medicine, or poison (Sam had tried poisoning us a couple of times) but it was neither. Tyler was really angry when I injected the potion and he yelled a lot at me. Then he became quiet abruptly. His eyes kind of glazed over and then he started helping me with my wound. He didn't speak anything though, and after he had applied the medicine on my leg, he simply stood up and started walking ahead, looking back from time to time whether I was following him or not. It must have been some drug or something to calm his nerves.

Today he was much better. A little furious but at least he was talking. "Thanks B.E.," I muttered. I was sacred though. Three people had died today and almost around the same time. I had no idea who they were but it made my heart ache just to think that three more children were dead.

I stopped in my tracks and Tyler grabbed my arm. Claudius Templesmith's voice echoed through the arena.

"Tributes! We would like to invite you all to a feast! The feast is at the castle's court room and the timing is eight o'clock in the morning! Don't miss it! …"

He said something else but I didn't hear him. The courtroom… I shuddered as I thought about the statues there holding swords. They had killed Roland and me. Roland… I shook my head. This wasn't the time to mourn.

Tyler spoke up, "It will be a rough day tomorrow."

I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Regal Winter**

Opal did it. She did it!

Regal was glad to have her on the team. Sure, she was rude and slightly mad but she was resourceful. She had found out about the passcode to the main office of the Gamemaking centre. She had even found out what security was there. Regal was surprised to know that the security system, though tricky, was not very heavy. It would take some effort to breach it but there was nothing that could not be overtaken. He was ready.

Most probably he would have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Too many people would die but it would be worth it. Freedom at any cost was desirable now and it didn't matter to him how many people died or what happened to others. He had, in a way, turned quite monstrous. No, he didn't go around torturing others and doing things that were inhuman but he realised he was ready to kill anyone if it came to that. He wouldn't spare his own team if that could make them free. He had started hating himself for this, for now there was barely any difference between him and his father. Regal had already killed people and he was scared to find out that he felt no remorse for his foes. He didn't regard the Peacekeepers, and the enemy in general, as humans anymore. He despised himself even more for that but the future was at stake.

"Give me one day," Opal said, "I'll disable the whole system. You'll be able to easily break in."

Regal considered for a moment whether Opal could be the traitor. She was a Career victor, supposedly happy with her money and life. She had killed people in some really brutal ways that he didn't even want to think about. Would it be too hard for her to leak out their secrets? However, for some reason he trusted her. Opal had no reason to betray them, or at least no clear reason.

"Yeah, I believe you will do it," he said with a smile, which faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Opal," he said, looking at the elder woman with something that was almost like as if he was pleading, "Please try to make it quick. I want to get those children out of the arena as soon as I can. Only seven are alive and I want to get those seven out. Alive."

"I don't see why you'd want that," she said, "Death is cool."

"No it isn't," Regal replied firmly, "Especially children dying is not cool."

Opal sighed. "Yeah well. You certainly are different. Not that it will be any fun, not having the Games."

"Uh…" Regal started but stopped. What could he say? He'd rather not argue with someone like Opal. She left him there and walked away, her head held high.

Regal didn't know from where the arrow came. "OPAL DUCK!" he cried even as he ran towards her. But she was too far away for him to save her. The arrow went right through her heart. The woman stopped and looked down at the arrow as if she couldn't understand what was happening. Then she fell down in Regal's arms.

"Opal…" he whispered as he pulled out the arrow in a swift motion.

"Nothing can be done," she said, her voice still strong, "Go catch them!" And Regal knew nothing could be done. An arrow came for him too but he moved back in time. He saw the figure, completely covered in black. They had a mask pulled over their face. Regal couldn't make out whether it was a man or a woman but he would find out soon. He ran after the person. They were thin and tall and sprinted like a tornado. Regal pulled out his gun and shot at them. They tried to evade but the bullet hit them on the shin. From the bullet a tough string shot out and wrapped itself around their legs, binding them together. The person pulled out a knife and cut through it. Regal was almost there. He saw their eyes. This was someone familiar, he just couldn't place it. But it was definitely a girl.

She threw the knife at him and he dodged it barely. It went past his ear, making a small gash on it. Regal shot at her again, this time with a fire bullet. She screamed when the bullet pierced her shoulder. That didn't stop her though. She threw another knife at him, knocking the gun out of his hand. She knew Regal wasn't an experienced fighter. Then she shot an arrow at him which he dodged again.

He had almost picked up his gun when suddenly someone grabbed his arms and pulled him back. In just a few seconds Peacekeepers had surrounded him. His eyes widened when he registered that they had the weapons the rebels were using. He looked at the girl. It was the traitor…

He struggled against the men who had him. "Take off your mask!" he yelled as two more men grabbed him. The girl shook her head.

One of the Peacekeepers helped her stand. "We need to look at that wound," he said. "Yeah," she replied, trying to make her voice deeper, "But first, the President wants to see him. Take him in. And don't forget to blindfold him." The Peacekeepers nodded.

One of them cuffed his hands behind his back, another tied a black cloth over his eyes. Regal almost smiled. These people didn't know what they were doing. He had one weapon at his disposal that no one knew of. He hadn't even told Alan. If nothing else worked, that weapon would. The price would be a bit heavy but that was the least he could do.

As he was dragged away he only hoped that the other rebels would find out who that girl was.

* * *

 **This was a kind of filler for the Games. This was necessary for the subplot though. Some of you have been asking whether I will do family interviews or not. Even though I would love to do them, I won't. Not because I don't want to but because it would just contradict the plot. The Capitol is in a tough situation right now and their focus is not entirely on the Games. The rebels will not let anyone go outside the Capitol. That's the only issue, it will go against the plot. I hope you don't mind it.**

 **And my heartfelt thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. You are all so nice! I reread them again and again!**

 **Oh and there's an important poll up. Many of you have voted but those who haven't please do. You don't want to miss it.**

 **Here's the Death List:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Ayra Redgrove- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Roland Stewart- killed by Carmen Diego**

 **Carmen Diego- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Arcturus Sharps- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Carlor Carton- killed by Ayra's mutt**

 **Silver Cantello- killed by Kinnie Duff**

 **Jasper Wool- killed by mutt**

 **Astreus Bellona- killed by mutts**

 **Virgo Ryans- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Devon Lark- killed by Cress Woods Jr.**

 **Have a great day!**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Seventh Day**

* * *

 **Cress Woods Jr. (16) D4M**

The sun had risen just now. Not that it made any difference but I wished I could see it. Maybe it would help me forget about… I didn't even want to think about it. I was next to a stream, my feet dipped in it. I had jumped into the water the previous day to get rid of the stinging and burns. I was bleeding from the millions of minute wounds I had. The moment I hit the water I thought that I was on fire. I screamed and cried in pain. The pain was not only due to the wounds. Whenever I looked at the water I could see Virgo's face flash in front of my eyes, my arrow flying into Devon's neck, the look of acceptance in his eyes. If I lived on, then I would never forget them. I remembered Virgo with her purple hair and laughed bitterly. She died because she had stayed back to help me. And what did I do to deserve a friend like her? Nothing. I couldn't save her, I didn't try. If I had only tried harder I could have done it. And then there was Devon.

My eyes were full of tears again. I had never thought in my wildest dream that I could kill someone. I had seen his life leave his body. He had even smiled at me and said thank you… Why did I feel so disgusted with myself? I killed him without hesitation. I didn't know how long I would live but I would carry this burden, this guilt on my heart till my last breath.

Today was the feast. I didn't know the way back to the castle. I needed medicines for my wounds. My upper body was completely red. I had taken off my shirt. The material grazed my wounds and sent a new tremor of pain through my body. I was rather shocked to see that my mentors had not sent me the medicines I needed. I was in the final seven. Didn't they care about me? But no matter what, I wasn't going to the feast. I was tired of everything. I didn't care whether I died of my wounds but I couldn't take any more deaths.

I curled up in a ball and huddled myself behind some leaves. I didn't want others to find me. And hopefully, I would survive the day.

* * *

 **Ciera Wheel (14) D6F**

Kinnie and I didn't know where the courtroom was. We had been wandering around in this castle for the past half hour or maybe more, I couldn't really tell, but were unsuccessful in finding the room. There were some extremely creepy things here that almost made my heart stop. We had run out of supplies and that's why we were here. We couldn't find anything in the forest and now we had no weapon left. We needed things to survive the remaining time. Kinnie had not wanted to come but I had persuaded her to. If nothing else, we could certainly make use of a weapon. Besides she was bitten by a wasp or something. It wasn't a tracker-jacker, it was something totally different. Kinnie's leg was swollen and a bad shade of purple. I knew it was poisonous. It was affecting her quite slowly, first slowing her pace, then lowering her stamina. She said she felt dizzy. We needed some medicine for that.

"Someone's coming," Kinnie muttered and pulled me behind a pillar. The statues on my either side really scared me. They seemed to be giving me a very twisted grin which I certainly did not like. Their swords were gleaming in the faint light from the flaming torches.

I saw Adela sneaking towards the western direction. She had an axe with her. She looked completely fine, what would she possibly want? I knew Devon was dead and she wasn't with Cress. Did they not meet or did they desert each other? I wrinkled my nose. I hated that about Careers. They weren't trustworthy. Backstabbing was their nature.

"I certainly don't want to meet her," Kinnie whispered. She was right. We'd better look for some other way. We crouched low and moved in the opposite direction to where Adela went. "We shouldn't be seen when we reach there," Kinnie said softly. I didn't see how we'd manage that. Had this been an open space I would have known where we were. Here now, if we didn't enter a room, how would we know whether we were at the right place or not?

"I still think we should just leave," she said. "No," I refused, my voice firm. I had one issue though. What if Amari came there? Should I attack him or should I just leave him? Kinnie wouldn't like the former option. When we found out Astreus was dead, she kept on crying about Amari and his safety. Well, not actual crying but she was really anxious.

Soon we were at the right place. I could tell because of the throne and the tables that had been set up with so much food that I couldn't even imagine seven people eating it all up. Not that anyone would get even a morsel. It was ironical really. The food truly gave a meaning to the word 'feast'. I saw a table set up with bags labelled as 'TWO', 'FOUR', 'SIX', 'SEVEN' and 'EIGHT'. I knew Kinnie's medicine would be in 'SIX' because there was only one bag with 'EIGHT'. But the throne was so enchanting… my legs involuntarily started forward. Kinnie stopped me and pulled me behind a pillar.

"Control yourself. We shouldn't be seen," she whispered. "No Kinnie," I whispered back, "Nobody has moved yet. I'll race to it and bring it here. We'll be out in no time."

"No you will not!" she said and grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I stamped on her foot and her grip loosened for just a second. I freed my arm and ran towards my bag when, out of nowhere, an axe buried itself in my back. And then nothing.

* * *

 **Adela Dara Martins (17) D2F**

I saw the girl from Six drop down on the floor. I smiled. I had two kills to my credit now. It was strange how, after the bloodbath, this was my next kill. A little girl. A part of me felt bad though. She was young. But she had to die for me to win.

I wasn't here because I needed something. I was here because I needed to finish off as much competition as I could. I had to assure that all the people arriving here would be dead. That was the only way I could win. My District's and family's honour depended on it. And I could do anything for their honour. I wasn't proud of what I had done. Deserting my allies, killing this girl. But Devon and Virgo's death had only given more substance to my belief. I was right to do so.

I ran ahead and retrieved my axe when I felt a knife thrown at me. I evaded it barely a second before it could hit me and then looked at Kinnie. She had taken a sword from one of the statues. Strangely, they had been very active when I had come in. Now, they were as still as… well statues.

"You had no right to kill her," she said angrily. "I plan on winning," I scoffed, "And don't worry you'll be joining her soon."

The words had barely left my mouth when I saw Amari jump out from behind the throne. He too held a sword and there was such an intensity in his gaze that I took a step back.

"Good to see you alive," Kinnie said, her eyes never leaving me. "Same here," he said walking up to stand beside his District Partner. I glared at them.

"Well then," I muttered, "Both of you can die together."

Amari charged at me and swung his sword. I parried with my axe and then moved it towards him, almost cutting off his head. He was not a trained swordsman and he was being hesitant. I could certainly use that. Kinnie joined in too and then it became more difficult. She wasn't experienced too and she was younger but she was angry and in spite of that her every move seemed to be calculated. She swung at me. I dodged both of their attacks and their swords clashed with each other. I kicked Kinnie in the side and then swung the axe at Amari's abdomen, cutting deep into his flesh. He let out a chilling scream of agony but I couldn't let myself get distracted. I had to kill him now.

That's when the gate burst open and in came Tyler, running from an army of the statues.

* * *

 **Tyler Axton (17) D7M**

Edith and I had decided to not go for the feast. We didn't need anything. We had found a cave in the deeper parts of the forest and we had decided to stay there. This morning I had gone out to hunt while she was still asleep. We had exchanged our weapons earlier. She was good with a knife and though I wasn't a master of swords it was still fine.

I had strayed too far. I heard something behind me. When I turned around I came face-to-face with a whole pack of wolves. I could fight them but I would die and be eaten immediately. I could run and I knew that's what they wanted. They were here to escort me to the feast. And if I didn't go, they would tear me apart.

What choice did I have?

I ran till I could run no more. After a few seconds I thought that the wolves would not come and I could go back but then a fire broke out, barring all the ways except one. And it was spreading quickly. So I ran again.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the castle. Nothing happened for about a whole minute so I thought that maybe then I could somehow sneak back to Edith. Maybe I should not have thought that. All around me fountains of acid burst. A few drops fell on me and they were so strong that they burned the sleeve of my shirt. I sighed, knowing what I had to do. Maybe not many people had turned up. I had to go to the feast.

When I got into the castle I tried to calm myself. Nothing odd happened here, which was odd in itself. I walked on, trying to find my way to the courtroom. They had arranged the feast in such a closed space so that no one could escape. I gritted my teeth furiously. They had no right to do this! If I got out I would kill them. All of them. But for me to get out Edith had to die. Could I let Edith die? I unclenched my fists and my shoulders slumped. That was the thing. I _couldn't_ let her die.

Maybe I had taken a wrong turn because then the statues with their dangerous swords sprang to life. All of them made a dash for me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, seeing around fifty statues to try to kill you. Seeing no other choice, I took off. I knew I would eventually stumble upon the other tributes. I braced myself for the fight.

I threw open the gate and saw Adela fighting against Amari and Kinnie. She was on the floor and he was really injured. Adela was glaring at me. I had no choice. I had to fight. Amari would be easier to take down. While Adela was staring at me, Kinnie swung her sword at her. She side-stepped just in time. I looked over at the table. There was a bag labelled 'SEVEN'. That was it. I just needed the bag to get out. The mutts wouldn't push me around again.

My legs were tired but I forced myself to the table. I grabbed the bag and was about to get away when I saw my path was blocked by Amari.

"You can't go," he said sadly, "You can't."

"Get out of my way. I don't want to fight."

"Me neither," he replied and then brought his sword forward, "But I will have to."

I glanced at Kinnie fighting with Adela. The younger girl would obviously lose soon. I turned to Amari.

"Sorry," I said and struck. He blocked my attack and then aimed his sword at my neck. I dodged it then attacked again. The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the room. I wasn't ready to give up and neither was he.

"We can still stop," I said, "We don't have to do this."

"No Tyler. We have to. I need to win for my father."

I hated myself for what I was doing. I just couldn't control myself anymore. I was thrown back on the floor. He grabbed his sword with both his hands and brought it down. I blocked it with my own then kicked at his legs. He staggered and I tossed his sword away.

"Forgive me Amari," I said and then pierced his heart.

* * *

 **Kinnie Duff (15) D8F**

The cannon rung too soon. I couldn't believe it. Amari was dead… Amari was dead! That couldn't happen!

"NOOO!" I shrieked, tears clouding my vision. I hadn't spent much time with him but I had always thought of him as a friend, not an ally. And seeing two of my friends die…

Adela struck at my arm and I fell down. I couldn't move. I couldn't defend myself. I waited for the blow but it didn't come. I looked up and found her and Tyler sparring. "She's alive," Tyler said, "I never knew you could be so kind."

"You've got blood on your hands," Adela snarled, "Anyway, killing her would be easy. She's already half dead."

I saw Tyler's sword being knocked aside. Maybe I could have helped him but I didn't. He killed Amari. I couldn't forgive him. And I couldn't forgive Adela too. I got to my feet, swaying a bit. I grabbed my sword. This was it.

Adela pierced her axe in his stomach. The blood exploded out of him. His eyes widened and he looked down at the blood. His breathing was ragged and he looked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Dawn…" he said slowly as he fell down, "Sorry Dawn… Sorry Edith… I-"

The cannon rung.

The sound shook me out of my stupor. I didn't help him… why didn't I help him?! I let him die! I did what the Capitol wanted me to do! It wasn't entirely his fault.

Adela retrieved her axe and I narrowed my eyes. Whatever happened, I wasn't going to let her go. She turned around, axe in hand and I threw my sword. It hit her in the side and she dropped the axe.

"AAAHHH!" she cried out in pain as she doubled over. I ran over to her and took her down. I grabbed her axe and drove it into her skull. Her eyes were widened. This was completely unexpected for her. She didn't even look angry, only mildly surprised. The cannon rung.

Panting hard I stood up and backed away, glaring at her. She deserved it. Wait… I killed her. I started backing away from the body, shaking my head. No…!

I fell on my knees and my cries echoed in the room.

* * *

 **You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this. I deleted sentences then wrote them again. And again. These people were all so close to me… I am really sorry if I killed your tributes. I was surprised by the poll results. If there had not been such a stark difference in the results I would have definitely kept one of them alive. So we're in the final three.**

 **Oh and three hundred reviews. THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Thank you sooooooo much! I had NEVER thought that I would get that much…**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **7** **th** **\- Ciera Wheel: You were a sweet kid and someone easy to relate too. I enjoyed writing you a lot. You were sort of childish but not extremely so. I will miss you a lot. Rest in peace.**

 **6** **th** **\- Amari Edison: You were one of my favourites. I really liked you. Writing you was fun. I wished you had gotten more votes because it was really shocking, you certainly didn't deserve your death. Rest in peace.**

 **5** **th** **\- Tyler Axton: He was really hard to kill. I was shocked to see how few people voted in his favour. He was one of my favourites and I could relate to him very well. You had potential and I'm really sorry. You will be missed a lot.**

 **4** **th** **\- Adela Dara Martins: She was the first tribute submitted to me so she will always hold a special place in my heart. It was fun writing her. You will be missed.**

 **Death List:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Ayra Redgrove- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Roland Stewart- killed by Carmen Diego**

 **Carmen Diego- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Arcturus Sharps- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Carlor Carton- killed by Ayra's mutt**

 **Silver Cantello- killed by Kinnie Duff**

 **Jasper Wool- killed by mutt**

 **Astreus Bellona- killed by mutts**

 **Virgo Ryans- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Devon Lark- killed by Cress Woods Jr.**

 **Ciera Wheel- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Amari Edison- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Tyler Axton- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Adela Dara Martins- killed by Kinnie Duff**

 **Well, have a good day!**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Life was all I wanted to see_**

 ** _A new flower bloom_**

 ** _My vision you stole from me_**

 ** _And left me in endless gloom._**

* * *

 **The Capitol**

 **Samara Elvin (16) Victor of 59** **th** **Games**

"FIND THE LOCATION OF THE ARENA!" I cried.

"We're not able to detect it!" Haley snapped back. She was crushed after Virgo's death too but… no I couldn't let Edith die. Tyler… I didn't even realise when I had started crying. I was always so bad to him. I couldn't be a good mentor. I couldn't even be a decent person. Why did I keep forgetting that there was a chance that they wouldn't return? I always kept that thought away so that I didn't have to face reality but Tyler…

"We're trying," Haley replied in a much soothing voice. I looked up at her. Her eyes looked haunted and there were dark circles under them. She must be going through what I was feeling. Yes, officially she was mentoring Cress but she in reality had grown to like Virgo a lot too. I couldn't let myself get weak.

Nothing was going well. Opal was dead, Regal was captured, there was a traitor who was giving away all our secrets, and the Capitol was slowly gaining control. They had the same weapons as us. I was afraid that the traitor might hack into our server. We had changed the password and made changes in security. More people had been assigned to guard it.

I still couldn't believe that Opal was dead. If she were here I was sure she would have found out the location of the arena. If she had found it out we could have rescued the tributes. Now only three were alive. Tyler…

I clenched my fists. He had to be avenged. The Capitol had to be destroyed. I cursed myself. If I hadn't killed Hannah then maybe I could have forced her to spit it out.

I followed Haley to where Alan was. His fear had reached a whole new level when he learned that Regal was captured. Albert had demanded us to surrender in exchange of his release. His message had been broadcasted throughout the Capitol and only here. And then we had heard a laugh so insane that, well I would appear saintly to others. I recognised the voice. It was Regal's and that was what terrified Alan so much.

"Alan," I said, "You're good with computers too, right? Can you try to hack into their system and find out where they have made the arena?" That was the problem. Nobody apart from the head panel of Gamemakers and Albert knew where the arena was. And Snow. Snow. We could get it out from Snow!

"Haley!" I said, "Try to find out Snow! We can confront him about it! Alan, try to get the data. And meanwhile, I'll try to find out who ratted us out."

"Yes, I'll go with a team now," Haley said as she put on a blue mask covering her mouth, nose and head and revealing only the eyes. She was one of those people whom nobody suspected of being a rebel. Well, nobody knew about me as well and a few others too. Anyway, secrecy and hidden identity was important. I put on my own mask and shaded glasses.

"Good luck," she said and then took off. Well, I really needed some good luck right now.

* * *

 **Regal Winter**

Albert pushed his son against the wall and leaned closer, glaring at the boy.

"Tell me, who all are involved? Give me the names!" he yelled. Regal smiled at him.

"As if that's going to happen," he replied softy, "Why don't you find out yourself? Stop pestering me."

Albert punched him hard on his jaw. His head was thrown back with the impact and blood dripped from his mouth. Regal's body was shaking but that was because he was laughing.

"What do you find so funny?! You disgraceful little-"

"Silence," the son said looking at him with hard eyes. His hands were still tied behind his back. Or so Albert thought. Early in the morning he had at last managed to struggle out of his bonds. As soon as he had been about to leave his father had returned with his whip. It was that same whip that he grabbed now and struck him with. The skin on his arm turned an ugly shade of red but Regal didn't even flinch.

"You can't think of anything new, can you?" he asked bitterly, staring at the whip with a sort of crazy interest. "Well, I have a brand new way to kill you if you don't tell me everything!"

The boy's eyes met his and he smiled. He knew he was getting under Albert's skin and that's what he wanted. Very soon, he wouldn't even know what hit him. Very soon everyone in the whole building would be surprised. Death was always surprising. He just hoped that the rebels weren't present there. It would be bad, very bad.

"You're about to die," he said with a light chuckle. Albert stared at him for a few seconds then burst out laughing. Regal's grin grew wider. His father would definitely _love_ the pleasant surprise that he had for him. He didn't want to do it but there was no choice.

"Who will kill me, son?" Albert sneered.

"I will," Regal replied.

His father laughed again. "Yeah? And how will you do that? Cry for your sister till I die laughing at how pathetic you are?"

Regal brought his hands to his sides. His father stared at him. When did he break out of his bonds?

"I have other plans," Regal said. There was a chain around his neck with a heart shaped locket dangling from it. He opened the locket. Albert's eyes widened when he saw a red switch in it. It was really small but Albert knew that this wasn't good news. He took a step back fearfully as his son looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you scared?" he asked.

"You won't do it! YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Albert screamed.

"You shouldn't tell me what I can do or not," Regal replied airily. He had expected such a day to come. Just after the Reapings he had his good friend, a surgeon and fellow rebel, plant a bomb inside his body. Risky, yes, but necessary. Also he had the inner lining of jacket covered with a thin sheet that were actually thousands of small explosives. Small but definitely good at their job. If nothing else worked then suicide bombing would. He had the trigger in his locket, the same Jennifer had got for him as a child. Either way, the President would die. He hoped that the rebels would be able to capture the traitor and gain control.

He pressed the switch but did not take his thumb off.

"Albert," he whispered in a calm fury, "You were the disgrace for me. I hate you and you deserve what you'll get."

"You're joking," Albert said.

"No," Regal said with a wink, "I'm not."

He thought of Alan then. He couldn't tell him. All he wanted was to see him one last time and give him a bear hug. Tell him how special he was and how honoured he was to have a friend like him. How he was not a part of his life but his very life itself. But that couldn't happen. And in a way it was good. He wouldn't be able to face him.

He removed his thumb from the switch.

There was a loud sound of explosion, everything was in flames and soon all that was left was a pile of debris.

* * *

 **Alan Aquila**

Alan grabbed his chest. He had a terrible feeling. As if, as if something was very wrong. Something bad was happening to someone close. Were they torturing Regal again? He couldn't focus on anything that he did. His mind and heart were with his friend and he was all he cared about. He had a task at hand though. Hack into the system. Why didn't Samara understand that he was not good at hacking? Sure, he had helped set up the server but…

He was on his way to the headquarters. Just a five minute walk and then he would be safe again. He didn't want to stay in the daylight. He didn't wear a mask as that might make the Capitolites suspect him. The streets were completely deserted. Of course. There was unrest here.

Alan came to a halt. Something was going to happen. He could just feel it. He turned to look at the tall building of the Gamemakers that loomed over the city. It was too far away but he could still see it. Regal was there somewhere.

Then right in front of his eyes, there was an explosion in the building. It was burning very soon. Large chunks of it were falling down. But that couldn't happen! Regal couldn't go anywhere! Not without Alan! Not without his friend!

Alan felt as if somebody had stabbed him in the heart. There was no limit to how much it hurt. He couldn't breathe properly anymore. His right hand rested on his heart. He was crying and screaming silently in agony. Regal was dead… he was dead… dead…

His throat felt raw. What was he going to do? How would he handle things? Regal wasn't there to look out for him! No, that wasn't possible. He must be joking. Yes, that was it. Very soon he would be there with Alan, laughing at how easy it had been to kill the President. He would make plans for the future. He certainly wouldn't desert his mission!

Alan saw something from the corner of his eye. It was a figure covered completely in black from head to toe. It was slim and tall and Alan knew instantly whom he was looking at. He ran after her. Seeing him approach she started sprinting away. Alan jumped on top of her and took off her mask.

His heart almost skidded to a halt. His eyes widened and that moment's hesitation cost him too much. Tiara pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the chest just below the heart. Breath exploded out of him and he could feel his vision get blurry. This could not happen! Why was Tiara helping the Capitol?! She threw him off herself and stood up, putting on the mask again.

"Sorry Alan," she said, "Had to do that."

With that she fled.

Alan grabbed the hilt of the blade sticking out from his body. He had to tell the rebels. But it didn't seem as if he had much time. At least he would soon be with his friend. Maybe they would have some peace and joy in afterlife.

He touched his wound and when his fingers were smeared in his own blood he started writing on the cemented ground.

TIARA.

He grabbed the knife and pulled it out. He felt cold now and he wasn't able to breathe. Everything appeared dimmer.

"Alan!"

That was Samara's voice. He felt her running towards him. But his eyes were closed and all he wanted to do was rest.

* * *

 ** _You bound me in the chains of your wrath_**

 ** _And committed every sin_**

 ** _I broke my bonds and took my flight_**

 ** _And in the end I did win._**

* * *

 **I felt terrible while writing this. I killed two of my little friends in one go. Well, I hoped you all liked it anyway.**

 **Okay the reason this was not the final showdown is that I am going to put up another poll now for the victor so be sure to vote. The poll will be there for some time so that more people can vote in it.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! They were wonderful to read though they made me feel really bad about killing all those kids…**

 **Have a good day!**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Seventh Night**

* * *

 **Kinnie Duff (15) D8F**

Running into Edith was the last thing I wanted to do. I had thought I could go back to the forest and be safe till I had regained enough strength to fight off the other two kids. I had not really considered that I could return home as a winner earlier so I had tried to protect the ones whom I wanted to win. But they were both dead. And I was too close to getting back. Now I had to win at any cost. Win and start a large scale revolution. They would pay, the Gamemakers would. None of the people who died deserved it and I was really frustrated that for me to return, two more had to die.

Anyway, I had found a cave and I was much relieved to see it. I had thought that maybe I could stay the night there. But when I entered I saw Edith. She was sitting on the ground, curled up in foetal position, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head buried between them. She was muttering something that I couldn't make out. Leaving would be the best thing to do so I slowly started backing away.

"TYLER?!" she cried and looked up. Her hopeful expression was crushed when she saw it was me.

"I thought it was him," she muttered, "Searched everywhere. Couldn't find the way back to the castle. Why isn't he here?"

Then she stood up and her eyes focused on me. I smiled sadly at her and hoped it didn't look fake. "Edith the thing is-"

"What?" she asked, "Tyler is with you? You're Tyler?"

"No. He came to the feast and Adela… Adela killed him…" I said, my voice faltering by the time I had finished. She blinked.

"But you don't mean that," she said, "You can't mean that. He's a tough guy!"

"He fought bravely," I whispered, "But she got him."

"BUT THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" she yelled in such a fury that I was sure she was incapable of. Well, I wasn't sure anymore. She grabbed me by my shirt's collar. "You're lying! Why didn't you help him?!"

I slapped her hand away. "Because, firstly, I was almost unconscious and secondly YOUR DISTRICT PARTNER KILLED MINE!"

"You are obviously lying!" Edith said in a voice that was very low compared to her recent outburst. She was breathing heavily and so was I. She reached out for her knife but I knocked it away.

"I didn't kill him," I said steadily, "And I don't want to fight you. We're in the final three, Edith. If I were you I would try to make the most out of my time. Now, since you are already here, I think I must leave."

I started walking back, my eyes never leaving her. She looked so… agonised that I hated myself even more for not helping Tyler. But he killed Amari. He killed my friend. Edith bent down to take her knife and just held it in front of her, looking at it as if it held some important secret.

I ran.

I felt the knife fly past my head. It was so close… It stuck itself in a tree and I yanked it out. I should have kept it with me but I threw it back at her. It pierced her knee.

"AAHH!" she cried out as fell down. I looked back once. She was crying but not due to the wound. She had pulled out the knife and was crying about Tyler. She didn't even look at me. That was good. I could get away. I took off, running as fast as my limp would allow me to. I was too close to home. I couldn't not win. I had to. I had to.

And then my luck ran out. Because, out of nowhere, Cress was blocking my path.

* * *

 **Cress Woods Jr. (16) D4M**

"What happened?" I asked Kinnie who just came to a stop in front of me. She held a sword and I should have been terrified but I wasn't. Four people had died today in the feast. Surely she wouldn't have the strength to attack me now. In all honesty I didn't want to fight her either. When those cannons had rung I had watched Devon and Virgo die again and again. I couldn't handle it anymore. My friends turned to stone… That was the cruellest thing that anyone could do to another human being. Why did the Games have to take place? I was wrong. They weren't fun. They were a living hell. And I honestly didn't care whether I lived or died anymore.

"Get out of my way," Kinnie said angrily, "I don't want to attack you. Just let me go."

"Okay," I whispered. I really didn't know what I felt for her. She had killed Silver but had spared me. I knew she wouldn't really hesitate to kill me right now. Why wasn't I trying it? Devon's words were echoing in my ears. He had told me that he wanted me to win. Virgo had said the same. But could I really do it? I couldn't get over the guilt of killing Devon. Did I want more blood on my hands?

I stepped aside. She ran past me when I heard a scream, "STOP HER!"

My eyes widened as I saw Edith running towards Kinnie, swinging her knife madly. I was very scared at that moment. What to do? I dived aside and landed on some really prickly bushes that cut my wounds deep. I cried out in pain. Slowly, I pulled myself to my feet.

The girls' weapons were tossed aside. It was a fistfight now, and Kinnie was winning. She dodged all of Edith's moves. She couldn't land many blows though for she was slow. She kicked Edith in the gut and brought her fist heavily in contact with her head. She grabbed her sword and raised it.

"I didn't want to do it," she said, "But you brought this on yourself."

The ground started shaking. I fell down again. The world was spinning. Something cut my head and left a deep gash. Trees were falling all around me. Edith, even with her weak knee, slipped away. Kinnie fell down and then the ground split up. She was dangling from the edge now. She tried to pull herself up but what Edith did was really unexpected. She kicked at her hands again and again until she lost her grip and fell down into the chasm.

The cannon's sound echoed all around. It was deafening and I pushed my hands against my ears to block the sound. They were the most horrible sounds in the world.

"NOO!" I cried at the top of my voice. I saw Virgo's face flash in front of my eyes. The angry look she had given me when I had dyed her hair purple. Tears were trickling down my face. I saw Devon in front of me, telling me to be strong. I knew he was only in my mind but he felt so real…

"Man up," he said, "Try to win. I can't afford to have you with me after death as well."

"I can't…" I whispered. Kinnie's death had shaken me up badly. I saw her fall down again, saw Virgo falling down, Devon too and Silver…

I hadn't even realised the earthquake had stopped. Edith was sobbing uncontrollably beside the chasm. "What did I do…?" she said again and again, her shoulders shaking violently.

We were the final two. One of us had to die. I didn't want to kill her but I had to win. For Virgo who had protected me with her life. For Devon who died just because he wanted to help me. But did I have it in me to kill?

* * *

 **Edith Blackwood (16) D7F**

I killed another person. I took another life. How could I do this? Why did I do this? I could have saved her. I pushed her to her death. I hated myself. I was disgusted with myself! And Tyler was dead… what was I supposed to do? I couldn't… I refused to believe it.

I saw the boy approaching me. I looked at him through lidded eyes. His face looked haunted, his cheeks were sunken and his eyes looked dead. He sat down beside me and looked at me intently.

"What is it?" I asked.

He didn't say anything at first. Then he sighed. "We're the final two," he said, "Only one of us can return."

"You can attack me right now. I'm in no position to fight."

"I don't want to kill you," he replied, "And I can't fight either."

"So are we going to sit and chat while we recover and then try to kill each other?"

"Something like that."

I stared at him incredulously. What was this boy thinking? You can't just sit and chat in final two!

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Well, yes," I replied.

"I am," he replied as he leaned back, "And I take it that you are too." "Yes," I replied, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"What was it like in Seven?" he asked. I sighed. I may as well go along. "It was fun," I replied, "I had a habit of daydreaming twenty four seven. I once had a fight with Tyler because one of my friends got on the wrong side of him. I never knew he would become my best friend and I- I'd lose him."

He nodded. "I was disowned by my family," he said, looking into the void as the memories flashed ran through his mind, "I was never perfect. I ruined the family name just because I wanted attention. You know what? My parents didn't even come to meet me when I was Reaped. And then I met Virgo. She was- she was-"

His voice had cracked. He wiped at his tears. "She was my best friend. My sister," he whispered, "I never thought I would find someone like her in the arena but I did. She changed me Edith. She showed me how to be a better person. She died trying to protect me."

"We aren't that different," I replied with a bitter laugh. He joined in. "Yes we aren't. If you win, can you tell Virgo's family how much she mattered to me?"

"I will," I replied, "And if you win, can you help Dawn, Tyler's sister? Her father abused her and Tyler. And can you tell my family how much I loved them?"

"Yes," he answered. We were quiet now, letting our bodies rest and recover. It was strange, sitting with a guy whom you knew would try to kill you very soon. But these were the Games.

I had no idea for how long we sat like that. Cress looked at me.

"I think it's time," he whispered. I nodded and pulled out my knife. I thought he would use his spear but to my surprise he too produced his knife.

"Let's be even," he said, "And good luck."

"Good luck to you too."

What happened next was almost like a dance. I struck, he dodged. He cut my arm but I barely registered the pain. I almost beheaded him but could only leave a gash on his chest. I knew it hurt him. He evaded my moves perfectly and kicked at my bruised knee. I refused to go down though. He came at me with his knife but I moved away, and punched his arm, knocking the knife aside. I drove my own towards his head but he moved away and kneed me in the gut. I doubled over as I dropped my knife. It came to fistfight again. And against him I wasn't too good. The only thing was that he was hesitant but so was I. Soon my jaw was broken and left arm was bent at a funny angle.

He ran towards his knife and picked it up. I did the same. We looked at each other for a second. Both of us were crying. Nonetheless, we ran towards each other, gripping our respective knives tightly. And we both stabbed each other, still running past the other. I came to a halt and so did he. We turned to face each other.

My knife was sticking from his abdomen. His breathing was ragged. He let out a deep sight and fell on his knees. I smiled. The Games finally had its victor. And it wasn't me.

I pulled the knife from my chest and fell down on my back. I heard the cannon ring but I wasn't dead. Not until the announcement anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here's the victor of the Sixtieth Hunger Games! CRESS WOODS OF DISTRICT FOUR!"

And that was the last thing I ever heard.

* * *

 **My heart is racing at an abnormal pace right now. The games are over. And here he is! Our winner! It was a VERY hard decision! Cress and Edith had the same votes initially and I was really torn between the two. They were both my favourites, my top favourites, and if I had my way I would have crowned them both winners. But when I was about to take down the polls, confused as to whom I should choose, I saw Cress' votes go up by one. These three were very special to me. And they will always be close to me.**

 **Goodbyes:**

 **3** **rd** **\- Kinnie Duff: Kinnie, Kinnie, I really liked you. Honestly I did. The polls weren't in your favour. When I had read your form I thought you were victor material and you were. Just the polls. You were very fun to write for. Rest in peace. I will miss you dearly.**

 **2** **nd** **\- Edith Blackwood: You were my favourite, very easy to connect with. You and Cress were loved equally by me. That was the actual reason I had put up the polls because I just couldn't choose between you and him. I loved writing her a LOT and she was one of the best characters anyone could have the pleasure of writing. You lost by just one vote and I had never felt so bad about killing anyone. Rest in peace. I will miss you every day.**

 **1** **st** **\- Cress Woods Jr: He shared my favourite spot with Edith. And I guess EVERYONE loved him. He was a pleasure to write. When I read his form I knew that he was one person who had a ton of scope for character development and evolve as a person. I loved his antics and his gradual change to a much sober boy who ultimately realised the difference between watching the Games and being in them. In my opinion he deserved his win. Enjoy your win and don't forget your promise to Edith.**

 **Right then, the final death list, though the story is definitely not over:**

 **Coleen Mines- blown up by a mine**

 **Coal Telve- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Jessika Bowers- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Misaya Despain- blown up by a mine**

 **Brynn Stone- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Halen Moons- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Avalyn Bellona- killed by Virgo Ryans**

 **Ayra Redgrove- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Roland Stewart- killed by Carmen Diego**

 **Carmen Diego- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Arcturus Sharps- killed by Silver Cantello**

 **Carlor Carton- killed by Ayra's mutt**

 **Silver Cantello- killed by Kinnie Duff**

 **Jasper Wool- killed by mutt**

 **Astreus Bellona- killed by mutts**

 **Virgo Ryans- killed by Devon Lark**

 **Devon Lark- killed by Cress Woods Jr.**

 **Ciera Wheel- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Amari Edison- killed by Tyler Axton**

 **Tyler Axton- killed by Adela Martins**

 **Adela Dara Martins- killed by Kinnie Duff**

 **Kinnie Duff- killed by Edith Blackwood**

 **Edith Blackwood- killed by Cress Woods Jr.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Good day!**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Before the Seventh Night_**

 **The Capitol**

* * *

 **Samara Elvin (16) Victor of 59** **th** **Games**

"Alan!" I cried and ran over to his fallen body. I saw his finger twitch, his hands completely covered in blood. I fell on my knees beside him. This couldn't happen! I checked his pulse but there was nothing. Nothing at all. I laid my hands on his chest and pressed hard, as hard as I could. Maybe I could start it again. I waited for him to gasp, do something. I slapped him hard. There was only one thing to do now. I pulled out my gun. No, I wasn't going to kill him. This particular gun was good at zapping people with electricity. I pressed the muzzle to his heart and pressed the trigger. His body started convulsing and then his eyes flew open and he took in a sharp breath.

"Alan!" I cried again and threw my arms around him. He didn't respond and just blinked at me. He didn't move but just tapped his finger on the floor. I looked down.

There, written in his blood, was the name I had never expected to read at a time like this. _TIARA._ "You mean to say…?" My voice faltered. This- this couldn't happen. It was impossible… No! My sister couldn't betray me like that! But why would Alan write down her name before dying? I felt his finger on my hand and then he weakly pointed towards where our headquarters were and blinked. His eyes were closed now.

"You can't die again!" I cried, "You just came to life!" I punched him hard to keep him awake. I couldn't handle all this carnage anymore. Our tributes were dying, Regal was dead, so many of the rebels were dead, Alan was on the verge of his end and Tiara…

I felt a hand wipe away my tears that I didn't even know I was shedding. I looked up to see Haley trying to smile reassuringly at me. She failed miserably at it. Her lips were quivering. I stood up.

"Take Alan to our doctors. Make sure he stays alive-"

"Can't guarantee that," she said, checking his breath, "There's nothing here."

"Give him another shock! It doesn't matter whether it disables him or paralyses him or anything! JUST KEEP HIM ALIVE!"

"Don't boss me around," she said heatedly, "It's _your_ sister who's the traitor!"

"Do you think I didn't read that?!" I snapped back, "There's some score to settle."

Her eyes widened. "You don't have to do that. I'll- I'll find her and-"

"No," I said softly, "This has become a… family matter."

With that I took off towards our hideout. Tiara wouldn't know what hit her. I wasn't even going to ask her why she did this. Regal… I had seen the building burn. Our leader was dead, and so was the President. The problem was that the new vice-President, Snow, was a smart old man and knew how to handle stuff. We had to finish him before he destroyed us. Before that, Tiara!

I was soon underground. I put on my casual appearance and went to the server-room. I knew she would be there. And I was right.

There she was, the biggest shame on a sister. I calmed myself down. There was no need to let her know that I knew what she was. I tried crying and it wasn't very hard. Tyler… Regal… Tiara…

"Tia!" I cried. She turned to look at me, her face etched with worry. The monster. She had the nerve to play nice when she sold us! I wrapped my arms around her and cried in her chest.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at me. Even her voice was laced with concern. I wasn't going to fall for it though.

"Regal is dead!" I wailed and then clutched her tightly. She put her arms around me, saying reassuring things and stroked my hair. She didn't notice my hand go to my belt or the knife that I pulled out. Right now, her blood was all I wanted to see.

Or was it?

She had cared for me during all my life. Even before I won, she was my only friend. She had practically raised me. All of it couldn't be a pretence, right? And there was no denying that I loved her the most in this world. More than myself. One could never forget one's saviours. But she did betray us. If she hadn't then we might have been able to stop the Games before. Tyler might have been alive. What was I supposed to do?

"Look Samara, it's dangerous now," she said, "We should just give up. Try it again later."

I narrowed my eyes. So many of us died due to this thing! All of them were Capitolites who were ready to give up their own superiority because they believed in what was right. And giving up your comforts to help others was one of the biggest sacrifices. Many children had lost their parents, their siblings, their friends. We couldn't let their sacrifice go to waste!

"You should listen to your sister, Samara."

I whirled around and saw Snow glaring at me, a villainous smile on his face. Behind him was a whole army of Peacekeepers. Why didn't I hear them come? Were they hiding here from the beginning?! I was afraid, more afraid than I had ever been. This wasn't supposed to happen.

In a swift motion I pulled out my gun and fired. Nothing happened. I fired again and again. I tried to switch to flame bullets but nothing happened again. No…

"You!" I screamed, facing Tiara, "You disabled our weapons! Our security!"

"There was no choice," she said in an apologetic voice, "It was a lost battle Samara. We couldn't win! I just chose the safer option. And don't worry, nothing will happen to you. You're mentally disturbed."

"I AM NOT MAD!" I yelled. I thought my vision was going red. How could she do this?! I had never hated anyone so much.

"Tiara is right, Miss Elvin," Snow said with a smile, "Since she has done us such a great favour, we will not kill you. You're ill. We'll treat you and then you will know how wrong you were to join the rebels."

I didn't say anything, my eyes darting between the two of them. How many people could I take out? There were more than fifty men with Snow. There was no way I could kill them all.

"Your revolution was a failure," he continued, "We were just waiting for your technology to fall apart, because you are nothing without it. Even now, many of my soldiers are defeating the rebels. You all did manage to kill Albert but believe me, that is only going to make things worse for the Districts. Now, I will be the new President. Don't worry, you'll be alive to see the Capitol worship its hero who crushed you rebels like bugs."

"You talk too much," I growled.

"Arrest her and throw her in an asylum!"

One of the men stepped forward. I frowned. The moment he was close enough, I bent low and kicked him in the middle. While he was distracted I cut his throat.

"Samara don't-" Tiara began. I turned to face her. My love for her had dissipated. I wasn't going to let my friends remain unavenged. All I had was loathing for this girl.

I stabbed her in the heart. I pulled out the knife and stabbed her again. Her eyes widened and she cried for me to stop. I didn't. And she deserved it. I stabbed her nine times and I knew she was dead but I didn't stop. I slit her throat and stabbed her one final time in the stomach. She was mutilated. My breathing was ragged, it was difficult. I was panting and crying. I remembered Luke. It had happened again. But even though I felt miserable for killing my sister, I didn't regret it. She deserved it.

I was yanked off of her by a strong man. He punched me hard on the jaw. Another man came towards me with cuffs. No… I couldn't be in an asylum! I wasn't mad!

"NOO!" I cried out, thrashing with all my strength. This couldn't happen! Death was better. Not the asylum. NO!

"You are mad," Snow said sadly, "There is no other place for you."

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" I screamed as I struggled, "Two decades! TWO DECADES IS WHAT YOU HAVE! After that your reign will come to an END! I assure you. I see your downfall! Your ruins!"

"Take her away."

They started pushing me towards the exit. I had dropped my blade. Not the asylum! No! I kicked at their feet and bit one of their hands. I wasn't going to an asylum! I wasn't mad! I picked up my blade. Fighting so many people was impossible but there was always an option. Bad option but definitely better than the asylum.

"This isn't over," I whispered and closed my eyes as I rapidly pushed the blade into my heart.

* * *

 ** _After the Games_**

 **The Capitol**

 **Cress Woods Jr. (16) Victor of Sixtieth Hunger Games**

There was a severe pain in my abdomen which I couldn't describe. Edith's knife had penetrated a bit too deep and it hurt. It was a miracle I was still alive. After hearing my name being announced I had promptly passed out. The Capitol surgeons and medicines were the only reason I was still breathing. When I had opened my eyes I saw Haley sitting beside my bed. I saw that she was crying. I was confused. It wasn't like my mentor to be crying.

"Haley…" I whispered. She looked at me, an inexplicable joy on her face. She was almost about to embrace me but stopped as she remembered that I was injured.

"You did it Cress!" she said, sobbing, "You did it! My first victor!"

I didn't feel like I had done something great. In fact, I felt horrible. Another face had been etched in my memory who would haunt me forever, frequent my nightmares. I had made a promise and I had to keep it. I would request Dawn to live with me. I didn't know whether she would agree or not. If she didn't, I'd get her a new place. I would help her no matter what.

"Why are you crying?"

"Cress," she said, "You do realise that you were not the person who killed them, it was the Capitol. The Games. Right?"

"Yes," I replied bitterly. I hated them. They had no right to do this to us. I wanted to see the ashes of the Capitol all around me. The Gamemakers becoming a victim of their own Games. I clenched my fists.

"When you were in the Games," she said softly, repeatedly looking towards the door as if afraid someone would hear us, "We had an uprising here."

"What?!" I almost shouted. What was she saying? That wasn't possible!

"Hush!" she said and paused for a few seconds, eyes fixed on the door, "Keep quiet. I'll be killed if they find out I was saying this."

"Okay," I whispered. This was too much to take on board. I was the Victor and now this. Who could expect such a thing?

And then she told me the whole story. The President's son revolting against his father, the involvement of Capitol citizens, the secret missions, the death of the President and the Head Gamemaker and the recent suicide of the last year's victor. I remained quite still through it all, looking at her with a kind of dazed horror and something like a hidden excitement. So there was a revolution. The previous President was dead. And now, Snow, who had been vice-President the day our Games began, had taken over. The revolt had been crushed.

"It's not completely over," she said, "We still have many people who have gone underground. We have to be rational right now and remain silent. We've tried to make contact with District Thirteen-"

"It was destroyed," I interrupted.

"It was supposedly destroyed. But it is still there, we just have to find it. if we get their support we'll be able to start another uprising."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You are a survivor Cress," she said, "And what I'm going to ask is a lot. But, will you help us in the rebellion?"

I swallowed. She gave me a glass of water and I drank slowly. Was I ready for more killing? Did I wish to help them? Virgo's face flashed in front of my eyes along with Devon's and Edith's. I had become a killer but was it completely my fault? I knew my answer. I looked straight into her eyes and replied.

"Till my last breath."

* * *

 **So, it's over. I'll be putting up one epilogue but that's that. This was fun to write and I had many wonderful readers. I thank you all for taking time to read this. And I thank you all for submitting the best characters anyone could have hoped to write for. Many of you started reading from the beginning, many of you joined midway but I'm grateful to all of you.**

 **May you have a very lovely day.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Epilogue**

 **Sixteen years later…**

 **District Ten**

* * *

It had been a year since the Capitol had been defeated. Not everything was completely settled but they were getting over their horrors. At least there were no Games or tyranny. They had the freedom to live anywhere they'd want to. There was no restriction in travelling. Maybe that was the reason Cress had decided to move to Ten.

He was a man now, thirty two years old. He was unmarried and didn't regret it. He needed some time alone. It had been a long journey and he had helped the rebels as well as he could. And he kept his promise to Edith.

His cottage was small but nice and had a warm feeling. Dawn lived next door and he was glad of it. She bore him no grudge and had willingly accepted his offer. Even though she was only three years older, she was in a way motherly to him. And that was what he needed.

Often Haley visited him. Her house was right in front of his own. They had become really great friends over time. He could share anything with her and that was something else he was thankful for.

It did not mean that the pain wasn't fresh anymore. Sixteen years had passed since he had won but he still saw the other tributes in his dreams, many of those whom he had not killed, not even spoken to. And the dreams had gradually ceased to be sad. Many times he had nice dreams, him and Virgo and Devon having a party together, telling their stories, all of them happy. Sometimes they were really horrible, and Cress would wake up drenched in sweat. But that was slowly decreasing.

He stared at the paintings of all the tributes his year. Haley was good with art and she had painted them for him. A smile adorned his face when he looked at Virgo's painting. He wished she was still there, with him. In all these years there had not been one day when he had not missed her. Not one single day.

"Cress," he heard Haley's voice. He looked at her, a fine woman that she was now.

"Hi," he replied in a manly voice. It held none of its childish pitch from before and was quite deep now.

"Just wanted you to invite you for dinner," she said.

Cress laughed. "I have dinner at your place at least five days a week anyways," he said. Haley grinned at him as he came closer.

"Here Haley, a rose for you," he said, bringing forward the flower. She smiled at him and took it. She brought it near her face to smell it when it suddenly shot water on her face.

Cress let out a hearty laugh and ran, Haley chasing after him. "STOP RIGHT THERE CRESS WOODS JUNIOR!" she yelled in mock fury but her voice held a mirth. It would appear strange that two people in their thirties would behave in such a childish way.

But they never had their childhood and it was never too late.

* * *

 **Here it is. Officially over. I loved writing this and it is one of my favourite stories yet. It was a pleasure to write and I hope it was fun for you to read as well. Your support was what drove me forward and brought this to completion. For that, I thank you.**


End file.
